Demashitaa! Powerpuffs Z - Season 2
by The Cat Whispurrer
Summary: Meet the newest members to the Team as well as many new monsters and two new demons, plus the return of Kare. More details inside. Rated T for safety. Episode 63 is now posted.
1. Episode 53

**Please read ALL of the following first:**

**This will be my final attempt at writing a continuation to the series, 'Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z'. I know many of you were quite satisfied with my first attempt, but all subsequent attempts were met with unfavorable results. **

**Now, as some have informed me, the anime was released as a single season even though it was made up to be run as a two season series; I mean, why else give the anime two different beginnings than to run it as two seasons? So, anyways, I've decided to start this one as Season 2 as opposed to Season 3. For those of you who would wish to mention author, iiloveyouhhx3's, version, this has nothing to do with this author's story and is merely my own rendition of a possible continuation of the series.  
**

**Also, like so many of my other stories, I will be using actual Japanese words, written phonetically, but I will ****not**** be providing their definitions at the ends of the chapters as you can find them on my Profile Page; for ease of use, simply right-click on my name, select 'Open in New Tab', left-click on it, and scroll down to the small glossary I've created for you and fellow authors, to use. Also, if you come across a word not listed, please let me know so that I can add it to the glossary for you and I do apologize in advance for the lapse in memory to get it posted in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the actual characters of or relating to the actual anime. Also, I do not own any of the following:**

**Bell – belongs to doujinshi author, Bleedman of Snafu Comics in original concept; DeviantArt member, J8D, in her Powerpuff Girl Z uniform; powers were thought of by Super Devastation; her street form (when not in her uniform) and personality were done by me.**

***Shiimasutou Kaarii/Feminine Bridgette & Shiimasutou Jeikobu/(name to be decided) – belongs to author, cakedecorator, though of the latter, we worked on his hero alter-ego together.**

***Jones Josh/Super Bash – belongs to author and DeviantArt artist, Super Bash.**

***Of these characters, I am only using them with permission from their creators, so please see them if you should wish to use either those characters in your own stories.**

**All other O.C.'s used in here do belong to me, but may be used by other authors; I only ask that they request permission from me first. As for their names, I do not own any copyrights on those, so if they appear in anyone else's stories, that's just the way it is. In contrast, if you see me using the name of a character that appears in either someone else's or your own stories, please understand that this is just coincidental and is not done to offend you/them. If you still wish to take offense to it, send me a copy of your copyright and I'll gladly change the names to something else.**

**Hai, there will be pairings in this. Iie, it will not be PPGZ with RRBZ. Why; see the Q&A at the bottom of my Profile page for that answer. Also, as you will soon note, episodes (chapters) will often be marked with A & B (i.e. Episode 53A/53B), this is because many actual episodes from the anime were done in either 2 parts or there was an episode A and an episode B.**

**Flaming is a form of cyber-bullying and will **_**not**_** be tolerated.**** Constructive criticism will, of course, be welcomed as long as you are specific in what you think needs improving and not just vague in your opinion. I could create a whole separate page on some of the comments I've received over the years that only showed me that the reviewer(s) just wishes to cut down an author. If you do not know how to properly provide constructive criticism, kindly keep your comments to yourself.**

**Anonymous Reviews (reviews left by those who do not have an account with the site) will also be welcomed as long as you agree to abide by the above.**

**Now that all of this has been said, let's get this thing started…**

* * *

**Demashitaa: Powerpuffs Z - Season 2**

**Episode 53A: One year later**

Up in the highest mountains of Hokkaido, a team of archeologists lead by world renowned archeologist, Professor Hector Jones, were searching for nani they believed was an ancient shinden that had been lost to time. Down at the bottom of an excavated pit and inside a tunnel that had been dug into one side, Professor Jones and his son, Josh, were at the end of the tunnel and using large brushes to clean away dirt from a stone wall.

"Do you think this could be the shinden we've been looking for?" Josh asked of his father.

"Possibly, but there's only one way to find out" Hector replied to his son while gesturing for him to step back and to the side so as to allow a man with a pickaxe to start chipping away at the ancient mortar.

After a few minutes of chipping away at the mortar, a large stone began to come loose, so the man with the pickaxe was called away so that Hector and his son could carefully pry the stone forward so that it wouldn't fall onto whatever lay on the other side.

Taking up a torch lantern, Hector shined the light into the hole and they all stared on in amazement as they perceived a large room with an old stone casket in the middle of the room.

"It's an old tomb? But that doesn't make any sense" puzzled Josh in confusion.

"You're right; there wasn't any of the typical gases that usually accompany such a room" Hector replied while also puzzling over the situation.

"Perhaps we should take a closer look" noted one of the Professor's colleagues and soon they were chipping away at the rest of the mortar to take down enough of the wall to allow them access to the room.

"There's iie treasure in the room, either. Don't they normally bury royalty with jewels and the sort?" pondered one man as Josh was permitted to enter the room first.

"Maybe whoever is buried in here was placed inside of gold-covered sarcophagus or something, like Tutankhamen" Josh suggested.

"If anyone was buried here at all; it could have been set up for such purpose but was never put into use for some reason or another" offered Hector as he began to examine the old casket.

"Let's see if we can pry the top off, shall we?" suggested the Professor's colleague as he waved for a few men with a large pry-bar to enter.

"Wait a moment. Josh, bring a couple of brushes and help me get the top brushed off" Hector said as he waved for Josh to join him in brushing off the lid of the casket.

"Nani is it; did you find something?" his colleague inquired.

"It looks like some form of hieroglyphics" Hector replied while brushing away at some printing that had been carved into the lid.

"Either that or some ancient form of Nihon-go" Josh added as he leaned back to take a look at some of the writing.

"Your musuko may very well be onto something, Jones-san. But as the lid is the only thing to bear the inscription, I say we carefully set it aside to take with us for closer examination at the museum" offered the other man as he was eager to see nani may lay inside of the casket.

Nodding his head in agreement, they summoned forth the other four men to pry the lid off and to gently carry it out the opening they had entered through.

Peering inside the casket, the two professor-tachi looked at each other as the colleague disappointedly said, "It's only a marble coffin."

"Hey, look at this! It's been sealed with some sort of paper" Josh informed them.

"Let's extract it and bring it outside to examine it a bit more closely" Hector said as he summoned four more strongmen to enter the tomb.

Carefully lifting the coffin from its casket, they set it upon a cart and took it outside where they began dusting it off.

"Shide…why on earth would they seal a coffin with shide?" inquired the colleague in confusion.

"Gomen nasai, but nani exactly is shide?" Josh asked; though fluent in Nihon-go, there were still a few words that he did not know.

"Strips of parchment upon which spells are written. They're still used today, but mostly to dissuade evil or mischievous spirits from approaching or entering a home or business establishment" Hector explained to his son who nodded his head in understanding.

Taking out a knife, the colleague went to cut through one of the shide strips only to find that it wouldn't cut as he commented, "Either this is iie ordinary parchment, or my knife is extremely dull."

"It must be the shide. For its age, it's still as white as if it were new" Josh said as he looked at the inscription on the shide.

"Go ahead and load it onto the truck; we'll study it some more when we get it to the Tokyo Museum" Hector said as he looked up to notice that the sky overhead was darkening with storm clouds.

"Get that tunnel sealed up!" Hector's colleague called out to some of the other men as they dug a small trench in front of the tunnel's opening before lowering a thick sheet of plywood down to seal off the tunnel and thus protect the buried tomb from being destroyed by the rain.

A bolt of lightning shot out through the sky followed by a near deafening crash of thunder and both Hector and Josh jumped into the truck bound for the museum in Tokyo while their colleague would remain behind at the excavation site with rest of the help.

National Science and Research Lab, Tokyo

Professor Kitazawa was hard at work creating more Chemical Z when his phone began ringing, "Ken, would you mind activating the video phone, onegai?"

"Hai" Ken replied as he looked up from his computer and ran to the console to activate the phone per his father's request.

"Ah, Professor, I hope this isn't a bad time" greeted the curator of the local history museum.

"Not at all, nani can I do for you?" inquired the Professor as he washed his hands after removing his gloves.

"As you know, the idaina archeologist, Jones Hector, has been excavating a site for us" the curator started.

"Hai, it's an idaina honor having him do this for our wonderful museum" confirmed the Professor.

"Hai, it is, and recently he has returned to us with some artifacts that not even our own historian can recognize the writing upon" the curator said as he stepped aside so that the Professor could see the lid to the casket and the shide sealed coffin. "We were wondering if you could assist us with it."

"We will be right over" the Professor replied as Ken began shutting down his computer while the Professor grabbed up the keys to his van.

History Museum of Tokyo

"Ah, Professor Kitazawa, you are right on time" greeted the curator as the Professor and Ken were led to the basement storehouse by the curator's secretary.

"These are the two items we were telling you about. For the life of me, I just can't comprehend this writing; it's like some form of hieroglyphics" noted the museum's chief historian.

"Ken, take this paper and crayon and make a rubbing of the inscription on that large tablet" the Professor instructed as he handed Ken some paper and a crayon that had the paper removed from it.

While Ken got to work on the rubbing, the Professor knelt down beside the coffin and began to carefully make a copy of nani was written on the shide.

"Nani do you think they could mean?" inquired the curator as he was watching the Professor making his copy of the writing on the shide.

"Rough guess would be something like 'Do Not Open' or something to that regards. As for the inscription upon that large tablet, I will have to take the rubbing back to the lab for further research" the Professor replied lightly.

"Um, actually, that's not a tablet…it's the lid to the casket that the coffin was found within" confessed the curator just as Ken finished making his rubbing to watch as the boy cringed in disgust while the adults laughed at his behavior.

"Do you have any idea as to nani may be inside the coffin?" the Professor asked once he was able to get his laughter under control.

"Iie, the shide just won't cut and Tokyo General can't pencil us in to use one of their C.T. scanners for at least a month" replied the curator with a sigh.

"Maybe we should have brought the Girls with us" noted Ken quietly while still feeling repulsed.

"Well, the occupant has been in there for who knows how many centuries or even millennia, so they can wait a while longer until we can get back to it" the curator announced as they all left the room, shutting off the light and closing the door.

National Science and Research Lab

Down in his private library, the Professor unfolded the rubbing and took a careful look at the hieroglyphics before turning to his books and took out a few to read over while trying to translate the inscription. I took him most the day, but he finally had at least one word identified: Kanojo.

"Kanojo…Kanojo…could it be?" the Professor pondered before turning to his books and taking out one that had held information upon the demon, Kare.

"Any luck on deciphering the hieroglyphics?" Ken asked as he entered the room.

"I pray that I'm wrong on this, but I think we may have unearthed the she-demon, Kanojo" the Professor replied with a look of fear on his face.

"Who's Kanojo?" Ken asked in confusion.

The professor then told Ken just exactly who Kanojo was and even he took on a look of fear and concern.

"Shouldn't we tell the Girls about this?" Ken then asked.

"Iie, as long as Kanojo's mind and body are kept separated much the way Kare's mind and body were, then she cannot be revived" the Professor replied honestly as they left the room. "Besides, I could be wrong about this and 'Kanojo' is just a random word written in the inscription."

"True" Ken replied feeling hopeful, though, deep down inside, they both had this sense of dread as they were almost certain that he was not as they headed for bed.

Shiimasutou Pâtissière

The next morning, Professor Jones and Josh entered Shiimasutou Pâtissière to get some breakfast. A young girl of Josh's age with long brunette hair, pink eyes, wearing a pink kimono with purple flowers adoring it and wearing an apron dashed up to their table to greet them.

"Ohayo! Welcome to Shiimasutou Pâtissière" she said warmly while handing them two menus. "May I get you anything to drink while you make your decisions?"

"Hai, I will have a large orange juice" Hector replied.

"And for you?" the girl asked as she turned to Josh who was just staring at her in amazement.

"Josh, your beverage order" his father fussed at him after a couple of minutes.

"Ah, gomen nasai, I'll have a glass of milk" Josh requested and the young girl turned to dash off to get their drinks.

"You need to stop looking at girls like that, Josh; they're going to start thinking you're a hentaisha or something" Hector reprimanded him.

"Gomen nasai, I'll try not to in the future; but did you see how kawaii she was?" Josh replied in his own defense.

"Hai, I did, but if you don't start getting your hormones under control, you could wind up scaring the girls off" Hector chastised him though understanding how his son felt. "My father had to tell me the same thing and, if I hadn't taken his words to heart, I'd have never won over your mother and you wouldn't be here."

"I'll try harder" Josh promised just as the young girl came back with their drinks.

"Were you shinshi ready to order or do you still need a few minutes?" the girl asked.

"May we have a few more minutes; I can't quite decide" Josh replied politely and the girl smiled before turning and dashing off to the daidokoro.

"I think that wakai otoko has eyes for you, Kaarii-chan" noted the girl's mother from the daidokoro window.

"Mama, you say that about all of the wakai otoko-tachi who come in here" Kaarii replied as her cheeks took on a light redness before glancing over her shoulder to notice the two had set down their menus.

Returning to her customers, she took down their orders; a bacon-cheddar omelet with strawberry pancakes for Josh, and three eggs, ham steak, with hash browns for Hector. Kaarii soon returned to give the two refills on their beverages before returning to collect up their orders.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Kaarii-chan?" her mother inquired as Kaarii started to collect up the plates.

"I'm sure, I'll just take their orders out one at a time" Kaarii replied as she picked up the first plate to carry it out and placed it down in front of Hector.

However, when she was on her way back with Josh's order, she was so focused on keeping the plates balanced she didn't see a chair leg that was sticking out from the table enough that she tripped on it. Josh caught the plate with his omelet on it in his hands, but the plate that had his pancakes on it flew and struck him right in the face.

Taking the plate from his face, Josh wiped the strawberries, syrup, and pancakes from his face as both Kaarii and her mother gasped out in horror. Getting her foot untangled from the chair, she quickly ran up to try to help Josh get cleaned up while tearfully apologizing.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault that that chair was sticking out into the walkway like that" Josh replied with a chuckle and licking his lips; "Hmm, my compliments to the cook."

"Arigato for both your compliment and understanding" Kaarii's mother replied as she approached from the kitchen. "I'll help take care of this, Kaarii-chan; you'd best go get ready for your kendo classes."

"Hai, mama" Kaarii replied as she dashed off to head to the back.

"Come on, oneechan; we're going to be late again!" her ototo called out to her as she entered her room and began changing out of her kimono and into her kendo vestments.

"Hang on a moment, Jeikobu, I'm almost done!" she called back as she pulled on her white martial arts uniform.

"Well if you don't hurry, we're going to have to kneel on sandpaper again and I really want to work with that kawaii girl at the dojo" Jeikobu told her.

"Un, well if you don't get a move on we're going to be late" Kaarii called out as she passed her ototo while tousling his hair in the hallway running.

"Hey, wait for me!" Jeikobu shouted while straightening his hair and following Kaarii out the side-door, heading for the dojo.

Slipping into the door of the dojo, the two of them crept inside quietly only for them to each receive a firm swat on the shoulder by their sensei who was holding with some folded paper.

"You two are two minutes late. Fortunately for you…your classmates are also running a little late" Sensei told them just as their two classmates entered the dojo.

"Rather pointless reprimanding the four of you since you are the only members of this class" their sensei informed them as he activated a switch which raised some fifty poles to varying heights, though iie two were of the same height.

"Amy, Jeikobu, to the poles. Kaarii and Luke, to the pedestals for bo staff training" instructed their sensei and the two older children watched as their younger siblings took off for their ninja training.

"Idaina, bo staff training; that's just nani I need" Kaarii mumbled with a sigh.

"Iie worries, Kaarii-chan, I'll keep my strength in check" Luke promised her as he set a comforting hand upon her shoulder with a smile.

A complete contrast to one another, Luke and Amy were almost the epitome of Yin and Yang. Luke had black hair and onyx eyes that could instill fear with just a glance and was well-built. Amy, on the other hand, had white hair and eyes that caused many to initially think she was blind when she could really see quite well. Though a little small for her age, she was swift and agile. It was because of their best attributes that the two had chosen their martial art specialties; Luke was a master of the buster sword while Amy had taken up ninjitsu and specialized in the shuriken.

As for Kaarii and Jeikobu, they were unmistakably oneesan and ototo. Her hair was a little lighter than his and while Kaarii had light pink eyes, Jeikobu had magenta ones. Jeikobu instantly became friends with Amy, but Kaarii was terrified of Luke for the first few weeks. It wasn't until Amy had missed a step on the practice poles and hurt her knee that Kaarii saw Luke in a whole new light.

Watching as he picked her up and bandaged her knee, Kaarii saw the hidden gentleness in Luke's face that she had always missed before. It was then that both she and Jeikobu realized that they had misunderstood their one classmate and decided to open up to him a little more.

"Gomen nasai, but I think we should start afresh; I'm Shiimasutou Kaarii" Kaarii said as she walked up to Luke and held her hand out to him.

"It's an honor to truly meet you, Kaarii-chan; I'm Armstrong Luke" he replied with a warm smile and Kaarii brightened further; they soon came to feel like extended members of the other's family.

Climbing up onto the two platforms, Kaarii and Luke each received a bo staff before turning to each other, bowing, and preparing to mock-battle with one another. Their battle lasted for fifteen minutes when Kaarii managed to swipe Luke's legs and thus toppled him.

"Well, the bo staff was never my forte anyways" Luke commented as he sat up to send Kaarii a grin.

"Un, I know; you handle those buster swords much better" Kaarii replied with a giggle.

"Daijobu, you two, that will be enough. Get to your sword practice" their sensei instructed them and the two ran over to pick up their swords to begin practice while not noticing their younger siblings watching and giggling together.

Each of them took to their stations and began their warm-up exercises with Kaarii using a kendo sword while Luke was using a wooden replica of a buster sword that had been weighted to be equal to a real one.

As usual, many people began to stop by the window to watch Luke as he was working out. Amongst one of the onlookers today was a young girl of about Luke's age but with long red hair that was done up in a ponytail. Normally able to ignore the bystanders, there was something about this girl that caught Luke's attention, so much so that he unintentionally struck himself in the leg with his wooden sword.

"Pay attention to your training and not to your admirers, Luke-san" reprimanded Sensei.

"Gomen nasai, Sensei" Luke replied as he got back to his practicing.

Looking at the clock after a while, Sensei called out, "Daijobu, that will be enough for today…and from now on as it is with mixed feelings that I tell you all today that you have all completed your training and are now to be rewarded with your certificates and your very own professional-grade weapons of your specialty.

"To Shiimasutou Kaarii goes a special set of samurai swords: the wakizashi and the katana, but not only do they work separately, but they can be joined together at the hilts to form a double-bladed sword.

"To Shiimasutou Jeikobu, four sets of kunai knives, one for each arm and one for each leg.

"To Armstrong Amy, a belt with eight shuriken-tachi.

"And lastly, to you Luke, I give you your very own set of double-edged buster swords, one standard and one mini. May neither of you have to use them for anything more than decoration. Class is dismissed" their sensei told them and the four bowed to him before leaving towards their homes.

"School starts next Getsuyobi" noted Amy quietly as the four of them were walking down the street.

"Are you nervous, Amy-chan?" Jeikobu asked of her in concern.

"I'm not looking forward to the relentless teasing" Amy replied; due to her irises being white, she was often teased for it.

"I'll help you" Jeikobu offered.

"There are iie weapons allowed in the school, Jeikobu" Kaarii replied, overhearing their conversation.

"Weapons may not be allowed, but that doesn't mean you still can't defend yourself, Amy-chan" Luke offered her as he presented her with a keychain that was shaped like a cat's head that was also a self-defense tool.

"Hey, I've seen those! The ears are for stabbing and the eyes are actually finger-holes" Kaarii noted as she looked at the white weapon.

"Aw, and it's kitty-shaped, too! Arigato, Oniichan!" Amy replied as she hugged Luke in appreciation.

"Doitashimashite, but just remember, it's for self-defense only" Luke replied as he hugged his imoto in return.

Stopping at the store, they bought some school supplies, though with Jeikobu encouraging her, Amy bought eight extra protractors while he purchased four extra six-inch rulers, all of which they would turn into extra self-defense tools.

"Jeikobu is going to wind up either a positive or a negative influence upon Amy" Luke noted to Kaarii while quietly listening to them planning and plotting together.

"I do hope he's to be a positive one; I wouldn't want our friendship to breakup over something like self-defense" Kaarii noted to Luke.

Thinking back, Kaarii remembered how her father's law firm had transferred him to Tokyo, Japan to help establish their first international branch. To keep the children from being bored, their parents enrolled them in martial arts training. It was there that Kaarii and Jeikobu met Luke and Amy, who were also new in town, and they developed a fast friendship.

"Say, why don't you come back home with me and Jeikobu" offered Kaarii as she returned to the present.

"We'd love to, but we have to be getting home so Mom doesn't worry" Luke replied honestly as he and Amy prepared to turn at the street corner.

"Daijobu, maybe we can meet up at the park sometime" Jeikobu said as he released Amy's hand which he had been holding.

"Sure, I've got your cellphone number and will call you a little later to make plans" Luke replied as he took Amy's hand into his own to walk her across the street as they parted ways.

"You really seem to like Amy, don't you, Jeikobu-chan?" Kaarii asked of her ototo with a smile.

"Hai, she's so kawaii" Jeikobu replied as they then started towards home in silence.

Elsewhere, Luke was watching as Amy skipped along merrily when he asked of her, "You like Jeikobu, don't you?"

"Hai, he's really nice and kind of kawaii" Amy replied while blushing.

"Then I'll have to make sure he understands chivalry" Luke replied with a chuckle.

"But he already does; he's always looking for ways to help me. When we took a quick break to get some water, he permitted me to drink from the fountain first; I almost lost my footing and he reached out to help me regain my balance; and while at the store today, he told me about how I could glue some protractors together to create shuriken" Amy replied honestly.

"Daijobu, daijobu, he does indeed sound chivalrous, but you've still some years ahead of you before you two can start making wedding plans" Luke teased her playfully.

Stopping in her tracks, she yelled out in protest, "Oniichan!"

"Gomen nasai, now come on, we're going to be late and you know how Mom worries" Luke told her as he held his hand out to take hold of hers once again.

"Oh, there you are; I was starting to worry" their mother said as she welcomed them home.

"Gomen nasai, mama, but we stopped to get some extra school supplies" Amy explained as they entered the genkan and kicked their shoes off.

"Daijobu, now go take your baths; dinner will be in one hour" their mother informed them with a smile.

Tokyo Museum

Later that night, a box arrived from the excavation site that held a large urn. Taking the urn to the same room in which the coffin and casket lid were being kept, the curator set it down on the floor before turning out the light and leaving the room. Once the door had closed, the urn began to shake and vibrate with a strange black light that soon shot out of the urn and crashed down upon the coffin.

"Ah, how good it is to feel my body once again" noted a female voice from within the coffin. "But I'm getting a bit of stiffness in my back, so I really should be getting up."

A loud thud echoed through the room.

"Ite, that hurt! Nani is this?! The seal hasn't been broken; nani kind of ridiculous…?" the voice then started to ask but soon fell silent. "I'm above this childishness; I can think of a way to escape if I just put my mind to it. Ah, I know; go my kawaii black dust and find me some white light to break the seal with."

The coffin's lid lifted up as far as the seal would stretch and black particles rose out and flew off into another room where it entered four suits of samurai armor. As the suits were brought to life, they approached a display case with weapons inside and smashed it open. A katana, halberd, naginata, an archery set, and four ropes were taken as the suits of armor began to march off towards the city to find the white light.

National Research and Science Lab

"Eh?! Someone broke into the lab to steal four suits of armor and four dangerous and deadly weapons and rope?!" the Professor asked of the Mayor as he and the museum's curator had called him up that morning.

"Not only that, but an urn that was brought in from the excavation site last night was found shattered, too" reported the curator.

"They're probably unrelated occurrences" noted Ken from beside his father.

"Still, this could be a dangerous situation" the Professor noted to his musuko.

"Peach, call the girls!" Ken said to his small robotic canine.

"Powerpuff Girls Z, da-wan!" Peach called out and thus sent a signal to the girls' compacts.

Akatsutsumi household

Momoko was in the oteari, brushing her teeth when her compact began to beep and so hastened her brushing, spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash. Dashing out of the oteari, she returned to her bedroom where she pulled out her compact while calling out, "Hyper Blossom!"

After her transformation, she flew out her window and headed for the lab.

"Oneechan, itoko Rikiya will be here soon" Kuriko called out as she entered her oneesan's bedroom to see the room was empty but the window was open.

Looking out the window, she saw a streak of red light crossing the sky and so cheered out, "Go get 'em, oneechan!"

"Where's Momoko?" the Kakiko asked as she entered the room.

"On a mission" Kuriko replied with a smile and her mother nodded her head in understanding.

Gotokuji household

Miyako was washing the dishes when her power belt began to flash while also emitting a soft beep and so quickened her pace. Drying her hands off, she dashed up to her room where she pulled out her compact while calling, "Rolling Bubbles!"

Poking her head out her bedroom door after transforming, she called out, "I'm heading out for a little while, obaachan!"

"Daijobu, have a nice day" her obaasan replied just as Bubbles flew out her bedroom window towards the lab.

Matsubara household

Kaoru, fresh from the shower, was returning to her room where she noticed her power belt was flashing while emitting its quiet beeping.

"Got to get dressed; got to get dressed; got to get dressed!" Kaoru repeated said as she quickly donned her clothes before taking out her compact and calling out, "Powered Buttercup!"

Flying out her bedroom window towards the lab, she quietly complained, "Why did Mom have to forget to wash clothes yesterday? I'll never live it down if I have to be seen in any skirt outside of the one my uniform comes with."

"Here are your shorts, Kaoru-chan" Mitsuko called out as she entered Kaoru's bedroom and noticed Kaoru's towel had been dropped onto the floor, her dresser drawers were open, and so was the window.

Peering out the window and noticing the green light trail, she just sighed while shaking her head before cleaning up Kaoru's room for her when she realized that Kaoru's only skirt was missing and smiled brightly.

National Research and Science Lab

The girls soon arrived and dashed into the lab while calling out, "Nani is the excitement about, Professor?"

Patiently listening as the Professor, Mayor, and the museum's curator told them nani had happened, Blossom turned to the other two and said, "Anybody else getting that kishikan feeling?"

"It does feel a little familiar, but there are also many differences" Bubbles replied honestly.

"Either way it sounds like some kids decided to do a little cosplay with some kimawete real suits of armor, kimawete real weapons, and could be getting into some kimawete real trouble if they should try to attack someone with them. We need to get out there and stop them" Buttercup said as she punched her right fist into her left hand.

"Take Peach with you; he may be able to sniff out the armor" instructed the Professor and Bubbles knelt down to pick up the small canine before they left out the lab's skylight.

Landing in the middle of the city, Bubbles set Peach down and, as he began sniffing the ground while walking, they followed him while looking around for signs of trouble.

"Wan!" Peach suddenly barked out with a growl as he took off running with the girls in pursuit.

Rounding the corner, they all noticed four sets of armor with black energy around them in the middle of the park.

"Now I'm really starting to get that kishikan feeling" Bubbles noted to the others in concern.

"Kishikan or not, we've still a mission to do, so let's get to it" Buttercup replied as she flew down towards the naginata-wielding samurai with her hammer drawn back to make an attack, "Swing Sonic!"

The samurai warrior evaded her attack and charged her with one of its own. Realizing this, Buttercup jumped out of the way at the last second, but still received a small cut on her shin from the weapon's blade.

"Bubbles Champagne" Bubbles called out as she swung her giant bubble-wand only to watch as the halberd-wielding samurai swung its weapon into the bubbles which exploded ineffectively around it.

Blossom, meanwhile, was dodging arrows that were being shot at her while Peach was running away from the samurai with the katana.

Meanwhile, 

Luke, Amy, Kaarii, and Jeikobu were meeting up at the park to work out together while Josh was skulking about trying to find the kawaii girl from the Pâtissière. At the same time, Kuriko and her elder itoko, Rikiya, were heading for the park to see if they could find and watch Blossom in battle with the other Powerpuff Girls Z.

Not too far away, a young boy with blonde hair was stepping out of a car for the first time in many years as he'd just been released from the hospital and wanted to spend a couple of minutes in the park.

Ken and the Professor soon drove up and jumped out of the van with Z Particle Ray lasers strapped to their backs and both took off running towards the scene of the battle.

Just as all came to the center of the park, they all watched in surprise as lassos were thrown around the Powerpuff Girls Z and Peach and the samurai warriors began to drain the Chemical Z out of them.

As for the samurai warriors, they all heard a woman's voice say, "Use deadly force if you have to."

Watching as the girls and Peach were being weakened by the loss of Chemical Z and as the samurai prepared their weapons to kill them, a star-shuriken was thrown out and cut the ropes that were holding their prisoners bound.

"Four against three and a quarter; now that hardly seems fair" noted Kaarii as she prepared her own katana to engage in the fight.

"To say little for the fact that the four have real weapons" Jeikobu added.

"Four big, bad men against three girls and a dog; where's the honor in that?" asked Amy innocently.

"There is iie honor" Luke replied firmly as he and Kaarii charged forward with their swords at the ready and their younger siblings at their sides.

Jeikobu made the first attack by jumping high off the back of a bench and throwing four kunai knives towards the archer and succeeded in cutting the bow's string before one landed in the warrior's face.

Just as the samurai with the katana was about to take off Bubbles' head, a cane was thrown smacking the sword from the warrior's hand so that it flew harmlessly into the ground. Turning, the warrior saw a blonde haired boy standing a distance away and shouted, "Leave her alone!"

Amy soon slid in on her knees and began to try to cut through the ropes binding the girls in place with one of her shuriken when Buttercup told her, "It's iie good, save yourself."

The warrior with the naginata kept trying to attack Kaarii when Josh snuck up behind him and pulled out the only thing he had on him to use as a weapon, a paddle-ball. Rushing up behind the warrior, he called out, "Hey, baka!" Turning around, Josh pulled back on the ball and released it to smack the warrior in the face while Kaarii took the opportunity to remove her wakizashi and attached the two swords hilt to hilt and thus created a much longer, double-bladed weapon and re-engaged the warrior in battle, cutting him through the abdomen with the katana-end of her weapon.

Luke was busy watching the warrior with the halberd as he kept trying to make attacks on him, but Luke would always sidestep out of the way when he made comment, "It must really be frustrating to know you're outmatched by someone carrying one of these," as he pulled out his buster sword and with a strong sweep of his weapon, cut the samurai down at his waist.

The warrior using a katana ran up to attack the blonde haired boy when he was pelted by a bunch of stones by Kuriko while Rikiya picked up the bow and arrow set, retied the string, and fired a single shot straight through the warrior's head.

"That was an interesting exercise, but I get the feeling that it isn't over yet" Jeikobu said as they watched the black dust rise up out of the suits of armor and surrounded the weapons instead.

A tri-colored beam of light shot out into the black dust and soon it left out all but the katana which still had the Chemical Z surrounding it as well as the black dust.

"You're not getting away that easily" Luke said as he swung his buster sword and managed to cut the first quarter of the sword off so that it all fell to the ground, releasing the majority of the Chemical Z but still, the severed part of the sword flew away with a small amount of Chemical Z and all of the black dust.

Looking up at the white light that was now hovering over the Powerpuff Girls and their small robotic canine companion, Rikiya shot an arrow into it at the same moment Amy and Jeikobu threw some of their own weapons into the white light where it burst into twelve parts and each entered one of the children.

"Hey, a little tasuke here, onegai" Blossom requested tiredly.

Kaarii separated her weapons and sheathed her katana so as to use her wakizashi to cut the ropes that were bound around the girls.

"Can anyone tell me nani exactly happened here?" the blonde haired boy asked as he helped Bubbles in standing up.

"Taka-chan, is it really you?" Bubbles asked of him before leaning against him to doze a little.

"Kuriko, nani are you doing here?" Blossom asked, half angry with her and half too tired to keep her eyes open.

Buttercup was already asleep so she never realized that some strange boy was carrying her as Rikiya picked her up in his arms.

"Should we take these three to Tokyo General's E.R.?" inquired Amy as she watched her oniisan lift Blossom up into his arms after sheathing his large sword.

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, you can set them down in the back of my van; Ken and I will take them back to the lab to address their injuries there" the Professor told them.

"Can Rikiya and I come with you?" Kuriko asked of Ken.

"Sure, Takaaki can come, too, if he wishes" Ken replied.

Luke was just about to hand Blossom over to the Professor when he finally took in her face and felt attracted towards her which only seemed to intensify as he felt her soft hair stroke his bare arm.

"Nani about you; did you wish to come along?" the Professor asked as he received Blossom into his arms.

"Iie, we're going to return home to get cleaned up; we've got school in the morning" Kaarii answered on behalf of her little group.

"Uh, likewise" Josh answered as he glared at Luke in jealousy.

As the group left in the Professor's van, Josh turned around and yelled out, "Hey, I'd like a word with you, big guy!"

"Amy, go with Kaarii and Jeikobu; I won't be long" Luke told her as he turned back to face Josh.

"Don't hurt him, Luke-kun" Kaarii told him as Amy joined hands with Jeikobu who was also holding hands with his oneesan.

"It's not in my game plan, Kaarii-chan" Luke replied as he returned to stand beside Josh. "So nani is up?"

"I think I'm in error here, but are you and that Kaarii girl…an item?" Josh asked of Luke.

"Iie, I've known Kaarii since she and her ototo started attending the dojo we recently graduated from, but we're just friends; though I think her ototo and my imouto are infatuated with each other" Luke replied after a brief chuckle.

"Nani do you think the chances are of me getting together with her?" Josh asked.

"You like her" Luke noted and Josh nodded his head in acknowledgment. "You'd have to ask her that, not me. Like I said, we're friends and classmates; as to the kind of guy she'd be interested in, you'd have a much better chance of asking the wind than me."

"Arigato, see you later" Josh replied as he took off towards his apartment but not without first dropping to his knees and saying, "He should wear sunglasses or something; that guy's got scary eyes, Mou!"

National Research and Science Lab

The girls were set down to take a rest while the Professor scanned them with another Z Particle Laser to ensure that they were doing daijobu.

"Well, nani is the result?" Ken inquired of his father.

"Their power levels are a little low, but they're steadily improving. Nani I'm more concerned about is the Chemical Z that seemed to enter those other children" noted the Professor as he looked out his window towards the city.

Tokyo Museum

The one small piece of the katana that had managed to escape with the black dust and a small amount of Chemical Z entered under the door of the museum and soon flew to the room in which were housed the items from the excavation site. Making many repeated swipes, the blade piece cut through the shide before disintegrating.

The lid of the coffin exploded off with a plume of black dust rising up from within as its master also rose from the coffin.

"Hai, at last I am free from that blasted prison after all those centuries" the she-demon said triumphantly as she stretched herself out. "Now to exact my revenge upon those wretched humans who put me there in the first place. But first, I think I'll take a nap; my poor black dust is so worn out from that battle, even I can feel it. But once we've recovered, watch out world, for the rule of Kanojo shall soon be upon you."

With that she returned to her coffin and the lid lifted back up to cover her back over so that she could sleep undisturbed.

* * *

**Episode 53B: A Blade of Light**

Luke and Amy were in the genkan of their home, getting ready to leave for school when their mother, Armstrong Rebecca, inquired of them, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Hai" the two siblings replied as their mother gave them each a kiss on the cheek before sending them off.

Once they reached the sidewalk, Luke asked of Amy, "Do you have your keychain with you?"

"Hai, and my protractor-shuriken-tachi" Amy replied brightly.

"Daijobu then" Luke replied with a smile to his imouto.

They soon met up with Kaarii and Jeikobu, who had just finished having a similar discussion when both elder siblings sent their younger ones off with a hug for their junior high school while Luke and Kaarii would be heading for the high school.

"You're rather quiet this morning, Luke-kun" Kaarii commented to him.

"I'm just a little concerned about how Amy's going to do today is all. That's a nice looking uniform, by the way" Luke replied and commented Kaarii.

"At least it's in my favorite color; I just wish I understood this sailor-chic/Western parochial uniform styling" Kaarii replied honestly.

"It helps clamp down on objectionable material and thoughts that would otherwise be worn by some students" Luke replied with a sigh.

"Which reminds me; where's your tie?" Kaarii asked of him.

"In my pocket; it's too small for me" Luke replied honestly and Kaarii quietly nodded her head in acceptance.

They soon arrived at the school and changed into their uwabaki before heading to their homeroom. Taking their seats, Kaarii looked up to notice a boy entering wearing a yellow blazer with the school's insignia and took the desk beside hers.

"Uh, gomen nasai about breakfast the other day" Kaarii quietly apologized to him.

"Hey, I thought you looked familiar; you're the waitress from the Pâtissière. I'm Jones Josh" Josh replied as he introduced himself to her.

"Shiimasutou Kaarii, and arigato for being so understanding" she replied as they shook hands.

One girl suddenly screeched out and when everyone turned around, they all spotted a girl with long red hair sitting at her desk and with a frog on top of her head while a boy with short, spiky brown hair sat in his laughing and pointing at her. Kaarii shot the boy a dirty look before turning to the sound of a deep growling and noticed the angry look on Luke's face.

"Luke…" Kaarii said in warning.

"I don't believe you, Sakamoto; the first day of high school and you're still pulling these immature pranks on Momoko" a girl with messy smoke-blue hair said in reprimand while taking the frog off of the red haired girl's head.

"Can I help it if she's an easy target, Kaoru-chan?" Sakamoto replied.

"Why don't you grow up, baka?" Kaarii asked of him sarcastically.

Now it was Sakamoto's turn to shoot her a dirty look as he stood up and started to approach her desk until he saw the two boys sitting beside her stand up as well. He turned to glare at the one wearing a yellow blazer, but when his eyes met with the eyes of the boy wearing a black blazer, he recoiled in fear with a screech of his own.

"It's a good thing he doesn't know you the way I do" Kaarii commented to Luke as he sat down once Sakamoto had returned to his desk.

"With all due respect, Kaarii-chan, I'm not really sure you do know me, or rather, you don't know nani I'm capable of when I lose my temper. I do my utmost to keep it in check, but when I finally do cut loose, I can be rather mean" Luke replied with a sigh as he pulled out a photo of his imoto to look at so as to settle himself down.

"So that's why you keep that photo of Amy with you; to keep your temper in check" she noted to him and he nodded his head in acknowledgment just as their sensei walked in.

Tokyo Junior High

Meanwhile, Amy and Jeikobu had managed to reach their classroom without mishap and were engaged in a conversation when a couple of rather large boys approached and one of them shoved his hand into her face while asking, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Go fish" Amy replied as she slapped his hand out of her face.

"Nani is a blind girl doing in a classroom for sighted people anyways?" asked the other boy.

"Nani is a baka doing in a classroom for intelligent people?" asked a girl's voice from behind him.

"Ooh, that was a good burn" Jeikobu replied with a chuckle.

"Akatsutsumi Kuriko, I was hoping to see you again" the first boy said as he shoved her to the floor. "You still owe me lunch money from last year."

"Gomen nasai, but the bank of Kuriko has been shut down" Kuriko replied.

"Daijobu, then I'll take it out of you in another manner" the boy replied only to be kicked in the stomach by Amy.

His companion turned to attack Amy in return but Jeikobu reached out and squeezed one of his pressure points so that he dropped to his knees in pain as he said, "Here's a better idea: you and your friend there are going to leave the three of us alone for the rest of the school year or you're going to learn a whole new meaning to the word, 'pain'."

The two boys nodded their heads in agreement and soon rose up to leave for the back of the classroom.

"Arigato for the tasuke, you two" Kuriko then expressed appreciatively.

"Iie sweat; by the way, I'm Shiimasutou Jeikobu and this is Armstrong Amy" Jeikobu replied as he helped Kuriko in standing up from the floor.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintances; I'm Akatsutsumi Kuriko" she replied genially. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"We both took ninjitsu at one of the local dojo-tachi" Amy replied as Kuriko took the desk beside hers.

"Ninjitsu; you mean kunai, shuriken, dark uniforms, black eggs and the sort?" Kuriko asked in surprise.

"Well, Amy's uniform is white while mine is maroon, and we find black eggs boring, but the kunai and shuriken we definitely know how to use" Jeikobu replied.

"Osoroshī!" Kuriko exclaimed in excitement.

"Hai, it is" Amy replied with a smile just as their sensei entered the room.

Tokyo High

Luke was walking through the halls when he heard a girl screech out and turned to notice the girl with long red hair was now standing in front of her locker and drenched from the waist up as a water balloon had been launched into her face when she opened it. Many sent sour looks towards the one boy with brown spiky hair when Luke decided to approach him.

"Hey, friend, why do you keep picking on that one girl; it's not very chivalrous, you know?" Luke questioned him.

"I pick on her because I like her and because she's such an easy target" Sakamoto replied.

"And does she return these feelings of affection?" Luke asked.

"Not since we broke up; we dated for about a week back in Junior High" Sakamoto explained.

"I see, and you hope that she'll decide to take back up with you by pulling all of these immature pranks on her; that's not chivalrous" Luke replied.

"Un, well maybe it's time you learn that chivalry is a dead art" Sakamoto replied firmly.

"Nani about the lessons bushido teaches us; chivalry is part of that teaching, too" Luke pointed out as he knew that bushido was still taught as he had learned it himself.

"Look, do you have a point to make here; I've got to get ahead of Momoko to put another trap in place for her" Sakamoto said in a frustrated tone.

"Un, I do have a point to make" Luke replied before shoving Sakamoto into his compact locker and slammed the door shut before breaking the lock. "Keep messing with her and I'm going to teach you a whole new meaning to the words, 'pain' and 'fear'" Luke then told him through the vented door.

"Whoa, a bit harsh, don't you think?" Kaarii asked of him as she and Josh approached.

"I could have done worse" Luke replied before turning and leaving for gym class, passing in front of the blonde girl with long pig-tails and her smoke-blue haired friend.

"Wait until Momoko hears this" noted Kaoru to Miyako.

"I know, but can we trust him with her; he seems rather rough" Miyako inquired in concern as she and Kaoru went to check on Momoko who was in the josei's oteari changing her shirt.

Unaware to all, another student had been watching the whole thing and turned to report back to his friends.

"It doesn't take much to trash that baka, Sakamoto" replied one of his friends.

"Hai, but to break the lock with his bare hand; I'm telling you, we should either ask him to join us or quickly teach him to respect us" the first replied.

"Only wealthy boys may join the Odatemono Kiken Dantai" the gang's leader said firmly.

"Exactly, and this guy isn't" replied the fourth member of the gang.

"I think we should make an exception this one time; he's tough" the first said as he was leading his companions to the gymnasium.

"Daijobu, which one is…he; the guy benching the bench with the girl balancing on top?" asked the gang's leader.

"That's him" he replied.

"We'll ask him" their leader replied.

Later after gym class, Luke was in front of his locker getting ready for his next class when four boys approached him and said, "We'd like for you to join the Odatemono Kiken Dantai."

"Sounds interesting; nani does your little group do?" Luke asked curiously.

"We keep the other students in line, support the school, and we get away with whatever we want because of it" replied the gang's leader.

"So nani you're telling me is that you're a bunch of wealthy ijimekko; iie arigato, I've got more important things to do with my time" Luke replied, turning them down.

"Daijobu, be that way, but know that you just earned yourself some new enemies" the gang's leader said as he threw a card with a black spot on it into Luke's locker while one of his friends slipped one into Momoko's locker as well.

"I look forward to it, but you do know that that locker belongs to a girl, right?" Luke replied with little concern.

"It doesn't matter the gender, if they cross us, they pay the price" the gang's leader replied before turning and leaving with his three companions in tow.

Later that afternoon, as class was letting out, Momoko opened her locker to find the card with the black spot on it and slowly dropped to her knees in front of her friends.

"Nani is the matter, Momoko-chan?" Miyako inquired of her, unaware that someone was listening across the hall.

"I got a…black spot" Momoko squeaked in reply.

'I can't believe those baka-tachi even target girls' Luke said to himself in disbelief.

"Oh iie, nani do we do, Kaoru-chan?" asked a girl with long, blonde pig-tails of her friend with smoke-blue hair.

"I don't know, Miyako, but if she gets hurt, it could be a problem" noted Kaoru in equal concern.

'And here I promised Mom that I wouldn't get into any fights. Oh well, I'm sure she'll understand' Luke then noted to himself as he crossed the hall to ask, "Do you josei-tachi need some assistance?"

The trio turned to look up at him and all three pulled back in fear when they saw his eyes.

"You need to start wearing sunglasses, Luke-kun; at least until people get the opportunity to get to know you" noted Kaarii as she walked up and soon noticed the card with a black spot in the middle of it. "Sugoi, it looks like someone is a fan of Stevenson's 'Treasure Island' to be handing out black spots like that."

"I don't believe that's the intent, but it does have its similarities" Luke replied to her.

"Nani did I do to deserve this?" Momoko then whined in askance.

"You stepped on and scuffed my shoe" replied a voice and all turned to see the Odatemono Kiken Dantai walk up.

"Such big men; picking on a girl" Luke said in a jeering manner.

"Watch your mouth or you're going to be next" threatened one of the boys.

"Gomen nasai, but is that supposed to scare me or something?" Luke asked jeeringly.

Everyone turned to look at him in disbelief as iie one had ever stood up to the Odatemono Kiken Dantai.

"Daijobu, we'll trash both of you" the gang's leader replied.

"Bring it" Luke said in return while gesturing for them to attack him.

"Josh-kun, girls, come with me" Kaarii quickly whispered and all except Momoko followed Kaarii into an adjacent classroom where they all watched from the door's window.

Momoko clamped her eyes shut as she braced for being hit when she heard four punches followed by four crashes. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around to notice one boy with his head in the ceiling, another sitting in a trashcan, a third one was embedded into a locker and the fourth one, who was about to strike her, now had his head through a classroom door.

Luke stood in the center of the hallway, dusting his hands off, when he commented, "Hardly worth the effort, but I couldn't allow them to get away with hitting you."

"A-Arigato" Momoko said in amazement.

"Doitashimashite" Luke replied as he helped her to her feet, tore up the card, and with a wave, turned to leave for home.

The students, who had been in hiding, slowly crept out and took notice of the battle's aftermath.

"Remind me not to get on that guy's bad side" Kaoru noted to Kaarii.

"Don't worry about Luke. He's typically a true shinshi and quite a nice guy... as long as you don't run him afoul like that spiky-haired, orange-eyed guy who pranked your friend Momoko earlier. Nani was his name...Sakamoto?" Kaarii replied.

"Momoko-chan, are you daijobu?" asked another student as she noticed the look on Momoko's face.

"Momoko-chan, you're blushing" Miyako whispered into her ear.

"Hai, I'm daijobu…un, just daijobu" Momoko replied just as her compact started flashing along with Kaoru's and Miyako's compacts.

Simultaneously, though confused by it, Kaarii's, Amy's, and Kuriko's compacts started flashing, too, while Luke's, Josh's, Takaaki's, Jeikobu's, Ken's, and Rikiya's buckles started flashing as well but decided to ignore it.

Later that evening, while Amy dozed on her bed as Luke sat up finishing his homework, he gave pause to pull out and take a close look at the buckle of his new belt. Turning it over in his hands, he soon flipped it open to find a display screen and a few buttons on the inside. Looking over towards his imouto's belt, he pulled out the compact and flipped it open to find a similar interior and began to puzzle over them.

"Nani is the purpose of these things and, for that matter, where did these belts come from?" Luke quietly asked aloud before closing them and returning them to their belts while extracting his cellphone. "Kaarii-chan, can we meet up at school early tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I guess; is something wrong?" she asked of him.

"Iie, nothing's wrong, I just want to check both your own and Jeikobu's belts" Luke replied and they soon ended their conversation to turn in for the night with Luke climbing up onto the top bunk of his and Amy's bed.

The foursome met up early the next morning and Luke quickly compared Amy's and Kaarii's compacts before doing the same with Jeikobu's and his own buckle; they were almost exact matches as their only real difference was the color of their fronts. Kaarii had a pink compact with a paler pink 'P' on the front; Amy's compact was white with a light grey 'P' on the front; Jeikobu's buckle was maroon with a magenta 'P' on the front; while Luke's buckle was black with a deep grey 'P'.

"Nani do you suppose the 'P' on the fronts stands for anyways?" inquired Jeikobu.

"I don't know" Amy replied with a shrug.

"Wait a second. Luke, think back to that fight we had with those strange samurai and those three girls; didn't they have white belts with compacts with a letter 'P' on the front of them as well?" Kaarii asked of him.

"Do you think they could be connected or something?" Amy asked.

"Hey, there you guys are; I was hoping I'd run into you" Josh called out as he joined them.

Explaining nani they were doing, Josh pulled out his yellow buckle which bore a lighter yellow 'P' on the front of it for Luke to examine.

"You can't tell me that these aren't somehow connected" Kaarii then said, acknowledging Amy's earlier question.

"I wonder how we activate them" pondered Amy, feeling a little excited.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure that out when the time comes. Meanwhile, we should be getting to school before we're late" Jeikobu replied as he and Amy then turned and dashed off towards their school while Kaarii, Josh, and Luke continued to their own school.

As they were nearing Tokyo High, they couldn't help but notice Momoko standing out by the entrance gate with her two friends a short distance behind her.

"Uh, I think she's waiting for you, Luke-kun" Kaarii noted to him with a giggle.

"Can I escort you to class, Kaarii-chan?" Josh then asked politely.

"Hai, onegai" Kaarii replied as she took hold of Josh's hand and the two of them walked on while Luke stopped to speak with Momoko.

"Ohayo, I was hoping to get the opportunity to see you before class" Momoko spoke quietly while trying not to meet Luke's eyes as they intimidated her; but then his eyes intimidated almost everyone.

"How are you this morning?" Luke asked of her in concern.

"I, uh, well, that is to say, uh…" Momoko stammered, trying to find her words while blushing brightly.

"May I escort you to class?" Luke then asked her with a gentle smile.

"Hai, onegai" Momoko replied nervously, and began blushing even brighter when he took hold of her small hand into his rather large one.

"Maybe she'd be more comfortable if his eyes were a different color" noted Miyako to Kaoru.

"Probably, but I'm still concerned that she's going to wind up getting her feelings hurt again" Kaoru replied as both she and Miyako knew of Momoko's boy-crazy moments and the typical results.

"Can I tasuke you change your shoes?" they heard Momoko ask as they stopped to change into their uwabaki.

"Iie, but you could do me the honor of allowing me to tasuke you with yours" Luke replied and Momoko blushed again as she nodded her head.

Helping her to sit down, Luke took out her uwabaki and gently removed her right shoe and slipped her foot into her right uwabaki before repeating the process with her left foot. Despite her intimidation, she looked into Luke's eyes and, for the first time, noticed gentleness in them.

Another boy soon walked up, wearing a yellow blazer with the school's insignia on the lapel, and commented, "You're going to have to show me how to do that one of these days, Luke-kun."

"Don't tell me; you tried to help Kaarii but it backfired on you" Luke guessed.

"Un, I got so nervous, I put her uwabaki on backwards" Josh replied while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ask me again later, Josh-kun, and I might, notice I said 'might', let you practice with my imouto" Luke replied as he held his hand out to assist Momoko in rising from the bench she had been sitting upon and she graciously accepted.

"Deal" Josh replied quickly before turning and dashing off towards class.

"Arigato for your assistance, Senpai" Momoko said while blushing up at Luke.

"Doitashimashite; by the way, I'm Armstrong Luke" Luke replied, introducing himself for the first time.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko" she replied, introducing herself, as they started towards their classroom, hand-in-hand.

Seeing Momoko to her desk, Luke then continued on to his own where he heard Kaarii talking with the other two girls from earlier, "So nani can you tell me about these strange belts?"

"Oh, you've the latest trend in girls' belts, too" Miyako replied after both she and Kaoru shot each other panicky looks.

"Really, well if it's so trendy, then why are you, me, and your red-headed friend the only four girls in school to have one? And, if they're for girls, why do Josh and Luke have them, too?" Kaarii asked, suspecting that they were hiding the truth.

"I don't know; maybe they're a bit…strange" Kaoru replied in reference to the two boys.

"Momoko-chan; it's great to see you again!" shouted out a voice as a boy wearing grey ran up to and embraced Momoko.

"Rikiya, nani are you doing here?" Momoko replied as she hugged the boy in return, something that didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

Kaarii, Kaoru, and Miyako all turned to look at Luke when they heard an audible growl coming from him.

"Take it easy, Luke-kun; I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation" Kaarii told him as she set a hand upon his shoulder.

"You don't have to feel jealous, Luke-senpai; that's Momoko's itoko, Rikiya" Miyako told him reassuringly, unaware that another boy was approaching her from behind.

Covering Miyako's eyes, the blonde-haired boy told her, "Guess who."

"TAKA-CHAN!" Miyako screeched out joyfully as she spun around and embraced him.

"So, you finally managed to escape the hospital in a human form" Kaoru noted with a smile to the boy.

"Ugh, don't remind me" Takaaki replied while still hugging Miyako who was refusing to let him go.

"Two more of these strange belts, and on guys, too" Kaarii noted aloud quietly.

"Hey, get your hands off of my Momoko-chan!" shouted Sakamoto as he entered the classroom and ran up to part Rikiya from Momoko.

"Two things wrong with that sentence, baka; first, she's not your Momoko-chan, and second, he's her itoko so he can hug her whenever she wishes to allow him to" Luke replied as he walked up and Sakamoto cringed away.

"Hey, arigato for the backup" Rikiya said in appreciation to Luke.

"Doitashimashite" Luke replied with a light smile to Momoko before returning to his desk.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Rikiya then asked of Momoko in a whisper.

"Iie, at least…not yet" Momoko replied with a sigh.

"Maybe I should clue him in" Rikiya joked only to get a punch in the arm from Momoko.

"Don't you dare" Momoko fussed at him.

"I'm only teasing" Rikiya replied. "By the way, who's the kawaii girl with smoke-blue hair standing by the blonde with long pig-tails?"

"That's Kaoru-chan, but don't expect to get anywhere with her as she's not one to behave femininely" Momoko replied to her itoko.

"Good; tomboys are a lot more fun" Rikiya replied as he continued staring at Kaoru.

"Daijobu, I'll introduce you to her. Knowing both of you, she'd wind up hurting you as soon as you say something wrong to her" Momoko replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know how to talk to girls?" Rikiya asked, feigning a hurt look.

"If the shoe fits" Momoko replied while crossing her arms at him.

"Daijobu, you win; I stand guilty as charged" Rikiya replied with a chuckle.

"Still, it'll have to wait until later; sensei's coming" Momoko told him and they each slid behind their desks to get started.

It was the middle of class when their sensei turned at the sound of light beeping coming from the power belts of eight of her students and looked at them in puzzlement before turning back to the board. Miyako quietly pulled out a small tape recorder and placed it in her seat as she, Momoko, and Kaoru snuck out of the classroom.

Kaarii looked up from her schoolwork to watch as the trio quietly closed the door behind them before turning to send a questioning look to Luke who had also watched the girls leave. Shaking his head in reply to her unasked question, they returned to their schoolwork.

Finished with their schoolwork early, Kaarii, Luke, Rikiya, Josh, and Takaaki were dismissed to the library to spend the remainder of the school day when Kaarii opened the discussion, "Have you guys stopped to notice your strange new belts and how you guys, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and myself seem to be the only ones in class wearing them?"

"Iie, I never really stopped to pay any attention, but I think they look rather cool" Rikiya commented offhandedly.

"Let's not forget that our younger siblings wear them, too" noted Luke to Kaarii.

Takaaki had an expression that said he knew something about them, but wasn't going to share his knowledge anytime soon.

"You know something, don't you, Takaaki-kun?" Kaarii asked as she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Uh, I don't know nani you're talking about, Kaarii-chan" Takaaki replied nervously.

"Hai, you do; I can see it in your face. Nani are they and how do we activate them?" pressed Kaarii until Josh set a firm, but gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"Let's not make any accusations without evidence, Kaarii-chan" Luke told her and she looked down at the book in front of her with a sigh as he had merely echoed her own father's words.

"They are some kind of transformation belts that can turn those blessed with the abilities of Chemical Z. But as to how they work, I honestly have iie idea" Takaaki finally said and the others just sent him further questioning looks.

"Do you mean to say that these belts will turn us into Powerpuff…_Girls_?!" Rikiya asked in minor repulsion of the idea of being turned into a girl.

"Maybe that's just it, but instead of Powerpuff Girls, they'll turn us into Powerpuff Boys…except in your case, Kaarii-chan" Josh noted to the others, correcting himself when he noticed the dirty look Kaarii was sending him.

"But when did we ever come into contact with this Chemical Z stuff to begin with? I've never even been to the school lab, let alone any other one" Kaarii pondered.

"Nor have any of us, but there was that time when we all helped out the Powerpuff Girls in that battle against the four samurai" Luke pointed out and they all began to recall that moment from a couple of days earlier.

Just then, the final bell of the school day rang out and they all gathered up their belongings to head for their lockers to call it a day. From school, the five of them headed over towards Tokyo Junior High to pick up their younger siblings, though in Rikiya's case it was to pick up his younger itoko since he didn't know where her oneesan was.

Rounding the corner, they all gave pause when they heard an explosion and watched as Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z was sent flying across the street. Hastening their pace, the group jogged over and took in the scene of Blossom and Bubbles continuing to try and battle with a giant robot with a monkey at the controls.

"Am I ever glad to see you guys; quick, do you have any pencils or rulers I can use as kunai against that thing?" Jeikobu asked as he threw the last pencil in his hand at the robot only for it to bounce off ineffectively.

"Nani is that thing?" Kaarii asked in confusion.

~Flashback~

"We were in music class; I was acting as drummer while Amy was playing her tambourines as she danced in time to the music with Kuriko playing the flute and sensei leading on guitar. Suddenly the monkey, who was sitting towards the back of the class became angry, jumped forward, and snatched Amy up as he demanded that she teach him how to dance the way she was, but when she screamed out in fear, he only got angrier and tried to leave with her.

"We all gave pursuit while Sensei called up the Mayor's office to call for the Powerpuff Girls and we've been trying to fight against that monkey until he called for his Robo-Jojo and that thing appeared. He then threw Amy into the containment unit of his robot and the Powerpuff Girls showed up and have been fighting with him for the last few hours" Jeikobu explained quickly.

~End of Flashback~

"Wait a second; did you say that Amy is trapped inside that thing?" Kaarii asked of Jeikobu who nodded his head once in confirmation.

Luke and the others turned to hear Amy's muffled voice scream out, "Let me go!" as she was also banging on the hatch covering the robot's containment unit.

"Amy-chan…" Luke said in idaina concern when he bowed his head.

"Luke-kun, are you daijobu?" Kaarii asked of him in concern.

"Un, you don't look so well" Josh noted but quickly backed away when Luke looked up once more as a black fire seemed to be blazing in his eyes.

With an aggressive roar, Luke charged forward with one fist pulled back and leapt into the air to punch into the robot as he shouted out, "Let my imouto go!"

"Mojo, get off of me, you pest, Mojo" Mojo Jojo said as he brushed Luke off and threw him to the ground.

"Luke-kun" Blossom noted in concern before turning and throwing a volley of yo-yo punches into the glass dome that covered the robot's cockpit.

"Luke, are you daijobu?" Kaarii asked as she ran up and knelt down beside him.

"Tasukete! Oniichan! Tasukete!" Amy screamed out from within.

Sitting up, Luke looked down at his belt buckle as an intense amount of energy shot out from it and surrounded him.

"Solar Blade," Luke called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers, and black, leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands prior to his forming a gun-metal grey 'P' on the left lapel of his vest. After the transformation he stood there with a determined expression on his face, legs spread apart, and his arms crossed.

Looking up at him, Kaarii pulled back in surprise as she saw the new person standing in front of her.

Bubbles and Blossom looked down upon him in astonishment while Mojo looked on in shock which soon turned to fear when the newcomer met eyes with him.

"You have my imouto and I want her back. Surrender her to me now, or pay the penalty for your transgression" the newcomer said firmly.

"HA! Mojo, you don't scare me, Mojo" Mojo Jojo replied in mock bravado.

Stretching one hand out to the side, a black, two-edged buster sword with a V-shaped hand-guard and cone-shaped pommel appeared out of thin air which he then grasped in his hand before twirling it effortlessly over his head and pointed it directly at Mojo Jojo.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Blade said as he crossed his arm that he held his sword in across his chest and with a rapid slash, launched a crescent-shaped energy blade into the robot as he called out, "Crescent Blade!"

The blade of energy sliced through the robot just above the containment unit so that not only the top half of the robot was cleaved off, but so, too, was the top of the containment unit. The top of the robot fell to the ground just as Mojo activated his emergency escape button and blasted off in a star-flash.

Running over to where the rest of the robot lay in a heap, Blade sheathed his sword as he reached in and pulled Amy out in his arms and held her close to his chest. Walking a distance away, he knelt down began to gently pat Amy's cheeks to awaken her as she had been unconscious.

"Come on, Amy-chan; you need to wake up now. Come on" he encouraged her and soon her eyes were fluttering open to look up at him tiredly.

"Where's my oniichan?" Amy asked of him in a mutter.

"He is your oniisan, Amy-chan; you just can't quite tell because of the uniform" Blossom said as she walked over and placed a gentle hand upon Blade's shoulder.

"Oniichan…you look…different" Amy noted to him.

"You'll learn to get used to it" Kuriko said as she walked up and winked at Blossom who winked back.

"So any idea as to how I can change back?" Blade asked of Blossom as he held up his buckle-communicator for her to see.

"Hai" Blossom replied as she pressed a couple of buttons while showing him which ones she was pressing and soon Blade was covered with a bright light as his uniform vanished to be replaced by his street clothes and thus revealed him as Luke.

"You've got a bit of a bump on your forehead, Amy-chan" Jeikobu said as he walked over to check up on her.

"And a headache to match" Amy replied with a mild groan.

"I'll carry you home; Mom can attend your injury" Luke replied as he stood up while hefting her up onto his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his midriff and walked away.

"So now there's a Powerpuff Boy Z" Bubbles noted to Blossom as they watched Luke walk away.

"Will wonders never cease?" commented Buttercup as she caught up with her friends.

"We'd better report back to the lab; the Professor will want to know about this" Blossom finally said as she led her friends on the way back to the lab.

Momoko gave the Professor their report on their findings and now the Professor sat back deep in thought before replying, "This will take some looking into, meanwhile, you girls should head on home now."

"Hai, oyasumi nasai, Professor, Ken" the girls bid them as they left out the door for their own homes.

Later, as Momoko was up in her room, getting ready for bed, she gazed out her window up at the moon and quietly asked aloud, "I wonder if there are any other potential friends that we'll be destined to meet. I guess only time will tell." With that, she clicked off her light and slid into bed to fall asleep.

* * *

**Preview**

**Momoko: Next time, learn more about the Armstrong siblings as Amy must learn how to deal with ijimekko troubles. Also, Kaarii and Jeikobu explore their own powers and deal with the Rowdyruff Boys. Stay tuned for Episode 54A: A Bedazzling Bell and Episode 54B: Kyodai and Shimai.**


	2. Episode 54

**Well, I must say that these first two reviews are quite encouraging; thank you for sending them! I just hope you all enjoy this next one just as much if not more...**

* * *

**Episode 54-A: A Bedazzling Bell**

Luke was one to always watch out for his imouto. She'd been born on Christmas Day and because of this the family had missed out on the holiday celebration which resulted in much teasing from his classmates. But he floored them all with a hard stare as he told them all that she was the only present he had wanted that year and they since became quite close to one another.

Because of this, Luke found himself becoming concerned when Amy kept forgetting her bento at home. Noticing this, their mother started to give her lunch money in the event she was more interested in eating the cafeteria's food, but this would also be left behind. Luke decided that, since she wouldn't talk to him, he would try to talk to Jeikobu.

"Eh; she's been leaving her bento and lunch money at home? It's iie wonder she always seems hungry after school" Jeikobu noted after hearing nani all Luke had told him.

"Can you think of a reason why she's doing this; she won't talk to me iie matter how much I press her on it and even then I don't want to be too pushy with her" Luke said in desperation.

"I'll see nani I can do find out for you, but I make iie promises" Jeikobu told Luke and he nodded his head in acceptance.

Later that afternoon, Jeikobu shared Luke's concerns with his oneesan, "Nani, she's not eating; that's not good for her."

"I know, but nani can we do, Kaarii-chan?" asked Jeikobu in concern.

"Perhaps I can put a little extra food into your bento for you to share with her; like an apple or something" suggested their mother, overhearing their conversation.

"Arigato, mama, that just might be the thing to help Amy-chan" Jeikobu expressed appreciatively before being sent to wash up for dinner.

The next morning, as usual, Amy left home without either her bento or her lunch money, leaving the latter up in her room. Luke noticed that she had failed to grab her bento and shook his head in worry over her decision.

"Did you at least remember to grab your lunch money this time, Amy-chan?" Luke asked of her.

"Iie, I didn't; oh well, I can always grab an orange or apple when I get home" Amy replied, feigning her being a bit scatterbrained.

"I'd feel better if you had grabbed one before leaving the house at least" he noted to her.

"I'll be daijobu, oniichan" she quickly replied before spying Jeikobu and Kaarii up ahead and sprinted ahead to catch up with them.

"Ohayo, Amy-chan" Kaarii started to say when Amy came running up, but let her thought drift off as Amy began to pull on Jeikobu's hand to lead him away.

"Come on, Jeikobu-kun; I want to get to school a little early" she told him while being evasive of a conversation with their elder siblings.

"Daijobu, daijobu, but onegai slow down, Amy-chan" Jeikobu called out as he was being pulled down the street.

Watching the two leave in confusion, Kaarii soon turned to notice Luke walk up behind her and send a questioning look after their two younger siblings as they left for school.

"So nani is up with Amy-chan this morning, Luke-senpai?" Kaarii asked as they started off towards their own school.

"I'm not too sure; she won't talk about school with me or mom" Luke replied with a sigh, though deep down inside he had a very strong hunch nani was really going on.

Turning to look up into Luke's face, Kaarii saw the wheels churning in his mind when she realized nani it was he was thinking and so said aloud, "You think she's having ijimekko troubles, don't you?"

"Hai, but I can't do anything without her coming to me for tasuke" Luke replied seriously as they arrived at Tokyo High.

"Ohayo, Kaarii-chan" Josh called out from the top of the stairs that led up to the front door of the school only to lose his balance and tumbled back down them, landing on his back with his eyes closed.

"You want to stop staring up my skirt before I kick you in the head?" Kaarii asked of him once he opened his eyes and began staring uncontrollably while blushing deeply.

"Stand up, you baka; you're making a scene" Luke rebuked him firmly as he stood Josh up while Kaarii scampered up the stairs to enter the school.

"Why is it whenever I try to behave sociably around her I only wind up making a baka of myself; Mou!" Josh whined to Luke.

"Probably because you're trying too hard to impress her; you should just be yourself" noted Takaaki as he began walking by the two boys with his arm interlocked with Miyako's.

"Come on, Josh-kun; I've already got enough trouble on my hands, I don't need tardiness to be added to it" Luke said as he gave Josh a light shove towards the door.

Tokyo Junior High

Meanwhile, Amy and Jeikobu were just arriving at their own school when she quickly ducked behind a set of lockers and pulled Jeikobu up beside her.

"Who are we hiding from, Amy-chan?" Jeikobu whispered in askance.

"Takeshi-kun; ever since I accidentally ran into him while looking for a table at lunch about a week ago, he's had it out for me. If I bring a bento, he takes it from me and throws it on the floor; if I bring money for lunch, he steals it from me" Amy explained with a worried look on her face.

"A guy that big being an ijimekko towards a girl? That's low! Have you told Luke yet?" Jeikobu asked.

"Iie, I have to learn to stick up for myself and not always rely on Oniichan for protection…at least, that's nani my papa said before he shipped out to sea around four months ago" Amy replied, though the apprehension in her eyes told Jeikobu nani she was really feeling.

"I think you should tell him anyways. Meanwhile, though, my mama is putting extra food into my bento for us to share" Jeikobu told her as he took hold of her hand and led her to their homeroom.

"Arigato, Jeikobu-kun" Amy replied appreciatively.

Later that afternoon, while at lunch, Amy and Jeikobu were sitting together, sharing his bento when Takeshi spotted them and sent Jeikobu an angry glare as he split a peeled orange and gave her half of it.

After lunch, Jeikobu headed to the oteari where he was met by Takeshi who decided to confront him, "Hey, nani are you doing helping that blind girl?"

"Nani blind girl; there are iie blind girls in this school" Jeikobu replied in confusion.

"The stupid one with the white hair; I saw you sharing an orange with her at lunch" Takeshi said as he crossed his arms.

"You mean Amy; she's not blind. Her irises are just naturally white" Jeikobu informed him.

"Un, well you could have fooled me when she ran into me the other day and made me spill my lunch tray on the floor" Takeshi said getting angry.

"Are you sure it wasn't just your magnetic personality that attracted her to you?" Jeikobu asked sassily.

"You know, you could have a point there. Maybe it's the same thing that attracted my fist to your face" Takeshi replied as he lashed out and belted Jeikobu in the left cheek.

Down on the floor and bracing against the pain, Jeikobu turned to glare up at Takeshi in anger.

"If you tasuke that girl anymore; you can count on further beatings from me, only they will get worse" Takeshi said as he left out of the oteari to return to his own classroom.

Meanwhile, in their homeroom, Amy kept looking at the clock and noticing how late Jeikobu was in returning when there was a knock on the door. Their sensei went to answer the door to find both Jeikobu and kangofu-sensei at the door and Jeikobu was holding an ice pack to his cheek. After speaking quietly together for a few minutes, Jeikobu was finally allowed to return to his desk.

Looking at the bruise upon her friend's cheek, Amy turned her head away in shame while wiping a couple of tears from her eyes. Jeikobu noticed this and so quietly set a hand upon her shoulder. When she turned back to look at him, he gave her a genuine smile and she just barely offered one in return.

After school, when Luke and Kaarii met them in front of the school, the two elder teens couldn't help but notice the bruise on Jeikobu's cheek.

"Jeikobu; nani happened to you?!" Kaarii asked of him in great concern.

"I kind of got into a fight with this one rather big guy for picking on this really kawaii girl" Jeikobu replied bashfully while rubbing the back of his head with one hand and grinning widely.

Luke sent a look to Amy, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Well, we'd best be getting home before you find any other reasons to get into a fight" Luke commented lightly.

"I just hope she was worth the effort" Kaarii said, teasing her ototo.

"I like to think so" Jeikobu replied as he took hold of Amy's hand and they started to walk towards home.

Jeikobu's and Kaarii's parents were understandably perturbed when they saw the mark on his cheek when they got home.

"I thought we told you iie fighting in school, wakai otoko" their father said firmly.

"I didn't" Jeikobu replied.

"Then explain the bruise on your face" Meruvin returned as he crossed his arms at his musuko.

"I went to use the oteari when this one ijimekko who's been bullying Amy decided to confront me over sharing my bento with her and before leaving he planted his fist into my face. I never once tried to hit him back, even though I wanted to" Jeikobu replied.

"Okay, so back up and start again, but from the top; nani is this about Amy?" Meruvin asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Kaarii took up the responsibility of telling this part of the story as their mother had wanted to put a special salve upon Jeikobu's cheek that would heal up the bruise. When he returned from the furoba, Jeikobu was allowed to give a more detailed explanation of the conversation between him and Takeshi.

"It's admirable that you would wish to tasuke Amy like that, but I think you should encourage her to tell the kouchou; he'd be able to do much more to tasuke her than you can, Jeikobu. Now, you two go and get washed up" Meruvin said as he dismissed the two children to take their baths. "I knew Kaarii had your sass, but I never imagined that Jeikobu would develop it, too."

"You make it sound like a bad thing" Maririn replied sassily as she leaned down to kiss her husband on the cheek before walking out of the room to finish getting their dinner ready; all Meruvin could do was to burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, at the Armstrong residence, Luke and his mom were sitting down together to discuss Amy as she had remained evasive of any conversation in regards to school and even more so whenever Luke mentioned the bruise on Jeikobu's cheek.

"I know your father wants her to become more self-reliant when it comes to defending herself, but maybe you should get involved" his mother told him.

"If I knew who this ijimekko was, I would, but I don't and not even Amy will tell me. I even tried to ask Jeikobu in confidence, but either he truly doesn't know or he's being evasive as well" Luke replied honestly while balancing the checkbook for her. "We'll still be in the clear for at least another two months; hopefully dad will be home by then."

"That is good news. Oh, and I saw an ad in the paper today that the local Science Lab is in need of a temporary house cleaner and have applied. It'll be a little extra bit of income to put us well enough over the limit for a few extra weeks" she informed him.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Luke asked of her.

"Hai, there's iie heavy lifting involved, just some light vacuuming and dusting" she replied with a smile to Luke.

"Daijobu, but if you need any help, feel free to let me know" Luke replied as he stretched his arms, stood up, and kissed his mother on the cheek before heading off to bed.

Entering his and Amy's room, he clicked on the light to find her already zonked out on her bunk, in her pajamas, but with her shirt half-buttoned. Shaking his head at her, he finished buttoning her shirt before picking her up, turned down her sheets, and set her into bed prior to tucking her in for the night.

Clicking on the desk lamp and keeping the light on medium so as not to wake Amy, he sat down to get started on his homework. Finishing up nani little he had to do, he then went over Amy's homework.

'A few errors, but nothing to be too concerned about; math was never her best subject' Luke thought to himself before returning Amy's homework to her back pack and soon turned in for the night.

The next morning, Amy was up and out of the house before Luke. Running towards her school, she soon propped herself up on the gatepost and waited until Takeshi arrived.

Spying him as he approached, Amy pulled out an envelope from her backpack and jumped down from the gatepost, slamming Takeshi in the chest with her hand as she said, "Here's a week's worth of lunch money and a written note of apology. Now leave me and Jeikobu alone from now on or there's going to be bigger trouble than you can possibly imagine. I'm sick and tired of running scared and of missing meals on account of you, so take this money and shove it! And get out of my life while you're at it!"

Taking the money from her, Takeshi replied, "Daijobu, you're off the hook, but as for your friend, Jeikobu, our relationship is none of your business."

"I said leave him alone" Amy said firmly.

Takeshi made iie reply, but just kept walking.

'I've got to warn Jeikobu to watch his back where that baka is concerned' Amy thought to herself.

"Hey, Amy-chan; is everything daijobu?" Jeikobu asked as he came running up to stand beside her.

"Watch your back, Jeikobu-kun; I paid off Takeshi, but he may still look to cause you harm if you're not careful" Amy cautioned him and Jeikobu nodded his head in acceptance.

"You're wearing your bells again" Jeikobu noted as they started to head towards their homeroom.

"Un, they kind of give me a little more confidence in myself whenever I wear them; silly, isn't it?" Amy replied.

"Hey, whatever it takes to make you feel stronger is daijobu with me" Jeikobu replied with a warm smile which Amy soon reflected.

Later that afternoon, Amy got to enjoy her own bento for the first time in a little over a week. Jeikobu still insisted on sharing his orange with her and she gladly partook…a move that didn't go unnoticed by Takeshi.

"I thought I told you not to tasuke that Amy girl" Takeshi said as he met Jeikobu in the oteari.

"I didn't really tasuke her; I just gave her half my orange" Jeikobu replied with a scoff.

"I warned you nani would happen, but I guess you just decided not to listen" Takeshi said as he pulled back a fist and made ready to lay into Jeikobu.

"Hold it" a deep voice said and Takeshi turned to see Kouchou-sensei step out of a stall. "Armstrong-chan told me nani you've been doing to her and of nani you did to Shiimasutou-kun yesterday. Also, it was reported that you paid for your lunch today with foreign money; you're coming with me."

Jeikobu breathed a sigh of relief and soon exited out of the oteari to see Amy standing off to one side with a grin on her face.

"Foreign money?" Jeikobu asked of her simply.

"I talked Oniichan into letting me have enough American currency to feel like it was yen. When I explained it to him, he nodded his head in agreement" Amy explained with a giggle. "Come on, we've got music class in five minutes."

Entering their music room, the sensei called out, "Ah, there you are; I thought you were going to miss class or something and thus end up disappointing your fans, Amy-chan. Hmm, but where are your bells?"

"I've got them right here, Sensei" Amy said as she pulled out her white, belled-bracelets that, in truth, were really cat collars, but she'd never tell anyone that as she strapped them to her wrists before picking up her tambourines.

Just then a strange looking josei entered the classroom wearing a belly-dancer's garb and wearing bells, small cymbals, and even holding castanets.

"Uh, may I help you?" the sensei asked of her.

"Mojo, I was told this was where I could try out for the dancing team" the 'Josei' said in a falsetto voice.

Turning to look at each other in puzzlement, Amy just shrugged her shoulders to Kuriko, Jeikobu, and their sensei.

"Very well, then" Sensei soon replied as the 'josei' walked up to stand beside Amy.

"Amy-chan, I don't trust this josei" Jeikobu whispered to the other two girls.

"I don't think she's really a josei; I think it's that monkey from the other day again, but let's try not to set it off like last time" Kuriko whispered in reply and both Amy and Jeikobu nodded their heads in agreement.

'Mojo, at last this is my chance to outshine this little dancer and prove myself the most refined, Mojo. And soon the people will be flocking to me to be their new dancing king and thus I will rule the world, Mojo!' the 'josei' cheered triumphantly, albeit prematurely.

"Uh, whenever you josei-tachi are ready" sensei said just after Mojo's silent gloat and both Mojo and Amy nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Mojo did his best to keep up while Amy just gave herself up to the music, her eyes closed as she danced and played her tambourines. At one point, though, Mojo tripped on his own two feet and fell to the floor while Amy just kept right along; unaware of nani had occurred until the music stopped playing.

"Are you daijobu?" Amy asked once she had turned to see Mojo on the floor and offered her hand to help the 'josei' to stand up.

"Oh, hai, hai; I'm just daijobu, Mojo" Mojo replied in a falsetto voice as 'she' accepted Amy's hand. 'But you can't dance without your band, so I'll just take them with me, Mojo.'

A cage suddenly sprouted up out of the floor, imprisoning Kuriko, Jeikobu, and their sensei inside much to the surprise of the rest of the class.

"Nani is going on here?" Amy demanded onto for the 'josei' to peel off 'her' uniform and revealed 'herself' to be none other than Mojo Jojo.

A new robot burst down the wall that had just recently been repaired and snatched up the cage that had the three musicians within before bending enough for Mojo to jump into the cockpit as he gloated, "HA! Now I have the musicians that make you dance, Mojo. Now you can dance iie more, Mojo. While I go on to become the dancing king of the world with your friends as my personal musicians, Mojo!"

"Iie, come back here!" Amy called out but Mojo just turned and began to run away.

Tokyo High

Kaarii and Luke suddenly looked up from their schoolwork as they each felt a jolt shoot through them which usually meant that their younger siblings were in trouble. That same instant, those in the classroom with compact-communicators looked down and switched them to silent.

"Sensei" Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru said simultaneously.

Turning and nodding her head to the girls, they quietly left out of the classroom for parts unknown.

Kaarii sent a worried look to Luke who reflected her concern, but still waved for her to continue with her schoolwork. She sent him a pleading look and he signaled ten more minutes to her.

"Armstrong-san, is there something wrong?" Sensei called out to him.

"Iie, sensei; I was just letting Kaarii know that we still had ten more minutes left in the day before we needed to go pick up our younger siblings from their school" Luke replied truthfully.

"Very well, back to your studies" Sensei instructed and the two went back to their schoolwork.

Tokyo Junior High

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup soon showed up and began to try attacking Mojo Jojo in his latest creation when Amy yelled out to them, "Careful, my friends and sensei are inside of that thing!"

"Did she say that Mojo has hostages in that robot?" Bubbles asked in concern.

"Hai, she did" Blossom confirmed.

"That lousy monkey is getting on my nerves!" Buttercup shouted as she readied her hammer to attack the robot.

"Wait, we can't just go flying off and attacking like that; his prisoners could get hurt" Bubbles reprimanded her as she flew in between the two of them.

Seeing this as his opportunity, he turned and smacked Bubbles into Buttercup so that they were both sent crashing to the ground. Blossom soon touched down beside them to make sure they were daijobu when she noticed some starting to walk past them.

"An ijimekko; you're nothing more than an ijimekko" Amy said as she kept her head low so that her bangs covered her eyes.

"Don't try it kid, you could get hurt" Buttercup said while gritting her teeth against the pain.

"You're iie better than any of the others. I've been teased since birth for being blind because my irises are white. I've been pushed to the ground, had my meals thrown onto the floor, my money stolen to the point I had to hide behind my oniisan. Well he's not here to protect me and here I am still trying to hide…well iie more!" Amy shouted up at Mojo Jojo.

"Nani can you do to stop me, Mojo; you're powerless, Mojo" Mojo returned with a nasty grin.

"I'm not going to be stepped on again!" Amy yelled out as she was enshrouded by a white light.

"Dazzling Bell," Amy called out as she too took on her new form amidst a light grey background covered with white ceremonial bells. A white leotard replaced her normal clothes, a light-grey vest appeared on her with a couple quick snaps of her fingers, followed by a white micro-skirt appearing at her waist as she made a small twirl, her grey sneakers were replaced with white ones, and black leather fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After her transformation, she ended in a crouched feline-like position, her fists placed on the ground between her knees and a smile on her face as her eyes were closed.

"Another Powerpuff Girl" noted Blossom aloud as she stared at the new girl standing in front of them.

"Another Powerpuff Girl?!" Mojo shouted out in surprise.

"I'm not calling for my oniisan this time" Bell said with a look of determination on her face as she removed a white tambourine from her belt and threw it at the robot as she called out, "Sonic Shuriken!"

Rapidly spinning, the chimes on the tambourine glowed as they produced a sonic vibration that literally allowed them to slice through the thick, metal clamps that were holding the cage to the giant robot. The tambourine then returned to Bell's hand.

"Grr, if you think you that's going to stop me then you've got something to learn, Mojo" Mojo Jojo growled as he charged towards Bell.

Standing her ground, Bell pulled out a second tambourine and crashed the two together as she called out, "Sonic Blast," and sent a powerful wave of sonic energy into Mojo's robot so that it, too, began to vibrate and fall apart.

Still covering his ears from the attack, Mojo looked to see Bell put away her tambourines but then reached up to remove a bell from the choker around her neck which she began to channel a large amount of energy into.

"Here's something for you and every other ijimekko out there to remember: I'm not going to tolerate it anymore; Sonic Boom Finish!" she yelled out as she threw her energized bell into the robot which exploded upon contact before regenerating itself upon Bell's choker.

Mojo was blasted away in a star-flash, but Bell soon dropped to her knees and fell unconscious as her uniform vanished from her.

"That can't be good" Buttercup said as Blossom ran forward to check on the younger girl.

"She's asleep" Blossom reported.

"Idaina, now can you tasuke me with the lock on this cage?" Bubbles requested and Blossom walked over to use her yo-yo to break the lock off.

"Amy-chan" Jeikobu said excitedly as he rushed from the cage to Amy's side.

"I wonder why she reverted back like that" Buttercup queried as she was also checking on Amy as Luke and Kaarii were running up.

"Get away from her! I swear, if you have harmed one hair on my imouto's head, I'll…" Luke started saying but was interrupted by Jeikobu.

"It's daijobu, Luke-kun; she's asleep from using up so much energy to defeat that Mojo Jojo" Jeikobu cut in to keep Luke from attacking Buttercup, who was now hiding behind Bubbles.

The Professor soon drove up and stepped out while saying, "Hmm, this is an interesting development; tasuke me in getting her into my van and…"

"She's coming home with me" Luke said with an audible growl and even Kaarii stepped up to further back him if the Professor should try to argue.

"But, I can…" the Professor started to argue but Blossom stopped him.

"Let them go, Professor" Blossom said firmly but sent a smile to Luke who nodded his head in acceptance.

Luke then hefted Amy up onto his back where she laid her head upon his shoulder while instinctively curling her arms and legs around him as she continued sleeping. The foursome then began to walk away when Bubbles and Buttercup walked up to stand on either side of Blossom.

"So why let them go instead of insisting that they come back to the lab for the Professor to examine that girl?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I have a hypothesis of my own as to nani happened and, knowing Luke, he'd have fought us tooth and nail" Blossom replied simply.

"I just wish he'd wear sunglasses or something; those eyes are terrifying" Buttercup said with an involuntary shiver.

"Come on, let's take their advice and go home" Blossom said as she and her friends turned and returned to the Professor's van with Kuriko tagging along.

"So nani is your hypothesis?" asked Ken as he turned to look back at Blossom while on their way back to the lab.

"That was a Finish attack that Bell used and that drained her of her energy. When we first learned how to use our own Finish attacks, we did so by combining our energies together so we were able to recuperate from them quickly. Bell used only her own energy and thus depleted it" Blossom explained.

"An interesting hypothesis, but now, without the subject, we can't test that theory" noted the Professor with a sigh.

"From nani we saw the other day, better to leave Luke to tend his imouto than to run the risk of facing Blade" Bubbles replied.

"Good point; I don't think I'll ever forget seeing that sword of his or that level of strength and intensity" Buttercup added.

"I don't think any of us will forget that, especially Blade's sword" Kuriko said, adding to the conversation.

Elsewhere, as Luke was walking home, Amy slowly started to rouse from her nap with a soft moan while riding on her oniisan's back

"You've had a busy day, haven't you?" Luke asked of her.

"Hmm" Amy replied softly in confirmation.

"You really got to tell off so many ijimekko-tachi, you learned how to use your new abilities, and you even got to fight your first battle to tasuke save your friends" Luke said.

"Hai; it felt good, too" Amy replied with a yawn.

"I bet, but then always feels good standing up to ijimekko-tachi" Luke said as he let them into the house with his own key.

Carrying Amy into the furoba, he set her down with instruction to start getting cleaned up before turning and leaving for the daidokoro. In the daidokoro, Luke found a note taped to the refrigerator from their mother.

'I got the job and am to start immediately. I left you and Amy each a bento for dinner and expect to be home sometime this evening. Love to you both, Mom.'

Nodding his head in acceptance of the information, Luke soon left to also get washed up. The two were in the daidokoro working on their schoolwork together when their mother came home.

"Konbonwa, you two" their mother greeted as she kissed each of them on the temple.

"Konbonwa, Mama" Amy greeted in return before finishing up her last math problem.

"If you're done, you can head on to bed, Amy-chan; I'll see you in a bit" Luke told her in dismissal. "How was work?"

"Exhausting, but if felt good. Professor Kitazawa's lab is really big and was really filthy. How one man, a boy, and three lab assistants can let such an establishment get so dirty is beyond me" his mother replied as she sat down at the table while he poured a glass of iced tea for her.

"Are they at least nice people?" Luke asked in mild concern.

"Oh, they're just wonderful and very courteous. They had to leave at one point this afternoon, but were very polite about it. And when the Professor and his musuko returned, they had four wakai josei-tachi with them; turns out that they are the lab assistants. Lovely girls and all but one around your age" his mother replied.

"I'll have to stop in sometime to pay a visit" Luke said as he stretched out his arms, feeling the fatigue starting to settle in.

"Hai, well, you'd best be joining you imouto in getting to bed" Rebecca then bid him as she set her glass into the dishwasher.

"Oyasumi to amai yume, Mama" Luke bid her as he rose up to head for bed.

"Oyasumi nasai, Luke" she bid him in return, secretly wondering how long he would continue to keep his and his imouto's new secrets from her.

The next morning, at school, as Jeikobu and Amy were heading for their classroom, they ran into Takeshi who said to Jeikobu, "Beat it, I want to speak with Amy-chan alone for a minute."

"Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of Jeikobu-kun" Amy said firmly.

"Very well, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Takeshi asked of her.

"Eh?! Is this some kind of a joke of something?!" Amy asked in shock.

"Iie, this is iie joke. Truth is, I've been trying to get you to come to me so that I could confess my feelings to you, but everything I tried only seemed to drive you further and further into Jeikobu's arms instead" Takeshi confessed to her.

"Then I hope you can understand it when I say, iie. Gomen nasai, but I already have a boyfriend…" Amy said and Takeshi started to turn away before she could continue, "…but I would be honored to be your friend."

"Do you mean that?" Takeshi asked of her. "After all the mean things I've done to both you and Jeikobu, you would really consider being my friend?"

"I may be small in size, but I'm not a little person. Hai, I would still like to be friends with you" Amy replied with a smile.

"Deal; just wait till I tell the others, I'm friends with a Powerpuff Girl" Takeshi replied with a grin before turning and waving as he headed off for his first class.

"I've got to admit it, Amy-chan; you are a wonderful girl…and you're all mine" Jeikobu said as he hugged Amy.

"Not yet, I'm not; but someday…" Amy said as the two turned and headed off for their own homeroom.

"I can't wait until then" Jeikobu replied with a grin, knowing full well nani she secretly meant.

* * *

**Interlude**

**TCW: Needless to say, iie good can ever come from bullying, iie matter nani the intentions of the ijimekko. To make matters worse, in today's society of Facebook, Twitter, and even here on Fanfiction, we must now contend with cyber-bullying.**

**Fortunately, we all can take a stand against these cyber-bullies by blocking them from our accounts. After all, they are just people with inferiority complexes who have to make themselves seem superior by tearing down others. I guess some people have never been taught the old adage: "If you can't say anything nice, then SHUT UP!"**

**End of Interlude  
**

* * *

**Episode 54-B: Kyodai and Shimai**

That weekend, Kaarii and Jeikobu rose from their beds and dressed in their work clothes to tasuke out in the Pâtissière with their mother only to find that their father and a couple of others were helping.

"Well, ohayo, you two; nani are you doing wearing your kimono-tachi instead of your play-clothes?" their mother asked as she stepped out and placed a couple of plates with their breakfast upon them onto a table at the back.

"We thought we'd be helping you out today" Jeikobu informed her.

"I guess it must have slipped my mind. Business has been so good that I've taken on a couple more sets of hands to work for me so that you two might be able to get out and play instead of working on your weekends" Maririn told them with a bright smile. "Not to mention that your father has also found the time to help me out and he really enjoys working the register."

"Papa does have a nose for money" Kaarii commented with a giggle.

"He sure does" Maririn replied chuckling herself.

"Don't forget to leave a nice tip, you two" their father called back in playful jest.

"Only if kisses will suffice" Kaarii replied back with a wink.

"From you and your mother, always" her father said as he bent down to place a kiss upon Kaarii's cheek and then turned to tousle his musuko's hair before heading back to the cash register.

"So anyways, after breakfast and brushing your teeth, I want you two to go out and play at the park, okay?" their mother inquired.

"Hai" the two siblings replied with smiles as they began to dig into their pancakes.

Heading out the door, Kaarii and Jeikobu turned to start towards the park when they gave pause to see Luke and Amy approaching them.

"Hey, we're going to the park to play; want to come with us?" Jeikobu called out.

"Hey, you two; gomen nasai, but I'm taking Amy-chan for her swimming lessons" Luke replied honestly.

"Swimming lessons; don't you know how to swim, Amy-chan?" Kaarii asked in confusion.

"Iie, I never learned since we don't have a swimming pool. But since we now live close to the ocean, it was thought that my learning how to swim was a good idea" Amy replied.

"Maybe we can tag along, too" suggested Jeikobu.

"We already know how to swim, Jeikobu, remember? Besides, I thought you wanted to practice your ninjitsu skills at the park?" Kaarii reminded him as she narrowed her eyes are her ototo, knowing full well nani was going on in his mind.

"Not to mention that there's iie public swimming during classes, so you'd only be bored" Luke told Jeikobu as he also narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. "Come on, Amy-chan, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

"Sayonara, you two; have fun at your lessons, Amy-chan" Kaarii called after the two of them as they continued on their way to the local community center. "I can't believe you'd try to act that way in front of Luke ~Mou! Are you trying to jeopardize our friendship or something?"

"I can't help it if I like Amy-chan; besides, I wasn't thinking of anything hentai, I was thinking of making sure her sensei or classmates didn't try to hurt her or something" Jeikobu replied in truth.

"With Luke there; I don't think that'll be a problem. Now come on, I want to work on my swordsmanship" Kaarii told Jeikobu as the two of them started off for the park.

Arriving at the park, the two of them soon found a clearing amidst the trees where Kaarii could practice her swordsmanship with her real katana and wakizashi while letting Jeikobu climb the trees to jump to and from tree to tree, working on his ninjitsu skills.

Many other park-goers would stop to watch the two in action for a few minutes before continuing on their way. At one point, the two decided to take a break at a park bench to drink some sports' water which was full with vitamins and minerals to not only quench their thirst but would also refresh them.

"Hey, Kaarii, have you ever given thought as to who we might be if we were to transform the way Luke and Amy did?" Jeikobu asked of his oneesan after a couple of minutes.

"Not really, but now that you mention it…" Kaarii started to say as she drifted off in thought to recall the day she saw Luke transform into Blade for the first time. "It is something I suppose we should stop to consider."

"I wonder nani kind of a weapon I would carry; iie way it would be anything as major as Blade's buster sword, I'd never be able to pick it up" Jeikobu pondered.

"I don't think I'd be happy with anything other than my swords" Kaarii replied as she glanced down at the two swords on her side.

"I'd have to agree with you there, Oneechan" Jeikobu replied as he finished his water.

Walking over towards the recycling dispenser for plastic bottles, Jeikobu pulled out his buckle/communicator and looked at it carefully when an idea came to mind.

"Nani are you doing with your…" Kaarii started to ask him when he transformed.

"Rapid Bonsai" Jeikobu called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a maroon background covered with red bonsai trees. In a quick dance-like performance, his shorts were replaced with maroon jeans, his shirt turned red, a maroon leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, maroon boots replaced his sneakers, and black, leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands prior to his forming a red 'P' on the left lapel of his vest.

"Sugoi, I'm really digging the new duds!" Bonsai exclaimed as he turned to look up at his oneesan who was now looking at him in complete shock.

"Jeikobu, you change back this instant!" Kaarii shouted at him.

"Are you nuts; I'm going to have some fun first" Jeikobu replied as he ran over towards the bench they had just been sitting on and jumped off the back of it, ninja-style, but instead of coming back down, he was now flying.

"Hey, Oneesan, check it out; I'm flying" Jeikobu then called back down to his elder shimai.

Looking around frantically as her ototo was flying away from her; Kaarii reached down and snatched up her own compact as she called out, "Feminine Bridgette!"

Her street clothes were replaced by a light pink leotard, two snaps of her fingers and a light pink vest appeared over her and twirling her hands about her waist she formed a light pink micro-skirt around her waist. Kicking her feet up in the air, her white sneakers were replaced with light pink ones and, just as quickly, black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands and she finished in a slightly sassy pose.

"Jeikobu, you get back here right this minute" Bridgette fussed at her ototo as she stepped up onto the bench and lightly jumped off to remain flying low and even then she wasn't entirely comfortable with it. "This defies so many laws of physics."

"Well, nani are you doing down there; come on" Bonsai said as he flew down to take hold of Bridgette's hand and pulled her up to a higher altitude along with him.

"Jeikobu, I don't want to go so high" Bridgette griped with a look of worry on her face.

"Why not; it's fun! Besides, for some reason I don't think I'm exactly Jeikobu anymore but feel more like my name is Bonsai" he replied as he let his oneesan's hand go much to her displeasure until she realized that she was remaining airborne.

"I'd still feel better keeping my feet on the ground; think of how many people are looking up my skirt right now" Bridgette replied with a blush in her cheeks.

"You're wearing a very modest leotard, oneechan; I don't think anyone would really pay any attention anyways. Besides, think of how the Powerpuff Girls go through this kind of thing on a daily basis without concern, so why should you?" Bonsai pointed out.

"Good point. And at this altitude, I doubt anyone could really see anyways" Bridgette said, loosening up a little.

"Hey, Oneechan; tag, you're it!" Bonsai said as he gently tapped his oneesan on the shoulder and took to trying to fly away from her.

"Hey, hey, hey; keep over the park, Bonsai" Bridgette reprimanded her ototo while still giving chase.

Flying along and thinking that he was doing an idaina job of avoiding his shimai, Bonsai failed to notice that she had managed to slip up ahead of him and tagged him on the back as she said, "Tag, now you're it."

Their little game of tag went on for about an hour when the two began tiring out from laughing so hard that they gently landed on the ground before collapsing to their o-shiri-tachi out of exhaustion. Their laughter subsiding, the two soon caught their breath as they recovered from their game.

"I guess we should be getting back home" Bonsai noted to his oneesan.

"You're right about that…uh, any idea as to how we change back?" Bridgette then asked of Bonsai as they started to stand up and dust themselves off.

"Iie, I was hoping you would know" Bonsai confessed as his oneesan fell over sideways.

"You mean to tell me that you transformed and flew off so that I would also transform and chase after you out of concern for your safety and you DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO CHANGE BACK?!" Bridgette yelled at him as he cringed and coward away from her.

"Uh, un, I suppose so" Bonsai replied while pressing his index fingers together in a sheepish way.

"Ugh, if neither mama nor papa decide to blister our o-shiri-tachi for this, it'll be a miracle. Come on, we may as well get to walking for home" Bridgette said as she took Bonsai by the hand and began to lead the way back home.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls had been dispatched to take care of two situations. The first of which was to find two new sources of Chemical Z while the second was to be on the lookout for the Rowdyruff Boys causing mischief and mayhem in the city.

"I do hope Peach was right about their being two new friends; we could use the help" Bubbles commented to the others.

"Hai, well I just hope one of them isn't that Blade guy; he unnerves me" Buttercup replied with a shiver.

"Iie time to worry about that right now; the Rowdyruff Boys have been spotted in the restaurant district" Blossom reported to the others and they put on the speed to get over to the area as quickly as possible.

Maririn and Meruvin had stepped out to welcome their two children home when they saw the two new Powerpuffs approaching them and Maririn asked, "Can we help you two with something?"

"Konbonwa, Mama" the two greeted simultaneously.

"You are the two new Powerpuffs we've been hearing about on the news lately and you never even stopped to tell us?! Give us one good reason not to put you both over our knees right this instant?" Meruvin asked angrily only to be interrupted by an explosion from the kitchen of the Pâtissière.

"Maybe you can postpone our punishment for later while we look into that" suggested Bonsai as they all started to run to the front of the restaurant just as many visitors began running from the building.

Dashing inside, they all beheld three teenage boys trashing the restaurant. A boy wearing red was jumping from table to table, stepping on plates of food. Another boy wearing green was at the beverage station spraying the place down with soda. Still another boy in blue was in the daidokoro spreading flour, sugar, and various other ingredients all over the place while wearing a pot on top of his head.

"Hey, guys, check out the Powerpuff want-to-be!" called out the red one as he grinned at Bridgette mischievously.

"Ooh, it looks like she has a Rowdyruff Boy beside her; maybe we should induct him into our little group" said the green one as he dropped the soda dispenser hoses only to pick up a handful of plates and began throwing them around the dining room.

"My beautiful Pâtissière!" Maririn screamed out as she clasped her hands over her mouth in horror.

"Oh, is that how you pronounce this dump. Here, catch" the blue one said as he began throwing eggs at the restaurant's owners.

Removing her wakizashi from her side just as Bonsai pulled out a kunai knife, they both sliced through a couple of eggs cleanly as they both shouted, "That will be enough!"

"I don't know who you baka-tachi are, but I'm not going to stand back and let you trash this establishment anymore!" Bonsai yelled catching the boys by surprise.

"We are Bridgette and Bonsai, and by the majesty of our blades, we shall punish you" Bridgette told them only for everyone else to sweat-drop.

"A little Sailor Moon, much?" Bonsai asked of her.

"Hey, I'm new at this, daijobu, so cut me a little slack" Bridgette replied.

"I think we've just been challenged, guys" the red clad boy said as he and his companions began grabbing up a bunch of daidokoro utensils, set them up in the beaters of the blender, and set it to high.

Meruvin grabbed a hold of his wife and dove to the floor with her while leaving Bonsai and Bridgette to fend off the flying implements. Flipping one of his kunai knives to throw it backwards, Bonsai managed to use the hilt end to switch the blender off just as Bridgette charged forward and swung her sword at the first boy she came too, slicing a little bit off of the green boy's samurai's ponytail.

"Hey, these guys mean business" the green boy shouted to the others as they also tried to avoid getting hit only to get their jackets sliced through.

"Iie joke; time to bid this girl a Rowdyruff Boy sayonara" the red boy said as he and his companions lined up and lowered their trousers as they bent over in front of Bridgette.

Bridgette gasped in shock while Bonsai flipped over the boys' heads while throwing a few kunai knives to anchor them to the floor.

"That tears it!" Bridgette said as she pulled out her katana and began to charge energy into both of her blades as she crossed them. "You boys have pushed me too far! First you make a mess of my favorite Pâtissière and now you have the audacity to moon me! You're toast; Blades of Fury Finish!"

Cutting loose her attack upon the three boys as they were trying to escape, unaware of nani was holding them in place, the trio were sent blasting out of the restaurant and flying past the Powerpuff Girls to vanish in a star-flash.

Both Bridgette and Bonsai slowly dropped to their knees before falling forward, asleep, just as their powers released from them and left them in their street clothes.

Touching down outside of the Shiimasutou Pâtissière, the Powerpuff Girls soon entered the restaurant carefully while casting looks around them until Blossom spotted the two children as their parents were checking up on them.

"Are they hurt?" she asked in concern as she knelt down beside Kaarii as Bubbles knelt down beside Jeikobu.

"I don't think so, but they're plumb exhausted" Meruvin replied in a soft voice.

"The police should be here soon to take pictures and a statement from you; I just hope you were insured for your sakes" Buttercup noted as she was looking around at the extent of the damage.

"Hai, we were. Let's get these two upstairs and put to bed for the time being" Maririn said to her husband as she picked up her son in her arms just as he picked up Kaarii.

By the time the police and insurance adjusters left, Kaarii and Jeikobu awoke and had taken their baths. Now they stood in front of their father's desk in his private study/office with their mother standing by the door.

"Your behavior today was exemplary but that doesn't detract from the fact that you two have withheld vital information that could have had dire consequences upon both of your well-beings. Kaarii, as the eldest I would expect more from you as you are supposed to also be an example, a positive-influence, upon your kyodai; have you anything to say in your defense?" her father asked in his typical lawyer manner.

"I wasn't entirely aware of the possible consequences nor do I have any full knowledge of where we even acquired these new abilities" Kaarii replied honestly.

"May I have permission to speak to the court?" Jeikobu requested and his father nodded his head in agreement. "Kaarii had iie more knowledge of our abilities or where they came from than I did. In fact, if not for my deciding to let my curiosity get the better of me, we wouldn't have even learned of how to even tap into them. The sole responsibility of our becoming our other selves falls entirely upon me."

"Jeikobu…" Kaarii started to say but was silenced when her ototo held his hand up to her.

"I became Bonsai on my own accord and took to learning and playing with my new powers without consideration of the consequences. Kaarii only became Bridgette out of concern for my safety as she knew she would be held responsible if anything happened to me. I request leniency be shown to her when punishment is issued" Jeikobu told his father in a very mature manner.

"Very well, you are both dismissed to your room until your mother and I have decided upon your punishment" Meruvin said and both turned to head off for their shared bedroom; a curtain was all that divided their bedroom and then that was only for when they were changing their clothes, dressing, etc.

"Arigato for taking such a large part of the responsibility, Jeikobu" Kaarii expressed to him as she sat down upon her bed.

"I was the one mostly at fault anyways" Jeikobu replied, brushing it off as he lay down upon her bed and resting his head upon her thigh as she ran her hand through his hair.

There was a knock on the door and Jeikobu sat up as their parents entered their room as their mother said, "Court is now in session."

"It has been decided by the court of your mother and myself that as punishment, tomorrow, instead of being dismiss to play, you will be expected to remain to help with the cleanup. Now, into bed, you two" Meruvin said with a smile as he kissed first his musume and then his musuko on the forehead oyasumi to be followed by their mother doing the same before leaving out of the room, clicking their light off and closing the door.

The next morning, the two children donned shorts, shirts, and aprons, though Kaarii also used a bandanna to hold back her hair, and proceeded down to start helping out with the cleanup. The large glass window was replaced, the broken plates were swept up, and nani few dishes and utensils survived the disaster were washed.

Kaarii was trying to lift a couple of tables that had been knocked over when the bell at the door chimed, announcing a guest.

"Gomen nasai, but we're closed" Kaarii said while struggling to lift one of the tables when a hand reached out and effortlessly lifted it for her.

"You should have called me sooner, we'd have come to tasuke you with this earlier" said a familiar voice and Kaarii turned to look up at the boy with a smile.

"I never thought I'd be happier to see you than I am right now, Luke-kun" Kaarii told him as she watched him right the other table for her.

"I just got off the phone with the repairmen, they said that they'll be here later this afternoon to remove the oven and replace it with a new one. I still can't believe that three kids could do so much damage in such a short amount of time" Meruvin commented with a sigh.

"I can't believe that they would be stupid enough to try putting the fire extinguisher into the oven and setting it on broil" noted Jeikobu.

"Hai, well when you're all done in there, let me know so I can scrub the floor" Kaarii told them with a sigh.

"Can I tasuke; I like helping to scrub the floors" Amy requested.

"You just like being barefoot whenever you get the opportunity" Luke teased her.

"So maybe I do, there's nothing wrong with it" Amy commented as she blushed while hiding her face behind her long hair.

"I'd really appreciate it if you did" Kaarii replied as she pulled out a bucket of soap and water along with a couple of scrub brushes.

"So nani happened here anyways?" Luke asked as he sat down to oversee his imouto helping Kaarii.

"A group of trouble-makers calling themselves the Rowdyruff Boys decided to trash the place for some kicks" Jeikobu replied.

Maririn went into detail on nani all the boys had done to the place, though she refrained from mentioning how they got rid of them.

"Some people just don't know how to properly discipline their kids" Meruvin commented disgruntledly.

"In today's society, many people are afraid to discipline their kids. Punishing children for doing wrong will have a negative impact on their self-esteems, their growth and development, etc. Funny, it never had a negative effect before. These days I think kids act out because they want to be punished but their parents are too scared to" Maririn noted with a sigh.

"Our mama always tells us nani we did that was wrong, why it was wrong, and why we're being punished for it prior to punishing us and we're turning out just fine" Amy noted as she dipped her scrub brush into the bucket before getting back to scrubbing.

"Which reminds me, how did you get rid of them anyways?" Luke inquired as he noticed a window painter step up outside to begin painting the restaurant's name upon the window.

Both Kaarii and Jeikobu gave pause to look up at their parents as Meruvin said, "Uh, the new Powerpuff Girl and her younger male companion showed up and, uh, kicked them out for us."

"I see, well it was a good thing they showed up when they did or whose to know nani further extent of damage those trouble makers could have caused" Luke replied lightly.

"Hmm, it would seem as though we jumped to the conclusions too quickly; come take a look at the latest news report" Maririn called from the upstairs apartment.

Rising up, everyone went up the stairs to see a couple of blurry images of battle sequences between someone wearing black and another person wearing white on two separate occasions as Maririn further explained, "The ones who saved the Pâtissière wore pink and maroon."

"Two more of these new super-powered beings; how many are there?" puzzled Meruvin as he stared at the television.

"Better question is who shot these pathetic videos; you can't make out anything and this white clad person is just barely even visible" complained Jeikobu.

"It says that it was taken by an amateur videographer, though I'd be more inclined to say a novice one; they obviously don't know how to even use the focus feature on their camera" Maririn replied before turning off the television.

Soon after, since the cleaning had been done and there was enough of the afternoon left, Kaarii and Jeikobu were dismissed to go play at the park with Luke and Amy, but only as long as they promised to refrain from becoming their other selves.

The National Research and Science Lab

"Sugoi, the new housekeeper has done wonders with this place" Buttercup commented as she, Bubbles, and Blossom entered the lab after another fruitless search for the new Powerpuffs.

"Hai, she even baked cookies for all of us" noted Ken as he handed Buttercup a bag with star-shaped sugar cookies with green sprinkles before handing heart-shaped sugar cookies with red sprinkles to Blossom and bubble-shaped sugar cookies with blue sprinkles to Bubbles.

"Hmm, these are really good, too" Blossom said as she was already digging into her bag of cookies.

"I take it you didn't find anything" noted the Professor to the girls.

"Iie, gomen nasai, Professor" Bubbles replied apologetically.

"But I'm sure we'll be more successful next time" Buttercup added confidently.

"Let's also try to remember that we don't want to be too forceful or we may run the risk of scaring them away" Blossom reminded everyone.

"Hai, but I can't help but wonder who or nani could have caused that level of damage to the Rowdyruff Boys" pondered Bubbles as she recalled the condition the Boys were in when they had found them; beat up, cut up, and looking as though they had been through some kind of an explosion while unconscious.

"Well, whoever it was, I'm sure those Boys now know better than to try mooning them" noted Buttercup.

"I still can't believe they haven't matured enough to get past such stupid, immature practices" Blossom said with a scoff.

"Well, I need to be getting home to finish my homework, so I'll see you all tomorrow" Buttercup replied as she reverted back to her street form, waved, and took off running for her home.

"And I promised to tasuke Kuriko with her math problems" noted Momoko after reverting back from Blossom.

"I've already done my homework, but I've got a date with Takaaki tonight that I'm really looking forward to" Miyako said after she finished changing back from being Bubbles.

"It must be nice to have a boyfriend" Momoko noted enviously of her friend.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked that new guy out yet" Miyako replied honestly as they were leaving the lab.

"You mean Luke? I'm not too sure if I want to just yet; he still kind of unnerves me" Momoko replied with a mild shiver.

"I know nani you mean" Miyako replied with a shiver of her own. "Still, though, he was very gentlemanly and chivalrous towards you, so maybe he's not so bad."

"Perhaps, but I'll have to think about it. Oyasumi nasai, Miyako-chan" Momoko said as she bid her friend a god night as she turned to head down for her house.

"Oyasumi nasai, Momoko-chan" Miyako waved in return before turning to head off in the opposite direction for her own home.

Elsewhere

The Rowdyruff Boys had managed to finally get themselves back together and began to skate away dejectedly when Brick gave pause to reflect on nani had occurred when he commented to his kyodai-tachi, "That was a new Powerpuff Girl who hit us like that."

"Un, but how exactly would you classify that guy who was with her; he's not exactly nani I would call Rowdyruff Boy material" noted Butch in return.

"I don't know, but it was because of him anchoring us to the floor with kunai knives that that Powerpuff Girl was able to hit us with that one attack of hers" noted Boomer.

"We just might have to think about taking this up with Mama sometime" Brick replied as they continued to skate away.

* * *

**Preview**

**Miyako: Next time, I get to meet a tall, dark stranger who invites me out on a date. But how would Takaaki feel if he knew about it and why does this new person seem so familiar? Also, Josh is crushing on Kaarii, but keeps embarrassing himself in front of her. Not to mention that the Rowdyruff Boys are out for revenge against Kaarii. Can anyone possibly save her and will Josh ever win her over? Find out next time in Episode 55A: Shabon Baron, followed by Epissode 54B: A Crushed Crush.**


	3. Episode 55

**Well, so far I'm averaging 2 reviews per chapter; oh well, as they say in the theater business, "The show must go on!"...**

* * *

**Prelude**

It almost felt like a past dream to him, only this time, instead of being a monstrous creature, he was human as he bound from tree top to tree top with a cane in hand. He soon stopped in a tree that looked into the window of his beloved Miyako and he peered into her window to see her asleep in her futon.

'Just as sweet, graceful, and beautiful in your slumber as you are when you're awake, my Angel of Mercy' he thought before turning and jumping away just as Miyako started to stir.

Sitting up in her bed, Miyako looked out her window at the full moon and began to wonder why it was she had just felt as though she were being watched…

* * *

**Episode 55A: The Shabon Baron**

* * *

Miyako awoke the following morning at the ringing of her alarm and reached over to click it off. Stretching her arms out wide, she released a tired yawn while placing one hand over her mouth before climbing out of her futon, pulling off the bedclothes, and rolled her futon up to put it away. Dressing behind her privacy screen, she soon stepped out to sit at her vanity where she removed her hair rollers and tied her pigtails up with blue ribbons.

Tying in her last ribbon, Miyako felt the breeze blow in through her open window when she gave pause to remember the previous night and of how she had felt as though someone had been watching her sleep. Walking to her window, Miyako poked her head out it and glanced around, but saw nothing.

'Maybe I just dreamed it' Miyako thought to herself before leaving out of her room to descend the stairs so as to join her obaasan at breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, Miyako-chan?" inquired her obaasan while they were drinking tea.

"Hai, though at one point in the night, I got this feeling that I was being watched, but when I woke up there was iie one there. Probably just a silly dream" Miyako replied.

"Either that or your guardian angel decided to take a closer look at you to ensure you were sleeping peacefully" noted her obaasan in light humor.

"I guess that's possible. Oh well, I've got to be getting to school; I'll see you later, Obaachan" Miyako replied as she carried her dishes to the sink.

"Have a nice day, Miyako-chan" her Obaasan replied with a light smile.

As Miyako ran out her door and to the gate, she was met by Momoko and Kaoru, both of whom greeted her, "Ohayo, Miyako-chan!"

"Ohayo, Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan!" she greeted with a warm smile in return.

As they began walking, Miyako related her dream to her friends who listened intently, "…but when I woke up and looked, there was iie one there."

"Hmm, that does sound mysterious" Kaoru commented curiously.

"Maybe you've got a secret admirer who wished to see you, but when he saw you were asleep, he left so as not to disturb you" posed Momoko, ever the romantic dreamer.

"Sounds more like a Peeping-Tom to me" Kaoru returned on that concept.

"Obaachan suggested it was just my guardian angel taking a closer look at me to ensure I was sleeping peacefully" Miyako replied.

"Idaina, now even your guardian angel is a hentaisha" complained Kaoru.

"I wish I could have an experience like that someday" Momoko commented as she hugged her book bag in a romantic manner.

"Maybe you should ask him" Kaoru commented while indicating Luke with her head as he and Kaarii were walking to school on the opposing side of the street.

"Kaoru, don't even joke like that" Momoko replied; though a strong part of her feared him, there was a smaller part of her that actually wanted to open up to him, but she'd never admit it…at least, not yet.

"He seems nice enough, but I think I can understand your apprehension, Momoko-chan" Miyako replied in honesty.

"Hai, and so far there aren't too many guys who are willing to fight four of the toughest ijimekko-tachi just to ensure your safety" Kaoru added in, reminding Momoko of her first time meeting him.

"And he even helped you to change your shoes in a rather chivalrous manner" added Miyako, reminding her of the following day.

"Enough, daijobu, I'll admit it that he seems gentle, but there's still something there that scares me" Momoko finally confessed, though unaware that she had done so within earshot of Luke.

"Risk your neck for them and they're still terrified of you" Luke grumbled as he turned to start up the stairs of the school.

"Uh, don't take it so hard, Luke-senpai; I'm sure she didn't mean it" noted Kaarii as she placed a hand upon Luke's arm.

"Can I see you to class, Kaarii-chan?" Luke asked of her politely and she nodded her head in hopes it would make him feel better.

"Why do I suddenly feel like yesterday's trash?" Momoko asked of her friends while tearing up.

"Maybe you can make it up to him somehow" offered Miyako with a sigh.

As they entered the school, they saw everyone looking on at Luke as Kaarii was trying to pull him away from a trashcan that he had just place Sakamoto head first into.

Luke looked up and saw the girls staring at him when he said, "You may be terrified of me, Momoko-chan, and for that I apologize, but I still won't allow that baka to harm you."

Luke then turned and followed Kaarii to their classroom with a sullen look on his face.

Holding her hand out as though to stop him, she just watched as he left with Kaarii trying to talk to him in a consoling manner when Kaoru commented, "Sugoi, did you screw up?"

"Kaoru-chan, you're not helping" Miyako chastised her as she watched their friend sink to her knees and starting to tear up.

"I can't believe I could say something so careless like that in front of him, now he's going to hate me" Momoko said as she began bawling her eyes out.

"Hey, can somebody get me out of here, onegai!" Sakamoto screamed out from within the trashcan.

"I would, but we've got our own problems out here" replied Kaoru as she and Miyako helped their friend in standing back up and taking her to the josei-tachi's oteari.

After getting Momoko cleaned up, they then drug her along to their homeroom where they found Kaarii and Josh in quiet conversation while Luke sat in the back gazing out the window and looking depressed.

"Look, if you two have something going on, just confess it so I can know, daijobu?" Josh asked of Kaarii almost heatedly.

"Would you quit being a baka and listen to me…" Kaarii fussed at Josh but he just waved her off.

Sakamoto soon entered the classroom trying to pick litter from his hair as many others were now trying to avoid him at all costs as he stunk. Miyako cast a glance around the room and noticed Takaaki was missing but shrugged it off thinking that maybe he had an appointment to see his isha.

Rikiya soon entered the classroom and stopped to talk with Momoko only to find out nani she had said and who she had said it in front of. Shaking his head at her, he went over to speak with Kaoru, challenging her to a one-on-one soccer game after school; she accepted.

"Seems like you and Rikiya are getting along quite well, Kaoru-chan" Miyako quietly noted to her.

"Hey, he likes the same sports I do and he even usually buys the drinks even though the challenge is for the loser to buy them and I at least lose half the time" noted Kaoru with a grin which made Miyako giggle at her friend.

When Takaaki still hadn't shown up by lunch time, Miyako began to get a bit concerned, 'I hope his ailment hasn't decided to come back on him.'

Meanwhile, the young male from the night before was fiddling around with a belt buckle, similar to the one Luke had, only in royal blue. He was having a hard time figuring it out, and said, "Oh, for the love of..."

Back with the girls, who were still eating, Miyako was looking out the window in concern. She had a flashback of the day she and Takaaki first met. She almost thought about the two of them sharing a kiss, when her thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru.

"Still iie luck on Takaaki?" Kaoru asked as she sat down beside her friend.

"Iie, and I'm getting concerned" Miyako replied honestly.

"Well, maybe you should try giving him a call; you do have his cellphone number, right?" Kaoru inquired while searching the lunch room for signs of Momoko who was strangely missing.

Miyako shook her head before replying, "I never got the opportunity to even ask him if he ever got a cellphone; he's only been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks. And if you're looking for Momoko, she's eating up on the roof so as to avoid running into Luke-senpai."

"Well, watching him bench two bleachers with Kaarii balancing on top is enough to unnerve anyone; he barely broke a sweat" commented Kaoru as she recalled gym class.

"He is strong, isn't he? I'm almost surprised you've not tried to make a pass at him" Miyako noted as she knew how much Kaoru went for muscular guys.

"Don't even joke about that; besides, I'm starting to rather like Momoko's itoko who's much friendlier in the face" Kaoru replied.

Rising up from the table, the two girls headed for the oteari where they met Momoko who was still brooding over her hurting another person's feelings when Miyako asked Kaoru, "Have you heard the recent news on Luke-senpai?"

"Nothing other than his being annoyed with Momoko for her hurtful words" Kaoru replied while washing her hands.

"He has an imouto who attends class alongside of Kuriko and Kaarii's ototo" Miyako informed them and Momoko turned to look at them in surprise.

"She must be some girl to live with an oniisan like that. But then, perhaps I'd feel differently about him, too, if I actually lived with him so as to know him well enough" commented Kaoru as Momoko listened to the two of them.

"Oh well, we've got to get back to class" Miyako replied as the two left for their next classroom.

'Hmm, I never stopped to consider, but I do remember his protective demeanor over that one young girl after he defeated Mojo as Blade; could she have been his imouto? I really should try to get to know Luke better. Maybe he'll give me a second chance if I ask him' Momoko thought to herself just as the final bell sounded and she dashed back to her classroom.

When school had let out, Miyako started to head off to Takaaki's house only to find the iie one was home. Heaving a heavy sigh, she turned and sadly started to walk away, unaware that someone was watching her from up in the trees.

She started to round the corner to head for her own home when she spotted a note on the ground with her name upon it and picked it up.

Opening it she read, "Tonight, wear your light blue sleeveless gown and prepare for a special night on the town. Your secret admirer – Baron"

"Baron…Baron who, I wonder" Miyako asked aloud but decided not to argue as she pocketed the note and continued home.

Showing the note to her Obaachan, Miyako asked her for advice on nani to do.

"I suggest you get cleaned up and prepare for meeting this young admirer of yours; he sounds mysterious and attractive" Obaachan replied with a giggle.

"But it's a school night and then there's the fact that I'm in love with Taka-chan" Miyako pointed out.

"Perhaps, but could it hurt to meet this new boy; as for it being a school night, I can call you in sick if you should need the sleep. With a name like Baron, he may also be rather well-off and you know that this house isn't exactly cheap to take care of" Obaachan told her seriously.

"I understand; I'll give him the benefit of the doubt" Miyako replied as she headed for the furoba to get washed up.

Sitting at her vanity as she was finishing getting ready for her evening out with this newcomer, Miyako was setting sapphire studs in her ears when she noticed flower petals upon the floor of her bedroom leading to her window. Rising up, she followed them to her window where she brushed her curtains aside to see a figure standing on the limb of a tree, dressed in blue pants, vest, boots, and a white shirt with a yellow cane in hand.

"Ah, sweet angel with golden locks, your wings may be missing, but the heavens still weep at your radiant beauty" the boy said as he leaned forward and placed a blue orchid behind her ear before offering his hand to assist her in stepping out through her window.

Blushing deeply, Miyako found herself fixated on the individual as she stared into his cerulean eyes and slowly reached out to take his hand as he helped her in slipping out her window.

"Careful; that first step is tricky, but then the rest just leave up to me" the boy said and Miyako leapt the distance to land into the boy's arms.

He then turned and pointed his cane to a streetlight and fired a small portion of the cane to wrap around the light post as he said, "Hang onto me, and you're journey into fantasy shall begin."

Wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped an arm around her, he swung them down to land on the sidewalk smoothly and gracefully before giving a tug on his cane to release the tied bit to rejoin with the rest of his cane.

"My, such chivalry and grace, and though I do not know you, there is something lingering in your essence that seems familiar" Miyako complimented the boy.

"Your words are most kind, milady. The night is young, shall we move along towards our dinner reservations?" inquired the boy with a humble bow.

"Dinner sounds lovely, but if I may, nani is your name, sir?" Miyako inquired of him.

"Of course, where are my manners; I am Baron, your secret admirer, Miyako-chan" Baron said as he stepped off and made another bow before holding his hand out to take hers should she accept it.

Placing her hand into his, she replied, "Baron-san, it is my honor to be your date tonight."

The two walked along in silence until they came to a rather expensive restaurant and the two of them entered.

"Do you have a reservation?" inquired the maître d when they stepped up.

"Hai, I have a reservation for two under the name of Baron" the boy told the man.

"Ah, hai, here we are; right this way" the maître d said as he took up two menus and led the young couple to a table that overlooked the fountain outside and had a wonderful scene of the full moon. "I hope this is to your liking; it is one of the finest tables in the house."

"Oh, it's quite lovely" Miyako commented as Baron held her chair out for her and slid it in as she sat down.

"It will be fine" Baron told the man who bowed to them gratefully before leaving back to his station.

The waiter soon walked up and held out a menu card for drinks when Baron selected one that Miyako had not heard of before, "We'll have a bottle of Tansan Anzu-Budo Sekimen."

"A wonderful choice" the waiter said before leaving to get the bottle.

"Um, I'm not old enough to drink alcoholic beverages" Miyako admitted to Baron shyly.

"Neither am I; it's a sparkling fruit juice" Baron replied with a wink and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The bottle soon arrived, the cork popped, and their beverages poured when Baron permitted Miyako to try the first sip; satisfied only when he saw her smile.

For dinner, the young couple had soba noodles alfredo with shrimp, a side Asian Sesame salad, and French bread accompanied with live romantic violin music. For dessert, the two opted for strawberry crepes ala mode; Baron paid for everything, including the tip, in cash.

Rising up, the young couple left out the side exit which emptied into the restaurant's courtyard and strolled through on their way to the park. They talked as they continued walking, laughing, giggling, and having a wonderful time and never once did Miyako's mind drift off to Takaaki.

They were just about to exit the park when five guys jumped out in front of them as the gang's leader said, "Hey, rich stiffs, how about loaning a little extra cash to some guys who are down on their luck? Or better still, how about we take those lovely earrings from the josei instead?"

"Get behind me, Miyako-chan" Baron said as he pulled Miyako behind him and pressed a button on his cane so that it extended out into a bo staff.

Jumping in to take them down, Baron began to twirl, thrust, and strike the five guys as he yelled over his shoulder, "Run, Miyako-chan!"

Not needing a second invite, Miyako took off running and ducked behind a bush where she pulled out her compact and called out, "Rolling Bubbles."

Leaping up into the air, Bubbles was just about to help Baron in fighting with their muggers when he shortened his cane once again and said, "Shabon Blaster" as he fired many energy filled bubbles into the boys and knocking them back and down.

"Are you hurt?" Bubbles inquired of Baron as she touched down.

"Never better, Bubbles-chan" Baron replied as though he did that kind of thing on a daily basis.

"Daijobu, I'll go let Miyako-chan know that all's clear" Bubbles said as she started to walk away but was stopped by Baron.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me, Miyako-chan; I already know who you really are" Baron said as he took her hand into his.

"But…how is that possible?" Bubbles asked in confusion as she tried to pull away from him.

"Because you showed yourself to me a few years ago when I was possessed and turned into that monster" Baron confessed and Bubbles slowly turned to look back at him in realization.

"Baron, you- you're my Taka-chan?" she asked of him in amazement.

"Hai, I guess you might say I'm a Powerpuff, too, now" Baron replied as he pulled her in to him and they kissed under the light of the full moon, not paying any attention to the five guys who were starting to come around until they tried to get up only to smack them back down without ever once parting lips.

"Shall we head on home?" Baron asked of her once they had to part to catch their breath.

"Hmm, hai" Bubbles replied in a smitten voice.

Once away from the gang of muggers, Bubbles reverted back to her evening wear, though Baron remained as he was. Coming to a stop in Miyako's garden, the two sat down upon a bench and decided to blow bubbles in the moonlight for a while.

"So why did you skip school today; I was kind of worried" Miyako inquired after some time.

"Well, the other day when I slipped my belt on, I decided to try out my new identity. The feeling of freedom, energy, and power were just so awe inspiring that I couldn't let go, so I took off out of my room and decided to see nani all my new persona could really do. But, by the time I was about ready to call it a day so as to meet up with you, I remembered one small detail that I had forgotten to take into consideration" Baron explained to her excitedly.

"Nani was it you forgot?" Miyako inquired with a bright smile as she loved seeing him like this.

"I never found out how to change back" Baron confessed and Miyako toppled over backwards off the bench. "Uh, Miyako?" Baron asked as he checked up on her.

"Well why didn't you say something sooner or even come to me last night to find out or something?" Miyako fussed at him as she sat back up.

"I didn't think of it" Baron replied and Miyako breathed out puff of air.

Taking Baron's buckle into hand once he handed it to her, she stood up beside him and indicated the buttons he needed to press before handing it back to him. She then stepped off and waited for him to change back but he just closed his buckle/communicator and put it back on his power belt.

"Aren't you going to change back?" Miyako asked disappointedly.

"Iie, not yet; I need to get you back up to your window and then return home before I change back" Baron told her.

"Daijobu then" Miyako replied as Baron took her up in his arms and shot the end of his cane up into the top of the tree outside of her window.

Climbing up the tree with the tasuke of his cane, Baron soon slid Miyako into her bedroom window where they shared one more kiss before he took off into the night.

"Now that was an evening to remember" Miyako quietly commented to herself before turning and changing into her pajamas to turn in for the night.

The next day, despite still being tired from her romantic evening, Miyako met up with her friends on the way to school.

"So any word on how Takaaki is doing?" inquired Kaoru of Miyako.

"Hmm, he's doing just daijobu" Miyako replied with a yawn.

"There's Kaarii-chan; gomen nasai, but I need to go talk with her" Momoko told her friends with a polite bow before taking off to run and catch up with Kaarii.

"Ohayo, Momoko-chan; nani was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Kaarii asked as she greeted Momoko.

"I want you to tell me about Luke; I want to make up with him and try to get to know him a bit better, but he scares me. However, I see how trusting you are with him and my imouto, who attends classes alongside of his own imouto, says that she speaks of him admirably" Momoko confessed.

"That's because most people only see his eyes when they first meet him and pay little attention to the rest of him. Luke's a very polite, chivalrous shinshi and a bit of a pacifist…unless someone turns him wrong. While he'd rather pass up a fight, if a girl is involved, or worse, is the victim, then as you've already experienced he can become quite mean. His hobby is collecting buster swords which he also likes to work out with and is quite a master with them, but he'd never consider turning on against a girl for even a millisecond" Kaarii started to explain.

"You said that there's more to his initial presence other than his eyes, can you expand on that?" Momoko asked eagerly.

"His eyes are nani strike fear into people who first meet him as they can make him look quite fierce, but there's his smile that reflects the true warmth within him. When changing your uwabaki the other day, he was gentle and chivalrous, wasn't he?" Kaarii asked and Momoko nodded her head in acknowledgement. "You see, he's really not a bad guy. When he benches that bleacher at gym class, he always invites me to stand on top to act as an extra bit of weight, but he always pays attention to my being comfortable doing so; if I start becoming uncertain of my footing, he lets us both down gently before reaching his hand out to assist me in stepping down."

"I do know that there are times where when I see you two together, I almost get the feeling that you two are an item" Momoko commented lightly.

"Iie, he has that oniisan persona about him because of his own imouto, but outside of that, we're little more than simple friends. We both feel the same way about each other: we like to hang around together, but as for dating, that'd be more like dating siblings and that's just not our cup of tea" Kaarii replied with a disgusted shiver.

"Arigato, this has really been helpful; I'm going to go see if I can find and make up with him right now" Momoko replied and soon left while Kaarii just shook her head before heading off to class.

Momoko searched the halls for any signs of Luke when she stepped into an empty hallway and noticed Sakamoto at one end with a mischievous gleam in his eyes while holding a water balloon in one hand that looked to hold some kind of substance other than water.

Not fully trusting him, she started to slowly approach as she asked, "Have you seen Luke-senpai anywhere, Sakamoto-kun?"

A flash of emotions from fear to anger and then back to mischief shot across Sakamoto's face almost instantly when he decided to make a sudden change to his secret ploy as he said, "You've been a neglectful josei, Momoko-chan, and it's time to pay the piper for your neglectfulness."

"Nani have I been neglecting?" Momoko asked as she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Me" Sakamoto said as he carefully shifted the water balloon from one hand to the other and back again.

Momoko tried to back away, but slipped and fell back onto her o-shiri. Realizing her predicament, she brought one arm up to try and shield herself in desperation.

"It's time to pay for your transgressions" Sakamoto said as he prepared to strike her with it, unaware of someone else's rapid but silent approach.

Momoko braced for being struck, but nothing happened; all she heard was the sound of something large and metal being drawn from nani sounded like a leather sheath. Glancing up cautiously, she saw Luke standing there with a monstrous buster sword in hand, its tip just under Sakamoto's throat, and glaring at the boy. Sakamoto, for his part, was sweating bullets and had unintentionally relieved his bladder.

"That's a good way to wind up as human sushi, baka" Luke threatened and Sakamoto dropped his water balloon from his hand so that it spattered harmlessly onto the floor, revealing that it had been loaded with chocolate pudding.

Without pulling his sword away from Sakamoto's throat, Luke reached out and helped Momoko to her feet.

"Arigato, Luke-senpai" Momoko said with a humble bow once she was up on her feet.

Returning his sword to its sheath without looking away, Luke told Sakamoto, "Next time I catch you trying to pull another stunt like that, I won't be quite as forgiving. Now…SUKURAMU!"

Sakamoto couldn't get away fast enough as he took off running for the oteari to clean himself up.

"I'll be going; take care of yourself, Momoko-chan" Luke then said with a sigh as he started to walk away lest he scare her.

"Onegai, wait; I wanted to say gomen nasai for nani I said earlier and…ask for…a second chance" Momoko said as she grabbed hold of his arm.

Turning around to face her, Luke replied, "I can't change the way my eyes look."

"I don't want you to; if Kaarii and your imouto can find warmth and comfort in them, then I want to find it there, too" Momoko replied, causing him to blush a bit as he also felt his heart beat hasten.

"May I escort you to class?" Luke asked of her.

Momoko smiled, a twinkle in her eyes, and a blush in her cheeks, as she nodded before replying, "Hai, onegai." She then linked arms with Luke while asking him "How do you handle something so large and cumbersome with such ease?"

"Lots of practice, exercise, and proper dieting" Luke replied simply.

"Be my samurai in shining armor" she then told him as she stepped in front of him and placed her hands upon his chest.

"You have my word on it" Luke replied as he put one arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Later on, at gym class, the students were allowed to exercise freely when Momoko ran up to stand beside Luke as he was preparing to work out with his sword.

"Would you like to draw my sword for me?" Luke asked of her once he realized who was standing close to him.

"Hai" Momoko quickly replied as she took the grip into both of her hands and started to pull the large sword from its sheath.

"Keep your feet spread apart or you could lose a toe when the tip clears the sheath" Luke instructed her and Momoko quickly adjusted her stance; sure enough, as soon as the tip started to clear the sheath, she could iie longer support the weapon's weight and dropped it to the ground; the sharp tip landing exactly where her right foot had been originally.

"Arigato for the warning, but sugoi, that thing's got to weigh some forty pounds or better" Momoko said in astonishment.

"Actually, it only weighs fifteen, but when you have to hold it up by the grip alone, the sword's overall weight triples; and this is only one of my medium-sized ones" Luke told her as he pulled her up in front of him and helped her in picking the sword back up, and letting her take a few practice swings with his tasuke; her arms tired quickly.

Sending her to step off to the side and well out of harm's way, Luke began working out with his sword on his own, fighting an imaginary opponent.

"Why does he spin the sword like that?" Momoko inquired of Kaarii as she realized that Kaarii had stepped up beside her.

"He's using the sword's own inertia against the pull of gravity so as to put his sword back into battle-ready mode a lot quicker. Otherwise, he'd have to stop the sword, which puts a lot of strain on the muscles due to the weight of the sword, and then pull it back up to take another swing with it which would tire him out quicker" Kaarii explained as she had asked the same question some years earlier when she had first met him at the dojo.

Sakamoto, for his part, just sat off in the shade of a tree, watching and brooding as Momoko was fawning over Luke, "It's not fair; she should be mine."

"Aw get over yourself, Sakamoto; it's your own fault anyways since you never listened to any of us when we told you to stop teasing, humiliating, and harassing Momoko" Kaoru said as she ran over to massage a slightly aching muscle in her leg.

"Did you pull a hamstring or something, Kaoru-chan?" inquired Rikiya as he came up behind her.

"Iie, I think I just twisted my ankle a bit" Kaoru replied as she limped over to a bench.

"Here, let me tasuke you with that" Rikiya said as he followed her and began to massage her foot and ankle once she had removed her shoe and sock.

Blushing a bit from the attention, Kaoru soon gave in to the pleasure when Rikiya commented, "You have soft, lovely feet."

"Hey, don't turn into a hentaisha on me" Kaoru rebuked him despite the strong blush in her cheeks.

"I was being honest" Rikiya replied and Kaoru only turned away to hide the fact that she was blushing even deeper. "There, get up and try walking on that."

Pulling her sock and shoe back on, Kaoru stood up and started walking around when she commented, "Hey, it doesn't hurt anymore. Arigato, Rikiya."

"Doitashimashite, Kaoru-chan" Rikiya bid her as he started to walk away only to find Kaoru was chasing after him as she wanted to ask him a few questions.

"All the world loves a lover" Miyako commented with a sigh as she saw her two friends slowly starting to fall for one of the new boys.

"Isn't that the truth" commented Takaaki as he came up and hugged Miyako from behind.

Later, after class and school had let out for the day, Momoko and Kaoru were secretly talking about their new guys when they stopped to watch as Miyako and Takaaki shared a kiss before he turned and dashed off while sending her a wink.

"Nani was that all about?" Kaoru asked of Miyako as she joined them.

"Eh…don't be surprised if the next time we get a call, we have a male companion joining us on the battle field" Miyako whispered to them and both Kaoru and Momoko sent one another a puzzled look but decided to dismiss it for the time being.

* * *

**Episode 55B: A Crushed Crush**

* * *

Josh, meanwhile, had been having a rather difficult time trying to gain the attentions of Kaarii. He'd leave her notes either in or on her desk or would slip them into her locker, but would always forget to sign them. He once even left her some flowers on her desk, but again, forgot to sign the card so that she thought they had come from father or something.

Josh was watching around the corner, with a mild blush on his cheeks, but when he overheard Kaarii say, "Aw, Papa is so sweet to send me flowers while I'm at school!" Josh just fell over sideways, feeling embarrassed.

'Why doesn't she notice my feelings?' Josh wondered, in mild heartache.

To make matters worse, Josh loathed seeing how carefree and comfortable Kaarii behaved around Luke when he was busy sending eyes to Momoko. Sure, Luke had declined being interested in Kaarii and that she wasn't even interested in him, but Josh had his doubts.

'_Maybe I should talk to one of the other guys about this. Takaaki-kun seems to have had a lot of success with Miyako-chan, so I'll talk to him first_' Josh thought as he approached Takaaki one day and told him of his problems.

"That's a tough call to make there, Josh-kun. I mean, when I first went to Miyako's defense when we were just little kids, I wasn't just doing so to make myself look good to Miyako, but because I truly cared and hated seeing her hurt by those ijimekko-tachi" Takaaki admitted.

"Then you showed me your Shabon Freedom trick and I asked you to make a pinky-swear with me to show me how to do that same trick when we met again" Miyako added as she smiled at Takaaki.

"And then when I was possessed by that strange power that turned me into that monster, Miyako-chan confessed her true feelings to me and thus we made a pact that I would one day get better, leave the hospital, and then we would get back together, not just to blow bubbles, but to truly work towards a future together" Takaaki said as he and Miyako shared a brief kiss in front of Josh.

'I'm not really sure nani to make of that story' Josh thought, but replied aloud, "Arigato, you two have been a, uh, tasuke." He then turned and walked away to do some thinking on his own.

Later, out at gym class, the boys were running track while the girls were at the box jump. Josh was so lost in thought that he crossed from his lane of the track and into Rikiya's and fell into a walk just as Rikiya almost plowed right into him.

"Hey, Earth to Josh, wake up and get back on your own track!" Rikiya yelled as he had to stop quickly to avoid running into him.

"Gomen nasai, Rikiya-kun; I guess I got lost in thought" Josh confessed with a sigh.

"Nani is it that's bothering you?" Rikiya asked as he began jogging backwards in front of Josh.

Josh merely blushed pink for a second, and then he looked Rikiya in the eyes as he replied, "I'm in love."

Rikiya stopped to look at him in surprise which soon turned to mild aggression. Picking him up by the front of his shirt, Rikiya demanded, "You're not crushing on my itoko are you?!"

"Would you calm down? I have iie interest in Momoko-chan, or even Kaoru-chan for that matter" Josh told him with a scoff.

"That's good, otherwise I'd have to pummel you right here and now" Rikiya said with a sigh of relief.

"Iie, I'm in love with Kaarii-chan, only she doesn't seem to be willing to return the sentiment" Josh told Rikiya.

"So how many girlfriends have you had before Kaarii?" Rikiya then asked.

"Kaarii is the first girl I ever really had actual feelings for; kind of the way Takaaki is with Miyako" Josh admitted. "I mean, I just can't tasuke it; I'm in love with her."

"Love is a tough thing, friend. Play your cards right and you're looking at a veritable 'happily ever after'; make a wrong move, and it's Heartbreak Hotel until the next girl comes along, but by then you're so cautious, you just aren't too sure you can fully reach that same level of love. I know I've had a hard time finding the right girl, but now that Kaoru is willing to let me close, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her" Rikiya told Josh.

"But how did you gain her trust; I mean, let's face it, she's not one to trust anybody" Josh inquired.

"Honestly, I had Momoko introduce me to her and we soon found a common ground in that we're both athletes and we're both fans of Masked Tokio, but nani I think really sunk it for me with her was when I gave her that foot massage the other day…maybe if I play my cards right, I'll someday be able to massage a whole lot more of her than just her beautiful feet" Rikiya said almost lustfully.

"Hey, muscle-head, are you going to get down to this end of the track and join me in a game of tennis or am I going to have to ask Kaarii?!" Kaoru shouted from the other end of the track.

"I'm coming" Rikiya called back. "Best of luck to you with Kaarii-chan, Josh-kun; you'll need it."

By this time, Josh had had enough of not being able to tell Kaarii how he felt about her and so resolved that the next morning, right before class, he would confess his feelings to her.

As he waited for her outside the classroom the next morning, he gathered all of his thoughts together, thinking, _'That's it; I'm just going to come right out and tell her how I feel.'_

As Kaarii was soon walking by, Josh's face was getting as red as a beet, and he soon stood up in front of her; Kaarii stopped in front of him with a confused, questioning look on her face.

She looked away a bit and then said, "Ohayo, Josh-kun."

"Ohayo, Kaarii-chan" Josh said though he was having a hard time trying not to tell her the truth. He went red in the face and soon his level of patience snapped.

_'Ugh, I can't take this small talk anymore!'_ Josh thought.

He immediately hugged Kaarii with all of the passion he had in his heart, and then tightened his hold on her much to her astonishment. She tried to struggle to get out of his grip, but she knew he was too strong for her to succeed.

"Josh, nani the heck are you doing?" Kaarii asked while going pink in the cheeks.

"I could gladly put all of the rockiness behind us...if you just told me that you love me because my heart beats for you whenever I look at you, Kaarii-chan" Josh said.

Kaarii's eyes widened in surprise, and then she asked, "Nani are you saying?"

"Just say it! Those three little words...say you love me..." Josh said, as tears were running down his face. He started leaning in close, as he was about to pucker up for a kiss which Kaarii found uncomfortable.

_'Nani is he talking about?'_ Kaarii thought while trying to pull away from him. "Onegai...let me go..."

Josh, upset, let go, and then banged his fist on the locker nearby, surprising Kaarii. However, the pain in Josh's heart was only to be worsened.

"Nani is it going to take?!" Josh said, to Kaarii's surprise. "I've fallen in love with you, Kaarii; can't you understand that?! It's been love at first sight for me! I can't tasuke it! I love you! "

Kaarii was in shock that Josh was so blunt with her; she felt rather surprised and nervous about the situation. Part of her did indeed want to return those feelings, but there was another part of her that was uncertain, and Josh's sudden confession of love and his behavior only intensified her confusion.

Taking her hands, Josh then looked her in the eye, and then while he was red in the face, he got down on one knee, and then he said, "Will you onegai go out with me?!"

Kaarii was completely caught off-guard with this request, and then she said, "I..."

Josh was hopeful that she would say 'hai', but Kaarii merely said, "I...can't..."

She then fled in shock, and she thought, _'Nani is this? I never thought Josh would act that way... And to say that he's in love with me; nani was he thinking?'_

Josh, heartbroken, merely bent down and punched the floor, muttering, "Kuso..."

"Hey, nani is the hurry, Kaarii-chan?" Luke asked as she was about to run past him.

"I think Josh has gone off the deep end" Kaarii told him as she gave pause to tell him nani all had occurred.

"So he's finally developed enough of a backbone to confess his true feelings to you…took him long enough" Luke commented.

"But it was the way he said it" Kaarii argued.

"Admittedly, he did get a bit emotional and sensitive towards the issue, but at least he's finally told you that he loves you. After all those letters and notes, and even the flowers, I'm surprised you never realized it before" added Momoko as she walked up to stand beside Luke while eating an apple.

"Nani are you talking about…wait; you mean to tell me all of those things were from him?! I thought they were either from my father or a secret admirer or something" Kaarii noted in confusion.

"Nani would ever give you that idea; didn't he sign them?" Luke asked as he took an apple that was offered him by Momoko.

"Iie, he didn't" Kaarii replied and both Luke and Momoko sweat-dropped in disbelief.

"I'm beginning to think that Josh is a bit of a baka when it comes to confessing his feelings" Momoko said with a sigh.

"I think that's putting it mildly, but more to the point, how did you respond to him, Kaarii-chan?" Luke asked as he pulled out Momoko's uwabaki to tasuke her change out of her street shoes.

"His outright confession and behavior rather intimidated me, so I told him that I couldn't go out with him" Kaarii told them while rubbing one arm subconsciously.

"That's not good. Such rejection could send him into a state of depression" Momoko noted before looking down at Luke as she recalled how she had unintentionally hurt him.

"A frown doesn't look good on you, Momoko-chan" Luke told her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Gomen nasai, Luke-senpai" Momoko told him with a sniff.

"I already forgave you, remember?" Luke told her as he hugged her in return.

"Maybe I should try to give Josh a second chance, too" Kaarii noted quietly as she watched her two friends consoling each other.

After gym class, Kaarii was in front of her locker preparing for her next class, but she still felt like her mind and heart were swirling around in circles, and she could not make sense of nani was going on.

_'I can't believe it... Why did Josh do something like that?' _Kaarii thought. _'Sometimes I can't figure him out; he's SO strange at times.'_

~Flashback~

"I could gladly put all of the rockiness behind us...if you just told me that you love me" Josh said.

Kaarii's eyes widened in surprise, and then she asked, "Nani are you saying?"

"Just say it! Those three little words...say you love me..." Josh said, as tears were running down his face.

_'Nani is he talking about?'_ Kaarii thought while trying to pull away from him. "Onegai...let me go..."

Josh, upset, let go, and then banged his fist on the locker nearby, surprising Kaarii.

"Nani is it going to take?!" Josh said, to Kaarii's surprise. "I've fallen in love with you, Kaarii; can't you understand that?!"

~End of Flashback~

Kaarii leaned her back on her locker and looked up, as she felt like her heart was tightening up and she felt like she could not breathe at all.

_'Nani am I going to do?' _Kaarii thought.

Meanwhile, Josh was at his locker, too, thinking that he probably overdid it with how he approached his crush the way he did. To say he was embarrassed would have been an understatement.

_'Why was I so rough with her?'_ Josh thought.

He remembered how pretty she looked when she was smiling, her hardworking and labored face in Home Economics class, how confident and courageous she looked when she was answering questions in class, and so much more of her expressions. Josh was trying to make sense of how he's been acting, and he soon remembered what he had told her earlier: he was in love with her.

"This whole thing is ridiculous! Why did I have to experience my first love right now? I can't believe it..." Josh said, as he sunk to the floor.

_'Nani is worse, I have that powerhouse, Luke, to deal with as a rival! Between me and him, iie doubt Kaarii would choose him...'_ Josh fretted.

However, he was soon to be thrown into mental chaos when she saw something out of the ordinary: he saw Kaarii's friend, Momoko, in Luke's embrace, with a smile on her face, and Luke was smiling calmly, as if infatuated.

_'This is uncanny... Why is Luke hugging __Momoko__? I thought he liked Kaarii... Something's off...'_ Josh thought.

Josh soon saw Kaarii, and all he did was watch from afar as he went red in the face, like a huge tomato, and he looked away, his heart beating.

Kaarii and Josh made eye contact before the both of them looked away, and Josh felt as if his heart would pop. Kaarii was mirroring the same emotions, only she kept looking at Josh out of the corner of her eye.

Later that afternoon, Kaarii was heading towards home on her own as Luke had agreed to stay late to tasuke with the clean up when she heard the sound of someone skating getting closer and closer to her.

"Hey, guys, isn't that the girl from that bakery we trashed the other day?" inquired a voice as three boys skated out in front of Kaarii.

'_Uh-oh, this could be trouble…and me without my swords, too_' Kaarii thought as she gave pause to notice the three boys.

"I don't think so; that one wore a pink Powerpuff Girl uniform" Boomer replied honestly.

"Not that one, you baka; the one who lives there" Butch said as he smacked his blond-haired kyodai across the back of his head.

'_I can't transform here in front of these guys; that could cause iie ends of problems_' Kaarii thought to herself while resisting the urge to reach for her compact.

"So nani does it take to get a nice girl like you to go out with a bad guy like one of us?" Brick asked as he skated up and took one of Kaarii's hands into his own.

"Ugh, get away from me, you little worm!" Kaarii yelled as she slapped him squarely across the face.

"Ooh, she's both feisty and a fighter; I say we take her together" Butch said as he and his kyodai-tachi took up surrounding her.

Unaware, the whole time Josh had been secretly hiding behind some bushes as he was following Kaarii home and now stood watching in concern as the three boys were now skating circles around Kaarii.

'_I've got to do something, but nani?_' Josh asked of himself when he felt a power emanating from his belt.

Reaching down, he took his buckle into hand and called out, "Super Bash" as he began to transform into his new alter ego amidst a yellow background with red racquets. In a quick dance-like performance, his shorts were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was a bright red, a yellow leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers, and, with a double power-punch, black, leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

"Skirt…skirt…skirt…" the boys were chanting as they were circling Kaarii and she subconsciously reached down to her waistline to hold her skirt on.

"Ball Snare" a voice called out as a large ball flew in between the boys, wrapped itself around Kaarii and pulled her back into the open arm of a new boy who was holding onto a giant paddle ball.

"Arigato for the save" Kaarii told him as he untied her from the string his ball was attached to, a light blush in her cheeks.

"Doitashimashite; I couldn't just stand by and watch these hoodlums harm you" the boy told Kaarii as he stepped in front of her in a defensive manner while the boys were looking at him in annoyance of his interrupting their plans.

"Hey, you just spoiled our fun!" Brick shouted in anger.

"If we can't take our vengeance out on her, I say we take it out on him instead" Butch told his kyodai.

"Ear Wax Attack" Boomer shouted as he took out his ear-swabs and began flinging ear wax at Bash.

"Spit Wad Attack" Brick said as he began firing spit wads at Bash along with Boomer.

"Stinky Sock Boomerang" Butch called out as he threw two foul-smelling socks at Bash.

All three attacks were blocked by Bash's paddle and he glared at them as he took out a handkerchief and began wiping his paddle off as he said, "Uncouth louts such as yourselves have iie business being anywhere near a lovely and refined josei as Kaarii-chan."

'_Such a charismatic method of speech even when in the face of danger_' Kaarii thought as she watched and listened to the battle unfold.

"Nani did he just call us?" Brick asked of his kyodai.

"I have iie clue, but I don't think I like the way he said it" Boomer replied with a growl.

"Get him!" Butch yelled out as he and his kyodai began skating towards Bash only to get swatted back up against the far wall.

"Paddle Beam" Bash then called out as he pointed his paddle at the boys and fired a blast of energy into the ground at their feet and sending the three boys flying off in a star-flash.

Turning back to check on Kaarii, Bash asked of her, "Are you daijobu, Kaarii-chan?"

"Hai, I'm daijobu, arigato; but how do you know my name?" Kaarii asked of him.

"I'm called Bash, and I've known you for quite some time. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure those boys are out of the area. I'll see you later, Kaarii-chan" Bash told her as he left.

"Nani a curious wakai shinshi" Kaarii noted to herself as she continued on to meet up with her ototo and they quietly walked home.

After dinner and while getting washed up, Kaarii told Jeikobu about nani had occurred on her way to pick him up when he commented, "You almost sound infatuated with this new hero."

Blushing, Kaarii replied in her own defense, "W-well, I mean, he did fight three boys just to protect me from them, so un, I guess you could say I kind of…well, like him. But we just met so I don't really know if the feelings are genuine or just spur of the moment."

"You don't have to try and convince me of that" Jeikobu replied as though brushing off her excuse.

In their room, both of them had just finished drying and changing into their pajamas when Kaarii sat down to brush her hair out while Jeikobu went to watch some television in the main room. Sitting at her vanity/desk, Kaarii had just set her brush down and was looking at her reflection when she heard the sound of pebbles bouncing off of her window. Rising up and peering out, she saw Bash standing on the ground below and gesticulating for her to meet him at the side door.

Nodding her head to him, she happily thought to herself, '_This is almost like a scene out of Romeo and Juliet!_'

Turning around, Kaarii grabbed up her bathrobe and put on her slippers, she ran down the stairwell to the side entrance and stepped out to meet Bash. Hugging one another, they shared a quick, yet awkward, kiss.

"Nani brings you here at this time of the evening, Bash-senpai?" Kaarii asked of him respectfully.

"Gomen nasai, but I was wondering if I could get you to do be a tremendous favor" Bash replied as he looked into her eyes.

"Nani is it?" Kaarii asked, feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"Do you know how to use one of these things to change back?" Bash asked of her as he showed her his buckle/communicator.

Falling over sideways in shock, Kaarii soon stood back up as she then replied, "Uh, sure; my friend Luke has one of these and he told me how he changes back from his other self…too. Who are you?"

"Ah, arigato" Bash said as he then pressed the button on his communicator and was suddenly bathed in white light as he reverted back to his street from right in front of Kaarii's eyes.

Kaarii then turned white as a sheet as sickly squiggle lines appeared behind her as she said to herself, 'I just kissed Josh-kun!'

"Uh, are you daijobu, Kaarii-chan?" Josh asked of her in concern.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand who you were?!" she yelled at him as he shied away from her in fear.

"I was more concerned with making sure those guys were gone so they wouldn't bother you anymore" Josh replied sheepishly.

Breathing out a frustrated sigh, she said, "It figures that something like this would happen to me."

"So nani…you liked me as Bash when you didn't know me, but now you don't?" Josh asked of her in a mildly insulted tone.

"Iie, I'm just embarrassed is all. Look, don't misunderstand me, I like you as a friend, but I'm just not ready for any kind of a real relationship yet" Kaarii said as she sat down at one of the tables in front of her mother's restaurant.

"So does this mean that you won't even consider going out with me?" Josh then asked of her in disappointment as he sat down across from her.

Tears were starting to form in his eyes. This would have been the end of the world for him. He was truly in love with Kaarii, but for the sentiment to be one-sided on his part would have killed him inside.

"Iie…at least…not yet; can you just slow things down and allow me time to think it over? I mean, we just met and so far most of our meetings haven't exactly been anything I'd call potential" Kaarii confessed as she looked across the table at Josh.

Josh gave pause to think over their various meetings, from the time Kaarii tripped and he wound up wearing his breakfast, to the last time he blew her off in anger because he was certain she was more interested in Luke than him, and he replied, "You do have a point. I had just thought all those notes and flowers would have told you how I felt about you from the start so that I wouldn't have to embarrass myself with that emotional outbreak today."

He subconsciously put his hand on Kaarii's, his face pink, and looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. His heart swelled with love at the sight of her cute face.

The urge to kiss her once more overtook him, and he wanted to make sure she would undoubtedly know how he felt about her when she told him, "But that's just it, you never signed them; I thought they were from my papa or something!"

"Oh fudge-pops, I knew I was forgetting something when I sent them!" Josh shouted out as he face-palmed himself while Kaarii fell over sideways again.

"You mean to tell me that you just now realized that?!" she asked of him in astonishment and disbelief.

"Uh, un, I guess I'm a bit scatterbrained when it comes to confessing my feelings to you through notes and the sort" Josh said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's an understatement" Kaarii said with a scoff.

"So, about this slowing down…" Josh then said as he wanted her to expand on her meaning.

"Like I said, I like you as a friend right now, but I need some time to get to know you a bit better before I'm ready to make any kind of a decision of that spectrum" Kaarii told him.

"So I should try to leave off on the emotional displays and the sort until you are ready" Josh surmised.

"Exactly, I mean, I do appreciate the gesture of coming to my tasuke the way you did earlier, but that's not really something I'd like to base my getting into a relationship on. I want time to get to know you before I can make such a decision. Who knows, maybe you are the person I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life, but then again, maybe I'm meant to be with another? The point is, I won't know until the time is right, so onegai, give me some time and just be my friend until that time does come" Kaarii explained to him carefully.

Josh was understandably disappointed and lightly hurt by the fact that Kaarii had not fallen in love with him yet, but he was not about to give up.

"Daijobu, Kaarii-chan; I understand nani you're saying. I'll see you in school tomorrow; oyasumi to amai yume, Kaarii-chan" Josh said as he stood up, leaned across the table, and planted a friendly kiss on her cheek that made both of their hearts flutter before turning and walking away.

Josh now knew taht he was only going to fall for her harder as he got to know her.

"Oyasumi nasai, Josh-kun" Kaarii replied quietly as she watched him walk away.

Once Josh was a distance away, Kaarii returned inside and passed by her parents without paying them much attention as they had been listening from the window.

"We raised a very wise little girl" commented Mervin to his wife.

"Iie, we raised a very wise wakai josei" Maririn replied as they turned in for the night themselves.

Josh was halfway home when he dropped to his knees in realization and shouted out, "I just saw Kaarii in her bathrobe and pajamas!" Standing back up as his heart was pounding firmly and a strong blush in his cheeks, he continued on home.

The next morning, as per their usual routine, Luke and Kaarii walked to school together, only this time, when they met Momoko and Josh at the door, Luke bowed to Momoko before offering her his arm while Josh did the same of Kaarii. Both girls smiled as they linked their arms with the boys' prior to entering the school.

Takaaki and Rikiya, watching from behind some bushes, stepped out as Rikiya said with a satisfied sigh, "Well, it's about time those guys got together."

"Right, now maybe they'll leave us alone so we can focus on our own girls" Takaaki replied as Miyako and Kaoru started to walk past them and they both ran out to join their girls in continuing on into the school.

* * *

**Preview**

**Momoko: I can't believe it! Kaoru is going out to watch her father wrestle with my itoko! Let's just hope it works out for her this time. Also, Kuriko and I have a misunderstanding and she takes off on her own with Ken, of all people, following after her. But what can he do to help her? All this next time in Episode 55A: Kaoru Has a Blast and Episode 55B: A Bullet to the Brain.**


	4. Episode 56

**Thanks again to Radmila Raznatovic and Cakedecorator for the great reviews. And now for the next fun episode...**

* * *

**Episode 56A: Kaoru Has a Blast**

Rikiya was up the following morning, listening to the radio as he was getting ready to head off to school when the announcer said, "Okay, so be the tenth caller with the song title and artist name of that last number and you could be the lucky winner of two tickets to see local wrestler, Masked Tokio, take on the Green Rex this weekend at the arena!"

"I know the answer!" Rikiya said as he dove for his cellphone and called the station to hear the line ringing.

"Moshi-moshi, do you know the song title and artist name of our last big hit?" inquired the announcer.

"Hai, that was 'Passion' by Utada Hikaru" Rikiya answered.

"You are…absolutely…correct!" the announcer replied.

"Yatta!" Rikiya cheered before being given over to another person who took down his name and address so as to mail out the tickets. "And I know just who to ask to go with me…"

Meanwhile, at the Matsubara household, Kaoru was getting ready for school and grumbling under her breath, "I hate skirts; I hate skirts; I hate skirts."

"Kaoru-chan, you'd better hurry up or you're going to be late" called her mother in through the door.

"I'll be right there!" Kaoru called back as she grabbed up her shoulder pack.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-chan!" her father greeted warmly.

"Ohayo, dad; I'll sure be glad when it's the weekend again so I can go back to wearing either pants or shorts" Kaoru replied as she entered the genkan to slip on her sneakers.

"Personally, I think you should wear more skirts; you look real lovely in them" her mother commented only to receive a dirty look from her only musume.

Kaoru was just about to open her mouth to sound off when her father interrupted her, "You'd better run along to school now unless you want me to drop you off on my way to the gym."

"Daijobu; sayonara" Kaoru replied back as she stepped out the door and started on her way down the stairs of her apartment building to head off to school.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-chan!" called two familiar voices and she looked up to see Momoko and Miyako waiting and waving to her from the end of the street.

"Konnichiwa" Kaoru replied back as she joined up with her friends.

"Are you going to see your dad's wrestling match this weekend?" Momoko asked of Kaoru.

"Iie, tickets were all sold out by the time I heard about the match and dad usually finds it distracting to have family at his matches anyways" Kaoru replied with a sigh; she had been really hoping to win the tickets that were being given away on her favorite radio station, but she was the ninth caller and, even then, she didn't know the answer.

"I was trying to win the tickets being given away on the radio, but I was already too late; and it was the first time I knew the answer, too" Momoko said with a sigh.

"Nani about you, Miyako; did you listen to the song and try for the tickets?" Kaoru asked.

"Iie, I was listening to a different station" Miyako replied honestly.

"Hey, there's Kaarii and Luke; I wonder if they live close to each other or something since they're always walking to school together" pondered Momoko as they waited for the two to catch up with them.

"Not only that, but they also each have a younger sibling that they walk to school so they have even more of a reason to travel together" Miyako replied as she waved to them and Kaarii waved back.

As their new friends caught up, Momoko explained the morning's topic of discussion before asking of them, "Did either of you listen to the contest?"

"Utada Hikaru is good, but I'm more of a Hilary Duff fan, so iie; besides, I'd rather watch a kendo competition than wrestling" Kaarii replied.

"Nani about you, Luke-senpai; did you get the opportunity to listen to the contest?" Miyako asked respectfully.

"Gomen nasai, but Amy was watching 'Tokyo Mew-Mew' on television, so I wasn't able to listen to the radio this morning. And while wrestling can be entertaining to watch, I'm afraid that I have to agree with Kaarii" Luke replied apologetically.

"Coming from a couple of samurai-tachi, that figures" Kaoru replied with a scoff.

"Now, Kaoru-chan, don't be bitter" Miyako said gently.

"Actually, I've seen a couple of televised matches of Masked Tokio before; he's one of the best wrestlers I've seen in that he truly respects his opponents even after defeating them" Luke then noted and Kaoru turned to look up at him in surprise.

"Is it important to be respectful to your fallen opponents?" Momoko asked out of curiosity.

"It's a rather chivalrous trait and shows good sportsmanship" Luke pointed out and the girls nodded their heads in understanding.

"And who would know more about chivalry than you, Luke-kun?" asked Kaarii and the others shared a light-hearted giggle at his expense as Luke blushed lightly.

"Well, you won't hear me complaining about it" Momoko then replied with a blush in her own cheeks.

Soon the group spotted Josh, Takaaki, and Rikiya engaged in a conversation outside of the school. They quickly gave pause when they saw the girls and Luke and waved to them.

"Ohayo, boys; nani are you all talking about?" Miyako asked brightly as she joined hands with Takaaki.

"We were discussing the most important thing in our lives: you girls" Josh replied as he stepped up beside Kaarii and wrapped an arm around her.

"Flatterer" Kaarii accused him but made iie effort to push him away.

"Un, well if we don't get a move on, we're going to wind up kneeling outside of the classroom" Kaoru pointed out and the group soon entered the school, changed into their uwabaki, and then headed off for class.

Arriving in their classroom, they soon realized nani the big topic of discuss was: the tickets to the wrestling match. Rikiya, for his part, remained silent about the issue.

"Who would want to go to some arena to watch a bunch of muscle-headed, sweaty, foul-smelling men beat one another to a pulp?" cut out one annoying voice and all turned to see Himeko sitting at her desk at the front of the classroom.

"Nani did you say?!" Kaoru asked angrily.

"Take it easy, Kaoru-chan; everyone is entitled to their own opinion, just some people know when to keep it to themselves or should be told to" Kaarii said as she fired back her comment towards Himeko.

Himeko rose up from her desk and was about to storm over to sound off until Luke stepped between them and said, "Now, now, josei-tachi, let's remember our manners."

Himeko looked up into Luke's face to tell him off but held her tongue as their eyes met and she turned ghostly white prior to retreating back to her desk and slinking down to try and hide behind it.

"We could have used someone like you around a few years ago when we first met her" Kaoru commented with a chuckle as she, Miyako, and Momoko were watching Himeko trying to hide while remaining seated at her desk.

"Who is she; I've not seen her in class before" noted Luke out of curiosity.

"Shirogane Himeko, the wealthiest girl in school; she thinks, acts, and behaves like she's the most privileged person simply because she is wealthy and feels that whatever she wants she's entitled to…iie matter nani" Momoko explained honestly.

"Oh, you mean she's one of those snobby, rich-types; someone should tell her she needs to stop dressing in the dark and to change her hair-stylist" commented Kaarii.

"Now, now, we can't all be as pretty as you four girls" Luke gently reprimanded and the girls all lightly blushed at the compliment.

Later, at gym class, it was the girls' turn to run track. Kaoru, Kaarii, and Himeko were in the lead when Himeko started to fall back. Noting this in anger, Himeko succeeded in tripping Kaoru so as to take the lead since Kaarii had dropped back to assist her friend.

"Are you daijobu, Kaoru-chan?" Kaarii asked in concern.

"Hai, though I can't believe that spoiled-brat would stoop to such level" Kaoru replied as she tried to stand up, but screamed out as she quickly dropped back to her knees and gripped her ankle in pain.

Luke and Rikiya soon came running over and helped Kaoru up and over to a bench on the side of the track.

"The good news is, it isn't broken; the bad news is that you have a serious sprain and probably won't be able to walk on it for a few days" Luke informed her as he checked her ankle.

"Would a massage help?" Rikiya asked of him.

"I wouldn't; there may be as much as a hair-line fracture in her ankle and a massage could exacerbate it into a full fracture" Luke said as he took out a first-aid kit and began to form a make-shift splint from some supplies in the kit before binding her foot and ankle.

"Maybe you should carry her to the infirmary so that they can call her mom, Rikiya-kun" suggested Miyako.

"Kaarii, Miyako, go with them and make sure Rikiya can get her through the doorways without injuring her foot any further" Luke instructed them and Kaarii dashed ahead to open the doors for Rikiya while Miyako assisted him in getting Kaoru through the doors.

"I can't believe Sensei isn't doing anything to even mildly reprimand Himeko for this" noted Takaaki in annoyance.

"When you're as fabulously wealthy as her, you can get away with murder if you should so desire" noted Josh with a scoff.

"I'm more worried for when the endorphins in Kaoru's ankle wear off" Luke commented with a sigh.

"Why; nani happens then?" Momoko asked in confusion.

"Endorphins act like a mild, natural pain-killer; while the pain does still get through, it kind of takes a long, windy back-country road to get from point A to point B. Once they wear off, that road suddenly becomes a straight, super highway and the pain reaches home ten times faster" Josh explained as he used a stick to draw an illustration of his explanation in the grass.

"In other words, right now she's feeling only a little pain, but when the endorphins wear off, she's going to be feeling a lot of major, severe pain" Takaaki simplified and Momoko turned to look to Luke in concern for her friend.

School was a couple of hours from ending by the time Rikiya returned to class with a note for their sensei and was quietly dismissed to return to his seat. Momoko looked up from her schoolwork along with the rest of her friends to send questioning and concerned looks towards Rikiya, but he just nodded his head to them, silently signaling to them that he'd explain after class.

After school, the group met up in front of the lockers to listen to Rikiya as he told them, "The good news is that Kaoru's going to be fine in a couple of days; she's only a sprain in her ankle. The bad news, at least for us, is that she's going to be out of school for the rest of the week but should be back up on her feet by the weekend."

"That's a relief to hear" Kaarii replied with as she exhaled her held breath.

"I'll say, especially since I asked her to accompany me to the wrestling match this weekend" Rikiya said.

"You're going to the wrestling match this weekend?! But how did you acquire tickets; they've been sold out for weeks?" asked Momoko in disbelief.

"I won them this morning on a radio contest" Rikiya told her.

"Un, well, you two have fun then" Kaarii replied with little care.

"Omedeto, Rikiya-kun" Miyako also bid him just as her cellphone began ringing. "Moshi-moshi; Kaoru-chan, how are you feeling? You want me, Momoko, and Kaarii to come over? You want us to do nani?! Daijobu, we'll be right over."

"Nani was that all about?" asked Momoko of Miyako.

"I'll tell you in a minute; Kaarii-chan, do you have some spare time to come with us to Kaoru's apartment; she wants our tasuke with something" Miyako replied.

Looking to Luke in silent askance, he nodded his head to her before she replied, "Sure, I'd be honored to."

"I hope someday our relationship will grow well enough so that we can communicate without words like that" Momoko mumbled enviously.

"Don't worry, with time and effort, it will be" Luke said as he pulled her up to him and kissed her on the cheek before waving sayonara to his friends as he left out the school.

Momoko waved back to him as she inquired of the others, "He heard nani I said?"

"He must have really good hearing, because I know I sure didn't hear you and I'm standing right next to you" Rikiya commented.

"Call it instinct; now come on, we've got a friend to meet up with" Kaarii replied as she beckoned for Miyako to lead the way.

Upon arrival, the girls knocked politely and were greeted by Kaoru's mother, "Ah, have you come to check up on Kaoru; that's very thoughtful of you, girls."

"Arigato, may we see her?" Miyako asked as she, Momoko, and Kaarii bowed politely to the woman.

"Of course, she's in her room" Mitsuko replied with a smile as she gestured for the girls to enter, kicking their shoes off and properly positioning them in the genkan.

Walking down the hall, the girls gave pause to allow Miyako to knock on Kaoru's door before entering her room.

"Oh, hey girls, come on in" Kaoru called while sitting at her desk with one foot propped up on another chair with a pillow to cushion her injured ankle.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kaoru-chan; feeling any better?" greeted Momoko as she looked down on Kaoru's ankle.

"A little, but when the pain medicine wears off, it sure hurts like jigoku" Kaoru replied only to get a dour look from Kaarii.

"Can we onegai refrain from using such language?" Kaarii asked in disapproval of swearing.

"Gomen" Kaoru replied in a sarcastic manner.

"So nani did you need our tasuke with, Kaoru-chan?" Momoko then asked so as to change the focus.

"Your itoko asked me to go on a date with him this weekend to see the wrestling match" Kaoru told her with a heavy sigh. "I'd rather avoid a date, but it's the only way I'll get to see the match."

"But why would you wish to avoid dating Rikiya-itoko; he's really a nice guy" Momoko inquired in a mildly hurt manner.

"Let me guess: you're afraid of a repeat performance with Rikiya as you had with Narushima-senpai, right?" Miyako surmised and Kaoru nodded her head in confirmation.

"Would you care to fill me in on this Narushima person?" Kaarii asked in confusion.

Covering half of her face with a groan, Kaoru went into detail on the event, "…I can't believe that for someone that muscular he was such a big coward. And when he found out that Masked Tokio is my father, he really wanted to go steady with me, but I shot him down as I refused to be seen hanging out with coward."

"Rikiya's not like that; if he likes you, he likes you because you're you" Momoko said in defense of her itoko.

"Whatever" Kaoru groused as she turned away from Momoko.

"Once bitten, twice shy" Kaarii quoted with a sigh; she was trying to understand Kaoru's point of view.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment... I know I've already won that... Iie man is worth the aggravation... That's ancient history; been there, done that!" Kaoru said in poetic rhythm.

"That's a line from the Cheetah Girls' song, 'I Won't Say I'm in Love'" Kaarii then noted in surprise.

"Oh, is that where I heard that; well, it seemed appropriate" Kaoru replied with a sigh.

"So why did you ask us here, then?" asked Miyako in a sweet, but smart manner.

"I was hoping you could tasuke me in finding something nice, but not too nice, to wear" Kaoru replied.

Turning to Kaoru's closet, Kaarii and Miyako began going through it when they came upon something that they felt would work.

"I know you don't like dresses and the sort, so Miyako and I have put together something nice for you" Kaarii replied as they both held out a pair of girls' slacks in green, a yellow blouse, and a green sweater.

"I think that might be a bit too dressy; this is a wrestling match, not an evening out" Momoko pointed out.

"Hmm, how about this instead?" offered Miyako as she turned and pulled out some green capris, a white sleeveless t-shirt that showed the midriff, and Kaoru's favorite green jacket.

"You know, I think that one just might work" Momoko replied.

"Are you sure it isn't too showy?" Kaoru asked.

"Iie, now your white muscle shirt would be too showy" Kaarii told her and Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

"The only question now is nani to use for footwear?" Miyako then pondered.

"Personally, given the environment, I'd suggest her sneakers" Kaarii pointed out.

"True, but nani if her ankle isn't entirely healed by then; I think sandals might be nice" Miyako brought to their attention.

"The isha said I should be able to go back to school by Kin'yobi" Kaoru told them.

"I'd still take it easy if I were you" Momoko told her.

"She makes a good point; iie sense in taking chances of injuring yourself even further or you'd wind up missing the wrestling match entirely.

"Okay, okay, I get the message" Kaoru replied as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Just one thing: if you do feel the need to wear sandals, you should get a pedicure first" Miyako told her.

"Nothing feminine, just a general nail clean-up" Kaarii pointed out once she saw Kaoru flash an angry look towards Miyako.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt I'll wear sandals, so I won't worry too much about it" Kaoru replied gruffly.

"Well, you have until this weekend to decide on such a thing, but I'm telling you, you really should give Rikiya a chance; you just might turn out to like him" Momoko said as she took up her purse along with her friends and prepared to leave.

"We'll see you later, Kaoru-chan; get well soon" Miyako said as she followed after Momoko.

"Haven't you any advice to give?" Kaoru asked of Kaarii in a snide manner.

"Iie, I can't tell you nani to do or how to feel, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's this: you can tell yourself mentally how to feel, but your emotions and subconscious mind will be the ones to ultimately make that decision for you. I may want Josh to slow things down a bit, but something else in me says to welcome him with open arms. As Miyako said, get well soon, Kaoru-chan" Kaarii told her as she left out of Kaoru's bedroom door and gently closed it behind her.

"Maybe they're right; 'at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love'" Kaoru said quietly to herself as she looked to her bed. "I should have asked them to tasuke me change into my pajamas before they left…Mama!"

Mitsuko soon arrived and helped Kaoru in changing into her pajamas before helping her to slip into bed after putting a brace upon her ankle to keep it stabilized during the night. Kissing Kaoru on the cheek, Mitsuko soon left out of her musume's room so as to allow Kaoru to get some rest; she'd wake her in another hour to eat some dinner before letting her go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Momoko, Kaarii, and Miyako were walking home with Momoko leading the way when Momoko suddenly dropped to her knees in realization of something that she had failed to acknowledge earlier.

"Are you daijobu, Momoko-chan?" Kaarii and Miyako asked of their friend in concern.

"I just realized…Luke-senpai kissed me on the cheek" Momoko said in shock as she blushed brightly while leaving Kaarii and Miyako to fall over sideways.

"You mean to tell us that you just now realized that?!" Kaarii asked of her in vexation.

"Uh, hai" Momoko replied as she rubbed the back of her head and grinning sheepishly, causing her two friends to sweat-drop in disbelief.

Fast-forward to Kin'yobi

Rikiya was standing in front of his locker, the door open, and rehearsing his greeting to Kaoru, "Hey, Kaoru-chan;" "Kaoru-chan, you're looking mighty lovely;" "Ready for a night of wrestling and romance, my emerald-eyed Aphrodite?"

"You keep talking like that and you're going to wind up in an epic fail where Kaoru's concerned" cautioned a familiar voice and Rikiya turned to see Luke opening his own locker.

"You think this is overkill or something?" Rikiya asked of him.

"You have to remember who you're dealing with; Kaoru isn't a girl to be overwhelmed with sweet-talk but is more than likely one to be turned off by it" Luke counseled him.

"You do have a point there. But how would you greet someone like Kaoru-chan?" Rikiya inquired.

"Well, you might try something like, 'Hey, Kaoru-chan; are you ready for a fun evening of watching our favorite wrestler pummeling some hopeless challenger?' you know, get her excited and pumped for the main event of the evening. Then perhaps you might slip in a little compliment here and there, but don't overdo it with anything like that Aphrodite stuff or she'll be turned off quicker than a lamp in a lightning storm" Luke told him honestly.

Rikiya nodded his head in understanding just as Kaoru came limping up and so he asked her, "Hey, Kaoru-chan; are you as pumped as I am for tomorrow night? I can't wait to see Masked Tokio pummeling some hopeless challenger!"

"I sure am; I just hope he doesn't end it too soon or this could be one of the shortest matches he's ever fought" Kaoru replied with a light smile before continuing on her way to class.

Rikiya turned to send both a smile and a wink to Luke who simply nodded his head in reply.

As Kaoru entered her classroom, she noticed Kaarii, Momoko, and Miyako sitting together and talking until they spotted her and jumped up from their seats. Kaarii pulled over an extra chair while Miyako took out a support pillow and set it down upon the chair so that Kaoru could prop her foot up on it in the event it should start hurting her.

"Arigato, girls" Kaoru expressed appreciatively as she sat down and set her foot upon the pillow.

Luke and Rikiya soon entered and both sent concerned looks towards Kaoru and soon approached her to ask, "Is your ankle still bothering you?"

"H-Hai, a little, but I-I can make do like this" Kaoru replied to Luke; she was still slightly intimidated by him, so she rarely ever showed him her attitude.

"When was the last time you had it massaged?" Rikiya asked of her.

"Not since the day before it was injured" Kaoru replied.

"I don't think you should try it yet, Rikiya-kun; she could still be extra sensitive from the injury" cautioned Luke as he leaned down and kissed Momoko on the cheek once again, only this time she quickly turned and returned the kiss to Luke's cheek with a bright smile.

"You make it sound as though you know a thing or two about medicine" Miyako said to Luke.

"Call it experience" Luke replied as he took his seat behind Momoko's desk just as she playfully flipped her ponytail onto his desktop and he just chuckled in return.

"Are you sure you're going to be up to tomorrow night, Kaoru-chan?" Rikiya asked as he sat down behind her.

"Hai" Kaoru replied quickly and determinedly.

"Daijobu, even if I have to carry you, I'll see to it you get to enjoy the match" Rikiya told her and Kaoru mildly blushed at the thought but still managed to smile in appreciation for his returned determination.

When Rikiya went to his seat, Kaarii leaned into Kaoru, and whispered, "You're redder than a tomato; are you _sure_ you're not in love with Rikiya-kun?"

"Positive," Kaoru denied, as she turned her head away again. "The only reason I'm going to the match is because I really want to see Masked Tokio pummel someone."

"You could just say 'papa', Kaoru..." Kaarii said.

"Whatever," Kaoru said. "The point is: my main objective for this date is to see Masked Tokio in action."

"Okay, but I hope it doesn't end up like last time...or worse" Kaarii explained.

"Nani do you mean?" Kaoru asked, almost accusingly.

"Remember nani you told me about Narushima-senpai? How he turned all cowardly, and then after finding out Masked Tokio is your dad, tried getting you to go out with him again, only for you to turn him down? What if it's a repeat performance? And if it isn't, and Rikiya finds out about Masked Tokio being your father, how do you know he won't take advantage of that fact just to get connections to your father for the sake of bragging rights?" Kaarii inquired.

"You're saying that it's possible that he might use me to get to my father for his own sake?" Kaoru asked, now growing worried.

"I'm saying that it's _possible_; but since this is Momoko's older itoko we're talking about, we should just give him the benefit of the doubt first" Kaarii said.

"Agreed, though I believe you're trying to overanalyze the situation a bit, I do appreciate the concern, Kaarii" Kaoru replied only to receive an off-look from Kaarii; she wasn't sure how to take the lack of an honorific being used as it usually meant contempt in such situations.

"Don't take it personally; Kaoru hardly ever uses honorifics" Miyako whispered into Kaarii's ear.

"Un, well it's still rude" Kaarii groused as she sat down at her desk.

"Hai, but that's Kaoru's personality; you learn to get used to it" Miyako replied with a smile.

The rest of the school day went off smoothly and soon Kaoru was limping home, though not as pronouncedly as she had been earlier.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan, you're right on time" Mitsuko said to her musume as Kaoru entered their apartment.

"I'm in time for nani?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Go get changed; we're heading for the mall for dinner tonight" Mitsuko told her and Kaoru went straight to her room and quickly changed her clothes without bothering to hang up her school uniform.

While at the mall, at her mother's insistence and her father's threats; Kaoru received a much needed pedicure much to her chagrin, "Man, I hope none of my friends see me like this."

"Would you stop fidgeting, Kaoru-chan" Mitsuko gently fussed at her.

"Ite, careful; that ankle still twinges a bit" Kaoru complained as the salon girl began to work on her injured foot.

"Gomen nasai, but if you'd stop wiggling around so much, I'd be able to get this done much faster" the pedicurist said in gentle reprimand.

"Not to mention that you'll feel so much better when it's all said and done" Mitsuko added and Kaoru just crossed her arms in annoyance, but agreed to behave herself.

"Hey, iie nail polish; I'm not that kind of a girl" Kaoru started to protest when the pedicurist pulled out a small bottle.

"It's a clear coat that will not only strengthen your nails, but will give them a glossier appearance" Mitsuko told her and Kaoru agreed to settle back to let the pedicurist finish her work.

"If your toenails look like this, I can only imagine nani your fingernails must look like" commented the pedicurist.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea; only nothing too feminine" Mitsuko replied with a wink to Kaoru who just groaned in reply, but decided not to argue the point.

"Sure, I've done tomboys before" the manicurist said as she came up to take over as the pedicurist left to attend her next customer.

When the manicurist had finished, Kaoru couldn't get her shoes and socks back on and out of the store fast enough.

"Ah, such nice hands, too" commented her father as he came up behind her and looked at Kaoru's manicure.

"It's bad enough to have to endure the whole thing; do you have to add to my discomfort with such comments?" Kaoru whined.

"Hey, Kaoru-chan; I thought you were getting a pedicure done" Shou asked as he and Dai walked up from the arcade.

"I did" Kaoru said disgruntledly.

"Too bad your wearing shoes and socks, otherwise we'd be able to see" Dai teased her, though failing to notice that she had to endure a manicure, too.

"Now, now, don't tease your shimai like that" Mitsuko chastised the boys before turning and leading her family to a small restaurant where they ate dinner together.

When they returned home, Kaoru was permitted to take her shower first as she was already starting to fall asleep on her feet.

The next morning, Kaoru woke up and slid into the clothes her friends had chosen for her to wear for later that evening, 'Not bad, really, but a little showy; I think I'll exchange the shirt for something a little more modest.'

Turning to her closet, Kaoru pulled out a white tank-top that she was able to tuck into her waistline and thought, 'This is much better; but now to put on something a bit different for the rest of the day.'

Kaoru then joined her family at the table for breakfast when Dai decided to ask her, "Weren't you wearing a different ensemble just a few minutes ago?"

"Were you peeping on me, again?!" Kaoru asked angrily.

"Not intentionally; Mama asked me to fetch you for breakfast when I couldn't tasuke but notice you trying on clothes" Dai said defensively.

"Is there something going on tonight that we should know about?" her father asked of her.

"Iie, nothing important; I'm just meeting a friend to attend a sporting event this evening" Kaoru replied to him without divulging that she was going to be attending his match.

"Daijobu then; I'm heading for the arena to get ready for tonight" Tokio bid his family who waved sayonara to him.

"So who's the guy you're going with?" Shou asked smartly once their father left.

"Who said anything about it being a guy?" Kaoru asked in return.

"Because you're not the type to go out with a girl; is he someone I know?" Dai returned as he grabbed his imouto's shoulders.

"He's a classmate of mine. Actually, more to the point, he's Momoko's older itoko," Kaoru said, blushing. "His name is Akatsutsumi Rikiya."

"Oh, so he's a family member of one of your best friends. That's a relief..." Dai said, sweat dropping, and sitting back down in his chair.

"Nani; did you think he would be some old geezer?" Kaoru accused.

"Iie, I didn't want you to be disappointed again; remember Narushima-senpai?" Dai asked of her.

The day after she had that failure of a date, Kaoru told her family the whole story; minus the part that she was present as Powered Buttercup at one point, though that truth was revealed after she and the others had succeeded in defeating Kare.

"How could I forget?" Kaoru said, putting her hand to her face.

Putting his hand on his shimai's head, Dai said, "Good luck with your crush."

"I _don't_ have a crush on him!" Kaoru said in denial.

"Then why are you going out with him tonight?" Dai asked with a sly smile on his face.

"He has tickets to Papa's match tonight, and from nani Momoko's told me, he's a fan, so there's iie problem" Kaoru said in defense.

"You're not going to tell him that Masked Tokio is our father, are you?" Dai asked; he did not want Kaoru snagging a guy by bragging about her wrestler father.

"Of course not, Kaarii-chan warned me about the possibility of Rikiya trying to get connections to Papa if he found out." Kaoru said.

"Kaarii-chan; you mean that American samurai girl you told me about; the one whose family owns 'Shiimasutou Pâtissière'?" Dai inquired.

"Un, that's her" Kaoru said.

"In other words, you're only going out with this Rikiya person just to see Papa in action..." Dai said. "Well it still sounds to me you have a thing for him."

"Stop teasing me like that!" Kaoru shouted.

"Your shimai's right; it's not nice to tease her just because she's accompanying a young man to your father's match tonight" Mitsuko chastised Dai as he and Shou finished their breakfast and headed out to go play at the park. "Though I do hope you have a nice time, Kaoru-chan."

"Arigato, Mama" Kaoru expressed to her mother before returning to her room and turned on the radio to listen to some music.

Rikiya showed up a couple of hours early wearing a white muscle shirt that had 'Masked Tokio' emblazoned on the front of it, grey jeans, and a grey jacket.

"You're rather early, aren't you?" Kaoru asked of him after her mother had invited him in.

"I came by to meet your parents and to see if you'd like to get some dinner before the match this evening" Rikiya explained.

"Oh, well, Papa's not home and my kyodai-tachi are probably hiding in their rooms in preparation of giving you one of their special welcoming tackles as soon as they get the opportunity to" Kaoru told him in warning.

"Kyodai-tachi; Momoko made iie mention of your having kyodai-tachi" Rikiya said in mild surprise.

"One oniisan and one ototo" Kaoru told him.

"I see" Rikiya replied with a smile.

"Kaoru-chan, why don't you go get ready while I talk with Rikiya for a moment?" Mitsuko suggested and Kaoru took the hint to head for her room to change. "Dai, Shou, you two are to remain in your rooms until I say otherwise. Come with me, Rikiya-chan."

"Hai" Rikiya replied as he followed Mitsuko into the daidokoro.

"Nani time do you expect to have Kaoru home?" Mitsuko asked as they sat down at the table.

"Well, I was thinking of offering her some ice cream after the match, if she's in the mood, and then bringing her straight home" Rikiya answered honestly.

"Well, so far from nani I've seen and heard, you seem to be better than the last wakai otoko she went out with" Mitsuko told him encouragingly.

"Arigato; I heard about that last individual, too. I can't believe someone could wimp out like that so easily. But rest assured, if someone or something should threaten our Kaoru-chan, I'll stop at nothing to protect her" Rikiya replied with confidence and determination.

"You have my approval thus far, Rikiya; now go show our Kaoru-chan a nice evening" Mitsuko said as she dismissed Rikiya to meet Kaoru in the genkan where they slipped their shoes back on and soon left.

"So where are we going?" Kaoru asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs to her apartment building.

"There's this nice, casual buffet place across the street from the arena that's all-you-can-eat and free refills on beverages" Rikiya replied as he walked beside her, silently hoping to get the opportunity to hold her hand, but also knowing that she wasn't one for that sort of thing.

They traveled along in silence for a while when Rikiya finally decided to open up a conversation, "Your mama's a very nice person."

"Arigato, but then Mama hardly ever gets angry and is always smiling" Kaoru replied honestly, her hands behind her head.

"So nani is your papa like?" Rikiya inquired.

"He's…rather nice, too; though he does like to roughhouse with me and my kyodai-tachi from time to time" Kaoru replied while trying not to disclose the fact that her father was Masked Tokio.

"A father who likes to be playful; that must be nice" Rikiya commented.

"Nani about your parents; nani are they like?" Kaoru then asked of him.

"Mama's a rather quiet person and works part-time at the library while Papa's a teacher of oceanography at one of the local universities" Rikiya replied, hoping to get a little more information as to nani Kaoru's father did for a living.

Kaoru sent him a curious look as he didn't seem like the quiet type while both of his parents were before replying, "That almost sounds boring."

Sweat-dropping, Rikiya replied, "You know, it almost is. We're here."

Opening the door, Rikiya politely held it for Kaoru while bowing chivalrously to her and Kaoru merely rolled her eyes as she entered.

A waitress walked up and took their drink orders before dismissing them to the buffet and both ate heartily in silence. The whole time, Rikiya kept glancing up into Kaoru's eyes to see if she was enjoying herself, but would quickly glance away whenever she looked up at him.

'Maybe I am starting to like him…' Kaoru thought as she looked up in time to see Rikiya glance away from her. 'He's actually kind of kawaii playing shy like that.'

'I almost wish she'd at least say something so I can know whether or not she's even slightly enjoying herself' Rikiya thought as he noticed Kaoru push her empty plate away before draining her second soda.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Rikiya asked of her aloud.

"Hai, it was really idaina" Kaoru replied as she waved away the waitress who was checking to see if she'd like another refill on her soda.

"I'm pleased to hear that" Rikiya said with a smile as he checked his watch. "We'd better be heading over to the arena or we're going to be in for a battle of our own with the long lines."

Paying the bill, the two then ran across the street to the arena where the lines were already forming. The two of them soon found their seats on the front row and right next to the wrestlers' entrance/exit so that they would get to see the fighters up close.

"I didn't know we'd be so close" Kaoru said to Rikiya with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Don't worry; the wrestlers keep their behavior under control outside of the ring" Rikiya told her in a comforting voice, mistaking her discomfort for fear.

Soon the announcer stepped into the ring and the bell was repeatedly rung so as to get everyone's attention.

"If I may have your attention, onegai; tonight's match is a unique pair-up indeed! Introducing the challenger, making his debut appearance tonight…Green Rex!" said the announcer as a man wearing green, lizard-print pants with a green dinosaur head-print mask with hard ridges along the scalp and was some six inches taller than Kaoru's father and almost double in muscle-mass amidst many boo's from the audience.

"Sugoi, that guy's big!" Kaoru stated in surprise and concern as the man jumped into the ring and roared menacingly at the audience.

"Un, he's even bigger than that Panda guy Masked Tokio took on that one time" Rikiya said in agreement.

"Tonight Green Rex will be taking on the champion, Masked Tokio!" the announcer then said as Kaoru's father began to step into the arena amidst many cheers as he waved to the audience.

Spotting her father, Kaoru tried to hide from view as best as she could lest her father spy her.

"Nani's wrong, Kaoru-chan; he won't hurt you" Rikiya told her in a comforting manner.

"I know, but I'd still rather not be seen" Kaoru replied while ducking down low.

"Kaoru-chan, nani are you doing here, and who's this wakai otoko you're with?" Tokio asked as he spied Kaoru despite her best effort to remain hidden.

"Uh…he's a friend who won tickets to your match and invited me to come along, Tokio-san" Kaoru replied hesitantly.

"Daijobu, you'll have to introduce me to him after the match" Tokio replied with a smile as he tousled Kaoru's hair before jumping into the ring.

"Are you friends with Masked Tokio or something?!" Rikiya then asked in astonishment.

"You could say he's a...friend of the family" Kaoru lied in reply.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner; this is the best news I heard all day!" Rikiya said in excitement.

"Because I want you to like me for me and not because of the people I know or am related to" Kaoru replied in honesty.

"You needn't worry about that; I liked you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. And that first time you let me give you a foot massage, that made me like you even more because you were willing to trust me" Rikiya told her as he hugged her.

"Hey, don't make me separate you two!" Tokio called from the arena as he was warming up before the match.

"Let's just focus on the match for now" Kaoru suggested and Rikiya nodded his head in agreement while silently wondering why Tokio would be so protective of her in an almost fatherly manner.

As the bell rang, both Tokio and Rex charged each other and got each other into a shoulder hold when Rex flipped Tokio onto his back. Preparing to drop down on top of Tokio and using his arm to slam him in the chest, Tokio quickly rolled away and recovered to knock Rex back into the ropes.

Running back and using the ropes on the opposite to propel him quicker, Tokio charged into Rex only to be tackled to the mat as Rex had used the ropes to climb up and launched himself into the air. Rex then rose up onto his knees and placed both hands against Tokio's head and began to squeeze until Tokio managed to get his arms free and used both of his fists to smack Rex in the sides of his head and dazing him.

Tokio then cleared away from Rex and walked to a corner of the ring to catch his breath for a moment. Rex turned and charged back at Tokio who dropped to the mat and quickly lifted Rex up off his feet and sent him crashing down onto the mat just as Tokio pinned his shoulders to the mat.

The referee dropped to his knees and began to hit the mat as he counted to three when a ball-like item flew into the ring and struck Tokio in the head and knocking him off of Rex. Regaining his senses, Tokio looked up to notice that five more masked wrestlers, dressed similarly to Rex but with green skin were now in the ring.

The referee called foul as it wasn't a tag-team match, but he was picked up by the largest of the new comers and thrown out of the ring and into the audience.

"The Gang Green Gang" Kaoru said in concern as she saw the five teenagers surround Tokio while Green Rex tried to recover from being tackled.

"This isn't a tag-team match; you boys are out of line!" Tokio shouted only to be struck in the stomach by Arturo followed by Big Billy dropping down onto his back as Ace dove down to try and snatch away Tokio's mask.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Kaoru shouted as she jumped out of her seat only to twist her ankle a bit and almost dropped to the floor in pain.

"Take it easy, Kaoru-chan" Rikiya said as he caught her before she could hit the floor.

"You don't understand; he's my papa" Kaoru told him in full-on honesty for the first time.

"Then it's time Masked Tokio took on a teammate, too…Highland Blast!" Rikiya said as he pulled out a rectangular buckle/phone and began transforming right in front of Kaoru's eyes.

Amidst a silver background with grey crossed arrows, Rikiya's clothes were replaced with silver pants with a green shirt. Snapping his fingers across himself a couple of times, he formed a silver vest; doing a double karate kick, silver boots replaced his sneakers and with a double power punch, black fingerless gloves surrounded his hands before forming a green 'P' upon the left lapel of his vest as he ended in a wrestlers stance so as to prepare for a fight.

Jumping up into the air and doing a somersault, Blast landed in the middle of the ring to take hold of Ace's arm and flipped him off of Tokio while saying, "In case you baka-tachi haven't heard; this is not a tag-team match. But as long as you don't wish to fight fair, then neither shall I."

"Another one; just how many of these new Power Boys are there?!" Ace asked in disbelief as he struggled to stand up.

"At least two; first was the blue one that trashed us the other night and now this guy" Snake replied as he sided with his leader.

Big Billy rose up off of Tokio and was about to charge Blast from behind when Tokio reached out and grabbed hold of him by the ankle and brought him down hard on the mat. Picking the boy up, Tokio then tossed him out of the ring and onto the announcer's table which broke and crashed to the floor.

"Arigato for the tasuke, wakai otoko" Tokio expressed to Blast.

"Iie problem; as soon as I get rid of these guys, you and Rex can get back to your match" Blast said as he shook hands with Tokio before both prepared to get back into battle.

Ace, Snake, Arturo, and Grubber took off at the sight of the two warriors preparing to fight them and soon Blast left to make sure they had taken their one fallen companion and made good use of the exits. Rikiya soon returned to his seat where he found Kaoru dozing with her foot propped up on his chair, her ankle swollen again.

Tokio had just been announced as the still reigning champion, but he didn't wait for the announcer to finish as he left the ring to see Rikiya holding Kaoru in his arms and noticing the condition of her ankle.

"Come with me to my dressing room; I'll have the isha take a look at her ankle" Tokio instructed Rikiya as he led them away.

While Kaoru was being examined, Tokio stepped out to speak with the media and explained the situation to them quietly while still answering their questions about the match.

Kaoru soon awoke and checked her surroundings before turning to see Rikiya sitting beside her and she asked, "Nani happened; where are we?"

"We're in your dad's dressing room; you twisted your ankle again and it swelled up. Your endorphins knocked you out so you missed seeing your papa winning the championship, but he's more concerned about you to worry about the championship belt" Rikiya explained as he helped her to sit up and take a little water.

"Gomen nasai for not telling you the truth earlier" Kaoru then apologized as she lay back down and turned to look away from Rikiya.

"You've iie need to apologize; you already explained to me your concerns. I don't care that your father is my favorite wrestler; I wouldn't even care if he was the ticket salesman. I love you for you and nothing is ever going to change that. I mean, I recently found out that one of my itoko-tachi is one of the Powerpuff Girls Z and I don't love her any more or less for it" Rikiya told her as he kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

"Gomen nasai that we're going to have to miss out on the ice cream, too" Kaoru then said as she turned back to smile up at Rikiya.

"Maybe, but I heard that there's a shaved ice cart in the arena; would you like some?" Rikiya asked and Kaoru nodded her head as she was permitted to sit up while he left to get three cups of shaved ice; one for him, one for her, and one for Masked Tokio.

Upon his return, they all ate in silence, though the men kept sending Kaoru concerned glances when the isha returned to look at her ankle.

"Only a mild sprain; keep it elevated and stay off of it for a few days with a trade-off of warm and cold compresses periodically to keep the pain and swelling down" the isha informed them and they were soon dismissed to return home.

Tokio and Rikiya carried Kaoru up the stairs where they were met with concerned looks from Mitsuko who quickly led them to Kaoru's room before dismissing the boys so as to help her to change into her pajamas before allowing both men entrance back into Kaoru's room.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment" Tokio told the two teens and left to fill Mitsuko in on nani had happened at the arena that evening.

"I do believe our Kaoru has taken a shine to Rikiya" Mitsuko commented quietly to her husband.

"Well, I know he has taken a shine to her and I do believe I also saw signs of her liking him, too" Tokio replied with a grin to his wife as she left the daidokoro to take a pain pill to her daughter.

"May I come by and check on you tomorrow?" Rikiya asked of Kaoru as he was preparing to leave for home.

"Hai, onegai, Rikiya-kun" Kaoru replied after she took her medicine.

"Daijobu, I'll see you in the morning then; oyasumi nasai" Rikiya bid her with a smile before leaving out the door.

Once Rikiya had left, Dai entered his imouto's room and asked of her, "So how was the match?"

"To be honest, in spite of twisting my ankle again, I had a Blast" Kaoru joked, though Dai missed out on her true meaning but soon left the room to let Kaoru get to sleep.

Kaoru turned over onto her side to fall asleep as her mother also left the room and closed the door as she finally admitted "Maybe I do love him after all. And I know that he loves me for all the right reasons."

* * *

**Episode 56B: A Bullet to the Brain**

Secretly, and under the Professor's supervision, Ken kept trying out his new powers as Tempestuous Brain. He had just finished a practice routine and was now back in his lab clothes when Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Kuriko arrived.

"Kon'nichiwa, girls; oh hey, Kuriko-chan, I didn't know you would be coming, too" Ken greeted the four girls.

"Kon'nichiwa, Ken" Kuriko greeted him in return.

"So nani brings you girls here today?" inquired the Professor in a friendly manner.

"Go on, give it to him, Kuriko-chan" Momoko then instructed her imouto who removed her power belt and gave it to the professor though with a pout in her lips.

"Uh, Momoko-chan, I don't think there's a way to avoid her being a Powerpuff Girl; you were all specially chosen by Chemical Z" noted the Professor.

"That's not why I'm having her give up her belt to you, Professor; I was wondering if there was a way you could set up her compact to specially alert me to whenever she decides to transform into her alternate self" Momoko requested.

"Oh, well sure, I've done that before with all of your compacts" the Professor replied in relief.

"Hey, josei-tachi, how goes it this morning?" Rikiya asked as he entered the lab with Takaaki just behind him.

Miyako quickly filled them in on nani was going on when the boys removed their own belts to put them down on the Professor's workbench.

"So I guess this means that Takaaki-kun and I are Powerpuff Boys Z while you all are the Powerpuff Girls Z" Rikiya noted with a smile to the others as he gave Kaoru a foot and ankle massage, her having recovered from her earlier injury.

"It looks that way" Miyako replied with a smile to Takaaki as he also began to give her a foot and ankle massage.

"Hai, well I still wish that the Chemical Z that Kuriko had absorbed had chosen another instead" Momoko said unhappily and secretly wishing she had a boyfriend to massage her feet and ankles.

"But, Momoko, you know that fate chose each of us to be a Powerpuff Girl, or Boy as the case may be, and that there's nothing we can do to change it" Kaoru pointed out.

"I know, but nani happens if she should wind up being caught up in a fight on her own; she could be seriously hurt or worse and that's almost too much to bear" Momoko replied in almost a whine.

"I think I understand where you're coming from, Momoko-chan, but until the time comes and she does get involved in a battle, either on her own or with the team, we can't really know nani she's truly capable of" Miyako pointed out.

"I'd prefer she not get into a battle, domo arigato" Momoko grumbled, unaware that Kuriko had just come within hearing range after receiving her power belt back from the Professor before he began working on her oneesan's belt.

"Why; do you doubt me, or are you just jealous that I just might show you up?!" Kuriko yelled, shocking her oneesan. "Well daijobu, be that way! I'll show you just nani it is I'm capable of; Blazing Bullet!"

Kuriko then transformed amidst an orange background covered with yellow butterflies. Her clothes were replaced with an orange leotard, a couple of quick snaps of her fingers and a yellow vest appeared upon her, a quick twirl and an orange micro-skirt formed around her waist, with a quick slash at her throat, she formed a black choker around her neck, her shoes were replaced with orange sneakers as she kicked her heels up, and, with a double power-punch, black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After her transformation, she ended with her fists on her hips, legs spread apart, and a determined smile on her face.

Bullet then ran out of the room and dashed out the front door where she jumped into the air to take flight towards the city.

"Kuriko-chan, wait!" Momoko called after her in desperation. "Iie, iie, iie, iie; Professor, I need my power belt!" Momoko called out as she ran up to his workbench.

"Nani, why; I just got started and it won't be ready for at least ten minutes" the Professor replied in confusion.

"Kuriko just overheard a small part of our conversation and misunderstood my meaning. She then ran and took off on her own and I need to find and bring her back before she gets hurt!" Momoko said excitedly.

"I'm on it; Tempestuous Brain" Ken said as he transformed amidst a brown background covered with tan storm clouds. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with brown jeans, his shirt was tan, a brown leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, brown boots replaced his black loafers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. After the transformation he stood there with a wise expression on his face, legs spread apart, and had one finger placed against his temple.

Momoko stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face as Brain first summoned a backpack and then took off after Bullet.

"How long has he been able to do that?!" asked Miyako in disbelief.

"He's done that for quite some time now; only this is the first time he's actually gone off on his own and outside of the V.R. room" noted the Professor in mild concern while Peach whined in concern of his best friend.

"But nani kind of a weapon is a backpack?" asked Kaoru in surprise as she and Miyako put their socks and shoes back on.

"That backpack has a whole array of weaponry inside of it. However, that's not the important issue at the moment" the Professor replied as he turned back to finish up the new installments on their power belts.

High over the city of Tokyo, Bullet flew on with determination while wiping an occasional tear from her eyes when she spotted a commotion from the ground below. Looking down, she noticed three gelatinous creatures; one blue and wearing a top hat, one pink and wearing a straw hat adorned with flowers, and the last one was green and wearing a fedora.

Pulling out a baton, Bullet flew down to land right in front of the three creatures as she said to them, "Daijobu, I don't know who you are, but if you think I'm just going to stand back and let you disrupt my city, you have another thing coming!"

"A pint-sized orange Powerpuff Girl!" exclaimed the pink creature in surprise.

"Hey, I may be smaller than my elder companions, but I can fight just as well as they can!" Bullet said in anger.

"Un, well we'll just see about that" the blue one said as he and his companions morphed together to form a giant, tan creature that wore all three hats and began lumbering towards Bullet in a threatening manner.

'Uh-oh, this could be trouble' Bullet thought to herself when she pointed her baton at the larger creature and called out, "Bullet Barrage" as she fired many small pellets of orange energy into the creature.

"You're starting to get on our nerves" grumbled the large amoeba as the energy bullets were absorbed by the creature without causing any harm.

"Un, well try this one on for size then; Bazooka Blast" Bullet said as she charged up a large amount of energy into the end of her baton and fired a much more concentrated amount of energy into the giant amoeba.

Roaring out in pain, the giant amoeba charged forward as it released an arm-like extension of its body and snatched Bullet up as it retracted the arm and soon swallowed her up.

Brain, having arrived minutes earlier but had wanted to see nani Bullet was capable of, became very concerned as he said aloud, "She'll drown in the endoplasm if I don't do something!"

Flying over and landing behind a mailbox next to the creature, Brain gazed up at as Bullet took her baton into her hands, twisted it apart and separated the two ends as a small blade of orange energy appeared from one end which she then used to try and hack at the creature's cytoplasm.

"I've got to try and think this through clearly. Electricity and cold would stop this giant amoeba, but it could also harm Bullet; so would heat" Brain said aloud as he was trying to think of a way to rescue Bullet.

Bullet was steadily slowing down and seemed to be struggling to hold her breath when Brain suddenly flew up and went to try a physical attack on the giant amoeba only for it to turn and swallow him down in one massive gulp. Realizing nani had just occurred; Brain reached into his backpack and extracted an oxygen mask before swimming through the amoeba's endoplasm trying to reach Bullet before she drowned.

Try as she might to hold it back, Bullet had to exhale despite knowing that there was nothing but water surrounding her to inhale.

'I should have listened to Momoko-neechan and stayed at her side. Gomen nasai for not listening' Bullet thought as she breathed out her last breath when suddenly she felt someone place their hand upon her shoulder just as they slipped something over her mouth and nose.

Unable to resist, Bullet breathed in and found herself breathing air when she turned to see a new Powerpuff Boy Z beside her. The new boy then signaled the number 1 before indicating the oxygen mask she was now wearing and instantly understood nani he meant; there was only the one mask, so they would have to share it until they could succeed in escaping.

Taking a deep breath, she then passed the mask back to the boy and he quickly placed it back over his own face to breathe before indicating that they start swimming towards the creature's mouth. However, when the Powerpuff Boys and Girls Z arrived, they began attacking the monster which caused it to start moving around in its own defense and thus kept the two from reaching their goal.

Spying the two inside, Baron turned and shouted to the others, "Hold on a second; if we keep attacking this monster, Brain and Bullet could run out of oxygen!"

"Oh iie; they're inside of it" Bubbles gasped as she stared at the two as they quickly exchanged their only oxygen mask.

"We've got to get them out of there!" Blossom screamed as she tried to charge into the monster's ectoplasm only to be repelled harmlessly.

"Hai, but how?" asked Buttercup in defeat.

"We have to divide the Giant Amoeba; it's the only way" Blast said as the solution dawned on him.

"That would involve us attacking it and that could wind up harming Brain and Bullet more than the Giant Amoeba" noted Buttercup in return only to be swallowed up along with the other two children.

"Iie!" Bubbles screamed in disbelief.

"Sonic Shuriken" a strange voice rang out as two glowing, white rings flew forward and struck the Giant Amoeba which tried to brace against the onslaught and hypersonic sound waves being emitted by the rings when it suddenly burst into the three separate Amoebas, all of whom soon crashed to the ground with anime swirls replacing their eyes.

The rings soon departed and returned to someone standing at the top of the hill and all turned to look up at a young girl dressed in white as she caught the two rings before disappearing down the other side of the hill.

"I wonder who that was" pondered Baron.

"I don't know, but she sure has impeccable timing" Blast replied as he watched Blossom run forward and tearfully take hold of Bullet in her arms and hugging her close to her chest while sobbing quite loudly.

"Oneechan, gomen nasai for not listening to you earlier" Bullet apologized as she regained consciousness and looked up into her elder shimai's face.

"Balloon Catcher" Bubbles then called out as she created three bubbles to ensnare the Amoeba Boys just as they were waking up.

Looking around, the three Amoebas popped their imprisoning bubbles and made a hasty getaway.

"Here, Bullet-chan; take a little more oxygen. It'll do you a world of good" Brain then said as he passed her the oxygen mask which Blossom placed over her imouto's face before she could protest.

Obligingly, Bullet breathed in the oxygen for a few minutes before passing it back over to Brain who then returned it to his backpack as she expressed to him, "Arigato for your tasuke; I owe you my life."

"Doitashimashite, I'm just happy to know that you're daijobu" Brain replied with a bow.

"Let's get you two back to the lab where you can both get cleaned up" offered Baron and soon the group left for the lab, though not without giving pause to see if they could spy the girl who had saved their younger friends and family members.

Once cleaned up and dressed in pajamas and robes while their uniforms were cleaned by the Professor, Bullet and Brain were properly introduced to one another.

"Arigato again for saving my life, Ken-kun" Kuriko told him as they were sitting together on the couch.

"Doitashimashite, though I'll be honest, I kind of had a selfish reason to do it" Ken replied with a little color in his cheeks.

"Oh, nani might that be?" Kuriko asked in mild disappointment.

"Because ever since I first laid eyes on you, I-I've been in love with you and the whole though of losing you seemed too much for me to handle so soon after learning how to use my new powers" Ken confessed as his cheeks darkened and Kuriko's own cheeks turned bright red at his confession.

"Kuriko-chan, while I should be mad at you for going off on your own like that today, I'm going to look the other way as I feel I should clarify my earlier meaning. When I expressed my concerns about you're being in battle, it wasn't because I doubted you or because I was jealous; I was simply concerned about you being hurt" Momoko then told her as she sat down on the other side of her imouto.

"And you were right to be concerned; if not for Ken coming to tasuke me when he did, I would have drowned inside of that monster today. Whatever punishment you deem appropriate, I won't argue over" Kuriko replied as she and her oneesan shared a hug.

"Come with me then" Momoko told her and soon led Kuriko into a different room.

The others looked up in concern and almost expected to hear Momoko start spanking her imouto but they soon returned with Kuriko crying and whining, "But why, Momoko-chan?!"

"Because it's your responsibility to tell them; mama and papa already know the truth about me, so now it's your turn to tell them about you. But first, we have to wait for your uniform to dry or when you go to show them, you'll only wind up in the buff instead" Momoko replied simply and Kuriko dropped to her knees in tears.

"Don't worry, Kuriko-chan; the pain goes away after few days or so" offered Kaoru as she recalled the way her own parents responded to learning of her being Buttercup.

"Actually, not to change focus or anything, but did that girl today remind any of you of someone we've seen before?" queried Miyako.

"For nani little we saw of her from that distance" Takaaki pointed out.

"She did seem slightly familiar, though; but I just can't for the life of me put my finger on it" Kaoru replied.

"Did it actually take a few days for the pain of getting spanked to go away, Kaoru-chan?" Kuriko then asked in concern.

"Iie, I meant the pain of your parents being disappointed in you for keeping it a secret. I mean, sure they forgave me and actually hugged me in appreciation for destroying Kare, but still I felt bad about having to keep it from them" Kaoru confessed with a sigh.

"Well, it's not like it was entirely your fault that you had to keep it from them anyways. The Mayor, Miss Bellum, and even Papa told the three of you to keep your identities a secret" Ken pointed out, but still the girls all remained quiet.

After a while, Kuriko's uniform was returned to her and she dressed before reverting back to her street clothes. Soon after, the group left for home.

After dinner, Kuriko confessed the truth to her parents and soon stood before them as Bullet.

Momoko, of course, received the third-degree on knowing of her imouto's abilities to which she replied, "I was suspicious, but I was uncertain until today. Had I known for sure, I'd have told you sooner, but I didn't wish to make trouble for her without substantial evidence."

"Nani was it that made you suspicious?" Hachizou asked of her firmly.

Momoko then related to them nani had occurred that day when she and her friends faced the four samurai suits of armor and of nani had transpired after they had been defeated.

"You did make mention of something like that happening, but why didn't you tell us then of your suspicion?" Kakiko asked of her.

"I was unconscious to the whole event; I didn't even start to suspect anything until the next day when I saw Kuriko wearing her power belt and even then I thought that, since they make toy Powerpuff Girls, that maybe they were now making toy Powerpuff Girl cosplay items" Momoko replied honestly.

"Daijobu then, off to bed both of you" Kakiko told them and the two girls left for their rooms.

The Armstrong Household

"Do you think I did the right thing saving those two Powerpuffs?" Amy asked of her oniisan while getting her back scrubbed.

"Did it feel like the right thing?" Luke asked of her in return.

"It did at the moment" Amy replied honestly.

"Then nani are you worried about; saving a life is something you should always be proud of, Amy-chan" her mother told her.

"I know, but having to become Bell again…I mean, it felt strange the first time and comfortable the second time, but nani happens if I can't change back; I don't want to live my life as someone else" Amy expressed in concern.

"After talking with Kaarii and seeing some of the things that these Powerpuff Girls do, I don't think you should have to worry about not being able to change back. Those three have to have alternate identifications for their off-hours" noted Luke as he rinsed Amy off to send her to sit and soak in the o-furo before stopping to assist his mother in getting washed up.

"Luke's probably right; after all, you, him, Kaarii, her ototo, and this other boy, Josh, all have regular identities, so I'm sure those girls do, too" their mother said with a smile before Luke rinsed her off so as to permit her to join Amy in the o-furo.

"That reminds me, Kaarii wants us all to get together at the park this weekend" Luke told his mother as she was holding Amy in her lap as the young girl was now dozing off.

"That sounds fine to me; I've been invited back to help clean up the Professor's lab again" Rebecca replied as she held onto Amy.

"At least they're nice people to work for" noted Luke lightly as he took up the shower head and began rinsing himself off before taking up a towel and getting dried off.

"You rarely ever take the time to soak in the o-furo anymore" his mother said with a sigh.

"You're right, gomen nasai" Luke replied as he tossed his towel aside and stepped into the water to sit beside his mother to soak.

"You have much on your mind, don't you?" she asked of him.

"You might say that" Luke replied.

"You always were the responsible one. But there's something else you're worried about, isn't there?" she asked of him gently.

"Well, first there are these new powers and as the great American comic strip writer says, 'With great power comes great responsibility'. But also, there's this really cute girl at school that I'm starting to have feelings for and…she's actually returning them to me" Luke confessed quietly.

"I thought I noticed something other than your new powers in your aura, lately" Rebecca joked and Luke lightly blushed in reply.

"Just remember your manners and bushido lessons, but above all else, remember your chivalry and honesty and all will work out in the end" she counseled him.

"Arigato, mama, I will remember" Luke replied as he stood up and offered to take Amy from her as they were getting out of the o-furo.

Amy woke long enough to get dried, dressed, and to return to hers and Luke's room. Turning down her bed, Luke waited for Amy to slip in between the sheets before tucking her in and kissing her oyasumi nasai. He then went and did one final check of the locks on the house's doors and shoji screens before stopping to check on his mother who was nestled into her bed and asleep. Luke then returned to his and Amy's room, slid up onto the top bunk, and clicked the light off to fall asleep himself.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Rikiya: Talk about your tense moments! We wind up in a duel with either our new enemies, or are they our new friends? Also Josh is still having a tough time trying to win Kaarii over and now we end up in yet another fight with Mojo Jojo. Can things get any worse? Next time in Episode 57A: Powerpuffs Z Meet the Empowered Samurai Z, and Episode 57B: Josh's Love Problems.**


	5. Episode 57

**Thanks again for the reviews, Cakedecorator and Radmila Raznatovic. I just hope there are at least some others out there enjoying this even though they're not reviewing, favoriting, or following the story. Oh well, on with the show…**

* * *

**Episode 57A: Z Meets Z**

Up early the following morning and preparing to leave after a hearty breakfast, Luke and Amy bid their mother farewell as they ran off to the park while their mother rode her bicycle to the lab.

"Hey, it's about time you two showed up!" Kaarii called out in a friendly manner as she and Jeikobu ran up to them as they arrived at the park.

"Gomen nasai, I had to have my hair trimmed" Amy replied.

That was when Jeikobu glanced down to notice a small red mark on Amy's shin and inquired of her, "Nani happened to your leg?"

"My bangs got in the way and I ran into the corner of the table in the tea room" Amy answered with a light blush in her cheeks from embarrassment.

"That's nothing; the first time I met Kaarii-chan, she didn't see the chair leg that was sticking out into the middle of the floor and she tripped on it" Josh replied as he joined the group, refraining from mentioning the part where she sent his breakfast flying and smacking him in the face.

"Un, I remember that day; I wound up making you wear your breakfast that morning" Kaarii replied with an embarrassed blush in her cheeks.

"Hey, it was still quite tasty" Josh remarked in an attempt to brighten the mood.

"So anyways, how about getting some training in?" Jeikobu asked to change the subject.

"Like nani kind of training; I never took any martial arts" Josh replied in mild discomfort.

"He means superhero/heroine training" Amy said with an excited smile.

"Sounds reasonable to me" Kaarii replied with a smile of her own.

"We may as well; as long as we have these powers, we should at least learn how to use them" Luke said as he recalled Kaarii saying something about being able to fly.

"Solar Blade," Luke called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers, and black, leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands prior to his forming a gun-metal grey 'P' on the left lapel of his vest. After the transformation he stood there with a determined expression on his face, legs spread apart, and his arms crossed.

"Dazzling Bell," Amy called out as she too took on her new form amidst a light grey background covered with white ceremonial bells. A white leotard replaced her normal clothes, a light-grey vest appeared on her with a couple quick snaps of her fingers, followed by a white micro-skirt appearing at her waist as she made a small twirl, her grey sneakers were replaced with white ones, and black leather fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After her transformation, she ended in a crouched feline-like position, her fists placed on the ground between her knees and a smile on her face as her eyes were closed.

"Rapid Bonsai" Jeikobu called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a maroon background covered with red bonsai trees. In a quick dance-like performance, his shorts were replaced with maroon jeans, his shirt turned red, a maroon leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, maroon boots replaced his sneakers, and black, leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands prior to his forming a red 'P' on the left lapel of his vest.

"Feminine Bridgette" Kaarii called out as her street clothes were replaced by a light pink leotard, two snaps of her fingers and a light pink vest appeared over her and twirling her hands about her waist she formed a light pink micro-skirt around her waist. Kicking her feet up in the air, her white sneakers were replaced with light pink ones and, just as quickly, black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands and she finished in a slightly sassy pose.

"Super Bash" Josh announced as he began to transform into his new alter ego amidst a yellow background with red racquets. In a quick dance-like performance, his shorts were replaced with yellow jeans, his shirt was a bright red, a yellow leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, yellow boots replaced his sneakers, and, with a double power-punch, black, leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

Done with their transformations, they all looked to one another in consideration so as to identify who was who when Josh said, "You know, those three girls are called the Powerpuff Girls Z; perhaps we should come up with a group name of our own."

"How about Powerful Teens Z" suggested Bonsai.

"Too simple" Bridgette told her ototo.

"How about the Powerpuff Ninjas Z" offered Bell.

"You know, I think she's on to something" Josh noted.

"Nani do you all think of the name Empowered Samurai Z?" inquired Bridgette with a smile.

"Now that's a group name I think we can all live with" Bonsai replied.

"Very well, from now on, the five of us shall be known as the Empowered Samurai Z" Blade proclaimed and his companions nodded their heads in agreement.

"So nani was it you were saying about being able to fly, Ka-, I mean, Bridgette-chan?" inquired Bell politely.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Bonsai said as he took Bell's hand into his own and led her to a bench where they jumped up onto first the seat, then up to the back, and then leapt one more time where they soon took flight.

"It's almost like taking a leap of faith" Bridgette noted to the two boys now standing on either side of her and watching Bonsai trying to teach Bell how to fly.

"Then let's all take one" Blade said as the three of them followed the examples of the younger two and soon took flight on their own.

However, none of the new heroes' activities, with the exception of their transformation sequences, went unnoticed by an elderly shinshi from high up in an office suite. Turning to his desk, the shinshi picked up his telephone and summoned his aide into the room.

"You called for me, Mayor-shichou?" a woman with long, blond hair asked as she entered the room with a tablet in hand and that was covering her face.

"Ah, Miss Bellum; here, take a look and tell me nani you see" the mayor replied as he handed his aide a pair of binoculars and she peered through them from the mayor's window to see the five new teenagers flying low over the park.

"Has the Professor said anything about there being any new Powerpuffs in a while?" Miss Bellum inquired.

"Hai, but none of them even slightly resemble these five. I'm concerned that they may be trouble-makers and could pose a threat to our city" the mayor replied as he returned to his desk and pressed a button on the desk's surface.

Turning to the heart-shaped view-screen, the mayor and Miss Bellum stared in confusion as a strange woman stared back at them from close range before turning and saying, "Professor, I think there's a video-call for you from the Mayor's office."

As the Professor entered the room, the woman stepped down from a small step-stool and moved over to another area to clean as the Professor inquired, "Mayor-shichou, to nani do we owe the honor of your call?"

"We've spotted five new super-powered children over the park and neither of them matches any of the descriptions of the new Powerpuffs Z. We fear that they may pose a threat to the city and ask that you summon the Powerpuff Girls to take care of them immediately" the Mayor informed the Professor.

"Yosh; Peach, call the Girls!" the Professor replied before instructing the small robotic dog.

"Wan; Powerpuff Girls Z, da-wan!" Peach barked as he summoned the Powerpuff Girls who were just in the other room.

Enjoying the milk and cookies that Armstrong-san had left out for them, everyone gave pause to look down at their communicators as they began flashing and quickly downed the last of their milk before jumping to their feet.

"Hyper Blossom" Momoko proclaimed and then put her compact back into her belt and then it started releasing red energy hearts. She was then in a red leotard, and used her hands to form the flaps of her vest. She then opened up her arms and the vest appeared. She then put her hands under her belt and the skirt formed. Her feet were then put together to form the shoes, she spun around twice to form the earrings and choker and then she posed by putting one arm up, the other one down, and then flexing her legs.

"Rolling Bubbles" Miyako said as she put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

"Powered Buttercup" Buttercup called out as she put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

Shabon Baron" called out Takaaki as he transformed into his new alternate identity. In a quick dance-like performance, his shorts were replaced with cerulean jeans, his shirt was yellow, a cerulean leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands.

"Highland Blast" Rikiya said amidst a silver background with grey crossed arrows, Rikiya's clothes were replaced with silver pants with a green shirt. Snapping his fingers across himself a couple of times, he formed a silver vest; doing a double karate kick, silver boots replaced his sneakers and with a double power punch, black fingerless gloves surrounded his hands before forming a green 'P' upon the left lapel of his vest as he ended in a wrestlers stance so as to prepare for a fight.

"Blazing Bullet" Kuriko said as she transformed amidst an orange background covered with yellow butterflies. Her clothes were replaced with an orange leotard, a couple of quick snaps of her fingers and a yellow vest appeared upon her, a quick twirl and an orange micro-skirt formed around her waist, with a quick slash at her throat, she formed a black choker around her neck, her shoes were replaced with orange sneakers as she kicked her heels up, and, with a double power-punch, black fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After her transformation, she ended with her fists on her hips, legs spread apart, and a determined smile on her face.

"Tempestuous Brain" Ken said as he transformed amidst a brown background covered with tan storm clouds. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with brown jeans, his shirt was tan, a brown leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, brown boots replaced his black loafers as he made a windmill-kick, and, with a double power-punch, black leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands. After the transformation he stood there with a wise expression on his face, legs spread apart, and had one finger placed against his temple.

Brain, Bullet, Baron, and Blast looked at the other three girls in puzzlement as they were now in their group pose when Bullet made comment, "That kind of looks like fun; you'll have to show it to me sometime."

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sweat-dropped in mild embarrassment as they realized that their new teammates didn't know about the whole group-pose bit, when here, they just did it instinctually.

"Uh, right" Blossom said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while blushing.

"Baron, Bubbles, I need you two to sit this one out" the Professor then told them as he entered the room with a file under one arm.

"Nani is it, Professor-san?" Bubbles asked respectfully.

"I need you two to take this file to the Mayor's office and deliver it directly to him. As soon as you're done, you are to return to the lab unless your teammates should need any assistance" the Professor explained as he handed Bubbles the file.

"We'll get on it right away, Professor-san" Baron replied as he and Bubbles left for a different part of the city while the others went off towards the park to try to find and apprehend the newcomers.

Blade, Bash, and Bell took to flying quite well and soon they all fell into a V-formation to fly together, letting the younger two fly just ahead of Bridgette and Bash while Blade took the lead position.

"So why is Blade the leader of our group instead of you, Bridgette-chan?" inquired Bash quietly enough so as not to let Blade hear him.

"Because I felt Blade best fit the job as he's the strongest of us. Besides, I'm a better with tactical issues as opposed to making strong decisions that a leader is required to make. And you're best for being beside me as not only do I like talking to you, but you also have the best opportunity to provide us with rear shielding" Bridgette replied with a smile.

"Speaking of which…hey, Blade; we've got company approaching from six o'clock" Bash called out as he prepared his paddle to defend the team from an attack.

"So I noticed. Bell, Bonsai, I want you two to take the roof of that building and keep yourselves low, but also keep your wits about you and be prepared to launch an attack if the need should arrive. Bash, ready yourself to provide the team with shielding; Bridgette, you're with me in addressing our opposition" Blade instructed them and everyone quickly took their positions.

Noticing the team ahead of them breaking up and taking up battle-ready positions, Blossom quickly instructed her own team, "Brain, Bullet, you two take to the top of that high building and prepare to launch an attack if these people should prove unfriendly. Blast, I want you to cover and defend them as best you can so as to ensure they aren't hurt. Buttercup, you're with me in addressing our opponents."

Down on the street below, many townspeople were running from one side to the other, hiding behind market stalls, peering out cautiously up at the two factions as they were engaged in their standoff, and even looking out from office and apartment windows with some making quiet bets as to which side would come out the winner.

A gust of wind blew between the two sides with some leaves being blown in a loop as each side stared at the other.

Bridgette soon glanced over to watch as Blade removed a smaller sword from his waistline and inquired of him, "Nani happened to your sword; I thought it was a lot bigger than that."

"It's a fusion sword; one big sword made up from many smaller ones. I'm going to fly out a little further, so watch my back for me" Blade replied.

Summoning her yo-yo, Blossom told Buttercup, "I'm flying out a little further to get closer to their leader; watch my back for me, onegai."

The scene split between Bridgette and Buttercup as they both replied, "Good luck, and be careful."

Where there had been some fifty feet between them, as Blade and Blossom each flew out and came to a stop with only twenty feet distance to separate them.

"I was hoping we could do this peacefully" Blossom said to Blade with a slight tremor in her voice.

"And nani is it we're supposed to be doing exactly?" Blade asked of her in return.

"Discussing terms of your surrender" Blossom replied back with a faux display of bravado.

"Funny, I was thinking that we could talk the terms of your surrender since there's iie way you can hope to defeat the Empowered Samurai Z" Blade replied with a light chuckle that rattled Blossom's nerves.

"The Powerpuff Girls and Boys Z won't go down easily" Blossom returned.

Back up over Bullet and Brain, Blast had knocked an arrow into his bow and was now mumbling aloud, "Go ahead, Big Guy; make just one wrong move and I'll put an arrow right through those black eyes of yours."

"Only if you can attack at a rate faster than 343.2 meters per second" Brain cautioned him.

"Exactly how fast is that?" Bullet asked of him in confusion.

"He'd have to break the sound barrier and from nani I can tell from previous experience, that white clad girl over on that far building can not only throw her tambourines that fast, but they also emit a hypersonic discharge of sound and energy which is how she…she saved you and me from that giant amoeba just yesterday" Brain explained.

"In other words, if I can't attack him faster than she can respond, she'll strike my arrows before they can even reach their destination" Blast summarized simply.

"Exactly" Brain replied as he flipped a type of scanner over his right eye.

"Hey, that brown kid just flipped something that looks like a scanner over his eye" noted Bonsai to Bell.

"Do you think he's trying to read our energy levels so as to find our weak points?" Bell inquired in concern.

"That's nani they did in an anime I used to watch" Bonsai replied as he summoned a couple of kunai knives and made ready to attack.

"Wait a second, you two; let's wait until Blade gives us some kind of signal before we instigate anything" Bash warned them.

"I concur, Bash," Bridgette said. "There's a chance Blade might need us for backup. But put a sword against a yo-yo, and I think the winner is pretty clear, regardless..."

"She's right on both points" Bell agreed.

"Look, why can't you just come with us to the lab and talk this over civilly?" Blossom shouted in frustration.

"Oh, right, we'll all go to your lab where you probably have some kind of machine to take our new abilities away…like that'll ever happen" Blade argued in return.

"But we're…" Blossom started to say but was interrupted when an arrow shot past them, aiming straight for Bridgette.

Bridgette managed to dodge the attack as she pulled out her katana and now stared at her opponent in anger while Blossom sent him a look of shock that he would take the initiative to start the battle.

"ARE YOU FREAKING NEKKYO?!" Bullet shouted at her elder itoko in shock.

"I-It slipped" Blast replied in deep concern.

"Bridgette, are you daijobu?" Bash asked, almost hysterical with concern.

"Do you see me bleeding or anything?" Bridgette asked, a vein popping in her head.

"Iie" Bash said, simply.

"Then I'm daijobu! Mou~" Bridgette said, her sass coming out again.

"The first shot has been fired; prepare to defend your team to its bitter end" Blade said with an annoyed growl to Blossom as she turned back to cower from him as she saw the anger radiating in his eyes.

Thinking that Blade was about to strike Blossom down, Buttercup pulled her hammer back and sent a wave of green energy flying towards him as she said, "Swing Sonic."

Blade, however, managed to dodge the attack before flying up to hover beside Bridgette as he told her, "You take their leader; the one who attacked you is mine."

"Nani; but why do you get to attack that guy?" asked Bash and Bridgette simultaneously as she wanted to attack Blast for his attempt on her while Bash wanted to avenge his girl.

"You already know why" Blade replied, speaking directly to Bridgette and ignoring Bash.

"I get it; you can't and won't hit or fight a girl as it goes against your better nature" Bridgette replied as she turned her attention on Blossom.

Blade then put his dagger-sword away and pulled out a larger sword from his side and Bridgette paused to take notice of it: a full blade with a notch cut out on the back with a hilt imbedded into the notch.

"A hollow-blade; nani other kinds of blade's do you carry?" Bridgette asked of him but Blade barely heard her as he flew forward to meet Blast as he was rapidly knocking another arrow in preparation to do battle.

"Nani is a hollow-blade?" inquired Bash as he and Bridgette quickly dodged another blast from Buttercup's hammer.

"Can we continue this later? Mou~" Bridgette complained as she flew down to challenge Blossom.

'Where have I seen that attitude before? But more to the point, I think this new guy is missing one of the main rules of combat: Leader vs. Leader' Blossom thought to herself before turning and flying away from her position to fly up between Blade and Blast.

"Nani are you doing; trying to get yourself hurt?!" Blade asked in frustration.

"I think you forgot that as leader of your group, you're supposed to take on the leader of our group; namely, me" Blossom told him defiantly with a sideways thumb-jerk towards herself.

"Un, well, I have this little problem that's preventing me from fighting you, so go take on my friend, Bridgette, instead" Blade told her as he flew around her to continue on his destination towards Blast.

"Spinning Yo-Yo" Blossom then called out as she threw her yo-yo forward and managed to wrap it around Blade's legs before pulling back hard so as to stop his progression.

"Whoa!" Blade shouted as he lost his balance for a moment, but quickly managed to regain it as he turned back to glare at Blossom who was shaking a hand at him in a corrective manner.

"You're not getting out of our fight that easily" Blossom told him firmly before turning and noting a young girl clad in white fly up and use one of her tambourines to send a sonic boom at Bullet, causing her to fall to the ground.

Brain tried to catch her, only for him to arrive a tad too late, and then Bullet wound up in a crater in the pavement.

"IIE, Bullet-chan!" Blossom shouted, as she quickly freed Blade and flew over to her imouto and tried comforting her.

Brain then glanced up at Bell as she caught her tambourine, tears in his eyes as he gritted his teeth while tapping into the remote control to his backpack that was upon his wrist. Two Tesla coils rose up and began to charge up with electricity which he then began aiming at Bell, though unaware that two kunai knives were now flying towards the two electrodes of his coils until they struck and cause the coils to short-circuit and strike him instead.

"That will be enough!" Blade then shouted out to his teammates who quickly halted their attacks to stare at him in confusion.

Lowering himself to the ground, Blade reached his hand out to take hold of Blossom's and pulled her out while she continued to hold onto her imouto.

"Bell, fetch me a first-aid kit, stat" Blade then instructed as she touched down close by and she turned to run into the nearest drug store to retrieve some supplies.

She was soon heading out the door while calling over her shoulder, "I'll pay for these as soon as we finish!"

"I'll see nani I can do for the other boy" Bridgette said as she quickly ran over to check on Brain who was now on the ground, covered with soot, and his hair sticking out on end.

"Blade, even with a drug store at our disposal, I don't think we have the right supplies to take care of their injuries" Bash said as he joined Bridgette in checking over Brain.

"It looks like we just might have to visit this lab of yours after all" Blade said with a sigh as he was looking over the extent of Bullet's injuries.

"You're the victors; shouldn't you be taking our lives?" Blossom asked of him angrily.

"Iie, all we really wanted was our freedom to retain our powers" Blade replied honestly.

"You would have gotten it; we just wanted to know if you were monsters empowered by the dark spores of Kare or if you were empowered by Chemical Z" Blossom replied as she finally looked up from Bullet to stare Blade in the face.

Blade jumped back as he suddenly recognized those ruby-colored, tear-filled eyes before finally replying, "Give me your imouto; I'll carry her for you."

"How did you know she was my…imouto?" Blossom asked as she finally recognized the onyx eyes that were now looking down at her with gentleness.

Blossom acquiesced and let Blade take Bullet up into his well-muscled arms as he then directed his attention to the one who had fired the first shot, "Hey, do me a favor and carry that kid back to the lab. Let's go everyone."

Looking from one to the other, the two sides soon joined up and headed for the lab with Blossom leading the way. Upon arrival, Blade and Blast were shown to the lab's infirmary where Bullet and Brain were set down to be addressed by the Professor who had been alerted by Buttercup.

Bubbles and Baron looked at the new arrivals in question as they sat off to one side in discomfort.

"So when are they going to take away our powers?" inquired Bell, whispering to Blade.

"I've been insured that they aren't, so try to relax if you can" Blade told her as he turned her to face away from him as he began running his hands through her hair as a make-shift comb to settle her nerves.

Blossom soon walked out of the infirmary and approached Blade as she said, "Arigato for your assistance, Luke-senpai."

"Eh; nani did you call him?!" the others yelled out in askance.

"Doitashimashite, Momoko-chan; gomen nasai for the earlier confusion, but I didn't recognize who you were until I saw your eyes up close" Blade said as he stood up and humbly bowed to Blossom.

"How did...?! I thought...?! Nani the...?! Aren't our uniforms supposed to hide our identities? You know, 'clothes make the superman' or something to that effect?!" Buttercup shouted, surprised.

"Well, looks like the truth's out... But Blossom, didn't you forget that we could tell between those effected by White Z Rays and those effected by Black Z Rays by their auras? Looking at them now, they all have white auras, so..." Bubbles began and everyone else fell over sideways.

"Why didn't I remember that tidbit earlier; I could have saved us SO MUCH TROUBLE! Mou~" Blossom complained as she face-palmed herself.

"Hai, why didn't you?!" yelled Buttercup in frustration.

"Settle down!" Blade thundered as Bell had taken to hiding behind him. "Besides, just because we recognized each other, doesn't mean we know who the rest of you are" he then said much more calmly.

"Idaina, don't tell me, let me guess: we've been fighting with friends and classmates, right?" asked Bridgette in mild frustration.

Many of the others shrugged their shoulders as they still couldn't tell who the other was.

"Ugh, would you just look at those filthy uniforms? And here I just finished cleaning the furniture, too" Rebecca said in disgust as she walked into the room.

"Gomen nasai, Armstrong-san" replied the Powerpuff Girls and Boys, as well as Bridgette and Bonsai. Blade and Bell simultaneously replied, "Gomen nasai, Mama; we'll clean up the mess we made."

The Powerpuffs Z slowly turned to look at Blade and Bell in disbelief of nani they had just referred to the woman as.

"Might I suggest we change back into our street clothes before we begin cleaning up?" Bash suggested and everyone pulled out their communicators to change back before pausing to send further surprised looks to one another.

"I knew it; I just knew it! We were fighting with our friends and classmates the whole time" Kaarii said as she face-palmed herself.

"Well, now that this has been cleared up, why not unite our teams?" Miyako suggested.

"I agree; let's let bygones be bygones" offered Josh in reply.

"Easy for you to say; you're not the one who got zapped by your own Tesla coils because someone threw a couple of kunai knives into them" complained Ken as he entered the room while sending an angry glare towards Jeikobu.

"Kuriko-chan, sumimasen; I didn't know who you were or I'd have held my attack" Amy apologized as she ran over to and hugged her best friend.

"It's daijobu, I've got a harder head than I look" Kuriko joked in forgiveness.

"That reminds me, why did you attack the others, Rikiya-kun?" Momoko asked of her itoko.

"I didn't mean to; I'd been holding my arrow knocked into firing position for so long that perspiration caused it to slip from my grasp. Gomen nasai, everyone" Rikiya explained and apologized sincerely.

"As long as these two are daijobu, then let's not reside in the past and look to the future as we try to make peace in the present" Luke told them while brushing dust and dirt from the couch.

"Luke-senpai makes a good point" Miyako replied while wiping down the table.

"Just answer me this, would you, Luke-senpai? Why wouldn't you fight with me earlier when the typical rules state that leaders battle leaders?" Momoko asked of him as she was also cleaning the surface of the couch.

"Because he can't hit, let alone fight or battle, girls as it goes against his chivalrous principles" Kaarii replied on his behalf while wiping down a chair.

"Not even if they deserve it?" Kaoru asked in surprise.

"Not even then" Amy answered.

"Well, there might be one or two small exceptions to the rule, but predominantly they are correct" Luke continued while sending Amy a knowing look that made her bow her head as she knew his secret meaning.

"I think I know nani that means" Kuriko commented.

"You should" Momoko said to her in reply.

"Besides, you're not the one who made the first attack, nor did you give the order for one of your teammates to fire upon us, so attacking you would have been pointless" Luke added to his explanation.

"I think I can see nani you mean there; gomen nasai, I never meant to loose that arrow" Rikiya said, apologizing once more.

"Iie harm, iie foul; all is forgiven" Kaarii said to him with a smile.

"So if we join sides, do we become Powerpuff Girls, too?" asked Jeikobu in concern.

"If that's the case, I'd rather remain an Empowered Samurai Z, domo arigato" Josh grumbled.

"Of course not; you guys will be the Powerpuff Boys Z while we josei-tachi are the Powerpuff Girls Z" Miyako said with a light giggle.

"I think I still prefer the other team name" Jeikobu mumbled.

"I'm sure it'll grow on you given time, Jeikobu-chan" Kaarii told her ototo while tousling his hair in a sisterly manner.

"Okay, so obviously most of us know one another, but let's face it, there are some of us who are still a little out of the know" Ken then commented with a sigh.

"Of course, we should make our introductions" Miyako replied happily before indicating for Momoko to start off.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko and I transform into Blossom" Momoko said, starting things off.

"I'm Gotokuji Miyako and I transform into Bubbles" Miyako said with a giggle.

"I'm Matsubara Kaoru and I transform into Buttercup" Kaoru said with a grin.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Kuriko and I transform into Bullet" Kuriko said excitedly.

"I'm Shiimasutou Kaarii and I transform into Bridgette" Kaarii then said before sending a glance over towards Amy in expectation only to find her mysteriously absent until Luke stepped aside and she quickly hid behind him once again.

"There's nothing to be shy about, Amy-chan; iie one's going to hurt you here" Kuriko said as she drug her friend out from behind her oniisan.

"Don't be rude, Amy-chan; introduce yourself" her mother then told her with gentle firmness.

"I-I'm Armstrong Amy and I transform into Bell" Amy finally said before turning and wrapping her arms around her oniisan for protection.

"I'm Armstrong Luke and I transform into Blade" Luke then said in confidence which made his imouto look up at him as she also began to feel confidence.

"I'm Ayagai Takaaki and I transform into Baron" Takaaki said as he came up to stand behind Miyako.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Rikiya and I transform into Blast" Rikiya said as he sat down beside Kaoru.

"I'm Kitazawa Ken and I transform into Brain" Ken said as he gave a half-hearted wave to the others.

"I'm Jones Josh and I transform into Bash" Josh said while continuing to stare at Kaarii amorously.

"And I'm Shiimasutou Jeikobu, I transform into Bonsai" Jeikobu said as he walked up to wrap his arms around Amy's waist.

"Slow it down there, Romeo" Kaarii gently chastised her ototo.

Josh was looking at Kaarii, while red in the face, and he could not help but notice how kawaii she was when heckling her ototo when she needed to.

'Her facial expressions only make her cuter... But the way I've always seen her as is...' Josh thought, before blushing deeper. 'Come on, Benzaiten, a little help; a hopeless Casanova in love, here!'

"Josh-kun, is something wrong?" Rikiya asked in confusion of his behavior.

Josh straightened up, and then went back to furiously dusting the walls, while defending himself by saying, "Oh iie, iie, iie I'm daijobu; just peachy!"

Rikiya and Takaaki looked at each other in exasperation; they knew full well Josh was in love, and that Kaarii was making it hard for him to make a move.

Josh snuck a glance at Kaarii, and thought, 'Look at her; she's such a beauty, that it's making my head spin...'

"We've _got_ to give Josh some lessons later" Rikiya whispered to Takaaki.

Takaaki nodded in agreement before they got back to work.

Just then, the Professor walked into the room and took notice of the new arrivals as he said, "Kon'nichiwa, I'm Professor Kitazawa Utonium; may I tasuke any of you?"

"Professor, allow me to introduce you to our newest members" Momoko began before making the introductions.

"Hai, I've heard about many of you. I do hope you come to regard the lab as not only a headquarters, but also as a second home" the Professor said with a genuine smile.

"Arigato, Professor" Luke spoke on behalf of his former team.

"Idaina, we've even got ourselves a hangout now; that's way better than when we were simply the Empowered Samurai Z" Jeikobu said, feeling pumped.

"Perhaps, but we should still be responsible and keep the place clean" Luke said in a mature manner.

"Especially when Mama just finished cleaning it" Amy added as she was watching their mother up on a high ladder, cleaning the upper windows while Luke was holding onto it.

"Well, not too clean, otherwise I won't have a job to do anymore" Rebecca replied with a smile.

"You'd better call it a day, Rebecca-chan; Doppler Radar reports strong storms moving into the area and I wouldn't want you to be caught out in it on your bicycle" the Professor called out and Rebecca rapidly descended the ladder to begin collecting up her cleaning supplies.

"Is there anything we can do to tasuke?" Momoko asked earnestly.

"Iie, I'm daijobu" Rebecca replied as she slid the last of her supplies into the basket on her bicycle before donning her helmet.

"Come on, Amy-chan; it's time to go" Luke called out as he sat down on the bike in front of his mother while Amy quickly jumped onto the stands on the back of the bike as Luke began to pedal them towards home while the others all ran off to get to their own homes before the sky opened up.

The Armstrong-tachi arrived at their home a little after the rain started pouring down on top of them and soaking all three of them. Luke pulled the bike into the garage where they used the garage entrance to enter their house.

Luke kicked his shoes off and dashed to the laundry room where he pulled out some spare towels and quickly brought them back to the mud-room where his mother and Amy were already undressing.

"Typically I'd say to go draw a hot bath, but it's not safe to be in the water during a thunderstorm" Rebecca commented while Luke also began undressing from his wet clothes.

"That's daijobu, we can sit in front of the fireplace once I get it going" Luke replied as he gathered up an armful of wood and carried it into the main room.

Returning to the daidokoro, Luke collected some newspaper from the recycling bin and soon returned to the main room to crumple up the paper and setting it with the wood before lighting the fire. Once the fire was blazing, the three of them gathered in front of the fireplace to get warm.

"So nani do you think of your new friends, Amy-chan?" Rebecca then asked while pulling out a comb to run through Amy's hair.

"They seem nice enough" Amy replied with a bit of reserve.

"Let me guess, you're still not completely comfortable as you think any of them may turn against you" Luke surmised and Amy nodded her head in confirmation. "If any of them should try, I'll pound them…and I think Jeikobu-kun just might tasuke me as well."

"You should comb your hair, too, Luke" Rebecca then told him as she passed him the comb once she'd finished combing out Amy's hair.

"You'd best focus on your own hair first, Mama" Luke told her as he refused the comb; he'd wait until she was done.

Once everyone was warmed up enough, Luke closed the glass doors of the fireplace and they all headed up the stairs to slip into their pajamas prior to sitting down in the daidokoro to eat their dinner. After dinner, Luke put their wet things into the washing machine while Amy helped their mother with washing the dishes.

Luke was returning from the laundry room when he gave pause to notice his white-haired imouto standing on a step-stool beside their violet-haired mother and smiled at them. Amy was giggling at something their mother had said when a bolt of lightning crashed through the evening sky and startling her to the point of screaming. Drying her hands quickly, Rebecca took hold of Amy to comfort her.

"It sounds as though the kami are holding another bowling match" Luke commented lightly as he entered the daidokoro.

"A bowling match?" Amy asked timidly as she looked up at him.

"Sure, didn't I ever tell you? During a thunderstorm, the kami host bowling matches. Light thunder rumbles are them rolling their balls, hard thunder is typically a gutter ball, small lightning crashes are their knocking down pins, and the big ones…" Luke gave pause when a hard crack of lightning cut through the night, "…is when they bowl a strike."

"It's a good thing they don't get too many of those then" Amy commented dourly.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight, then?" Rebecca offered her musume and Amy agreed. "You could also join us if you like, Luke."

"Very well, Amy can sleep between us" Luke replied with a light smile; not so much as he was afraid of the storm, but because he knew it would tasuke his imouto feel even more secure.

* * *

**Episode 57B: Josh's Love Problems**

The next morning, Luke awoke to find himself in the middle of his mother's bed and both his mother and his imouto snuggled up against him as he recalled the powerful storm that tore through the city the previous night. Carefully moving out of their grasps, he then headed for the oteari where he washed his face of sleep before descending to the daidokoro to prepare breakfast.

The inviting aromas of bacon, eggs, and toast wafted up the stairs to his mother's room where both girls awoke and sent one another a smile before slipping out of bed.

"Hmm, breakfast smells delightful" Amy commented as she began to set the table while her mother activated the teapot.

"Well, I thought you josei-tachi could use a good breakfast after last night's storm" Luke commented lightly.

"Do you think we could return to the lab later if there's iie storm-damage to clean up?" Amy then asked of her oniisan.

"You sound eager to get back together with your new friends, Amy-chan" Rebecca said to her musume.

"Hai, I kind of am" Amy replied while digging into her scrambled eggs.

"It sounds like a fine idea to me; if it's daijobu with you, Mama" Luke replied as he sat down at the table.

"Certainly" Rebecca told them with a warm smile.

"Yosh!" Amy cheered.

"Just be sure to be home before 4 this afternoon" Rebecca then told both of her children.

"I'll make sure we're home in time, Mama, so iie worries there" Luke replied as he began cleaning up the dishes while Amy dashed up the stairs to brush her teeth and to get dressed.

Once dressed, Luke went outside to survey the property for damage but found very little, so he made quick work of the cleanup.

Running outside just as Luke was finishing up, Amy took a deep breath before exhaling and saying, "I love the smell of the air in the morning, especially after a good rain."

"Hai, well judging by the way you kept clinging to my shirt last night, I may have to buy a new nightshirt after your stretching out the material" Luke commented with a chuckle.

"Gomen nasai, but I don't like strong storms like that" Amy said with a pout in her lips.

"I know; I'm only teasing you" Luke replied as he kissed her on the forehead before leading her out the property gate to head off for the lab.

"Uh, I thought the lab was this way" Amy commented when Luke took a turn for the opposite direction.

"I know, but I want to stop in at Shiimasutou Pâtissière to see if Kaarii and Jeikobu would like to tag along" Luke told her and Amy brightened at the thought of having Jeikobu tagging along with them.

They had just reached the halfway point when Luke gave pause to notice Kaarii and Jeikobu running out the side door to meet up with them as Kaarii called out, "Ohayo, you two; where are you off to this morning?"

"We were heading for your place to see if you'd like to come with us to the lab" Amy answered.

"Talk about your coincidences, we were on our way to meet you guys for the same reason" Jeikobu told Amy as he took her hands into his own.

With their younger siblings leading the way, holding hands, Kaarii and Luke followed behind them to the lab.

"Have you stopped to notice Josh's weird behavior lately?" Kaarii asked of Luke innocently.

"Hai, I have" Luke replied simply.

"So nani do you make of it?" she further inquired of him.

"I've an idea, but as I have substantial evidence, I can't say for sure" Luke replied honestly.

"Would you care to share your hypothesis with me anyways?" Kaarii asked after giving a momentary pause.

"Gomen nasai, but there are still too many variables for me to base my theory upon for a solid answer" Luke replied only for Kaarii to send him a dry look.

"Uh-huh, I bet" she replied as she could tell that he was being evasive.

"Would you rather I tell you nani I think is wrong only to have the wrong answer and thus run the risk of embarrassing us both?" Luke replied honestly.

"Iie, I suppose not; still it'd be nice to have some kind of an idea" Kaarii said with a sigh as she sweat-dropped.

"Maybe he's in love with some girl and doesn't know how to express his feelings appropriately without making a complete baka of himself" offered Jeikobu as he and Amy had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

"I suppose that could be the case, but, I thought he and I were supposed to be gradually growing a relationship. Idaina, he probably got impatient of my wanting to take things one step at a time and went and found himself another girl" Kaarii replied with a sad sigh.

"I think Jeikobu is on to something, but I believe you're jumping to the wrong conclusion, Kaarii-chan" Luke finally answered, revealing his thoughts.

"We're here!" Amy called out as they turned up the lab's driveway.

Luke then thumped himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand as he said, "That was the other reason I wanted to go to your place, Kaarii-chan; I wanted to pick up some pastries for everyone to enjoy."

"Iie worries, Luke-kun; I can bake some in the lab's daidokoro provided they have the ingredients I'll require" Kaarii told him.

"And you'll love oneechan's cooking, too; she's almost as good as Mama" Jeikobu replied with a bright smile.

"Then we'll all have something to look forward to" Luke replied as they entered the lab and soon noticed most of the others sitting together while Josh remained off to one said with a flower in hand and plucking the petals from it, one by one.

"Any idea as to nani is wrong with Josh-kun; he's been like that since he got here" Miyako asked as she welcomed the other four.

"Hai, I do" Luke replied after getting sent a look from the other two guys that silently told him, 'Guess'.

"Professor, may I borrow the daidokoro for a while?" Kaarii asked politely.

"Of course, tasuke yourself" the Professor replied with a smile.

"Can we tasuke you, Kaarii-chan?" Momoko asked with Miyako eagerly nodding her head in agreement.

"Sure, you can tasuke me with finding the ingredients I need to make some pastries" Kaarii told them as they dashed into the daidokoro together.

"I guess I'd better tag along in case of a grease fire or something" commented Kaoru in an almost begrudging manner.

Once the girls had left the room, Luke walked over to Josh where he heard him saying as he plucked the petals off of another flower, "…She loves me; she loves me not; she loves me; she loves me not."

"You know, typically a person uses a flower with an odd number of petals for such things" Luke commented as he sat down beside Josh.

"I want to win Kaarii over, but so far whenever I go to open my mouth to her, I insert my foot or become tongue tied instead; nani do I do, Luke-senpai?"

"You get yourself out of this funk straighten up your act and you start listening to the Master of Chivalry and Bushido" Rikiya told Josh firmly.

"Who's that?" Josh asked innocently.

"Luke-senpai" Takaaki and Rikiya said while pointing towards Luke.

"Can you honestly tasuke me with winning Kaarii over?" Josh asked with hope in his voice.

"He won Momoko-chan over, so nani do you think his wisdom could do for you?" Takaaki asked as the three boys drug Josh off into another room to start him on some lessons.

"Uh, guys…" Luke started to say but they continued on.

"Un, we're talking about a real josei-tachi man here" Rikiya added.

"Guys…" Luke tried to cut in again, but still they wouldn't listen.

"Un, Luke-kun makes Romeo look like an amateur" stated Takaaki.

"I don't think…" Luke tried to say, but couldn't get a word in edgewise to his growing frustration.

"Don Juan has nothing on someone of Luke-kun's caliber" Rikiya said further.

"I AM NOT A JOSEI-TACHI'S MAN OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER!" Luke finally shouted catching the guys off guard as they cringed away from him. "I've never even had a real girlfriend until Momoko and the only girl outside of my family before her to even attempt to give me the time of day has been Kaarii-chan."

"But, I thought…" Rikiya started to say but was at a loss for words.

"Un, we were under the impression…" Takaaki started to say but let his thought trail off.

"And besides, chivalry and bushido don't always coincide with one another. Bushido says to strike down a defeated opponent as it is more honorable for both of you while chivalry teaches mercy to be shown to same individual" Luke pointed out.

"But don't they pretty much agree on the treatment of josei-tachi?" Rikiya asked in confusion.

"Predominantly" Luke replied.

"Well, that's nani we're talking about here in this situation" Takaaki reasoned.

"Daijobu, but I can't guarantee anything" Luke cautioned them.

"At this point, I'll take nani I can get" Josh said in an almost pleading manner.

"Daijobu, first thing we need to do is to determine how much experience Josh-kun has with josei-tachi" Takaaki then said.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?" Rikiya asked of him.

"Hatsukoi" Josh replied in a murmur.

"Did you just say that this is your hatsukoi?" inquired Luke.

"Hai, Kaarii-chan is my hatsukoi" Josh replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing wrong with that is there?" Takaaki inquired.

"Of course not, but the more important question is: does she reciprocate those feelings or is this a one sided deal?" Rikiya asked.

"I'm…not…too sure" Josh replied honestly.

"Let's work under the assumption that she does and see nani happens from here" Luke told them. "So nani are some of the feelings and thoughts that come to your when you see Kaarii-chan?"

"Well, I'd like to wrap my arms around her, shower her with compliments, my heart starts pounding like a bass-beat, and there are just so many things I want to say to her to let her know how I feel about her" Josh replied almost amorously.

"Can you elaborate on some of those thoughts a little further?" asked Takaaki.

"Well, one of the many books my Dad would bring with him on excavations was the Complete Works of William Shakespeare and so I'd often wind up reading so many of the passages from it. I think that it's because of that book that so many lines from Romeo and Juliet keep coming to mind" Josh replied honestly.

"Classy, complicated, and tough to comprehend" noted Rikiya as he could never understand nani was being said.

"Not to mention a bit cliché" added Takaaki.

"Perhaps, but it does help a little" Luke said in finality.

"Un, but whenever I open my mouth to say any of those things, I always end up putting my foot in my mouth instead" Josh complained.

"So don't say those things, put them into your own words. Don't make it sound like you're reciting poetry, make it sound more like you're writing your own poetic lines" Luke advised.

"But how do I do that when I can't even convey my simplest feelings to her?" Josh asked in earnest.

"Simple, don't think up here," Luke said while indicating his head before continuing, "…think from here and it tell your mouth nani to say instead" he finished while indicating his chest and thus his heart.

"Maybe I can try something like that" Josh offered.

"Daijobu, let's focus on how to behave chivalrously next" Takaaki said.

"That means holding a door open for a girl to enter, pulling her chair out for her, and permitting her to walk around a puddle as opposed to through it, right?" Josh asked.

"That's a start; nani else do you know?" Rikiya inquired.

"Escorting her by letting her wrap her arm around yours, bowing to her in a humble manner while permitting her to enter before you…and I'm at a bit of a loss from there" Josh replied honestly.

"Nani about sticking up for your girl's honor when it is called into question?" Takaaki suggested.

"Or protecting her from those who would try to harm her?" mentioned Rikiya.

"I do remember seeing Luke pound four guys who were going to try to hurt Momoko that one time now that you mention it; are those parts of chivalry, too?" Josh asked of Luke.

"In part, but you also need to know your own limitations in regards to that last bit. Often times, in those kinds of situations, your opponents may wish to gang up on you instead of fighting in a more honorable manner. If that should be the case, remember, you have to run away. The fastest will catch up to you first and if you can dispatch him, you run some more until you get to the last one and by that point, he's too tired to put up much of a fight, so you can quickly dispense of him provided you yourself aren't too tired" Luke informed Josh who was now listening and hanging on his every word.

"Here's a question for you, Luke-kun: as we're all superheroes here, nani happens if both you and your girl are on the battle field together and you wish to keep her from being hurt?" Takaaki asked in concern.

"You have to now nani her strengths and weaknesses are so as to make a proper determination of whether if she's up to the challenge or not" Luke replied honestly.

They were about to continue their discussion when the lab's alarm started sounding and thus signaling to them to gather in the main room of the lab.

"Nani is it, Mayor-shichou?" inquired the Professor.

"It's Mojo Jojo; he's on another rampage through the city!" the Mayor exclaimed while panning the view of his camera out his window to show Mojo Jojo in one of his new monstrous robots and attacking various buildings.

"Peach…uh…summon the Powerpuffs Z at once!" the Professor shouted to the small robot dog.

"Wan, Powerpuffs Z, da-wan" Peach said as he made his typical little break-dance maneuver.

"You heard him, let's go!" Momoko called as they all pulled out their compacts or buckle communicators and began their transformations.

Scene Change:

Twelve small boxes appear and in each, one member of the new Powerpuffs Z was to be seen transforming amidst the traditional music as they also called out the names of their alter egos, "Hyper Blossom;" "Rolling Bubbles;" "Powered Buttercup;" "Feminine Bridgette;" "Blazing Bullet;" "Dazzling Bell;" "Solar Blade;" "Shabon Baron;" "Highland Blast;" "Super Bash;" "Tempestuous Brain;" "Rapid Bonsai."

"Powerpuffs Z" the group said as they all posed together for the first time, with the Girls in front of the Boys.

Scene Reverts Back:

"Wan; that's going to take some getting used to, da-wan" noted Peach as he sat back on his o-shiri to look up at the enlarged team.

"I know how you feel, Peach" commented the Professor as the twelve heroes flew up out of the lab through the skylight and headed off for the city.

When the group arrived Blossom called out, "Daijobu, that will be enough random, rampant destruction for one day, Mojo!"

Looking up from his controls and the ruins of another building that he was in the process of tearing down, Mojo paused to look on in total confusion at the large number of people who were challenging him. Even the Mayor and Miss Bellum were counting the number of teens that were the Powerpuffs Z in surprise.

"Did the Professor create even more Powerpuff Girls?" asked the mayor in surprise.

"You'd better look again, Mayor-shichou; six of them are Boys!" Miss Bellum pointed out and the mayor had to do a double-take once he realized that she was right.

"So how do we proceed, Blossom-chan; most of us have never done this before" Blast pointed out to his itoko.

"First step is to discern nani Mojo Jojo's robot is capable of" Blossom replied while carefully giving the robot the once over.

"Next is to figure out nani its weak points are so as to exploit them to our advantage" Bubbles replied while sending a questioning glance in Blade's direction as he seemed to be trying to figure out how his fusion sword worked. "Everyone, do your best to keep Blade-senpai covered."

"You all can keep Blade covered; I'm going to focus on keeping Bridgette-chan covered" Bash shot back over his shoulder while flying up to hover close enough to Bridgette to watch her back but far enough away to keep away from her katana.

Blade turned a switch on his main sword to watch as the two sides separated to turn it into a forked-blade as he commented, "Oh, so that's how that works."

"Do we really have time for that right now, Oniichan?" Bell asked nervously as Mojo Jojo turned to face them directly.

"Better now than never, though I will admit that I should have taken this into consideration beforehand" Blade replied only for the others to fall in anime-style.

"Hindsight is always 20/20" noted Bridgette as she righted herself to prepare for battle.

Twelve shuriken-tachi shot out from a couple of slots on the mech's hull and most dove out of the way while Blade and Bell knocked them out of the air with their own weapons. Bridgette went to attack the two heading for them, but Bash flew up in the way to knock both down with his giant paddle.

"Hey" Bridgette protested but Bash paid little attention as he flew back out of her way. 'I guess he just wants to block attacks to let me make return attacks.'

Back down with Blade, he was setting the twin blades into the hilt of his main sword followed by putting the two hollow swords in on the outsides with their blades pointing out before locking them together with two small dagger swords which looked like smaller copies of the main sword and locked all of the swords together.

"So that's nani a fusion sword is!" exclaimed Bubbles as she stared at the sword that was now in Blade's grasp and was four times larger than its previous version while still maintaining its double-edges.

"A Fusion Ultima Blade!" exclaimed Brain as he stared at the weapon.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it, but more to the point, I've still to know how to use it to its fullest abilities" noted Blade in response.

"Can we focus on the enemy here, onegai?" Buttercup asked as she was dodging four giant cleavers that Mojo was using to attempt dicing her up with.

With one swipe of his new, fused sword, Blade cut down all four cleavers as he apologized, "Gomen nasai, I'd have been here sooner, but I had to learn how to do something first."

"Forget it, just point that thing at someone else" Buttercup replied as she was looking at the sword in concern.

Pulling out her wakizashi, Bridgette crossed her swords together as she called out, "Cross-Blade Slash" as she released an X-shaped energy blast into the hull of Mojo's robot only for him to turn around and fire two small missiles right back at her.

Bridgette went to strike one of them down, but again, Bash flew up to intercept them and succeeded in knocking one of the missiles down, but the other one managed to hit him in the chest. The resulting explosion knocked Bash back into Bridgette and sent them both crashing to the ground below.

"Sonic Shuriken" Bell called out as she tossed her twin tambourines towards the robot as they began to glow with white energy and causing a supersonic buzz to be emitted from the chimes which also created a cutting edge in them.

"Kunai Swarm" Bonsai called out as he threw forward two kunai knives which broke up into many smaller ones and joined Bell's tambourines in slicing up Mojo's robot.

"Swing Sonic" Buttercup called out as she swung her hammer and sent of blast of green energy into Mojo's robot and blasting a hole through its damaged hull.

"I'm not done yet, Mojo" Mojo replied with confidence as he released two large swords from his robot and tried to slice down the trio of attackers.

"Hey, we can do very well without that kind of violence, onegai" Bubbles squawked at Mojo before rising up and calling out, "Bubble Champagne!"

Baron joined her as he pointed his cane, which had taken on the appearance of a large bubble straw, and fired many energy bubbles from it as he called out, "Shabon Storm!"

Baron's and Bubbles' attacks burst and created a blinding flash right before Mojo's eyes so that he now had his robot faltering in a daze. Blossom flew up into the air to tie up the robot, but was instead knocked from the sky by one of the robot's flailing hands.

"Blossom… You'll pay for that, you kuso, dirty ape!" Blade shouted as he felt his anger building up.

Leaping into the air, Blade pointed his sword at the robot as it charged up with solar energy and called out, "Piercing Light" as he released the solar energy from the tip of his sword which shot an intense beam of energy into Mojo's robot so that it exploded, sending Mojo flying off in a star-flash.

Flying over to Blossom, Blade touched down by her to examine her injuries while leaving his friends to check up on Bash and Bridgette. Scooping Blossom up in his arms as she was unconscious, Blade flew back up into the air where he was soon joined by the others.

Bridgette was sending Bash an annoyed glare while he did his best to cower away from her with a sad expression on his face.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Brain asked as he took notice of his teammates.

"We're all here and more or less in decent shape" Buttercup replied.

"Let's get back to the lab and have all injuries tended to" offered Bubbles while dabbing at a small cut on Bridgette's forehead with a cloth.

"How's Blossom?" Blast asked in concern.

"A minor concussion, but otherwise iie worse for wear" Blade replied as he set his sword upon his back before they all returned to the lab.

Once everyone had their injuries treated and Momoko was up and around again, the teenagers were all sent home.

"Does anybody else think that fight could have gone better?" Amy asked quietly.

"Well, once we all figure out how to use our powers to their maximum levels, we should improve on the battle field" Kaarii replied.

"Now that I know how my Fusion Sword works a little better, I just need to get the assembly time down to a minimum and that should tasuke out quite a bit" Luke pointed out as he noticed Amy starting to falter in her footsteps.

"Are you daijobu, Amy-chan?" Jeikobu asked of her.

"Here, Amy-chan" Luke said as he knelt down for her to climb onto his back.

Not taking his offer for granted, Amy instantly climbed onto her oniisan's back and Luke stood up to carry her as she fell right to sleep.

"I think today's battle took the rest of the fight out of her" noted Kaarii as she turned back to notice that Josh was iie longer following them.

"I guess Josh took a different route home" Jeikobu surmised.

"And here I was hoping to talk to him…oh well, there's always tomorrow while at school" Kaarii replied as she and Jeikobu bid Luke sayonara to turn off for their own home as Luke continued on his way.

"Boy did I screw up today" Josh muttered while on his way home, sulking and concerned that Kaarii was angry with him and would thus never want to go out with him, as he face-palmed himself.

"How can I face Kaarii again after my mess-up today?" Josh asked himself as he sat down at his desk and buried his face into the crook of his elbow.

"Did you and Kaarii have a fight or something today?" Hector asked of his musuko in concern as he entered Josh's room to sit on the side of his bed.

Looking up and over at his father, Josh told him nani had occurred during the battle with Mojo Jojo, "…and now I'm concerned that she'll never want to speak to me again."

"Accidents happen, Josh-chan, and if Kaarii is as intelligent as you've led me to believe then she realizes this and has more than likely already forgiven you. Give her the benefit of the doubt before you go believing that your life with her is over; your mother taught me that" Hector told Josh, sighing at mentioning the last part. "Well, get washed up and changed; dinner will be ready in a little while."

"Hai…and arigato for the pep talk, papa" Josh said as he took up a change of clothes to get cleaned up.

Later that night, as Josh lay in his bed, looking up at the moon, he said aloud, "I'll take papa's words to heart and I will try again to gain Kaarii's approval." With that he turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Momoko: Next time, we meet an all new evil being named Kanojo. But can we take her down or will we be the ones made to fall. Find out next time in Episode 58: The Powerpuffs Z Meet Kanojo Pt. 1 and 2.**


	6. Episode 58

**Thank you, all, for the great reviews; and to firefox157, thank you for bringing many of these things to my attention and I will strive to make amends on some of the factors you pointed out, namely, the lack of a way for those on mobile devices to learn the meanings to the Japanese words used throughout the storyline. But, before I get to that point, let's move on, shall we?**

* * *

**Episode 58: The Powerpuffs Z Meet Kanojo Pt. 1**

As Kanojo lay sleeping, she kept sensing and hearing, as though in a dream, the voice and presence of her kyodai calling out to her, '_Where are you? Can you tasuke me? Kanojo, I need you_.'

Waking from her slumber, she asked of herself, _'Why do I keep hearing Kare's voice calling to me? For that matter, why do I keep sensing him?_'

Cautiously opening the lid of her coffin/bed, she checked her surroundings to find it was night before pushing it completely open as she sat up. Climbing out, Kanojo began a stretching routine to work the kinks out.

"My kawaii Black Particles, come to your mistress" Kanojo then called out as many small particulates of her dark energy began to gather before her from different corners of the museum. Once all had gathered and now knelt as a shadowy form, she asked of the particulates, "I keep sensing my kyodai's energy and hearing his voice calling out to me in my dreams. I want you to go out and scatter yourselves to the far corners of Nihon to see if you can find him for me or whatever it is that keeps giving off his energy signature. Now...GO!"

At once the dark particles dissipated as they rushed out of the museum to scatter throughout the city in search of Kare or his dark dust while their mistress returned to her coffin to rest some more.

Swirling around through the night air, many of the particulates came to find the remaining denizens of Tokyo who still bore the dark energies of Kare within them before meeting back together to report first to each other of their findings before returning to their mistress.

"Eh, Kare's dark energies reside in many residents of this city?! Hmm, I just might have to see if I can draw them here somehow; perhaps it is from them that Kare's voice calls to me" Kanojo replied as she allowed her dark particles to rejoin her before returning to finish her slumber.

The next morning, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were walking to school together talking about the previous day's events when they gave pause to notice Luke and Kaarii running to catch up with them.

"Ohayo, Luke-senpai, Kaarii-chan" Miyako greeted them happily.

"Ohayo, Miyako-chan, Momoko-chan, Kaoru-chan" Kaarii replied with a bright smile as she and Luke caught up with them.

"Hmm, why are you wearing sunglasses, Luke-senpai?" Momoko asked as she looked up into his face.

"Well, everyone says that I should in order to be less intimidating, so I thought I'd finally take them up on their suggestion" Luke replied.

"I think they look nice; are those Ray-Bans?" Kaoru asked as she turned to take notice of him.

"Hai, they are" Luke replied.

Momoko, despite herself, reached up and took them off of Luke and put them into her pocket as she said, "There, you're much more handsome without them."

"Are you sure, Momoko-chan; I don't want you to feel intimidated by my eyes" Luke replied in concern.

Placing her hands on either of his cheeks, she turned him to face her and she purposely looked him in the eyes as she replied, "Hai, I'm certain. I may have only known you a little time, but I'm finally starting to see the real you in your eyes and I don't want to lose track of that."

Kaarii and Miyako turned to quietly giggle at them together while Kaoru rolled her eyes in minor disgust.

Kaarii finally cleared her throat and said to the two as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, "We'd better continue on to school or we're going to be late."

"Good point, Kaarii-chan; may I escort you the rest of the way, Momoko-chan?" Luke replied with a warm smile.

"You'd better; one never knows when that baka, Sakamoto, may try something again" Momoko replied with a sigh as she linked arms with Luke as they continued on their way to Tokyo High.

Entering the school and changing into their uwabaki-tachi, Luke saw the girls to their classroom before excusing himself to use the otoko's oteari. On his way, he came across Rikiya and Takaaki standing over Josh as he was sitting on a bench and looking like his world had ended as they tried to talk to him.

"Nani's going on here?" Luke asked in concern.

"Josh is upset again" Rikiya said with a frustrated sigh.

"He thinks Kaarii is mad at him and won't ever want to speak with him again because of nani happened yesterday" Takaaki explained.

"Have you actually tried talking with her, yet?" Luke asked of Josh.

"How can I when I know she never wants to see my face again?" Josh asked as he was on the verge of tears.

"Well, call me nekkyo, but I think if you actually try talking with her about it, you just might learn the truth instead of getting yourself worked up over nothing" Rikiya scolded.

"Class is due to start in about ten minutes; I'm heading for the oteari and I'd advise you come along to get yourself cleaned up, Josh-kun" Luke told them as he continued on his way.

While washing up, Josh asked of Luke, "Do you really think Kaarii will listen to me long enough for me to apologize?"

"I really do. You should talk with her today during gym class since it's free-exercise day" Luke advised.

"And we'll even be there to help you" Takaaki said to help bolster Josh's confidence.

"Arigato, guys; I really do appreciate it" Josh replied as they headed back to their classroom.

Despite their encouraging words, Josh kept having negative fantasies about his and Kaarii's relationship all during class.

At one point, he was fantasizing that he and Kaarii were at first running to one another with open arms when she suddenly stopped and shot him a mean look before stomping her foot and causing the earth to break in half with her on one side and him on the other. She then turned and walked away without so much as a glance back despite how much he tried to reach out to her.

Josh was suddenly pulled out of his fantasy when his sensei slapped her ruler on his desk rather loudly to bring him back to his studies.

Picking up his math book, Josh got back to studying and trying to figure out a math problem when his fantasies interrupted him once again. This time he and the other boys were running up to embrace their girls and, just as the other girls leapt into their boys' arms, Kaarii stopped to slap him firmly before yelling at him about his getting in her way and that she now hated him for it.

"JONES-SAN; the answer to the problem, onegai!" asked sensei in frustration while standing at the blackboard and pointing to another math problem.

"Gomen nasai, Sensei; I wasn't paying attention" Josh confessed.

"That much is obvious" Sensei replied firmly before calling upon another student to answer the math problem.

Josh's friends shot one another a concerned glance while the girls sent them questioning looks before returning to their math assignments.

Once dismissed to gym class, most took to sitting on the bleachers while watching Luke work out with his personal buster sword when Miyako broke the silence by asking, "Why do you spin your sword like that, Luke-senpai?"

"I'll show you" Luke replied as he took a swing but had to stop the sword which they could all tell took quite a bit of effort before slowly raising the blade back up into a battle-ready position.

"Ah, I see; it puts your sword back into a fighting position much quicker" Miyako then said in realization.

"Hai, well, unfortunately that little maneuver has taken a bit out of me, so let's move on to a much bigger and more important subject. Josh, didn't you have something you wanted to say to Kaarii-chan?" Luke replied as he returned his sword to its sheath and began massaging his arms.

Josh swallowed hard and stood up to approach Kaarii as she was warming up to start working out with her katana.

"Is there something going on that we should know about?" Momoko asked of Luke with concern and he began to quietly explain nani was going to Momoko and the other girls.

Josh was walking over to Kaarii, his face red, his heart beating, and just plain nervous. Kaarii was stretching, and her facial expression caused him to blush harder, and his heart started beating even harder, causing him to lose his breath.

Noticing him, Kaarii stood up, turned to him, and said, "Josh, there you are. I've wanted to talk to you."

Josh then has his heart beat out of his chest, anime-style, and then he said, "U-Um, have you?"

Kaarii nodded, and then she said, "About yesterday in battle..."

Worried for the worst, Josh got down on his hands and knees, and did the position for dogeza, before saying, "Sumimasen for my actions! I was only trying to make sure you were unharmed! You're a beauty and I would not want that to be ruined! Sumimasen! Onegai, forgive me!"

Shrugging off the compliment, Kaarii said, "Josh, I understand you were only trying to make sure I was safe."

Josh then stood up, and then he inquired, while his face still red, "Really?"

Kaarii smiled, her face tinting pink, and she shyly said, "You were only trying to protect me, and you did it out of chivalry."

Josh went red as he smiled with a goofy grin, and then he took Kaarii's hand. He was about to lean in for a kiss when the whistle from the coach blew.

"Oh, coconut milk; time to return to class and I never even got the opportunity to practice with my katana" Kaarii said, as she walked away.

Josh felt a lot better about his relationship with Kaarii, to the point where he was dizzily walking around in a love-struck daze, something that did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Josh is on cloud nine..." Luke said.

"Is that some kind of metaphor or something?" Rikiya asked innocently.

"Do you see how love-struck and happy Josh is? In America, the phrase 'on cloud nine' refers to when someone is in a state of pure happiness or bliss" Luke explained.

"I'm guessing that Josh's conversation with Kaarii went well and now he's…on cloud nine; did I phrase that correctly?" Takaaki summarized before checking the accuracy of his usage of the metaphor.

"Hai" Luke said in confirmation.

Josh was stumbling around as he kept daydreaming about him sharing a romantic kiss with Kaarii, in several different scenarios. One was under the mistletoe on Christmas; another was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree in full bloom; third was at their wedding. Finally, he dreamed about kissing Kaarii right then and there. He imagined him drawing close to her, as he held her cheek gently. They were moving in to each other, blushing, and about to kiss, when...

"Jones Joshua; snap out of your daze!" The teacher said, as Josh found himself drooling after waking up from his daydream.

"Un, they finally made amends" Rikiya quietly commented to Takaaki and Luke who just smiled to one another.

The group was getting ready to leave for home when their communicators began sounding. Turning to glance to one another in confusion, they quickly ran to the roof of the school where Momoko flipped open her compact to see the Mayor's image in the small view-screen.

"Mayor-shichou, nani is the matter?" Miyako asked concernedly.

"There has been a disturbance at the Museum of Natural History and I need the lot of you to look into it at once" the Mayor replied.

"We'll get on it right away" Kaoru told him and Momoko quickly closed her compact.

"Well, iie time like the present" commented Takaaki.

"Un, it's game time!" Rikiya said feeling pumped.

With that, the group transformed and did their team pose.

Meanwhile, at Tokyo Junior High, Kuriko, Amy, and Jeikobu had been listening to the conversation and also did a small group transformation and pose while Ken did the same at the lab before taking off to meet up with the others Powerpuffs Z.

"I wonder nani kind of disturbance is occurring at the museum that the Mayor would ask us to get involved?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"I don't know, but if this is all over a mouse, I'm really going to be miffed" noted Blade as they all touched down at the museum's entrance.

Cautiously entering the building, the group took a quick glance around the lobby when they spotted the curator looking all in a panic as he rapidly approached them.

"I'm so happy that the Mayor sent you all in such a timely manner" the curator told them with a worried and haggard look on his face.

"We were told that you were experiencing some kind of a disturbance in the museum, can you give us any kind of detail on the matter?" Blossom asked in a serious manner while watching Blade as he was peering around the corner of the lobby and into the larger part of the museum.

"I know that in a place like this, objects tend to look as though they're watching you and/or moving around, but I swear to you that this time they really are doing those things! I've even once noticed a few clouds of a black dust floating around the museum" the curator replied.

"You mean soot-sprites; I thought only children could see those" pondered Bullet as she recalled the little deities from a cartoon she'd seen when she was a little younger.

"Iie, soot-sprites are just little manifestations of the hearth kami, but these are nothing like that. I once saw them bring a mummy to life so as to shuffle around with the intent of scaring my personnel away from certain parts of the museum" the curator explained further.

"That is concerning" Blast replied from behind the curator while silently gesturing to the others that he thought the curator had lost his mind.

"I'm getting that kishikan feeling again" Bubbles complained with a pout.

"Don't worry, we Boys are here to protect you from any supernatural monsters" Baron said in a comforting tone of voice.

"As long as we're here, we may as well take a look around" Bell said as she really wanted the opportunity to look around the museum without so many other spectators getting in the way.

"Daijobu, but try not to break anything while you're searching" the curator told them.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Bonsai asked.

"Are you nekkyo; I'm not going back in there until you get rid of whatever is haunting this place" the curator replied as he ducked into his office and locked the door.

"Nani a big brave curator you are…Coward" Buttercup shot at the closed office door.

"Forget him and let's take a look around" Baron said from beside Bridgette.

"Nani do we look like anyways; the Gosutobasuta-tachi?" asked Blast in disbelief.

"Well who else are they going to call around here?" Bash asked, half in jest.

"I ain't afraid of iie gosuto" Bonsai replied, adding to the joke.

"Can we save the movie/song lyric quotes for some other time?" Bridgette asked while sweat-dropping at the boys.

Blade was about to enter the museum when he heard a small, worried whine come from behind Bubbles and turned back to see the scared look on Bell's face.

"If it makes you feel any better, Bell-chan; I'm scared, too" Bubbles told her as she took the young girl's hand into her own to comfort the girl.

"Why don't you stick with us, Bell-chan; we can all watch out for each other that way" suggested Blossom as she took Bell's other hand into her own as Buttercup came up to stand behind Bell.

"I don't do gosuto-tachi very well either" Buttercup said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't tell me that you all actually believe in gosuto-tachi?" Bridgette asked of them in disbelief.

"Hai" the four girls replied nervously.

"I don't believe this" Bridgette replied while face-palming herself.

"Blast, Bash, take up the rear; Baron, Brain, Bullet and Bonsai can take up the flank positions, which will leave me and Bridgette to take the lead; you four can remain in the center of the group" Blade instructed them and they all soon fell into position without argument.

"So which way should we go first?" inquired Bridgette once they had entered the museum proper.

"Uh, let's go right" suggested Buttercup though she was looking towards the left side in concern.

"Strange, I never noticed black auras surrounding certain objects before" commented Baron as he was also looking towards the left side of the museum.

"It's a power given by Chemical-Z; we can see the dark auras of monsters and such as well as the light auras surrounding those given the powers of Chemical-Z" Blossom explained.

"Then we've got our work cut out for us" Brain commented as he glanced around the museum, seeing many dark auras surrounding many different artifacts.

"Might I suggest we come back in the morning when there's more light" Bubbles inquired with deep concern in her voice.

"Here are some flashlights" Brain then said as he passed around some flashlights.

"I want to go home" whined Bell with tears in her eyes.

"I don't think we can; look everyone" Bash said as he pointed towards the exit which was now being blocked by dark energy.

Bell dropped to her knees at the moment and began crying into her hands until Blade set a hand upon her shoulder as he knelt down beside her to place a kiss upon her cheek.

"Everyone, weapons at the ready" Bridgette instructed and all of them pulled out their weapons in preparation for a fight before turning to watch Blade rapidly assemble his Fusion Sword.

"Sugoi, you got that down from six minutes to fifty seconds!" Buttercup said in astonishment as they all took an involuntary step backwards as Blade stood back up and twirled his sword over his head before lowering it into a battle ready position.

"Stay behind me, Bell-chan" Blade then instructed his imoto and she ran up to not only stand close behind him, but she even grabbed onto his belt loops.

Finding inspiration in watching Blade assemble his sword, Bridgette also summoned forth her wakizashi and combined it with her katana so as to form a double-bladed bo staff.

Not one to be outdone, Baron took out his walking stick and also turned it into a bo staff.

"Anybody else have any special tricks to perform with their weapons?" Blade asked of the group, but they all shook their heads iie.

Entering the museum a little further, they soon came upon the prehistoric exhibit when Bridgette asked, "I thought T-Rex's were mostly American."

"Keep reading, Bridgette-chan" Bubbles replied as she indicated the section at the bottom of the placard which read, 'Donated by an anonymous American collector'.

"Oh, well that explains that" Bridgette then said with an embarrassed grin.

"I'm not detecting any dark energy signatures around here, but I do find this old tablet to be of interest" Brain remarked while looking at a tablet that seemed to have a new type of hieroglyphics written upon it.

"Do you have any idea as to nani it says?" Bullet inquired.

"Iie, that's just it, I've never seen this style of hieroglyphics before; it almost looks like an ancient form of Nihon-go" Brain replied in confusion.

"Hai, well you can study it sometime later; we've still to find and put an end to whatever is haunting this place" Buttercup said as she continued a little further towards the Ancient History section.

"Hey, look; those are the sarcophagi of the Oedo Chakichaki Musume!" Blossom exclaimed while indicating the three stone containers that were on display.

"Who were they?" Bridgette asked innocently when Bubbles went into explanation on their identities.

"Heads up, everyone; we're not alone" Blast said as he knocked an arrow onto his bow.

Turning around, the group soon found themselves facing down two samurai suits of armor with katana-tachi in hand.

"Two against twelve; that's hardly an even fight" Bridgette commented.

"True, but let's remember that we're to do this while causing as little damage to the display items as possible" Bonsai commented while still holding onto Bell to comfort her.

"Spinning Yo-yo" Blossom called out as she tied up the two suits of armor with her yo-yo.

"Crescent Blade" Blade then said as he sent a crescent-shaped blade of energy into the two suits of armor and took their 'heads' off.

The two suits of armor then shuddered before collapsing to the ground as two clouds of dark dust rose up from the armor and retreated for a different part of the museum.

"That was quick and painless" Bridgette commented lightly.

"Hai, but I don't think we're done yet" Buttercup cautioned them as they proceeded on to the next section which was the Art section.

"Oh good, they have an oteari in this part of the museum" Bell said as she scampered away and down the hall.

"Should one of us go with her?" asked Bullet in concern.

"Iie, she's a big girl; but let's stay within the area so she doesn't get separated from the group" Blade replied as he stopped to look at a piece of artwork that soon had him blushing as he purposely turned away. "Some pieces of art should be labeled appropriately for content."

"I agree" Bubbles replied as she also stepped away from the hentai art.

Bell was returning from the oteari, feeling refreshed when she soon came to a halt as she noticed twelve paintings coming to life, one of which was that of a Grim Reaper with a giant scythe in its hands. Happy to know that she'd already relieved herself, Bell looked at the spirits leaving out of the paintings and let out a blood-curdling scream as she pointed to the phantasms.

Turning around to see nani was behind them, everyone jumped out of the way of the phantasms while the Grim Reaper flew towards Bell as it pulled back its scythe.

"Oh iie you don't!" Blade shouted as he and Bridgette raced ahead of the Reaper and move in between him and Bell as she fainted and fell to the floor.

For her effort, Bridgette was knocked down to the floor beside Bell while Blade held his ground with his buster sword holding the Reaper's scythe away from the three of them.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were hiding behind their boyfriends as they fought with the remaining spirits when Bridgette quickly got an idea. Separating her swords, she crossed her arms over her chest as she called out, "Sword Slash Cyclone" and began ripping up the paintings that the spirits had left out of and soon all but the Grim Reaper had vanished.

Blade continued fighting with the Reaper until he managed to knock the scythe from the Reaper's hands. The Reaper looked up and started to fly back to its painting when Blade extracted one of the small swords from his Fusion sword and threw it forward and into the Reaper's painting just before it could reach its sanctuary and vanished.

More dark dust rose up from the paintings and flew off for a different part of the museum and left the Powerpuffs to catch their breaths.

"Bell-chan, come on, onegai be okay" Bonsai said as he was trying to wake Bell by gently patting her cheeks.

"It's daijobu, Bonsai-chan; she just fainted when she saw that Grim Reaper coming for her" Bridgette told him despite feeling a little dizzy from using a new attack on the paintings.

"Wait a second; where's Bullet?" Blossom asked as she glanced around the room and soon saw the next exhibit which was called the 'Hall of Wax' and one of Bullet's shoes was lying on the floor in the middle of the entrance.

Separating his sword into its smaller parts, Blade put all but the main sword away as he instructed, "Bonsai, Brain, Bubbles, you three stay here with Bell; the rest of you are with me."

As they entered the Hall of Wax, Blossom picked up Bullet's shoe when she spotted another of her imouto's shoes and ran to pick it up as well.

"Hey, there's one of Bullet's gloves" noted Buttercup as she ran forward and picked it up.

"And there's her other one" Bash said as he picked up the other glove.

"Quite unlike her to take off her clothes in a public place" Blast commented as he picked up one of Bullet's socks when a jolt of concern shot through Blossom, Blast, Blade, and Bridgette as she found and picked up Bullet's other sock.

Running around the next bend, they all came to a stop and Bridgette loudly gasped in terror as they all beheld the seen before them: Bullet was tied to an ancient crucifix with none other than Kare standing before her as he was using his powers to raise four iron nails to prepare to pierce into her.

"Ah, you are just in time to watch this little one's painfully slow death" Kare said when Blossom realized that it was merely a wax depiction of Kare.

"If you harm her, I'll teach you a whole new meaning to the word pain, Monster" Blast growled.

"You can't harm it; it's only a wax depiction of Kare; may I borrow on of your small swords" Blossom said as she received a dagger-like sword from Blade to try to free her imouto with.

"Hah, you're too late!" Kare shouted as he sent the four nails piercing deep into Bullet's wrists and feet as she screamed out in agonizing pain.

Blade rapidly decapitated the Kare statue which fell to the floor as many more dark particles rose up from and flew away to a different part of the museum.

"We've got to free her from that thing!" Blast shouted as he jumped up and tried to hold Bullet up so that her weight wouldn't work against them.

"Magnetic Wave" a voice said from behind them and they all turned to see Brain with a large magnet sticking up out of his back pack and waves of energy pulsating forward as the nails were extracted from Bullet's flesh.

"She's in desperate need of medical help" Blast said as Bridgette and Blade cut her down; Blossom had to turn away to throw up when she saw nani had happened to her imouto and heard the young girl scream.

"Unfortunately, for my array of weaponry, I don't have a first aid kit" Brain said in defeat.

"I don't think any of us does" commented Buttercup in concern.

"We're going to run the risk of frostbite with this, but if we don't do something, Bullet's going to bleed to death. Brain, use your ice cannon to freeze her arms from the elbows down and her legs from the knees down" Blade instructed and Brain complied with Blade's orders.

"Bubbles is still watching over Bell with Bonsai" Brain then reported to Blade.

"Then you and Blossom are to remain here to watch over Bullet; the rest of us are continuing on" Blade instructed.

"We've quickly gone from twelve to six; how do you expect us to continue on with only half the team?" Bash asked.

"Because we're still strong enough to take on whatever resides at the end of this mystery" Bridgette replied confidently.

"A wax manifestation of Kare; of all the other wax statues that could have been used, why that one?" pondered Buttercup as she stared down at the decapitated statue with an involuntary shudder of repulsion.

"Do you think they're connected?" asked Blast as he kicked the wax statue across the room to where it broke against the far wall.

"Wait; here's your sword back, Blade" Blossom said as she returned his small sword to him and he quickly rejoined it with the rest of his large sword.

"We'll be back as quick as we can" Blade told her as he, Baron, Bridgette, Bash, Blast, and Buttercup turned to continue further.

As they were walking Bridgette made comment, "We need to remember to ask the Professor to come up with some kind of healing device that we can start carrying with us for in any of these events should occur…again. Blade, where are you going?"

"The dark particles keep heading for this location, so this is where I'm heading next" Blade replied as he kicked down a door which led to one of the back storage rooms.

Bridgette started following him as she put away her katana as it was too long to be used in such a tight space. Baron was soon following suit as he shrank his staff back down to a walking cane while Blade dismantled his sword and slipped its various blades into their sheathes while keeping his twin swords in his hands.

They started to pass through a library when Bridgette gave pause as she saw books move from one shelf to another and was starting to freak out; phantasms from paintings she could handle, but gosuto-tachi were a different matter entirely.

One book passed right in front of her and she felt a chill coming from it as it passed so that she turned around and jumped onto Bash as she pleaded, "Get me out of here!"

"It's daijobu, Bridgette-chan; I won't let anything harm you" Bash said as he moved her to stand behind him.

Bridgette was starting to feel a little better when an apparition appeared in front of them and it turned to look at her directly and she tightened her grip on Bash in deep concern.

"You're book is 100 years overdue, wakai josei; now, PAY UP!" the apparition then said as it turned into a fierce looking beast and caused Bridgette to scream out quite loudly.

"Paddle Beam" Bash said as he released a beam of energy from the center of his paddle into the apparition causing it to vanish into a puff of black particulates and was soon follow by many more leaving from the books and down under the door to an adjacent room.

"Whatever is controlling those dark particles must be laying in here" Blade said as he reached for the door only to be blown back as the door opened on its own and a female demon manifested itself before them before disappearing off into the night.

"Did that thing look familiar to you?" Blast asked of Buttercup who was now hiding behind him.

"That thing looked like a female version of that statue you decapitated, Blade-kun" commented Baron as Blade sat up and shook himself off.

"I agree" Blade replied as he entered the room and walked right up to nani had been the she-demon's resting place and saw a single word inscribed into the stone box's side, Kanojo.

"Kanojo; I wonder, could that be that demon's name?" Baron asked aloud.

"I don't know, but I'm not picking up any more signs of dark energy anywhere, so let's collect up our friends and return to the lab; it's really late" Blade replied as they all returned to picked up their fallen companions as well as the ones that were left to watch over them.

Bell was awake by the time they returned to the lab, but she was still really tired; Bullet was in the most need of medical attention so the Professor took it upon himself to tend her injuries while the rest of the Powerpuffs Z were allowed to get some sleep.

The next morning, as many of them gathered around the breakfast table, Amy quietly and worriedly commented to her oniisan, "Mama will be here soon; did you want to wait and explain it all to her when she gets here or explain it all when she comes home tonight?"

"I'll explain it to her when she arrives" Luke replied with an encouraging smile to Amy who nodded her head in agreement.

"The Akatsutsumi-tachi will be here soon, as well, to check up on their musume-tachi. Your folks are coming, too" the Professor informed the other children.

"Idaina, suddenly I lost my appetite" Kaoru replied with a concerned look on her face.

"We acted under the orders of the Mayor" Rikiya said firmly while rubbing Kaoru's back in a comforting manner.

There was a knock on the door and when the Professor opened it, the mayor and the museum's curator were standing there waiting to speak on behalf of the children. Soon followed the parents and all was explained to them before they were permitted to see their children.

Hachizou and Kakiko were more concerned about Kuriko than disciplining either Momoko or Rikiya. Mervin and Maririn were relieved that Kaarii and Jeikobu were daijobu. Kiyoko was just happy to see Bubbles was still standing. Tokio and Mitsuko were pleased to see their only daughter was unharmed. Takaaki's mother was proud that her only child was able to aid and protect his friends in their time of need. Rebecca, for her part, was more concerned about the condition of Amy's hair than anything else.

"It's iie surprise you fainted; such creepy things always had that effect on you" Rebecca told Amy as she was brushing the young girl's hair.

"You said that 'Kanojo' had been scratched into the side of the coffin?" the Professor was asking Luke as they entered the main lounge area.

"Hai, and if I didn't know any better, but based on the descriptions that the Girls gave me and from that hideous wax statue, I'd say the creature that left out of the museum with the dark particulates was a female version of Kare" Luke said in confirmation as the Professor fell into silent thought on the situation.

"Well, for the time being, let's get you all home so you can wash and rest up from your exciting night" Maririn said to Kaarii and Jeikobu as they led the two children out the door with the other adults soon following behind them with their children.

Kakiko requested Rikiya to take Momoko home while she and Hachizou were going to remain at the lab to keep watch over Kuriko. Luke and Amy started out the door when they both raised a hand to block the sun from their eyes when Luke realized something.

"Why do I always feel immensely re-energized when in the sunlight?" he asked aloud.

"You get that feeling too, Oniichan?" Amy inquired of him.

"Hai, oh well, let's get home and washed up" Luke said as the two of them began to race down the sidewalk for their home.

* * *

**Episode 58: The Powerpuffs Z Meet Kanojo Pt. 2**

The next day, the children met back up at the lab where they all fell into quiet conversation when Kaarii noticed Josh sitting off to the side, picking petals off a flower once again, reciting, "She loves me; she loves me not; she loves me; she loves me not..."

'Oh, who am I kidding? Iie matter nani I try, she'll never fall in love with me' Josh said to himself as he tossed the now petal-less flower into a trashcan with a sad sigh.

Kaarii approached Josh, and said, "Josh-kun?"

Hearing her angel-like voice, Josh turned around and went red in the face once again, and he asked, "Hai?"

Rubbing her arm subconsciously, Kaarii's face went pink for a second before she said, "Domo arigato for saving me back there in the museum the other night."

Kaarii then hugged him, but she also swiftly planted a kiss on his cheek, something that made Josh go weak in the knees and caused his heart to skip a beat or two. Anime hearts were then stuck in his eyes as hearts and cupids were circling his head like crazy.

Although he hugged back, Josh's face became even deeper-red, and then he stammered, "I-i-i-iie p-p-p-problem, my love - er, I mean, Kaarii-chan."

Breaking the hug, Kaarii's lovely eyes only caused Josh to be hit by cupid's arrows at least three times.

"Um... Would you go out with me sometime?" Josh asked, as he noticed the others were pairing up for a date.

"Well, I don't see the harm in a casual date…as long as our friends are permitted to tag along" Kaarii replied somewhat guardedly.

"Of course, there's safety in numbers" Josh replied aloud while thinking, 'You really want them there to act as chaperones; I understand.'

"So have you two decided to join our sextuple date-group for this weekend?" Miyako asked of Kaarii as she came up behind her with a bright smile on her face.

"Hai, who knows, maybe this could lead to something further later on" Kaarii replied as she turned to walk away with Miyako following her.

'YATTA; I finally managed to land a date, albeit a casual one, with Kaarii-chan!' Josh silently cheered happily.

"Omedeto, Josh-kun" Takaaki said as he and Rikiya exchanged fist-bumps with each other.

"Arigato, now to just make sure I don't make a mess of things when the time comes" Josh said, feeling encouraged.

Kuriko soon came limping into the room, wincing with every step she took when Luke walked over and picked her up in his arms as he said, "Here, let me tasuke you."

Kuriko made iie reply as she turned and began gently crying into his shoulder, silencing the room as the others sent her concerned looks.

"That's right, Kuriko-chan; just let it all out" Kaarii told her gently as she walked over and began rubbing the girl's back.

"If I ever see that demon again, I'm going to rip her head off!" Momoko said in anger as she was also crying.

"I understand your anger, Momoko-chan, but as you've pointed out to me so many times, we can't just charge into this one. We don't know nani we're dealing with" Kaoru told her as she set a comforting hand upon Momoko's shoulder.

Setting Kuriko down on the lounge, Luke stood up to find himself in the sun's light once again and unable to resist the urge to transform as he called out "Solar Blade!"

Now standing in front of Kuriko in his Powerpuff Boy Z uniform, Blade reached out and placed a hand upon Kuriko's head as he said, "Healing Hand" and she was soon enveloped by a bright yellow light.

While the other's looked away from the bright light, Kuriko closed her eyes as she felt herself overcome with a sense of warmth and comfort as the bandages around her wrists and ankles disintegrated and fell off of her as her injuries were soon filled with the healing light and her wounds instantly healed over, not even leaving a scar.

The light soon dissipated and Blade soon removed his hand from Kuriko's head as they both opened their eyes and everyone turned to stare at Kuriko in astonishment.

"Kuriko-chan, your wounds; they're healed!" exclaimed Kaarii as Momoko ran up to her to check for herself.

"I don't believe it; how'd you do that?!" Momoko asked of Blade in amazement.

"I-I don't know, but apparently it's a power fueled by sunlight" Blade said as he looked down at his own hand in surprise.

"I wonder why you couldn't do it before" pondered Ken as he began looking at Luke's hand through a magnifying glass.

"Maybe it has something to do with the amount of sunlight you absorb" Amy commented while sitting in the lab's window seat and absorbing sunlight herself.

"Remind me later and I'll look into it. Meanwhile, I did some research and have found out who Kanojo is" the Professor said with a tired sigh as he entered the room.

"If you tell me she's a female Kare, I'm quitting this team" Kaoru said as she crossed her arms in disgust.

"Okay, so outside of being Kare's shimai, she's also one of the keys to unlocking the gates of another dimension and thus releasing their master, Kaosu" the Professor answered while rubbing the stiff muscles in the back of his neck.

"I've a vague idea as to who this Kare individual is from seeing that statue at the museum, but can you give us any further information on who he is or was?" requested Luke as he sat down beside Amy.

The Professor went into detail on Kare's identity and at hearing this bit of news, Kaarii stiffened up in fear.

'Hey, this just might be my chance to win Kaarii over a little more' Josh thought as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder for comfort. However, Kaarii quickly stood up, causing Josh to fall over, as she fled to the oteari in fright.

"Nani do you think she's doing in there?" queried Takaaki in confusion.

"When you got to go, you got to go" Rikiya commented lightly.

"Kanojo is Kare's shimai…I never knew he had any siblings" noted Miyako quietly.

"Well if that's the case, then all we have to do it to put her on ice and then use Chemical-Z to separate her mind from her body and thus send her into space as well" Blossom said with confidence.

"Not this time, I'm afraid; according to research, she's immune to the cold" the Professor replied.

"That's not good" Blossom then said.

"That's it, I quit" Kaoru said as she jumped up from her seat and started to leave but was grabbed by Rikiya who then pulled her down into his lap.

"You're not going anywhere" he told her and Kaoru released a half whine, half growl sound.

Kaarii soon returned as Jeikobu stepped out of the daidokoro with a small glass of ginger ale which he passed over to his oneesan.

"Arigato, Jeikobu-chan" Kaarii said as she sat back down next to Josh.

"Doitashimashite, Oneechan; I know how such things make you feel" Jeikobu replied as he sat down on the other side of her before noticing that Amy was now hiding behind her oniisan and visibly shaking with fear.

"If one can be made to fall than so can the other; we just need to find Kanojo's Achilles' heel and exploit it" Luke said with confidence that soon had everyone in the room look at him in question while Amy looked at him in comfort.

"You make it sound so simple" Miyako replied while knowing that it was anything but simple.

"By iie means; onegai, don't misunderstand me here. Finding her weakness is in iie way going to be easy or simple, but if we're diligent and wise enough to find it, we may then have just nani we need to use against her. But even then, it still isn't going to be an easy battle" Luke said as he went into further detail on his meaning.

"He's right; I mean, look nani you three were able to accomplish in regards to Kare once we figured out how to exploit his weaknesses against him" Ken pointed out to Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.

"They do make a good point there" Momoko replied.

"Hai, but how do we go about finding Kanojo's weaknesses so as to use them to our advantage?" asked Kaoru.

"Good question; I suppose we will just have to wait and see nani she's going to do next to see if there may be a pattern that we can follow much the way we did with Kare" answered the Professor.

Just then Luke's watch began beeping to alert him to the time, "Gomen nasai to have to leave in the middle of this discussion, but I need to take Amy for her next swimming lesson."

"Sayonara, Luke-kun, Amy-chan; good luck with your swimming lesson" the group called out as Luke and Amy left out the door.

As the two were walking to the park, Amy commented, "I can't wait to go dancing with Jeikobu and the others."

"Uh, un, dancing with the others…that does sound like fun" Luke replied in uncertainty.

"Nani is the matter; don't you like dancing?" Amy asked of him in concern.

"I don't know how to dance, Amy-chan; nor do I have enough time to learn as we're going out this weekend" Luke replied with a sigh as he really didn't want to disappoint Momoko.

"You're a quick-study; maybe we can stop in at one of the dance halls on the way home long enough for you to pick up something" Amy suggested.

"We'll see; now come on, you don't want to be late for your next swimming lesson" Luke told her as he scooped her up to sit her upon his shoulder before taking off running to the pool.

Later that afternoon, Luke and Amy stopped in to one of the local dance halls where they took a look around until a woman stepped out of her office and, looking at Amy in mild ridicule as she was still damp, asked, "Hai, may I tasuke you?"

"Go ahead and tell her, oniisan" Amy whispered to Luke.

"Uh, well, I'm kind of looking into some dancing lessons as I'm supposed to be taking my girlfriend out this weekend" Luke explained.

"Hmm, I see, so nani kind of dance are you looking to learn?" the woman asked of him.

"Well I already know ballroom dancing as that was one thing my mother was able to teach me, but I don't really see that going over well when paired with some of your more modern music" Luke pointed out.

"Then you are already mostly there; come with me, I'll teach you some moves for modern music" the instructor told him with a confident smile.

"As long as it isn't any of that break-dancing stuff" Luke replied as he followed her into the studio.

"Iie, nothing along those lines; it is in bad taste. But, onegai, tell you damp little friend to wait on the bleachers and to try not to get anything wet" the instructor replied a bit firmly.

"She's my imouto" Luke told the woman who gave pause at hearing this.

"I meant iie disrespect" she then said as she turned on the lights of the studio.

"Apology accepted" Luke replied.

The instructor turned around to address Luke on certain moves when she quickly gave pause to notice his eyes in concern; she'd originally thought they looked dark because the rest of the hall was dark.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked of her.

"Uh, your eyes, they took me aback for a moment" the woman replied honestly.

"Hai, I get that a lot" Luke replied and she nodded her head in acceptance before beginning the first lesson.

By the time they were done, the instructor complimented Luke, "Sugoi, you really are a quick-study like your imouto said."

"Arigato, you are a really good sensei" Luke replied with a smile as they shook hands. "How much do I owe you for the lessons?"

"First set is a trial, so they are free. Now take nani you learned and show your girlfriend a remarkable time" the woman said as she saw Luke and Amy to the door, waving sayonara as they left.

As the two arrived home, Rebecca poked her head out the door and called out to them, "Do you have any idea as to how late you two are? I was getting worried and about to call the Professor to send your friends out to find you."

"Gomen nasai, Mama, but we stopped off at a dance studio so that Oniichan could learn some more modern dances" Amy replied with a bow to her mother.

"More modern dances; I'm not sure I understand" Rebecca replied as she looked to Luke for an explanation.

"Everyone at the lab today was making plans to go to one of the casual dance clubs this weekend for our group date when I got to thinking that they don't play the right kind of music for ballroom dancing. So on our way home, when we passed in front of this one studio, we decided to stop in to take a quick look around. The sensei was very insistent upon getting started right away and so we decided to stick around and I lost track of time" Luke explained as they entered the house and sent Amy to take her bath.

"Oh, Luke, didn't I teach you anything; you're supposed to find your own style, rhythm, and interpretation of the music and to guide your soul so that you can dance accordingly" his mother gently reprimanded him.

"I know, but this is something that I've never experienced before and…I'm afraid of letting Momoko down" Luke replied in honesty.

"So the whole truth comes out at last; why didn't you tell me you were doing this to impress her?" Rebecca inquired as she set a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Because we're just starting to become good friends and I'm still not sure if she wants to take our relationship to another level yet. I don't want to scare her off when we're finally starting to make a few connections" Luke said with a sigh.

"I understand" his mother replied with a smile before dismissing Luke to join his imouto in getting washed up before leaving for the daidokoro to finish preparing their dinner.

That weekend, the group met up and soon entered the dance club where they were first shown to a table and requested to select their drinks before being permitted to the dance floor.

"I've never done this before" Kaoru said to Rikiya as they stepped to an empty spot on the floor.

"Just go with the flow" Rikiya replied as he started to shift and dance in place as Kaoru watched him and soon joined, doing her best to mimic his moves.

Josh, Kaarii, Amy, Jeikobu, Kuriko, and Ken stood off to one side, moving their arms, swaying their hips, and moving with the beat.

Takaaki and Miyako remained at the group's table as they were waiting for the music to slow down a little.

"It's a bit more crowded in here today than normal" Momoko informed Luke as she was trying to dance amidst many others.

"Perhaps we should sit it out for a little while; even our friends are having a tough time" Luke offered and so they stepped off the floor to enjoy their beverages.

"Hey, Momoko-chan, nani are you doing here and who are all of your little friends?" asked a group of guys as they approached their table.

"Oh, konnichiwa, guys, these are my friends and classmates; we're all out on a group date" Momoko replied to the biggest one in the group.

Luke turned to look at them in annoyance as he noticed their stances, dress, and build. Most of them wore slacks and button-shirts that had their upper halves open to show they guys' muscular chests. One had an afro, another dreadlocks, a third one had a mullet, and the last guy wore a Mohawk; the latter of which also wore sunglasses.

"A group date; so who's the bum that's trying to get in good with our dancing queen?" inquired the one with dreadlocks.

"Oh come on now, be polite" Momoko chastised them.

"I thought I was" the guy replied.

"If you have something to say then say it, otherwise leave" Luke then said as he stood up and glared at the four.

"Luke-kun, onegai, there's iie reason for violence" Momoko said as she grabbed hold of his arm to try and persuade him into sitting back down.

"Oh, so you're the guy who thinks he can muscle in our tiny dancer" the guy with the afro said as he took up a karate-like stance.

"You know I don't like being called that" Momoko rebuked him.

"Uh, guys this isn't such a good idea" the one with the mullet told his friends as he recognized Luke from school.

"Nani is the problem; losing your edge?" inquired the one with the Mohawk.

"Iie, but that's Armstrong Luke; he goes to the same high school as Momoko-chan and I and is tougher than he looks" the mullet wearer replied.

"Him, how tough can he be?" inquired the one with an afro.

"He trashed the Odatemono Kiken Dantai, he benches a stack of bleachers with that pink clad girl standing on top, and he knows how to handle a buster sword" the mullet wearer replied.

"Who cares; let's see how he handles himself in a battle-dance. To the winner goes the right to date Momoko-chan" spoke the one with dreadlocks.

"Iie dice, baka; one doesn't _win_ a girl's heart, one must properly _earn_ it" Luke replied as he sat back down beside Momoko.

"Iie truer words have been spoken, shinshi-tachi" spoke up an older man who Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru instantly recognized as having been the disco-dancing monster, but was now in his normal clothes.

"Now, if that challenge were for the sake of the challenge, then that'd be a whole different story" Luke then added.

"Here's a better offer: you leave our Momoko-chan alone and we won't dance on your carcass until you're nothing more than a bloody pulp" said the dreadlocks wearing guy with a growl.

"Is that a challenge?" Luke asked with a smile that could have been mistaken for a sneer.

"Iie, I'm out of this one; you all are on your own" noted the one with the mullet.

The dance floor cleared out and Luke and the remaining three stepped to the floor. The trio took up fighting stances while Luke just stood there waiting. As the trio charged in, Luke throttled all three and sent them flying as he started dancing to the music, pausing long enough to invite Momoko to the floor where they were finally able to enjoy themselves.

"Never underestimate that guy" the one with the mullet said as he returned to watch Luke and Momoko.

At one point, Luke gave Momoko a spin out to arm's length before pulling her back in when she tripped and crashed down onto him, their lips pressing together from the landing.

Blushing brightly as they both quickly sat up, Momoko said, "Uh, that was kind of…"

"Awkward" Luke said as though finishing her train of thought.

"Un, awkward, but…" she started to say again.

"Was pleasant" Luke said again, finishing her sentence.

Momoko, despite herself and the fact that many were watching them, slowly leaned back in towards him and they kissed again properly. "I could get used to that."

"Me too" Luke replied as he sat back up and kissed her back.

Kaarii stood up and cleared her throat loudly to remind them of where they were and the two instantly broke away from each other to straighten their clothes out and to dust themselves off.

"Nice of you two to rejoin us" Miyako said with a giggle as Luke and Momoko returned to the table, still blushing quite vividly.

"You know, the more I think about it, the less I believe that Luke is going to be much good against Kanojo" Kaarii quietly noted to Kaoru.

"Nani makes you say that?" Kaoru asked.

"Because he's too chivalrous; he could never bring himself to hit a girl iie matter how angry he got" Kaarii answered simply.

"I think you underestimate him, Kaarii-chan. Sure he may never bring himself to hit a human girl, but this is a demon that we're talking about here. I'm sure if he gets angry enough he may even strike Kanojo down" Rikiya said as he had overheard the conversation between Kaarii and Kaoru.

"I do hope you're right, Rikiya-kun" Kaarii replied with a sigh.

Just then, everyone's communicators began sounding and they all quietly slipped out of the dance hall to find out nani was going on.

Opening her compact, Momoko asked, "Nani is it, Professor?"

"Gomen nasai for interrupting your weekend, but Peach has been picking up dark energy signals that may be linked to Kanojo. I'm currently tracking it from the lab, but I'll send you the signal as well."

"Got it, Professor; let's go, everyone" Momoko replied as she closed her compact and they all headed into a dark alley to transform.

After their post-transformation group pose, the Powerpuffs Z took to the sky, following Bridgette's directions as she was guiding them via the signal the Professor had sent them.

"This doesn't make any sense; first the signal appears in one location, then it vanishes, only for it to reappear in another location a few minutes later" Bridgette fussed at her compact.

"Does it seem to follow any particular pattern?" Blade asked of her.

"Let me see if I can triangulate the signal's locations to see if there is one" Brain replied as he took out his own communicator and began to fiddle with it and soon shared his findings with the others. "Iie, it's completely random, though it does appear to be tracking from north to south while traveling from east to west."

"A zigzag pattern, it must be following something" Bubbles noted while deep in thought.

"Wait a second; I know these places that the signal keeps stopping at. They're spots where we found and fought with Kare's monsters" noted Blossom after studying the locations closely.

"Hai, but how can one demon cover so much ground in such a short period of time?" inquired Buttercup.

"Because it isn't Kanojo herself, but her dark energy that's doing all of this" noted Brain in sudden realization.

"Okay, so all we have to do is to think of her as being similar to Kare in so many ways while having a few minor differences that could very well be the significance between our success or our defeat" Baron said in summary.

"Well we know Kanojo is iie longer hiding in the museum, so where would she hide?" asked Bell before turning to notice that Bullet was missing from the group.

"Hey, where's Bullet?" asked Bonsai as he, too, noticed their friend was missing.

"She left for home when she learned that Kanojo was involved" Blast told them.

"She's probably still upset about nani happened at the museum" Bash said as they all looked up to notice the faint tail end of Bullet's light-trail as she was leaving.

"Good, that's one less pest to get in my way" a woman's voice said and the team turned to look down at Kanojo standing on the roof of a nearby building and grinning up at them malevolently as her dark particles rejoined her.

"So you're Kanojo; for some reason or another, I'm not impressed" Blade noted as he glowered down upon her.

"Then let's see if a little more bloodshed from your friends will be enough to impress you then" Kanojo replied as she vanished and suddenly reappeared in front of Blossom.

Pulling back on claw, Kanojo went to decapitate Blossom only to find herself striking the flat side of a large sword. Looking up in surprise at this, Kanojo soon found herself getting kicked in the face by Blade so that she crashed down upon the roof of another building.

"Hey, that's iie way to treat a josei!" Kanojo shouted as she struggled to pull herself up.

"Hai, but you're iie josei!" Blade shouted back.

Feeling angry, Kanojo started to rise up to attack back but, as she sat up, found herself looking at the end of an orange baton and soon focused on the young girl pointing it directly in her face as the child said, "Blazing Cannon!"

Kanojo was shot clear over to the opposite side of the roof and began breathing heavily as she glared up at the one who had shot her, saying, "You're really starting to annoy me!"

"Kiss my o-shiri" Bullet replied as she quickly flew up to hide behind Blossom.

Growling deeply, Kanojo took off again to strike down the two girls when she was belted in the stomach by Buttercup's hammer as she called out, "Swing Sonic!"

Turning to now attack Buttercup, Kanojo was momentarily pummeled and blinded by a barrage of bubbles as Bubbles called out, "Bubble Champagne" while Baron called out, "Shabon Storm."

Shaking herself off, Kanojo went to unleash an attack upon the two when she was caught up in a cyclone that had a cutting-edge as Bridgette called out, "Cyclone Slash!"

"Ite" Kanojo complained before turning to attack Bridgette when she was swatted down into the ground by a giant paddle as Bash called out, "Ball Smash!"

"Rain of Arrows" Blast said as he released a group of arrows to fall down upon Kanojo.

"…and another thing" Bridgette was saying to Bullet as she was reprimanding the younger girl for using such language when Kanojo quickly appeared beside them with her arms pulled back to strike both girls when she quickly found herself shoving her claws into the side of a building instead while Bonsai sat off to one side chuckling at her.

"Nani do you call that move?" inquired the real Bullet as she peered over his shoulder.

"Kunai Clone" Bonsai replied.

"I'm going to kill all of you for that!" Kanojo shouted as she took off for the group only to find her path blocked by a young girl dressed in white as she said, "Sonic Blast!"

Struck by the enormous sound wave, Kanojo was planted into the side of a building.

"Sugoi, I think you hurt her with that one, Bell" commented Baron in praise.

"Gomen nasai, but she got me angry" Bell replied with a pout.

"Now, now, don't pout; he was praising you" Blade said in a reassuring voice before turning to notice Bubbles and Buttercup trading energy and soon sent it on to Blossom.

As Kanojo managed to pull herself from the side of the building, she looked up as Blossom threw her yo-yo forward as it split into two with white beams of energy passing between the two parts as she called out, "Wedding Cake Finish!" The two parts then came together, squashing Kanojo between them before she managed to escape.

"Celebrate this victory while you can, because it may soon be your last!" Kanojo yelled up at the team before vanishing into thin air.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Buttercup shouted at the spot from which Kanojo had left.

"Somehow I don't think she was quite intimidated by that reply, Buttercup-chan" Blast told her as he set a hand upon her shoulder.

"Maybe, but it made me feel better" Buttercup replied.

"Let's get back to the lab and report on our findings in regards to Kanojo" Blade then encouraged the others and they all soon left to return to the lab.

At the lab, the team reported to the Professor of their discoveries when Blossom asked, "Is it possible that Kanojo has a weakness to sound waves; Bell's attack seemed to have the most effect upon her than any of ours."

"A possibility, but it would require further study and somehow I don't foresee Blade as being willing to put Bell at risk to test that hypothesis" the Professor replied.

"I don't foresee that possibility either" Blade replied while holding Bell in his lap as she was taking a nap and sucking her thumb.

"Shouldn't you discourage her sucking on her thumb?" asked Bubbles.

"She only does it when something upsets her, but you're right" Blade replied as he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and pulled Bell's thumb out of her mouth and dried it off as she curled up a bit tighter against him.

"And that fight with Kanojo was enough to upset anybody…would somebody, onegai, make the world stop spinning" commented Bridgette as she was still feeling a little dizzy from using her cyclonic attack for the first time.

"Next time close your eyes; that's how ballet dancers and figure skaters do it" Baron noted to her.

"Meanwhile, you all have school in the morning, so I'd suggest you all be returning home to get some rest" suggested the Professor and the children soon reverted back to normal before taking his advice without argument.

After dinner and getting cleaned up, Luke headed for his and Amy's room to find her asleep on her bed, sucking on her thumb again. Shaking his head at her, he removed and dried her thumb before applying a couple of bandages to them before adding a dash of lemon juice to the bandages.

After Luke's turning in and clicking the light off, Amy put her thumb back into her mouth only to sit up and exclaim, "Kimochi warui!" as she made a distasteful face.

Luke, for his part, had a hard time keeping from chuckling at her until she fussed at him, "That's not funny, Oniichan!"

"Oyasumi to amai yume, Amy-chan" Luke bid her once he'd gotten control of himself.

Amy made iie reply as she rolled over onto her side and went to sleep.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Momoko: Next time, we meet the first of a more powerful line of opponents! And how in the world did I end up inside of a chocolate bar? Also, when a day at the park turns into an afternoon of terror, can anything keep this new monster from killing anyone? Find out next time in Episode 59A: Dark Princess and 59B: Abominable Fuzzy.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm going to do my best from here on to see to it that the Japanese words used in the chapters are more understandable for those who can't easily access my profile page due to being on mobile devices. But for the most part, the following is a list of the more common words you will see used throughout the storyline; most of which any true anime/manga fan should know:**

**Arigato – Thank you**

**Baka – fool, moron, idiot, etc.**

**Daijobu - alright, fine**

**Doitashimashite – You're welcome (said in reply to Arigato)**

**Furoba – bathing room**

**Gomen nasai – Excuse me, pardon me**

**Hai – yes**

**Idaina – great**

**Iie – no**

**Ijimekko - bully**

**Imouto – little sister**

**Ite – Ow!**

**Itoko – cousin**

**Josei – lady**

**Kawaii - cute, adorable**

**Kouchou - name and/or honorific applied to the school's principal**

**Kyodai – brother (generic)**

**Musuko – son**

**Musume – daughter**

**Nani – what**

**O-furo – bathtub**

**O-shiri – butt**

**Oneechan/oneesan – big sister**

**Onegai – please**

**Oniichan/Oniisan – big brother**

**Oteari – restroom**

**Otoko - man**

**Ototo – little brother**

**Shinshi – gentleman**

**Shimai – sister (generic)**

**-senpai – title for one's upperclassman**

**-sensei – teacher (also applied to officers, lawyers, judges, doctors, nurses, etc.)**

**Sumimasen – Excuse me! I'm sorry!**

**-tachi - denotes pluralization**

**Tasuke - help, aid, assist**

**Tasukete - Help!**

**Wakai - young**

**The following are names of the featured demons and their meanings:**

**Kare – Him**

**Kanojo – Her**

**Kaosu - Chaos**

**Again, these are just a few of the more common words and their meanings. If I miss anything, don't hesitate to let me know so I can post a definition for you. I'll try to remember to put in an explanation of honorifics at the end of the next chapter, so I hope to see you all then. Also, I'm currently running a poll on my profile page as to whether this story stays and its predecessor (Season 3) goes, or vice versa, so be sure to cast your vote! Thanks - The Cat Whispurrer  
**


	7. Episode 59

**Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, everyone. And I hope everyone found the smaller dictionary at the end of the last chapter helpful; if you need any further help with a word or two, let me know what the words are and which chapter they appeared in and I will see what I can do to put in a definition for that/those word(s). Now that this has been said, let's move on with the show...**

* * *

**Episode 59A: Dark Princess**

The more Momoko became used to him, the more she was seen around the school at Luke's side; something that did not go unnoticed by a certain dark blonde-haired girl.

Watching them together in the classroom, out on the field during gym class, and in the cafeteria at lunch, Himeko began to wonder just nani the chances of her trying to win over Luke would be. Only her biggest obstacle in making an attempt was his fear-inducing, onyx-colored eyes. However, when she watched Luke and Momoko close enough, she began to notice the hidden gentleness in his eyes and began to feel encouraged by it to the point where she decided one day to try her luck.

Momoko was absent from school as she had an appointment to see her isha when Himeko decided to approach Luke while he was standing at his locker.

"So nani does it take for a bijin girl as myself to get the phone number of a handsome boy such as yourself?" she asked flirtatiously as she approached him from behind.

Turning back to look at the girl in a questioning manner, Luke asked, "Gomen nasai, but were you talking to me?"

"Of course; how many other handsome guys do you see in this hallway?" Himeko replied while fluttering her eyelashes at him in spite of the mild intimidation she was feeling.

"Gomen, I'm just not used to girls approaching me out of the blue like that" Luke replied honestly.

"And just why would that be?" Himeko asked as she approached to stand by him a bit closer.

"Well, most people are intimidated by me and most girls are downright terrified of me; Momoko and Kaarii were for a while" Luke told her, though knowing that even she had originally been scared of him.

"That's just terrible! But I'm not afraid of you; I can see the gentleness in you" Himeko said as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her ear against his chest in a loving manner.

"A-Arigato" Luke replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Himeko's display of affection.

"I know, why don't you join me for lunch; only the finest for us" Himeko said as she looked up into his eyes, her chin placed against his chest as he stood a full head taller than her.

"Eh...daijobu, I don't see anything wrong in that. Only nothing too fancy; I have a delicate stomach" Luke told her with a smile which she soon returned, though more in victory as far as she was concerned.

_'Yatta; I've succeeded in netting the toughest boy in school with my cunning charms! Now to see nani I can do to make him become my boyfriend and to dump that homely Momoko'_ Himeko thought cheerfully as she led Luke out to a picnic table that the Shirogane family maids were setting up a fancy picnic meal for them.

Looking over the refined delicacies that were spread out before them, Luke began to have second thoughts, but decided not to show it as he said to himself, _'A nice spread, but haven't these people ever heard of sarada-tachi? And there are iie sports' drinks; how can I keep to my diet with this pathetic offering?'_

"Would you care for some kyabia, Luke-senpai?" Himeko asked as she offered the dish to him.

"Uh, not right now; do you have any sarada fixings?" Luke asked politely.

"Sarada; why would you want something as common as a sarada?" Himeko asked in mild disapproval.

"Fresh vegetables are fortified with vitamins and minerals that keep you healthy and build muscle" Luke explained simply.

"Don't cooked vegetables offer the same?" Himeko asked in confusion.

"Not as much to be honest; many of said nutrients are actually cooked out of the vegetables and thus leaves them virtually ineffective" Luke informed them.

Meanwhile, inside the school and walking through the hallway arm-in-arm with Josh, who was trying to focus on his steps as he didn't wish to trip over his own feet and thus bring Kaarii down on top of him, when Kaarii glanced out the window and gave pause to notice Luke eating lunch with Himeko.

"Is something wrong, Kaarii-chan?" Josh asked in concern, fretting that he had done something to offend her.

"Luke's outside eating with Himeko" Kaarii replied with a note of distrust in her voice.

"Oh iie, not him again" Josh groaned.

"Something stinks around here and I don't think it's the burning tempura in the cafeteria" Kaarii replied as she began to silently ponder on nani was going on.

"B-But I put on some deodorant this morning" Josh replied, concerned that he was suffering B.O.

"Not you, Josh; I meant something stinks about Luke eating lunch with Himeko when he's supposed to be Momoko's boyfriend" Kaarii replied, gently smacking him across the head.

"Ite; so nani did you want to do about it? Interrupt them to remind Luke who he's supposed to be loyal to; wait, so you're not thinking of going back to him then?" Josh started to reply.

"I would never date Luke; he's too much like my unofficial oniisan and that just makes my skin crawl to think about dating someone who's more like a member of my family" Kaarii replied with an involuntary shudder.

"That's a relief" Josh said with a heavy sigh.

"Stop worrying about our relationship, would you? I told you I want to take things slowly, that doesn't mean I want to think about hooking up with someone else" Kaarii replied as she tousled his hair playfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look further into this matter."

"But nani about our lunch date?" Josh asked in a mild whine.

"I'll be right back and then we can get back to our lunch date. So go order us a nice healthy sarada and a couple of bottles of water before we miss out entirely" Kaarii called back as she started to jog away.

Upon reaching the table, Kaarii asked, "Gomen nasai, but I was wondering if I might speak with Luke-senpai alone for a moment."

Luke started to stand up when Himeko replied angrily, "Whatever you wish to say to him can be said in front of me."

"Very well; nani do you think you're doing? I thought you were supposed to be Momoko's boyfriend" Kaarii said in mild annoyance to Luke.

"Nani business is it to you; if he wishes to join me for lunch, then he can join me for lunch. Besides, Momoko isn't here today anyways" Himeko spoke up ahead of Luke.

"With all due respect, Himeko-chan, I was asking Luke" Kaarii said with measured patience.

Luke started to answer but was again cut off by Himeko, "Iie, nani you are doing is interrupting our lunch! Now go away and mind your own business before I have you forcefully dismissed!"

Someone soon came running up and all turned to see Momoko as she stopped at the table to catch her breath before turning and saying to Luke, "Gomen nasai for being so late in returning, but I wanted to stop and pick us up a sarada."

Smiling up at her in relief, Luke said as he embraced her, "Arigato, that was quite thoughtful of you."

"Hey, I thought you were having lunch with me!" shouted Himeko in protest.

"Gomen nasai, but a better offer just came available" Luke said with a wave as he and Momoko ran out onto the field to sit in the shade of a tree once Momoko had laid a blanket out for them to sit on.

Himeko glared on at them in anger which turned to hatred as she saw them eating, smiling, and laughing together.

"If it's of any consolation to you, Himeko-chan, I don't believe Luke to be your type anyways" Kaarii said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Damare!" Himeko shouted before storming off towards her limo while her maids cleaned up the failed picnic lunch.

Crossing her arms in annoyance for being yelled at, Kaarii was distracted when Kaoru walked up and said, "You know, that has to be the first time I've ever actually seen Momoko eating and enjoying a sarada."

"Gomen" Kaarii asked in confusion.

"Momoko…she's normally a sweets freak and pays little attention to many healthy foods. But now, here she is actually enjoying a sarada and with Luke-senpai of all people" Kaoru clarified.

"It looks like he's become a positive influence on her then" Kaarii replied as she also turned to see their friends enjoying each their sarada together and losing her anger with Himeko as they then turned to return to class.

Seeing Josh standing in front of his locker, reading, Kaarii ran up and wrapped her arms around him with a giggle until he turned to return the hug when she released him and began to trot away with a wink to him that he seemed to misunderstand.

"Nani was up with that?" Josh asked of Rikiya and Takaaki.

Sweat-dropping in disbelief of his naiveté, Rikiya almost shouted at him as he told him, "She's playing hard-to-get, you baka!"

"Really; so how's it played?" Josh asked and both Takaaki and Rikiya just fell over in annoyance with him. "Nani; was it something I said?"

As the bell to announce it was time to return to their classes rang out, everyone took off running for their homerooms.

Meanwhile, at the Shirogane mansion, Kanojo was sneaking around in the shadows trying to find a dark energy source that she kept sensing. "This place is enormous; how can they find anything?!" she asked after exiting from nani felt like an endless collection of back-to-back walk-in closets.

She soon came upon a room that was rather steamy and a rather large, square pool with golden carp statues at each corner and hot water streaming down from their open mouths.

'_Now that's an o-furo!'_ Kanojo commented in astonishment before focusing on a young girl on the far side of the o-furo.

Lounging in the water with her arms crossed upon the side of the pool and her chin set upon one elbow was a young dark blonde-haired girl with magenta eyes and star-shaped irises, sulking.

"I don't get it; nani does Luke-senpai see in that homely Momoko anyways?" the girl asked aloud in frustration.

'_Hmm, so this is child is the source of the dark energy I've been seeking' _Kanojo silently noted to herself as she prepared to release even further dark energy into her.

"It's time to get out, Himeko-sama" noted a maid as she entered the room, speaking in a robotic-monotone, as she picked up and held a towel open for Himeko to step into.

"Very well" Himeko replied as she stood up and approached the maid so as to step into the towel which was then wrapped around her torso before the maid picked up another towel and began drying the young girl off and dressed her for the night.

The two then started to leave out of the furoba as Kanojo once again took to hiding in the shadows so as to follow without being seen. After traveling a moderate distance, the two entered yet another large room with a large bed in the center and a desk off to one side.

Kanojo took to hiding in the shadow of a large entertainment center while the maid began getting the bed ready as Himeko went to her desk to finish her homework.

"Gomen nasai, Sapphire-sama" the maid said to a doll-face Persian as she momentarily displaced the cat to place a few extra pillows on the bed and turned down the sheets. "Will there be anything else, Himeko-sama?"

"Iie arigato, that will do" Himeko told the maid who then bowed and left out of the room to attend her other duties.

Noticing Himeko's distressed demeanor, Sapphire stood up, stretched, and jumped off the bed to jump up onto Himeko's desk and began to rub against the girl in a comforting manner.

Smiling to the cat, Himeko then told Sapphire of her experience at school earlier that day when she asked, "I'm much prettier and wealthier than that homely Momoko, so why does Luke-senpai want to be with her instead of me?"

"Nya" was all Sapphire said in return before laying down upon Himeko's homework so as to get the attention instead of the piece of paper that was upon the desk.

"It's not fair!" Himeko said as she slammed her fist down upon the desk, not seeing Sapphire's tail was in the way, and causing the cat to scream out in pain.

'_Ah, now's my chance!'_ Kanojo said as she released even more dark energy into Himeko as her transformation took on a different appearance.

Instead of her usual purple dress, Princess now received a golden, full-body suit; black knee-high boots with two gold bands on the uppers replaced her usual shoes; black arm-length gauntlets with gold cuffs and wide gold bracelets appeared upon her arms and hands; even her tiara changed to a crowd with a single ruby in the center of it, and a scepter was now in her hands; her eyes turned lime green as well as her hair turning red while becoming more bouffant.

"From now on, you shall be known as Dark Princess and your enemies will be powerless to stop you and iie longer shall you have to rely upon hurting your cat to change as you will now be able to change whenever the will hits you" Kanojo told her before taking off into the night sky and leaving Princess to seek her vengeance.

As Kanojo left, Himeko dropped to her knees and changed back to her normal form before glancing out her bedroom window and retained her memory of her brief encounter with Kanojo.

At school the following morning, everyone couldn't help but notice the uniform Himeko was wearing as it was…plain. Normally gussied up to make her stand out from the other girls, she now looked the part of a normal High School student, though she still wore her typical tiara, and had a strange black belt around her waist that bore a gold compact in the center.

Spying Luke sitting alone at his desk, Himeko trotted over and began whispering into his ear when he was heard to say aloud, "Not another fancy lunch invitation."

"Iie, just a simple sarada with bottled water followed by protein shakes; I bet not even Momoko ever thought to offer you one of those. And if you're real good, perhaps an extra special treat afterwards" Himeko said in a sensuous tone.

"It's a really tempting offer, but I already promised Momoko that I'd have lunch with her" Luke told her apologetically.

"And if she were to wind up absent for some reason or another, would you change your mind then?" Himeko asked hopefully.

"I'll have to think about it, but I already saw Momoko in front of her locker earlier" Luke told her and Himeko just lightly smiled at him before turning to walk away.

'_Oh I think I can find some way of making Momoko absent for the rest of the day'_ Himeko thought with an evil look in her eyes as she slipped out the door and went in search of Momoko.

Momoko was in the josei's oteari washing her hands when she looked up to notice Himeko standing behind her and looking quite angry.

"Ohayo, Himeko-chan; is something wrong?" Momoko asked innocently as she took up some paper towels to dry her hands off with.

"Hai, you're nani is wrong; you keep standing between me and Luke-senpai and I'm not going to let you continue to get away with it. Either stop dating him, or you're going to get a severe beating from me" Himeko threatened her.

"You can have your choice of hundreds of guys in this school, why do you have to go after Luke-senpai? Is it because he likes me more than he likes you?" Momoko asked of her firmly.

"You heard nani I said. Leave Luke to me or there's going to be jigoku to pay for your transgression" Himeko fired over her shoulder as she felt her anger growing.

"Iie, Luke's my boyfriend; get your own!" Momoko yelled only to watch as Himeko pulled out her gold compact from her black belt.

"Wrong answer; Dark Princess" Himeko said as she transformed into her new identity.

Momoko's eyes went wide in shock as she then began to back away from Princess while asking, "Who – Nani are you?"

"A little something to remember me by" Princess said as she lashed out and belted Momoko in the mouth before following up with a spiral kick to Momoko's stomach which sent her flying back and crashing against the far wall where she slumped to the floor.

Walking over to her, Princess reached down and took hold of Momoko by the hair and forced Momoko to look her in the eyes as she said, "You've lost your boyfriend to your better; accept it or the next time we meet, you will not survive."

Momoko dared not to move from the pain she was feeling when Kaoru soon entered the room in search of her and yelled out, "Momoko, nani happened to you?!"

"Princess" Momoko said as her friend aided her in rising to her feet only to slump forward while bracing against the pain.

"Princess; but how is that possible?" Kaoru asked quietly in surprise before leaning Momoko against the door frame to poke her head out the door to call for tasuke.

Later, Momoko sat alone at a table with her sarada sitting untouched upon the counter top, a couple of bandages covering a cut that was on her cheek when Luke walked up and sat down beside her with a look of concern upon his face.

"You should go eat with Himeko instead" Momoko told him with tears in her eyes.

"She's not my type, besides I thought you were supposed to be my girl" Luke told her as he tried to look Momoko in the eyes but she kept looking away.

"Luke-senpai, I thought you were going to enjoy a sarada with me" Himeko said as she approached the table.

"Gomen nasai, Himeko-chan, but a friend seems to be upset about something and my concern for them is overriding my appetite" Luke replied honestly.

"It's daijobu, I was just leaving" Momoko said quickly as she jumped up to take off running, but Luke stopped her as he caught her hand in his own.

"You should eat, Luke-senpai; I'm just experiencing an upset stomach" Momoko told him, though the tears in her eyes were telling him something else.

"Daijobu, I'll see you in class later" Luke told her as he released her hand and she walked away.

"Something isn't right" noted Kaarii to Miyako and Kaoru.

"Hai, but we can't discuss it here" Kaoru replied.

"And just why not?" Kaarii asked in annoyance.

"Because it pertains to a matter of somewhat 'secret' proportions" Miyako replied and Kaarii quickly got the hint.

When the girls returned to class, they found Momoko absentmindedly brushing her hair with a sad look on her face.

"I'm worried about her" Miyako whispered to her friends.

"Iie kidding, with that melancholic attitude of hers, she's bound to make herself sick" noted Takaaki quietly before looking up as Luke walked past them and went to his desk behind Momoko's to snatch her brush from her hand and began to brush out her pony-tail for her.

"Talk to me, Momoko-chan" Luke pleaded of her in deep concern.

"I can't" Momoko replied before turning to quietly cry into her hands and Luke laid her brush upon her desk after cleaning the hairs out and pocketing them.

Himeko also soon entered the room and noticed Luke's look of concern for Momoko's condition and so quietly noted to herself, _'As long as Momoko lives, he won't even give me any consideration. She must die!'_

Momoko ran out of the classroom at the last bell and quickly left for her home as she had iie wish to contend with either Luke or Himeko when she found her path blocked by none other than Princess.

"Look, I've been trying to push him away, but he keeps persisting" Momoko shouted at Princess.

"I know, and the only way for him to finally leave you for me is to remove you from all existence. But I'm not an unfair person; we'll make some sport of this" Princess replied as she began to assault Momoko to the point she dropped unconscious upon the ground.

That afternoon, as Luke sat at his black desktop computer working on his homework, with Amy using her white laptop, Luke received a phone call on his cellphone, "Come to the Tokyo Observation Tower and come alone, or your girlfriend dies."

"Who is this; is this some kind of a joke?!" Luke asked angrily but the other person hung up without a reply.

"Is something wrong, Oniichan?" Amy asked in concern.

"Un, stay here and finish your homework; take your bath when you finish" Luke told her.

"Where are you going?" Amy inquired of him.

"To see a friend" Luke replied simply as he donned his jacket and left out of the house after locking the door.

Dashing to the garage, Luke looked around when he remembered that his mother was the only one with a bicycle when he noticed the three-wheeled moped in the back with a tarp covering it.

"Of all times to have to rely upon a vehicle that I have iie idea about, but it'll get me there quicker" Luke said aloud when he uncovered the small vehicle that looked more like a motorcycle and was even plugged into an outlet in the wall. "It's electric!"

Unplugging it, he mounted the trike and started it up to realize that it made iie noise after expecting to hear the roaring sound of a gasoline engine, "Of course, it's electric; they're virtually silent."

Riding out, he headed over to the Observation Tower at an amazingly fast pace, "I should have pulled this thing out a long time ago!"

Arriving at the Observation Tower, Luke cut the engine off and looked up to see a strange girl wearing mostly gold hovering in the air above his head as well as seven Momoko-tachi hanging from their wrists, wearing only their underclothes, and had gags in their mouths while looking like they'd all been severely beaten.

Flying down, the girl in gold lifted Luke up to the top of roof of the building across the street as she said, "Well, it's nice to see you're punctual; I hope you're as punctual for our wedding. But I'm getting ahead of myself here. Across the way you see seven Momoko-tachi; only one of them is the real one. Just to show myself the sporting type, I decided to let you choose which one is to be spared while I kill the rest."

"Nani are you talking about and just who the jigoku are you?" Luke demanded of the new girl.

"I am Princess in this form, but you may know me personally as Shirogane Himeko. Now, choose your Momoko. Only be aware that if you should choose the wrong one, then all you win is me; choose the right one and the game continues" Princess explained, astonishing Luke.

Luke quickly remembered a small detail about Momoko that he wondered if anyone else had ever noticed so he turned with a light chuckle as he addressed Princess, "You mind if I step into a different outfit?"

"Eh?" Princess asked.

"Solar Blade," Luke called out as he transformed into his new alter ego amidst a grey background covered with black, crossed swords. In a quick dance-like performance, his slacks were replaced with black jeans, his shirt was a deep grey, a black leather vest appeared with a couple quick snaps of his fingers, black boots replaced his sneakers, and black, leather finger-less gloves appeared on his hands prior to his forming a gun-metal grey 'P' on the left lapel of his vest. After the transformation he stood there with a determined expression on his face, legs spread apart, and his arms crossed.

"NANI IS THIS?!" Princess asked as she stared at Blade in surprise.

"You're not the only one with a secret, Himeko" Blade said before turning and looking at the seven girls to see one with a white aura surrounding her.

"All the more reason you should be mine instead of this worthless piece of nothing" Princess said with determination.

"Are we playing your game or not?" Blade asked with measured patience, though in reality he wanted to turn Princess into fricassee for speaking trash about Momoko.

"Daijobu, choose your Momoko" Princess said firmly.

"I choose Momoko #5" Blade then said and started to lift off from the roof he was standing on to take her away, but Princess dropped down to snatch her away.

"You seem to have forgotten the rules: choose the correct one and I take her away to another location to issue another challenge. Your next challenge will be at a place where books reign supreme" Princess told him in a semi-riddle as she and Momoko vanished to another location.

"That could be either a school or Tokyo City Library" noted a familiar voice from behind Blade.

"Bridgette-chan, nani are you doing here?" Blade asked in surprise.

"I saw Princess fly past my house earlier and thought to follow" Bridgette confessed as she stepped out of the shadow of the building's air conditioning unit.

"I have to do this alone or she'll kill Momoko outright" Blade told her firmly.

"She's going to keep this game up until you tire and make a mistake so as to kill her anyways" Bridgette cautioned him just as the others arrived.

"Nani are you all doing here?" Blade asked of them.

"Whenever one of us transforms, our communicators send us an alert so as to tasuke them" Bubbles answered on behalf of the rest of the team.

Bridgette quickly filled them in when Buttercup said, "Then we have to find some way of saving Momoko before Princess can succeed in hurting her."

"Wrong; I have to save Momoko before Princess can harm her any worse than she already has" Blade replied with firmness in his voice as he lowered down to the ground where he mounted his new trike, pausing to notice the slots in different locations on the bike that seem to be the correct sizes for his Fusion Sword's individual blades.

"Is that a three-wheel Fenrir motorcycle?" Brain inquired as he looked at the vehicle closely.

"Gomen nasai, but can you examine it later; I've got to go save Momoko" Blade asked in annoyance.

"You shouldn't go alone" cautioned Blast.

"I have to or she'll kill Momoko; or weren't you paying attention?" Blade fired back in anger.

"But we can follow and tasuke you from hiding" offered Baron.

"It's too risky" Buttercup said on Blade's behalf.

"Just tell me that this isn't some kind of macho thing and that this is true care for Momoko's safety" Bridgette said as she looked Blade in the face.

"I'm doing this…because…I love her" Blade said as he turned to face Bridgette who nodded her head as she stepped aside to allow Blade to leave.

"How does a motorcycle run without an engine?" Bonsai asked in confusion.

"Because it has an electric hub motor so that it runs mostly silent" Brain answered as he had noticed the trike's front wheel.

Bell, who had remained silent during the whole event, now stood looking down the road with tears in her eyes and a light whine escaping from her lips until Bridgette walked over and draped an arm over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Baron, Blast, Buttercup, Brain, you three should go after him, but keep hidden; the rest of us are going to return to the lab" Bridgette instructed the team.

"But why; we can all tasuke Blade in this" protested Bonsai.

"Because our uniforms' colors make us stand out even in the dark while theirs' are dark enough to keep them hidden from view" Bash replied as he walked over and picked Bell up to carry her back to the lab for Bridgette.

"I can fly on my own" Bell quietly protested.

"I know, but this way I can make sure you remain safe; if something bad were to happen to you, Blade would hold us all responsible and would probably come after us with his giant sword" Bash told her as he placed a gentle kiss upon Bell's cheek.

Bridgette smiled at seeing Bash taking on such a idaina responsibility as well as being brotherly towards the younger girl, causing him to blush when their eyes met. Turning back to pay attention to where he was going, Bash soon began to drift off in a daydream.

~Dream~

Kaarii had her back turned to Josh, and then she turned around, a smile and blush on her face, and she said, "Joshua-kun, I was so impressed by your oniisan-like demeanor with Amy-chan today. You truly are a man!"

"Aw, iie need to compliment me on that! I was just trying to help" Josh said, blushing.

Kaarii came up to him, and hugged him by the neck. Josh then hugged Kaarii by the waist, and then Kaarii planted her lips on to his lips and then hearts were flying around them like crazy. Josh went red in the face, and then he thought, 'Finally... FINALLY... Kaarii-chan, you're finally mine...'

When they parted, Kaarii was soon dressed in a ballroom gown while Josh was in a tuxedo, boutonnière and all, and then Josh took Kaarii's hand then they started dancing before Josh was looking at Kaarii with hearts in his eyes and they were about to kiss once more, when a voice cut through the room and shattering his dream like a mirror.

~End of Dream~

"Hey, Bash-kun, wake up before you collide with the lab!" Bullet yelled out, waking him from his daydream just in time for him to put on the brakes to avoid running into the building.

"Uh, arigato, Bullet-chan" Bash said appreciatively while Bridgette released a light giggle at his expense before taking Bell from his arms.

Back with the others, they were hot on Blade's tail when they all saw him stop in front of a massive warehouse.

"Sugoi, this place is huge!" noted Buttercup aloud when Blade turned back to send her and the others a dirty look.

"Nani are you all doing here?! I was told to come alone and now, if Princess should see you, you'll put Momoko's life at risk!" Blade growled ominously at them.

"We're here to tasuke you in saving her; you go on ahead and we'll hang back in the shadows to offer whatever tasuke we can provide you" Brain said as he pressed a few buttons on his backpack's wrist-mount controller and soon a Z Particle Ray popped out of his backpack.

"Daijobu, but keep far enough back and out of sight" Blade then replied with a frustrated sigh.

Opening the door to the warehouse, Blade peered inside to notice the place was a massive candy shop that was stacked wall to wall and floor to ceiling with candy of all shapes, makes, and sizes.

"Touch nothing; this place could be rigged with traps" Blade whispered back to his companions.

"This could also very well be made to only look like candy and there are really iie sugary sweets here at all" Buttercup replied as she was looking around the room.

"You mean, this could all be wallpaper that is cleverly painted to resemble multiple containment units of candy?" inquired Baron rather loudly.

"Hai, now be quiet, Baron or you're going to give us away!" Brain fussed back at him quietly.

"Gomen nasai" Baron quickly apologized in a whispered voice.

"Welcome to my little candy shop, Blade-kun. Deep within resides some of Momoko's all time most favorite candy bars, but only one of them is her absolute most favorite. Inside of this one, Momoko lies waiting for you to find her. But, you only have thirty minutes before the air in her candy bar runs out; so you had best get to work on trying to find her" Princess said from somewhere overhead.

"Idaina, I never even got the opportunity to ask her either" Blade muttered with a sigh of annoyance.

"Blade, I don't remember nani it's called, but I know it has caramel in it" Buttercup whispered to him.

"Well that narrows the choices down considerably" Blade replied aloud to Princess so as not to attract any unwanted attention to his hidden companions.

"Hai, but can you figure it out?" Princess inquired with a confident smile.

Wandering through the maze, Blade first came upon a Caramel Twix bar when he remembered that these were sold two bars a pack and thus continued his search. His next encounter was with a Milky Way bar but figured that the nougat would take up too much space. And since he did know that Momoko disliked peanuts, he didn't even pause at the Snickers bar.

'Caramello has too many small squares that make up a bar, so there's iie way that that one could even be worthy of consideration' Blade realized as he continued walking.

"Blade, we're dealing with Princess here, so wouldn't it make more sense for her to place Momoko into a 100 Grand bar?" Baron asked in a whisper.

"That's it!" Blade suddenly said as he began to start running.

Meanwhile, inside of her candy bar prison, Momoko awoke to feel herself in a steadily growing container of liquid goo, 'I don't know how I got in here, but I've got to get out!'

Digging at the walls of her prison, Momoko soon pulled one hand up out of the caramel and tried to punch into the darkness and felt her hand hit a strong wall, "Ite, that hurt!"

Pulling back her hand, she brought it up to her mouth when she smelled the goo that was on it and recognized it for nani it really was: caramel.

"Caramel; I'm about to drown in a dark container of caramel? And nani is that other familiar odor; it smells like...chocolate!" Momoko then exclaimed aloud and began to beat into the wall for all she was worth when some of the wall began to break away.

"Let's see, death by drowning, asphyxiation, or chocolate; which is the better way to go? That's an iie brainer" Momoko then commented as she picked up the chocolate and began eating it. "Hmm, wonderful quality of chocolate; I must be in a Lindt bar since Dove doesn't make a caramel bar."

Back with Blade, he had just passed by a Mars bar and was now approaching a 100 Grand bar when, much to the surprise of his teammates, he even passed this. However, the 100 Grand bar exploded and Princess flew out to battle Blade as she crashed her scepter against his sword.

"If I can't have you than neither shall Momoko; Scepter Slice" Princess said as she released a small blade of energy from the end of her scepter and tried to pierce Blade's abdomen with it.

Parrying her move, Blade jumped back out of the way and swung his sword at her, but she tumbled aside to avoid getting struck.

Momoko had finally managed to break her fist through the wall of the chocolate bar and was now pulling and breaking away more pieces, stopping to munch on one every so often for a little extra energy while muttering, "If I get fat from this, I'm going to kill whoever it was that put me in here."

"Scepter Shoot" Princess said as she sent a blast of dark energy into Blade's sword which knocked him back colliding with the front of a giant Lindt bar which cracked from the impact.

Laughing out wickedly, Princess jumped up into the air as she summoned many small diamonds of dark energy around her as she said, "Now you and Momoko can both die; Diamond Storm!"

"Shield Blade" Blade shouted, holding up his sword as it emitted an energy shield which repelled Princess's attack.

Lowering his shield as Princess look at him in surprise, Momoko shot out of her candy bar prison and punched Princess right in the face as she then shouted down at her, "Laugh at that if you dare!"

"Why you...I'm going to kill you for that!" Princess shouted but was blasted from behind by Brain using his Z Particle Ray Laser.

Falling to her knees, Princess soon dropped forward, unconscious just as the candy store began to crumble around them.

"We've got to get out of here!" Buttercup shouted as she and Baron picked up Princess to carry her back to the lab.

Jumping to his feet, Blade took Momoko up into his arms and, with Brain flying close beside him, they all left out of the warehouse as it finished crumbling to the ground.

Returning to his electric trike with Momoko in his arms, Blade started the motor and was soon driving off after the others as they flew on towards the lab. Princess was scanned thoroughly with a Z Particle Ray Laser when the Professor turned to notice the read-outs on the screen in puzzlement before intensifying the beam so as to change her back to normal.

"So nani is the verdict?" Kaarii asked from the doorway.

"Her dark energy has doubled and I can't even begin to fathom why. But one thing's for certain, she's much stronger now than before" the Professor replied with a sigh before turning to Bubbles and Buttercup to nod his head for them to take Himeko and to return her home.

"Nani is the word on how Momoko-chan is doing" Rikiya asked in concern of his itoko.

"She's being tended to by Luke right now" the Professor replied honestly and they all turned to send a glance towards the lab's infirmary.

Off in a room, Luke knelt upon upon the bed that Momoko was laid out on, her in pink pajamas and him in black sleep pants, bandaging a couple of her wounds when she awoke and began to fight him, "Hey, nani do you think you're doing; get off of me!"

"Would you quit fighting; you're only making this harder on yourself" Luke fussed at her.

Pulling back one fist, she made ready to belt him when she noticed the splint and bandage around her hand and wrist. She then looked down to notice her change of attire and her eyes first went wide with surprise before turning to aggression.

"Where are my clothes?! I swear, if you so much as..." Momoko started to yell at him as she pulled back her other hand and made ready to slap him but he caught her arm in his hand.

"Would you relax; I haven't seen anything! My mother changed, bathed, and dressed you before bring you in here for me to bandage your wounds" Luke explained to her.

"Couldn't you transform into Blade and heal them a lot quicker?" she then asked as she started to settle down enough for him to place a bandage over a cut on her cheek.

"Iie, I used up too much energy trying to save you from Princess and fighting with her" Luke explained as he paused to release a tired yawn.

"How bad am I?" Momoko then asked as she began to look over around in hopes of seeing a mirror to look into.

"You've got a a small cut across your right cheek, a broken wrist, and a mild contusion upon your forehead, and a black-eye" Luke told her as he sat back to stretch his arms out, a move that Momoko did not fail to notice as she saw his muscles flex.

"Then I guess we have something in common then" Momoko managed to joke and Luke smiled at her in appreciation of her humor.

"Hai, but at least yours will go away; I'm stuck with mine" Luke then said as he encouraged her into curling her legs up underneath her so as to address a sprained ankle from slipping in the caramel when she started to step back after hitting Princess and knocking her out.

Silence filled the room as Momoko watched him as he firmly, but gently, wrapped a brace around her foot and ankle before wrapping it with a bandage to help hold it in place.

"So why are you the one left to tend my injuries when the Professor could have done so, or even your mother?" Momoko inquired lightly.

"The Professor was busy scanning Princess to see if he could turn her back to normal. Mama is busy cleaning our clothes and taking care of the rest of our teammates" Luke replied as he stood up to collect up a bunch of pillows.

"Couldn't someone like Kaarii..." Momoko started to ask but was cut off by Luke.

"I requested permission to be the one to take care of you, Momoko-chan" Luke told her.

"Nani; but why?" she asked as she watched him set the pillows upon the side of her bed.

"Because I...I love you" Luke replied hesitantly.

Momoko's cheeks turned bright red as her eyes went wide as she asked, "Nani did you just say?"

"I said I love you; did some caramel get into your ears?" Luke replied as he checked in each of her ears to make sure there really was nothing blocking them.

"D-don't joke and play with my heart like that!" Momoko then told him firmly as she wasn't too sure he really meant nani he had said.

"I'm not joking, Momoko-chan. When I first saw you looking in the window of the dojo on my last day while I was practicing with my sword, I knew I had to meet you. When I saw you in school with that ridiculous frog on your head, I felt a strong need to protect you. And then when those four ijimekko-tachi went to hurt you, I felt a need to defend you. But when you began to try and open yourself up to trust me, I felt something in my chest that I had never really felt before. I love you, Momoko-chan, and I can only hope that maybe someday, you'll return those feelings and make me one of the happiest men on this planet. But for now, let's get you settled into bed" Luke confessed to her before helping her to settle down upon her bed, propped her foot up with a couple of pillows, and then covered her with a blanket.

Standing back up, Luke placed a gentle kiss upon her bandage-free cheek before turning and leaving out of the room, being sure to switch the light off so that she could get some rest. However, instead of sleeping, Momoko lay awake quietly thinking of nani all Luke had just told her when a smile finally crept across her face and she turned her head as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

In an adjacent room, Luke lay asleep in the window seat, Amy sprawled out in the middle of the bed, when the sun started to rise and he slowly stirred from his slumber as he felt the sun's energy starting to charge him, 'Why do I feel so much stronger in the sun's light?'

Dressing, Luke then proceeded outside, skipping breakfast for the time being to stand in the full light of the sun as it was rising when he felt his energy reach its peak and transformed into Blade.

Up in her room, Momoko was just starting to wake when Blade soon entered and placed a hand upon her shoulder as she was enveloped in a field of light. Closing her own eyes, Momoko gave in to the warm feeling as her bandages all disintegrated from her and filled with light which then instantly healed her. When Blade removed his hand from her shoulder, the light dissipated and left her completely healed of her injuries.

"Sugoi, so that's nani your Healing Hand ability feels like!" Momoko said as her cheeks took on a light pinkish hue.

"And it's nani I feel in my heart whenever I look into your lovely eyes" Blade said before reverting back into Luke.

"Wait, there's something I need to tell you" Momoko said as she ran up behind Luke to stop him from leaving out of her room.

"Nani is it?" Luke asked of her lightly only to be caught completely off guard when she jumped up onto him and kissed him firmly and passionately on the lips. Slowly lowering herself back to the floor, she then told him as their lips parted, "I love you, too."

"You'd best get dressed; our friends will be waiting for us at the breakfast table" Luke then told her as he kissed her in return and stepped outside the door to give her privacy.

As soon as Momoko stepped out of her room, she placed a hand upon Luke's arm which he then wrapped around her waist as they walked together towards the lab's main room where everyone, including her parents, were waiting for them. After a hearty and well-appreciated breakfast, everyone returned home where Momoko told both her mother and Kuriko of nani all Luke had told her the night before and that she felt the same of him.

"Osoroshī, I guess miracles do still happen on some occasions" Kuriko said smartly only to be tickle-attacked by her oneesan while their mother just laughed heartily at the two of them.

* * *

**Episode 59B: Abominable Fuzzy**

The next day, the group met up to take advantage of the lovely weather to head off to the park.

"I sure hope Fuzzy Lumpkins doesn't decide to mess up our picnic this time" Kaoru was heard to complain as they were all walking towards the lake.

"Who's Fuzzy Lumpkins?" inquired Amy concernedly.

"He kind of looks like a pink half-bear/half-humanoid creature with two antennae that have little green puffballs on the ends; he kind of resembles nani you Americans might refer to as a hillbilly; and he's stronger than Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls Z" Miyako explained, being careful not to reveal who they really were in the event of an innocent bystander might be within hearing range.

"Well, I'm sure we can find some way to reason with him, given the right incentive" Rikiya replied honestly.

"To say little for the fact that Luke-chan brought one of his buster swords along with him" Momoko noted lightly from beside Luke, causing the others to look at her in surprise of the honorific she had used for him.

"Omedeto, you two" Takaaki said with a smile as Luke and Momoko lightly blushed.

"I'm looking forward to playing in the lake" Jeikobu said as he and Amy ran up to the edge of the water to look out onto it.

"Is it permissible to go swimming in the lake?" Kaarii, ever the responsible one, asked of the others while holding back Amy and her ototo from going in just yet.

"Hai, you can even fish in it, but swimmers are required to stay within the marked boundary lines" Ken replied while indicating the bright orange buoys in the water that were tethered together.

Setting up their picnic site, the children then began undressing to their bathing suits before being allowed to enter the water. Blossom and Luke remained to watch over the picnic supplies while also watching the others playing in the water, though they still wore their swimsuits. Amy and Jeikobu ran for the trees where they began a lively game of chase. Rikiya and Kaoru engaged one another in a game of volleyball; Kuriko and Ken had a splash-fight; Miyako and Takaaki sat on the bank blowing bubbles while soaking their feet in the cool water; and both Kaarii and Josh raced each other around their part of the lake.

At one point, Kaarii hauled herself up out of the water to sit upon a large rock to dry off in the sun. Looking on at her, Josh scarcely saw anything other than the light glistening off of her wet skin and found himself love-struck with anime hearts in his eyes, and more hearts flying around him. Shaking himself sensible, Josh glanced around the lake to see some lovely wild flowers growing close by and climbed up out of the water to go pick them.

Having himself a veritable bouquet in hand, Josh started to reach for another flower when he noticed someone standing over him and slowly glanced up to see a creature matching Miyako's description of Fuzzy Lumpkins and looking quite menacing.

"Nani are you doing picking my flowers, da-monda?" the creature asked of Josh.

"Are these your flowers? Gomen nasai, I didn't realize they were yours; you see, I wanted them to create a bouquet for my girlfriend" Josh apologized politely and explained.

"Give me one good reason not to break you for stealing my flowers?" Fuzzy asked as he made ready to attack Josh.

"Onegai, but...haven't you ever been in love before?" Josh asked as he became quite worried.

"Love..." Fuzzy replied as his mind began to drift off to the numerous times he tried to make his feelings known to Ms. Bellum. "Ms. Bellum" Fuzzy then said as he now had anime heart in his own eyes before clearing his mind to the matter at hand. "Very well, as long as you make certain to ask me for permission next time, I will spare you."

"Hai, of course; you have my word on it" Josh replied as he bowed to Fuzzy before being allowed to join his friends who were search for him.

"There you are, Josh-kun; we were getting worried about you" Kaarii kindly fussed at him.

"Gomen nasai, but I thought you might like to have these" Josh replied as he placed the bouquet of wild daisies into her hands.

"Daisies; oh Josh-kun, you shouldn't have" Kaarii said as she hugged him and he hugged her in return, though feeling somewhat disappointed as he had been hoping to earn a kiss from her.

"So how's the water, guys?" Momoko asked as everyone gathered around picnic blanket with towels wrapped around them to eat lunch.

"The water's idaina, Oneechan" Kuriko replied with a smile.

"Hey, Luke-kun, you should take Momoko out into the water after lunch" offered Kaarii as she set her flowers down in the picnic basket so as to add a little bit of decor to their picnic.

"But then who'll watch over the picnic supplies?" Momoko asked with mild concern.

"Josh and I will" Kaarii replied simply.

"Well, we can all enjoy a little sunbathing after lunch first" offered Miyako and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Has anyone seen any signs of Fuzzy Lumpkins today?" Kaoru then asked.

"Hai, I met him a little while ago. He was unhappy with my picking flowers for Kaarii, but when I explained it to him he said, 'Ms. Bellum', whoever that may be, before telling me that I should request his permission next time before sending me on my way" Josh replied.

"Iie surprise there; he has a crush on Ms. Bellum, who's the mayor's aid and secretary" Miyako explained.

"I just hope this doesn't lead him to going on another rampage to try and abduct her, again" Kaoru said with a sigh.

"But is it our place to interfere with love?" Amy asked in uncertainty.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it" Luke said as he laid out a bunch of beach towels in the sunlight as they were packing up their picnic supplies into the basket, being careful not to harm Kaarii's flowers.

Applying fresh sunscreen and donning sunglasses, everyone soon laid out in the warm sunlight.

"Hey, nani are you kids doing here; don't you know that this area is to be torn up for development?" inquired a gruff voice and they all turned to notice construction equipment that was being brought into the area.

"Nani, since when?" Kaoru asked in disbelief as she and the other girls began to use their towels to cover themselves with.

"I don't have time to talk with you kids; now clear out before you get hurt" the man replied as he pulled out some blueprints.

"Unless you can show us some permits than you're the ones who will have to leave" Luke told the man firmly.

The foreman turned to give a firm reply, but quickly pulled back as he noticed Luke's eyes before finally replying, "Daijobu, we'll postpone our starting work until after you kids leave."

"I don't trust him, Oniichan" Amy said from behind Luke.

"Neither do I" Momoko replied.

"Maybe we should call it a day and go see the mayor about this" suggested Rikiya.

"Iie, let's enjoy ourselves for the time being; as long as we're in their way, they can't start working" Jeikobu said with a grin.

"But nani if they complain to the mayor; we don't want to get into trouble" Miyako said with concern in her voice.

"We won't get in trouble. They refused to show us their permits which could very well mean that they don't have any" Kuriko noted confidently.

"And if they go to complain to the mayor about us being in the way, they'll give away the fact that they're breaking the law" Momoko added.

"To say little for the fact that this area is part of a special conservation reserve that was set up some years ago to prevent total destruction of wildlife habitat" Ken pointed out.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going swimming" Momoko then said as she cast off her towel and began to climb a tree to dive off of.

Everyone else soon entered the water, with the exception of Kaarii and Josh as they remained to watch over the picnic supplies. Luke watched over Momoko carefully as she made her dive into the water, but began to get a bit concerned when she didn't resurface for a few minutes.

"Oneechan" Kuriko called out when she noticed nani at first looked like Momoko's unconscious body.

Swimming over, Miyako reached for nani they all thought was their friend's body but soon picked up Momoko's bikini top.

Momoko soon surfaced not too far from Luke to smile up at him until his face turned bright red and he quickly turned to avert his gaze. Turning to notice the rest of the boys doing the same, Momoko turned to look to Miyako as she quickly approached her.

"You, uh, lost something during your dive" Miyako told her while slipping behind Momoko to retie her top back on.

"Oh, for the love of..." Momoko said as her own face turned bright red before burying her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"For future reference, never dive while wearing a tie on; a one piece is much more appropriate" Amy said with a giggle as she looked down on the elder girl from another tree branch.

"You could have told me that sooner" Momoko fussed.

"You didn't tell us you were going to try diving" Miyako quietly chastised her.

"You boys can look now; she's covered" Kuriko called out with a chuckle.

"Oh sure, you can laugh" Momoko complained when she noticed Luke turn to look back at her with a smile of relief.

Momoko started to swim away from him, but he followed after her in nani turned into a veritable game of chase in the water. Momoko soon pulled herself up out of the water and Luke raised himself up to sit beside her as they watched their friends having fun together.

"It's almost three o'clock, guys!" Kaarii called out to the others and everyone began to head for the bank where they all climbed out of the water either on their own or with the tasuke of others. Slipping into sandals, water-socks, flip-flops, or just putting on their sneakers while remaining barefoot, they all began to slowly walk home while in their swimming suits.

"Next time we decide to do this, let's go to the beach" requested Kaarii.

"I second that motion" Kaoru said with a grin.

"Good idea" Momoko added as she was holding hands with Luke.

Arriving at the intersection where they would have to part for their separate homes, Luke and Momoko turned to share a quick kiss, as did Miyako and Takaaki. Kaoru and Rikiya bumped fists. Kaarii and Josh, as well as the younger ones, all shared hugs before dashing off for their homes.

Arriving home the same time as their mother, the Armstrong-tachi headed for the furoba where they all began getting cleaned up.

"Oniichan, when Momoko was exposed today, why did you turn away so quickly? I mean, you've seen me and Mama lots of times without turning away, so why would you for her?" Amy asked innocently causing Rebecca to look to Luke in questioning.

"Because you two are family and I don't get quite the same feelings towards you and Mama the way I do towards Momoko" Luke replied honestly before explaining nani had happened to their mother.

"I understand; you have family love for me and your imouto, but for Momoko, you have that special kind of love" Rebecca replied with a gentle smile towards her musuko.

"I'm not sure I do" Amy replied.

"When you think about Jeikobu, do you feel quite the same towards him that you do towards your oniisan?" Rebecca then inquired of her.

Amy made iie reply, but turned her face away to look at the floor while her cheeks turned red.

"Exactly, that's the way I feel about Momoko and why she affects me differently than you and Mama" Luke told her and Amy looked up to nod her head in understanding.

That night, as everyone lay asleep in their beds, the construction team returned to the park, unaware of the demon that was flying overhead and searching for the creature which bore the dark energy of Kare.

Spying the pink creature, she silently lowered herself to the ground behind him as he watched with anger and hate in his eyes as the construction team was getting ready to start destroying the park.

"Daijobu, I want everything in this are cleared out by sunrise, but do not touch the lake!" the foreman yelled into his megaphone.

"I feel your anger and hatred towards these humans, so here's an extra pick-me-up to tasuke you in destroying them" Kanojo whispered to Fuzzy as she released some dark energy into him.

Fuzzy's fur turned white, his eyes turned red, two of his upper teeth became saber-like fangs, claws grew from the tips of his fingers, and his normally round antennae became arrow shaped as he also doubled in height.

"Go, Abominable Fuzzy, and take your revenge out on these pathetic humans" Kanojo whispered to Fuzzy as he let out a monstrous roar and took off into the construction zone to attack the workers while Kanojo laughed maniacally before taking off into the night.

One of the men managed to reach for his cellphone and dialed the mayor's office to report on the attacking creature.

At the lab, the mayor reported to the Professor nani all he had been told and the Professor turned to a groggy Peach, ordering, "Peach, sound the team!"

"Powerpuffs Z, da-wan!" Peach called out tiredly as he emitted a signal to the children's communicators.

Twelve tired, annoyed teens awoke when they heard their communicators beeping and all answered them with the same complaint, "Can't this wait until morning; we're sleepy."

"Gomen nasai to disturb your rest, but I just got word of a horrifying monster tearing through the park and ruthlessly attacking the park's visitors. I need you all to get out there to put a stop to this monster before it kills someone" the mayor reported.

"It's probably those same construction workers from earlier" muttered Kaoru.

"If it is, then they deserve whatever they get" groused Kaarii.

"Nani construction workers?" asked the mayor in confusion.

"A group of guys with bulldozers, cranes, tractors, and other machinery who said that they were going to start development on the park grounds near the lake" Momoko explained.

"But, I never signed any permits to allow construction work to be done on the park; it's a valued conservation area" the mayor replied.

"That explains why they didn't insist on us vacating while we were at the park; they didn't have any permits" Amy noted with a yawn.

"Either way, we've got to get our there and stop this creature to keep it from harming these men before they can be incarcerated by the police for destruction of government property" Luke said as he jumped down from the top bunk of his and Amy's bed.

Rising up from their beds, the team transformed and soon met up at the park where they surveyed the action on the ground below when they saw the creature they had been sent to stop.

"I've never seen that creature before!" exclaimed Bubbles in surprise when she perceived the monster as it flipped a bulldozer over onto its side.

"Nevertheless, we've got to stop it before it succeeds in killing someone or worse" Blade replied.

"Nani could be worse than killing someone?" Bash inquired in confusion.

"With the way it's attacking the machinery, the beast could set fire to the park" Baron answered as they all flew down to the ground.

Seeing the foreman running towards the creature with a sledge hammer in hand, Blade intervened as he caught the heavy hammer with one hand while punching out the foreman with his other hand.

"Hey, I thought you were sent here to tasuke us, not that monster" yelled one of the construction men.

"The only monster here is you guys for trying to destroy the park" Bridgette yelled back as she sliced through the pneumatic lines of a tractor to render its bucket useless.

"I'm going to see if I can calm that creature down" Bubbles told Baron.

"Be careful!" Baron called after her, unaware of his dark energy starting to swirl up with his white Z ray energy out of concern for Bubbles' safety.

Touching down near the creature, Bubbles called out to the creature, "Onegai, calm down and let us tasuke you in protecting the park."

Blinded by its own rage, the monster turned and swiped Bubbles across the face and knocking her to the ground before preparing to pounce on her.

Turning quickly, Buttercup and Blossom saw the blood fly off of the monster's claws before turning to notice Baron's dark energy flare up in anger of seeing his beloved Bubbles hurt. Grabbing a hold of his head and reeling in pain, Baron's clenched eyes shot open to reveal his pupils turning to slits as fangs began to grow from his mouth as he roared out, "IIE, YOU WILL NOT HARM MY BUBBLES-CHAN; ANGRY BEAST!"

Baron, now Beast, looked like a neanderthal with werewolf hands and a thick coat of fur, though his chest and front abdomen was bare, while still wearing the pants of his uniform.

Fuzzy swiped a clawed hand across Beast's face, only to receive a strong punch right in the face from Beast.

Two men, armed with shovels ran up to strike the two creatures when Bash called out, "Ball Snare" and used the string of his paddle ball to wrap the men up as the ball landed down upon both of their heads and knocking them out.

"So who do we fight next?" asked Bonsai as he and his oneesan had finished taking out the last of the construction workers.

"Blast, keep those two from doing any further harm to Bubbles" Buttercup then yelled out.

Nodding his head in agreement, Blast ran up to Bubbles' side where he lowered down to one knee with his arrow knocked back in the event the two should start to get too close, he could open fire upon both of them.

"Spinning Yo-yo" Blossom called out as she wrapped her yo-yo around Fuzzy and, with a firm yank, brought him flying back into a tree where Buttercup stood off to one side and brought her hammer down upon Fuzzy's head to knock him out.

"These battle are getting tougher by the minute; Mou~" complained Blossom as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"Something tells me that even though that creature is out, our friend here isn't too entirely convinced" Bridgette noted as she watched Beast let out a terrifying roar as his face began to change shape into that of a werewolf's.

"The dark energy is still causing him to morph further and further into his monster form" exclaimed Buttercup.

"And the last thing we need is for him to go completely berserk as that werewolf creature!" Blossom said.

"Nsni are you talking about?!" Bridgette asked, as she readied her swords in the event she would need to attack.

"This isn't the first time Takaaki's been the victim of Black Z Rays and the only one who could stop him long enough for us to change him back was Bubbles and Bubbles alone" Buttercup explained.

"Here's a theory: if Bubbles stopped him the last time, shouldn't she be able to stop him again?" Brain asked.

"If she weren't injured and out cold, maybe; Healing Hand" Blade said as he placed a hand against Bubbles' head to heal her.

Bubbles started waking up, when she saw Beast about to go on a rampage, and then she shouted, "Taka-chan, yamete!"

Hearing Bubbles sweet voice, Beast's eyes changed back into Takaaki's normal eyes, and then he started to calm down a bit. He was still breathing quite heavily and heatedly.

"B-Bubbles..." Beast growled, still a bit riled up.

"Taka-chan, onegai, yamete..." Bubbles said, as she stood up, and walked over to Beast.

Beast made iie movement, but Takaaki's inner self was struggling to take his mind over once again. He managed to take control just for a second before his eyes changed back to Beast's and he was about to roar and attack again when he was engulfed by a giant bubble as Bubbles called out, "Shabon Freedom!" The others could only watch in amazement as Bubbles rose up behind the bubble that was now ensnaring Beast, looking every bit like an angel, just without wings, as she quickly inserted the hoop of her bubble wand into the giant bubble as she said, "Finish!" Many bubbles began to swirl around the monster as it watched and, as she slowly lowered both of them to the ground, she popped the bubble to allow some of the dark energy to escape inside of the smaller bubbles as they floated away, revealing Baron in his normal form.

Soon, Baron fell to his knees, and then he put one of his hands to his head, muttering, "Ugh...curse those Black Z Rays..."

"We really need to find a way to get rid of them, but for now, let's just get these guys turned over to the police" Buttercup said while indicating the construction workers.

"Can you all take care of that on your own; I've got a little sleepy-head to take care of" Blade requested as he lifted Bell up into his arms as she was sound asleep and had missed the whole fight.

"I guess some people can sleep anywhere" Bonsai said with a yawn as he was also quite tired.

"Hai, well let's get home ourselves before mama and papa start to worry" Bridgette replied before turning back to watch as Baron rose back up onto his feet with Bubbles assisting him before they shared in a long, passionate kiss.

"'All the world loves a lover'" Blossom quoted with a smile as she also watched their friends kissing.

"So have you and Luke gotten that close yet?" Bullet asked of her oneesan.

"Hai, I do believe we have; only I don't have to chase away any monsters from within Luke-chan" Blossom replied as she removed some grass from her imouto's hair.

"The police are on their way to take care of these guys, but nani do we do about that thing?" Blast asked as he indicated the white beast that Brain was now using his Z Particle Ray to scan the creature with.

"Bash, Blast, would you mind taking him into that cave over on the other side of the lake; I think he might live there" Brain then requested after shutting off the beam of his laser, revealing the creature to be Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"First Himeko and now Fuzzy Lumpkins; nani could be causing them to become these stronger Black Z Ray monsters?" pondered Buttercup as she stood watching as the police were arresting the construction workers.

"I don't know, but let's see nani we can do to get rid of all of this equipment before he wakes up and becomes that other monster again" commented Blast as he and Bash returned.

Working hard together, the remaining team members managed to clear the equipment off to the side of the street before finally returning home to their warm beds.

Up early the next morning, the children all met up at the lab in spite of how tired they were to discuss the previous night with the Professor.

"Hmm, I wonder if Kanojo just might be empowering these monsters to keep us distracted from her true goal...whatever that may be" Ken pondered aloud.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense thus far. Question now is: nani or who is next?" inquired Amy from the window seat she was sitting in and absorbing more sunlight.

"Well, we'll figure that out when the time comes. Now, how about we head back over to the park?" suggested Luke and the others were soon nodding their heads in agreement.

"Only iie diving or swimming in the lake this time" Momoko added with a blush in her cheeks which caused the others to laugh at her expense.

A little while later, the teens all laid out on the grass, taking a much needed nap, with Fuzzy quietly strumming on his banjo as he watched over them; completely clueless as to the monster he had become the night before, but was more than aware of nani they had done to protect the park.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Miyako: Next time, Kaarii needs a haircut, but when she tells off Michel, he becomes an even more powerful monster. Also, Sakurako learns of her competition in the form of Shiimasutou Patisserie and turns into a much more sinister Sedusa to try and destroy the place. We've got our hands full again! All this, coming up in Episode 60A: The Dark Charisma Monster, and 60B: Sinister Sedusa.**

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**Damare - Shut up!**

**Eh - an interjection; utterance of surprise, doubt, or hesitation; i.e. Huh? What? or Well...**

**Isha - doctor**

**Jigoku - Hell**

**Kyabia - caviar**

**Omedeto - congratulations**

**Osoroshi - Awesome**

**Sarada - salad**

**Yamete - Stop it**

**Yatta - Hooray; I/You/We did it!; etc. **

* * *

**A Note on Honorifics:**

**Why are honorifics so important? The lack of an honorific may mean one of two things: 1) closeness to said individual, i.e. a husband addressing his wife or vice-versa; or 2) contempt or disrespect towards the individual being addressed. Since #2 is the one to be most concerned about, it's best to use an honorific at all times. The following are the most common honorifics you'll encounter in both anime and manga:  
**

**-chama** - baby-talk; similar to -sama

**-chan** – baby-talk; similar to –san, but is often used when referring to children, pets, and female colleagues, may also be applied to those family members whom you are close to or between boyfriend/girlfriend

**-kun** – used when referring to a male colleague, though may rarely be used when referring to a senior female colleague by other girls

**-sama** – similar to –san, but denotes a higher sense of respect

**-san** – Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.

**-senpai** – a senior colleague; this may also sometimes be seen as –sempai

**-sensei** - teacher, though not necessarily an educaitonal insstructor, can also be applied to lawyers, doctors, judges, police and fire officials, etc.

**-shichou** - mayor; not as common in most anime or manga, but is heard frequently through the PPGZ anime


	8. Episode 60

**Arigato again for the great reviews, friends. And once more, I'd like to advise all who are reading on your computers to be sure to visit my profile page and cast a vote on the poll I'm running. For those on mobile devices, for some reason polls don't show up so you can't cast a vote; I don't know why this is but hopefully the site will one day allow you to do so. Meanwhile, I do hope you all enjoy the following...**

* * *

**Episode 60A: The Dark Charisma Monster**

Kaarii stood in the daidokoro, her hair done up in a ponytail to keep it out of the food, helping her mother make honey buns and was diligently glazing the pastries as they came out of the oven. Smiling while working and humming a light tune as her mother would occasionally send a smile her way, she remained fully focused on her work.

Her mother had set the last rack of buns onto Kaarii's workstation while taking up a few of the others to set them up nicely on the display counter sliding the rest into their appropriate storage slots behind the counter; they would serve from these while leaving the display pieces alone.

Jeikobu snuck into the daidokoro and quietly crept up behind his oneesan and watched as she finished glazing the last bun which he then snatched up to eat.

"Hey, you little pastry thief" Kaarii fussed as she quickly turned to try and catch him.

Hearing his oneesan fussing, Jeikobu started to run out of the daidokoro but slipped on a wet spot so that he landed on his o-shiri and the honey bun that was in his hand was sent flying back towards Kaarii. Reaching out, Kaarii took up a frying pan and swung it so as to intercept the honey bun and smacked it into the trash can.

"Ha, it looks like those badminton classes are also paying off!" Kaarii cheered for herself, unaware that the tip of her ponytail had dipped into the honey glazing until she heard her mother gasp in horror.

"Oh iie; it looks like you're going to have to pay a visit to a salon after school today" Maririn told Kaarii as she examined her musume's honey-dipped ponytail as Kaarii could only whine about nani had happened.

"Can't you just comb it out with hot water?" Kaarii asked of her mother.

"Not with the glazing set in like it is and we don't have time to wash it out in the shower, either" Maririn told Kaarii with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"Daijobu, go upstairs and change your pants, Jeikobu; we've got to leave for school in fifteen minutes" Kaarii said in mild annoyance to her ototo.

"I'm going, I'm going" Jeikobu said as he rose up and began to leave out of the daidokoro in a rather stiff manner.

"Nani happened in here?" Meruvin asked as he entered the daidokoro after seeing his musuko walk by while rubbing his o-shiri and also noticed Kaarii as she kept trying to work the glazing out of her hair.

Maririn explained everything to him as Kaarii left the room to get ready for school while trying not to begrudge her ototo for nani happened to her hair. As the two left for school, they were met in the genkan by their parents who sent them on their way with a hug and/or kiss.

"Gomen nasai for nani happened to your hair, Oneechan" Jeikobu apologized after a while.

"It's daijobu; I should have been more mindful of my hair being in a ponytail" Kaarii replied with a sigh.

"You promise you're not mad at me?" Jeikobu asked in concern.

"Hai, I can never stay mad at you and you know it" Kaarii replied as she wrapped one arm around her ototo's neck and shoulder to pull him in for a side-hug.

"Arigato, Oneechan" Jeikobu said as they met up with Luke and Amy; the two younger ones soon separating from their elder siblings to head off for their own school.

Entering their school together, Luke and Kaarii were warmly greeted by their friends, with Luke and Momoko sharing a quick kiss while Josh and Kaarii embraced each other.

"Uh, you've got something sticky in your hair, Kaarii-chan" Josh noted as he pulled his hand away with Kaarii's hair stuck to it.

"Hai, Jeikobu stole a honey bun this morning after I finished glazing them and, when I turned around to fuss at him, I didn't stop to realize my hair had dragged through the bowl of glazing until it was too late. Good news is that my hair didn't get in any of the food; the bad news is that I have to go to one of the local salons after school to get my hair fixed" Kaarii explained with a sigh.

"Just be careful which one you go to or you could wind up looking rather conspicuous" Kaoru noted to Kaarii as they began to head off for their homeroom.

"Nani do you mean by that, Kaoru-chan?" Kaarii asked in puzzlement.

Just then, Himeko walked through the door and began parading in front of the classroom while bragging about her latest 'charismatic' hairstyle. When she spotted Miyako and the others, she went over to show off in front of them.

"So nani do you think; positively the most charismatic hairstyle you've ever seen, I bet" Himeko said rather haughtily.

"Gomen nasai, I forgot to turn off the stove in my locker" Kaarii replied before quickly dashing out of the room.

"We need to use the oteari" Miyako, Kaoru, and Momoko said simultaneously as they fled after Kaarii.

"I left the water running in my locker" Josh said as he ran off after the girls.

"I forgot a book in mine" Luke, Takaaki, and Rikiya said as they ran out of the room on Josh's heels.

Dashing up onto the roof, all eight teens burst out through the door where they dropped to the rooftop, laughing their heads off.

"Oh man, a DNA double-helix for a hairstyle and she calls it charismatic; nani could possibly be next?" inquired Kaarii once she was able to get her laughter under control.

"You don't know the half of it" Kaoru said as she was on her back, chuckling between gasps for breath.

"Hey, Miyako-chan, do you still have that photo album of Himeko's past hairstyles?" Momoko asked as she was leaning back against Luke's shoulder as he was also struggling to pull himself together.

"Hai, I've got it right here" Miyako replied as she pulled out a photo album and opened it for the others to see all of the other hairstyles Himeko had worn in the past.

"A clown hat; the Statue of Liberty's crown; a star; hasn't anyone ever told her that she looks ridiculous in these?" Kaarii asked in disbelief.

"Iie one has ever had the nerve to tell her their true opinion for fear of offending her" Miyako replied with a sigh.

"And nani is worse is that these styles have also been worn by many prestigious women of Tokyo as they truly believe that these horrible styles actually look good" Kaoru pointed out.

"Nani kind of a foolish stylist would ever allow their customers to believe such a horrible thing?" Rikiya asked.

"His name is Michel and he works at the Charismatic Hair Salon; he's the one who comes up with these horrible excuses for hairstyles and tells all of his clients that they look phenomenal when, in truth, they look like complete baka-tachi" Momoko explained.

"Remind me to stay away from him then" Kaarii said with a visible shudder.

"Hai, well we'd best be getting back to class before sensei shows up and insists on us kneeling outside of the classroom to wait for permission to enter" Takaaki pointed out and they soon collected themselves up, dusted off, and returned to their classroom just ahead of their sensei.

During their lunch break, the girls did their best to assist Kaarii in trying to get the honey glazing out of her hair, but made iie progress. Even Josh tried to use her hair brush on it after letting it soak in some hot water in hopes of melting it out, but even that proved to be ineffective as it only caused her hair to be pulled.

"Sumimasen, Kaarii-chan; I didn't mean to cause you any pain!" Josh said as he dropped to his knees in a pleading manner so as to ask her for forgiveness; tears in his eyes.

"It's daijobu, Josh-kun. Your heart was in the right place and it didn't even hurt that bad, really" Kaarii told him as she returned her hair brush to her desk after receiving it back into her hands.

"You may as well see if one of the local salons can get you in for an emergency appointment, Kaarii-chan" Miyako said in a gentle manner.

"I think you're right; can you, Momoko, and Kaoru accompany me?" Kaarii requested, hoping they would know of a good place to have her hair done.

"Hai, we'd be honored to come with you, Kaarii-chan" Momoko replied with a semi-nervous smile; she could only tolerate being in salons as long as she wasn't the one to be placed into the chair.

"Are you daijobu, Momoko-chan?" inquired a familiar voice and all four girls looked up to notice Luke as he entered the room and was now looking to Momoko in concern.

"Hai, hai, I'm daijobu" Momoko replied a bit forcefully.

"Is it my eyes again?" Luke asked of her.

"Iie, are you joking; I like your eyes just daijobu" Momoko replied quickly and Miyako reached up to tap Luke on the shoulder before whispering nani was bothering her into his ear.

"Oh, is that nani is wrong; that's a load off my mind" Luke said with a sigh of relief.

Just then the final bell rang and the students return to their classes to finish out the rest of the school day.

After school, the girls all set out to find a salon for Kaarii with Miyako leading while Momoko brought up the rear. Stopping in front of this one salon, Kaarii peered into the window to notice only a few customers getting their hair done while iie one was sitting or waiting in the chairs for their turn.

"This place looks like it's having a slow day; are they any good?" Kaarii inquired of the others.

"If you get the right stylist, then the Charismatic Hair Salon is a very nice place" Miyako replied honestly while Kaoru and Momoko sent her a look of disbelief.

"Judging by the looks on Kaoru-chan's and Momoko-chan's faces, that's not a statement to truly be believed" Kaarii replied.

"Like I said, you have to get the right stylist and most of the ones here are good...there's just the one that you've got to watch out for" Miyako replied while sweat-dropping.

"Well, so far they are the only ones who seem to have an opening, so I'll try anything once" Kaarii replied with a sigh as she entered the salon with the others following after her.

Four male stylists looked up as the girls entered and one rather flamboyant one jumped up ahead of the others to see if he could tasuke them, bypassing Kaarii to address Momoko.

"Ooh, such luscious, red-hair; onegai, allow me the honor of styling it for you" the stylist asked, almost begging.

Momoko flew out of the salon as though she'd been shot out of a cannon, leaving the stylist to look at the door in surprise before turning to the other three girls.

"You'll have to excuse her; she has a phobia of having her hair cut" Miyako quickly explained.

"That's a strange thing to be scared of" noted another stylist as he got back to work on his current client.

"It stems from a bad hair cut from back when she was real little" Miyako continued to explain.

"That makes sense; 'once bitten, twice shy' I do believe is the term" noted another stylist as he finished his client.

"So nani can I do for any of you josei-tachi?" the first stylist then inquired.

Kaarii quickly explained why she was there and nani she wanted done, but the stylist seemed to be paying little attention to her as he was already imagining her with one of his original concepts; something that didn't escape Miyako's or Kaoru's notice.

"Come right this way and I'll soon have you looking even more lovely and charismatic than ever before" the stylist told her and Kaarii started to follow him to his station.

"Oh, but you wouldn't want to use these scissors on her soft, delicate hair; it'd cause split ends" Miyako said as she dashed forward and took up the stylist's hair scissors.

"Hmm, you're right; these are too dull. I'll be right back!" the stylist said in a flamboyant manner as he dashed towards the back as though he were dancing in a ballet.

Picking up the scissors and looking at them closely, Kaarii said, "But Miyako-chan, these look fine to me."

"That was Michel and he paid little attention to your styling request; he probably was intending to give you one of his more hideous styles" Kaoru told her and Kaarii send her an appalled look.

Noticing one of the other stylists who had just finished cleaning his station, Kaarii walked over to request that he take her instead.

"Are you sure; Michel may be offended if I did" the stylist said with some concern.

"He wasn't listening to me when I was making my request, so I don't care if he is offended" Kaarii replied firmly and the stylist was soon letting her sit down to explain to him nani it was she wanted.

"Hey, nani do you think you're doing; that wakai josei is my client!" Michel shouted as he interrupted Kaarii's explanation of the style she wanted.

"And you weren't paying me any attention to me when I was telling you nani I wanted; you think you're atrocious styles are so charismatic that you don't need to pay attention to your customers. A proper stylist pays attention to his/her client so as to provide them with that which makes the client happy" Kaarii told him firmly and Michel looked at her in disbelief before turning and running back to the back of the salon.

Kanojo, having sought a dark place to hide in, was in the back room resting up when she was disturbed by an intruder and cautiously looked up to take notice of the one who had just entered the room.

Watching and listening to the effeminate male stylist, she heard him complain while biting into a hand towel, "How dare that tacky child call my wonderful styles atrocious?! I'll show her!"

Sensing the dark aura inside of him, Kanojo smiled vindictively as she released some of her own darkness into him so as to further empower the stylist before leaving while quietly laughing to herself, "Now, let those pathetic White Light bearing people fight with him...that was a him, wasn't it? This world sure has changed since the early days."

Back inside the salon, the one stylist had just finished Kaarii's hair and she was looking over herself with a pleased smile as she was quite happy with the stylist's work.

"Arigato, this looks simply fantastic" Kaarii told the stylist while being led to the checkout counter.

"Doitashimashite, I'm just happy it meets with your approval" the stylist replied just as the door to the back opened as though from an explosion and a dark being with a comb for one hand, a curling iron for its other hand, scissor legs, and red, glowing eyes began rushing towards Kaarii.

"Uh-oh" Kaarii said as she quickly jumped back and dodged just as the monster tried to strike her down with its comb hand.

Jumping up from their seats, Kaoru and Miyako dashed forward to grab Kaarii's arms and quickly drug her out of the salon to collapse to the ground just as the monster shot past them.

"I don't know where this creature came from, but it's time to get rid of it" Kaarii said as she, Kaoru, and Miyako rose up while reaching for their compacts.

"Not this time!" the creature said as it sprayed the girls belts with hair gel from the tip of its comb and curling iron hands.

"I can't pull my compact out!" exclaimed Miyako in concern.

"Iie, but our legs still work; let's get out of here!" Kaoru said fearfully as the three of them took off running.

Josh, Takaaki, and Rikiya were just stepping out of a sporting goods store when they saw the girls run past them screaming, "TASUKETE!" when they turned to notice the monster that was in pursuit of them and ducked back out of its way.

"Nani the heck was that?!" asked Rikiya in concern.

"I don't know, but it's after our girls" Takaaki told them.

"Then let's not stand here waiting for it to get them" Josh replied as they reached for their buckles and transformed together before taking off after them.

Ducking down an alley in hopes of giving the monster the slip, the girls soon found their path blocked by a tall chain-link fence. Turning around they then saw the monster behind them at a distance and took up their best defensive stances in preparation to battle the creature.

"You and you are permitted to leave, but your brunette friend is going to pay for insulting my charismatic hairstyles" the monster told them.

"Forget it, we're not leaving our friend unprotected" Kaoru shouted back at the creature.

"Daijobu, then you can suffer the same fate as her" the monster told them as it began to build up its speed and prepared to slice through them when the girls found themselves being lifted up into the air to safety.

Looking up, they saw the Powerpuff Boys Z carrying them up towards the roof of a tall building, but the monster was now running up the wall of the outer wall. Just as the monster jumped up onto the roof, Baron turned and blasted the creature back off as he called out, "Shabon Storm" as he fired an array of bubbles from the end of his cane.

"Ball Burst" Bash said as he jumped up over the alley and smacked a ball of energy down upon the monster to knock it down faster.

"Patriot Arrow" Blast said as he fired a massive arrow of energy into the monster once it had hit the ground and the arrow exploded as it made contact with the creature.

"Hopefully that stopped the creature" Bash said as he and the other boys tried to tasuke the girls in getting their compacts free of the hair gel.

Much to their surprise, the monster shot right back up the side of the building and began to run forward to make an attack upon the six of them when a black flash slammed into the monster, revealing Blade as he held up one arm with his fist clenched and the back of his fist was in the monster's face.

"Do you mind if I intervene in this fight?" Blade asked of the others.

"You're welcome to tasuke us any time" Baron said with a smile.

Blade then reached out and took hold of the monster's comb hand and tossed it over onto another roof.

"Hey, guys, put these into your ears and then cover the girls' ears with your hands" Brain said as he tossed them some special headphones.

Once the boys were covering the girls' ears with their hands while standing behind them, Bell used a mild sonic attack upon the girls' compacts, breaking the hair gel so that they could access their compacts once again.

"Hey, where's oneechan?" inquired Bullet once the other girls had transformed.

"She cut out as soon as Michel asked for permission to style her hair" Bridgette explained as she prepared her katana while watching as Blade and the monster were engaged in battle; Blade had just landed a punch into the monster's face and knocked it back a bit.

"Tesla Bolt;" "Sonic Blast;" "Blazing Cannon;" "Lightning Arrow;" "Paddle Beam;" "Kunai Swarm" called out Brain, Bell, Bullet, Blast, Bash, and Bonsai as they released some of their more powerful attacks into the monster, knocking it back into the side of an even taller building.

"Cyclone Slash" Bridgette said as she unleashed her whirlwind attack upon the Charisma Monster, though remembering Baron's advice to close her eyes so as to keep from getting too dizzy while making her attack, and knocking it even further into the side of the building so that rubble began to fall down atop it.

"Did that get him?" asked Bullet only to watch as the Charisma Monster flew out of the rubble and heading directly for Bell.

"Get away; Get away; Get away!" Bell shouted as she unleashed a torrent of Sonic Blasts upon the creature and pushing it further and further away from her.

"I've an idea; Bridgette, let's combine out whirlwind attacks upon it all at once" Buttercup called to Bridgette.

Nodding her head in agreement, the two girls then stood back-to-back and began spinning together while they each held their weapon out to create an even more powerful attack upon the Charisma Monster as they said, "Hurricane Sword!"

While greatly weakening the monster, the girls' efforts wasn't without its own repercussions as it left both of them dizzy to the point that they collapsed into their boyfriends' arms.

The Charisma Monster then stared into Bash's eyes as its head began to shake back and forth, hypnotizing him when the monster told him, "That girl's hair is an atrocity against nature; cut it off, from the neck up."

Bash started to reach for Bridgette's sword when his inner self reminded him of just how he really felt about Bridgette and so he clamped his eyes shut as he charged the Charisma Monster to plunge the blade into the creature, but it jumped aside at the last second, tripping up Bash so that instead he fell and the sword was sent skipping away and leaving a cut across Blade's leg as he was trying to stand up.

"Gomen nasai, Blade-kun" Bash apologized as he stood up.

"I've had worse" Blade replied just as the Charisma Monster landed beside him and the two began a close quarter battle with Blade using his two small swords.

"Arrow Rain" Blast said as he fired a single arrow into the air which broke up into many smaller arrows as it rained down upon the monster, though one arrow did succeed in grazing Blade across the shoulder.

"With friends like you and Bash, who needs enemies" Baron said in reprimand to Blast.

Pulling back a distance, Blade summoned the rest of his swords and rapidly assembled them into his Ultima Fusion Sword. Crossing his arms over the left side of his body, Blade called out "Crescent Blade" as he created a crescent-shaped blade of energy and sent it flying towards the Charisma Monster.

The monster parried Blade's Crescent Blade attack and dashed forward to strike him across the face with its comb hand and knocking back and down as he released an anguished roar or pain.

"Oniichan!" Bell shouted as she saw the blood running down the left side of his face.

"Swing Sonic" Buttercup said as she released a blast from her hammer as she also smacked it on top of its head and finished knocking the monster out while noticing Bridgette dive down to check the extent of Blade's injury.

"Take it easy, Blade-kun; I just want to see how bad the damage is" Bridgette told him as she was trying to pull his hand away from his eye but he was fighting her.

The Charisma Monster started to recover and was getting up to attack Blade once again when it heard, "Boomerang Bow" and looked up in time to be struck in the face by a steel-hardened hair bow and thus knocked it out once again.

Landing down in front of the Charisma Monster as she tied her bow back into her hair, Blossom nudged it with the toe of her shoe. When it didn't budge, she summoned Brain over while turning to take Bridgette's place in caring for Blade.

Brain stood over the monster, using his Z Particle Ray to change the monster back to normal, before turning back to see if he could tasuke Blade who was now sitting up and breathing a bit heavily while Bell sat behind him with her arms wrapped around him and her cheek placed against his back in concern. Blossom, kneeling down in front of Blade, was tying her skirt around Blade's leg before taking Bridgette's to wrap around Blade's arm while still looking at and worrying over the damage that Blade was keeping hidden from view with his hand.

"Let's get him back to the lab so Papa can take a look at it" Brain said as he placed a hand upon Blossom's shoulder to get her to leave Blade alone for the time being and Blossom nodded her head in agreement as she pulled Bell away so that Baron and Blast could tasuke Blade in returning to the lab.

While at the lab, Kaarii and Jeikobu sat on either side of Amy, doing their best to bolster her confidence in Luke's recovering when the Professor stepped out of the exam room.

"I've put in a call to your mother, Amy-chan; she's going to meet us at Tokyo General where one of the best optometrists in the country is waiting to see your oniisan" the Professor told her in a gentle voice as he retrieved the keys to his van.

"May we come with you?" inquired Momoko, Kaarii, and Jeikobu simultaneously in concern.

"Iie, I need you guys to take care of that monster; I'll call you to let you know the results later on" Luke said as he stepped out of the exam room with the left side of his face bandaged up and covering his eye; the wound to his leg and shoulder were now properly bandaged as well while Blossom's and Bridgette's skirts were being dry cleaned.

Amy jumped up from her seat and tearfully embraced him when he knelt down in front of her and said, "Hey, just because I may wind up blind in one eye doesn't mean you're losing me yet. Now dry those tears and grab your shoes, we'll be leaving in a couple of minutes."

"It looks like your other wounds aren't nearly as bad as we first perceived them as being" noted Kaoru.

"I've had worse than those in the past; come on, Amy, it's time to go" Luke said with a gentle smile to his imouto as she took hold of his hand.

Watching as the three of them left, Kaarii turned to give her ototo a comforting hug as she knew he was worried about Amy.

"I don't understand it; if you don't like Luke in 'that' way, then why did you want to go with them?" Josh inquired in confusion.

"To tasuke Amy while she's going through the emotional pain of her oniisan's being injured, you baka" Rikiya replied as he was also holding onto and hugging Momoko as she was gently sobbing into his chest.

"Hey, it's like Luke told Amy; he's not dying, he just might have lost his vision in one eye" Kaoru said to bolster Momoko as she set a comforting hand upon Momoko's shoulder.

"Well, it's getting late so we'd best be getting home to our families before they start to worry" Miyako said and the others all began to quietly leave the lab for their homes; Takaaki and Ken having already taken the beautician back to his salon.

"You certainly are one lucky wakai otoko, Luke-san; your optic nerve was just missed. You may have a bit of a scar that might make your already somewhat...intimidating appearance a bit more so, but otherwise, you're going to be just daijobu" the optometrist told him with a nervous chuckle and his mother heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"Nani about the rest of his injuries?" Rebecca asked of the other isha who was in the room with them.

"I've stitched the one on his shoulder closed, but the graze on his leg has already pretty much healed over" noted the isha in a reassuring manner.

"This is good news to hear and I'll be sure to let the mayor know" Ms. Bellum said, having been called in by the mayor to ensure that one of the city's new protectors would be taken care of.

"It's awfully nice of the mayor to pay your medical expenses, otherwise we never would have been able to afford this" Rebecca told Luke with a smile.

"You mean the taxpayers are paying the bill while the isha will also be able to count this as a tax write off" Luke said sardonically while checking the extent of his injury in the mirror.

"You almost sounded like your father for a moment there" Rebecca told him and Luke sent her a slightly annoyed look as he hated being compared to his father.

"Amy's probably cried herself to sleep out in the chairs" Luke then said so as to change the subject.

"I'll go gently wake her and let her know that all is daijobu" Rebecca told him as she turned and left out of the examining room just ahead of Luke.

"Is it true that you're going to be daijobu?" Amy asked while rubbing sleep and dried tears from her eyes.

"Hai, I'm completely daijobu" Luke told her as he began tickling her. "But, there's someone I also need to get in touch with, so if you josei-tachi will excuse me..."

"I wonder where he's going" puzzled Rebecca as she had wanted him to come home to get some rest.

"He's going to see Momoko-chan" Amy told her with a smile as she and her mother took hold of one another's hand and they left for home.

Momoko had just finished changing into her pajamas and now sat with her arms crossed upon her windowsill and her face buried in her arms in concern of her losing her boyfriend. Glancing up, she saw the Northern Star as it peaked out at the world below and Momoko decided to make a wish on it.

Placing her hands together as though praying, she quietly said, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight: Onegai, let Luke-kun be okay so that he can come back to be mine" as she then began silently sobbing into her hands.

Her mother, who had entered her eldest musume's bedroom to check on her, heard Momoko's wish before breaking out crying and so bowed her own head, knowing how much it hurt to feel like a friend was going away.

"First star to the right, second star to the left, a bid upon the North Star, and blow a kiss to the sun...or you could skip all that zaniness and kiss me instead" a familiar voice said and Momoko looked up to see Blade, floating upside down outside her window, smiling warmly to her.

"Blade-kun..." Momoko started to say when Blade slipped into her window and pressed a finger to her lips to silence her before placing a kiss upon her lips.

"I love you, too" Blade said as they parted to catch their breath.

"You're daijobu, then?" Momoko asked with a sniff.

"Hai, though now I have this silly scar across my face and eye; that monster's comb just missed hitting my optic nerve" Blade told her while looking at his scar in her mirror before noticing that Momoko's bedroom door was partially open and someone was standing just on the other side.

Turning back to Momoko's bed, he pulled down the sheets before slipping her into her bed, tucked her in for the night and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Heading for her window, Blade turned and bid her, "Oyasumi to amai yume, Momoko-chan; oyasumi nasai, Akatsutsumi-san."

"He knew I was here the whole time" Kakiko said with a smile as she re-entered her musume's room to close the window.

Momoko had made iie reply as she had rolled over onto her side and was already sound asleep with a smile upon her face. Kakiko clicked the light off and quietly left the room.

The following morning, at the Charisma Hair Salon, Michel awoke with his teddy bear in arm.

"Ah, you are the only one who understands and encourages me" Michel said as he pulled on the bear's pull string.

"A charismatic person listens to the customer" the bear said much to Michel's confusion.

"You've never said that before" Michel replied as he pulled the string once again.

"You must work hard and pay attention to your customer in order to be charismatic" the bear said.

"Maybe you have a point" Michel said as he returned his bear to his locker and left the room to start his shift; actually listening to his customers instead of using his hidden abilities to force them into believing his novel ideas were nani the customer wanted.

* * *

**Episode 60B: Sinister Sedusa**

Kaarii and Jeikobu were helping out in the daidokoro of the Patisserie that morning, diligently working together on creating a cake to be set up on display in the window to tasuke in advertising that they were beginning to offer cakes for different occasions from birthdays to weddings.

Walking by, Souichiro stopped to notice the cake being put up into the display before entering so as to look at the pricing of the specialty cakes.

"Do you have any idea as to how large or fancy the cake you're looking for is to be?" inquired Kaarii as she'd been put in charge of taking the orders for the cakes since she was the one who did the decorating.

"Well, it's more than likely to be a rather small cake; neither of us has a large family" Souichiro replied with a blush.

"Oh, so it's to be a wedding cake then! Hmm, a small wedding cake...here's one that just might be perfect for you then" Kaarii replied as she turned pages to show a small three tier cake.

"You don't think that might be a bit...big?" Souichiro inquired as he was looking at the cake.

Turning to the counter's file drawer, Kaarii pulled out three circles and set them up so as to display their sizes as she said, "As you can see, it's much smaller than it looks in the photos. Also, the top tier is traditionally set aside for the couple to share with their parents on their first anniversary."

"Hmm, that does make sense" Souichiro replied as he was now getting the perspective of things.

"Do you have any idea as to when you might need it?" Kaarii inquired as she was preparing to start getting down some information.

"Iie, not yet; I haven't even proposed to my girl, yet" Souichiro replied as he cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

"Well, that does play a rather major role now, doesn't it? When you two are ready, onegai, feel free to stop in to place your order together and I'll be most honored to tasuke you in getting just nani you want."

"Arigato, I'm going to see if I can bring Sakurako-chan here for lunch so that she can also see nani you all have to offer" Souichiro replied with a polite bow to Kaarii before rising up to leave.

"Well, how did your first sale go?" inquired both Maririn and Meruvin excitedly.

"It hasn't yet; the shinshi hasn't even proposed to his girl, but he is looking to bring her here this afternoon for lunch" Kaarii replied as she returned everything to the drawer.

"Ooh, a wedding cake for your possible first sale; now that would be an honor!" exclaimed Maririn with stars in her eyes.

"Hai, it not only gets to show off nani you're capable of, but it also gives so many others the opportunity to sample your abilities and that could mean even more sales!" Meruvin said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Hai, well only time will tell" Kaarii replied with a sigh as she got back to work on helping her mother create some pastries while Jeikobu was washing the glass fronts of the displays.

Josh entered the Patissiere just as Souichiro left out the door and Josh sent the other guy a questioning look before approaching the counter to inquire, "Hey, Kaarii-chan; who was that guy?"

Bumping herself in the forehead with the heel of her hand, Kaarii exclaimed, "Oh, I forgot to ask him; now there's iie way for me to call him to follow up on whether or not he wants to order his cake."

"Nani kind of cake is he looking for?" Josh asked starting to get a little jealous of the way Kaarii was starting to act in regards to the other boy.

"It's not important anymore, if he comes back, idaina; if not, oh well. So nani can I get for you today, Josh-kun?" Kaarii replied, failing to notice Josh's jealous demeanor.

"Iie need to worry too much about it, Kaarii-chan; he did say he was looking to bring his fiance here for lunch" Maririn said, interrupting Josh before he could reply.

"You're right, Mama. Gomen nasai, you were about to say, Josh-kun?" Kaarii inquired after sending her mother a smile.

"Hai, uh, I'd like two of your strawberry rolls with a side of scrambled eggs and hash browns" Josh ordered and watched with both relief and happiness as Kaarii hastened back to the daidokoro and began to get to work on his strawberry rolls while her mother prepared the rest of his order.

Noticing that three plates were being filled, Josh became curious as to the size of his order when Meruvin entered the dining area to announce, "Kaarii, Jeikobu, it's time to take your breaks."

"I'm almost done with our strawberry rolls, Papa" Kaarii said while peaking around the corner at her father.

"Hey, why don't you join us, Josh-kun?" Jeikobu called out as he invited Josh over to the table in the back that he and his oneesan usually partook of their meals on.

Kaarii and her mother soon placed the three plates onto the table when Meruvin carried over three tall glasses of milk for them.

"Are you working this afternoon, Kaarii-chan?" Josh asked as he began to dig into his strawberry rolls, savoring their wonderfully balanced mix of tangy with sweet and soft with crunchy textures.

"Hai, I'm to mind the pastry counter and the cake orders" Kaarii replied while quietly critiquing her own skills. "I think I should apply a dash of cinnamon to the toppings next time."

"Oh, daijobu then" Josh replied somwhat downheartedly.

"Why don't you come back after lunch is over; you can tasuke me in getting any leftover pastries boxed up to be sent to the local food bank" Kaarii offered and Josh brightened.

"Hai, I'd love...I mean, I'd be honored to" Josh replied with a bit of a blush at his mild slip-up; while Kaarii failed to notice it, her parents did not as they turned to smile at each other.

Since the lunch period was normally super busy, Jeikobu was sent upstairs to watch anime while Kaarii, her mother, father, and a couple of hired waitresses would handle the crowds.

Meanwhile, at Kintoki, Souichiro peeked in to see that Sakurako was having an abnormally slow day as she sat at the counter reading a book.

"Where is everyone today?" Souchiro asked as he noticed the place was empty.

"I don't know, but ever since that Shiimasutou Patissiere opened, morning business has been getting slower and slower" Sakurako replied with a sigh.

"Well, how about joining me for an early lunch. We can go to this Patissiere to see if they're any good, though I highly doubt anyone could ever be as good as you" Souichiro said as he gently took Sakurako's hand into his own, causing both of them to blush lightly.

Before she could answer him, Momoko, one of her best customers, and some new, rough looking boy, entered her store and cast a glance around to notice the place was empty.

"Where is everyone, Sakurako-chan?" Momoko inquired in confusion.

"I wish I knew, but ever since Shiimasutou Patissiere opened, my clientele has been dwindling down to nani you see" Sakurako replied.

"If you don't my asking, but, who's your companion, Momoko-chan?" Souichiro asked, whispering into her ear.

"Oh, of course, where are my manners? Souichiro-san, Sakurako-san, allow me to introduce you all to my new boyfriend, Armstrong Luke" Momoko said as she made the proper introductions.

Looking up into Luke's eyes, they both quickly recoiled in fear before nervously bowing and saying, "It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise" Luke replied with a polite bow of his own.

"Nani will it be today?" Sakurako asked of Momoko.

"Four strawberry big luck buns, onegai" Momoko requested politely before heading to a table to sit with Luke.

"Should we discourage her from dating someone so dangerous looking?" Souichiro whispered to Sakurako.

"Iie, with her run of luck with most boys, this is a really big thing for her. Besides, it's like the proverb says: Never judge a book by its cover; he may actually be very nice in spite of his appearance" Sakurako whispered back before carrying their order to their table.

"Well, given that you now have two customers to take care of, I suppose this means lunch is off" Souichiro then said aloud.

"If you two want to head out for lunch, we can always take our order to go" Momoko offered.

"But I have a responsibility to my customers that must take priority" Sakurako replied.

"Then how about allowing us the honor of taking care of the store for you; I've some experience in money handling as my mother usually asks me to balance our books for her" Luke suggested helpfully.

"Sure, and I can tasuke, too" offered Momoko with a bright smile.

"Are you sure; some orders can be rather difficult and heavy" Sakurako replied in concern.

"I'll handle those orders" Luke replied with little worry.

"Eh...if you're absolutely certain..." Sakurako started to reply with uncertainty.

"Then it's settled; you two go have a nice lunch together and leave everything to us" Luke said as he picked up their empty tray and carried it to the busing station.

"You'll find clean aprons and hats just on the other side of the curtain" Sakuarko replied while casting her own hat and apron off.

Luke and Momoko instantly donned their aprons and hats as Sakurako and Souichiro left out the door.

"Well, this looks like it could be an interesting experience for us to share" Momoko said to Luke.

"Quite true" Luke replied as he began sweeping until the customers started to arrive.

The first of which was a rowdy group of teenagers around their own age and began to act as though they would be trouble for Momoko when Luke returned from the back and sent them a firm look as he said, "Welcome to Kintoki; how may we tasuke you today?"

Instantly pulling out their all-time best behavior, the group politely ordered and both Luke and Momoko gathered their order together while resisting the urge to chuckle at the level of intimidation the others were feeling.

"So where's Sakurako today?" inquired one girl as Momoko was setting her order down in front of her.

"She's out on a lunch date; so we're watching the shop for her until she gets back" Momoko answered while turning to take another plate from the trays Luke was holding for her as they were quite heavy for her.

Meanwhile, Souichiro and Sakurako were walking towards Shiimasutou Patissiere together when Sakurako said, "That guy Momoko is with sure looks rough; I hope he doesn't scare away any of my customers."

"With Momoko right there beside him I wouldn't worry too much; maybe they'll think he's there for protective purposes and be more understanding" offered Souichiro as he opened the door and held it for Sakurako in a chivalrous manner.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to Shiimasutou Patissiere" greeted a waitress warmly.

"Konnichiwa, we'd like a table for two" Souichiro replied and the waitress led them right over to a table as she placed a couple of menus down for them to look over.

"Would like to place your drink orders now or would you like to wait a couple of minutes?" inquired the waitress politely.

"I'd like an iced tea, onegai" Sakurako requested.

"Make that two iced teas, onegai" Souichiro replied.

"I'll be right back with your drinks" the waitress replied.

"Sugoi, would you look at the numerous pastries they offer!" gasped Sakurako as she looked over at the display case with a teenage girl standing behind and using a washcloth to clean off some of the decorative items on display behind the counter.

"Hai, they do offer many pastries, but few of them are the traditional kinds that you offer" Souichiro replied so as to bolster Sakurako's esteem.

"And look at this menu; they're more like a restaurant than a sweets shop" Sakurako noted.

"Hai, but they also make some lovely cakes" Souichiro said as he indicated the cake on display in the window.

The waitress soon returned with their drinks and took their orders before Souichiro said, "I recently had the opportunity to peruse their cake selection and was thinking that, if and when you and I should decide to take our relationship to the next level, that we could request them to make our cake."

"EH; do you think I'm incapable of making our own wedding cake?!" Sakurako asked in disbelief, almost shouting.

"Iie, I know you're more than capable, but I was just thinking that instead of your having to bake for us that we might get someone else to do the work" Souichiro said in a placating manner.

Once their orders arrived, the two ate in silence, though Sakurako was now brooding with a strong dislike of the Patissiere, none of which escaped Kaarii's notice.

Many more guests soon arrived and while things were quite busy for the Patissiere, Kaarii continued to keep an eye on the table where the young couple sat; concerned that the josei was notably unhappy.

'I get the feeling that with her demeanor, Mama's business could be in for some trouble' Kaarii thought to herself as she watched the couple stand up to leave, though the wakai josei merely stormed out the door while leaving her shinshi companion to pay the bill.

Sakurako entered her shop and continued to the back, not remembering or noticing Luke and Momoko sitting in a back booth, quietly making out, while the display cases sat empty as they had sold everything.

"Should we tell her that we're still here?" Luke asked Momoko in concern.

"With her current mood, I wouldn't advise it" Momoko replied as they quietly sneaked out of the sweets shop so as to leave Sakurako in peace.

Sakurako went to the back and slammed the door to the oteari closed, locking it behind her, and unknowingly awakening a sleeping demon.

"Nani is this; can't a girl get any beauty sleep in this city?" inquired Kanojo in annoyance before cautiously pressing her ear to the door to listen to the person inside venting in anger.

"I can't believe Souichiro would even suggest such a thing! The nerve of him thinking that I would allow anyone else to create our wedding cake, especially that Patissiere! That establishment doesn't deserve to stand!" Sakurako shouted prior to reaching into her pocket and extracting a tube of lipstick.

"Ah, I think I might be able to use this aggression to my advantage" Kanojo remarked as she released some of her dark energy into the oteari to enter and empower the dark energies that already dwelled inside of the wakai josei.

Just as the dark energy of Kanojo entered her, Sakurako applied her lipstick which caused her heart to start pounding and thus trigger a darker transformation.

"Sinister Sedusa" she said as her blue confectioner's clothes were replaced with a black dress as her chest sized increased considerably and her waist narrowed, red fishnet hosiery covered her legs with match elbow length gloves covering her hands and lower arms. Her hair also turned black with red highlights as her skin paled to a powder white and a red snake with black eyes rose up to curl itself around her neck to form a small choker with its head as a pendant.

"Time to tear down the walls of that establishment" Sedusa said into the mirror with an evil smile.

Back at the Shiimasutou Patissiere, Josh returned at 2 in the afternoon to find the dining room was emptying out as customers were paying their bills. Other customers were looking into the display case at the pastries and placing to-go orders with Kaarii which she rapidly filled for them before proceeding on towards the cash register where Meruvin was steadily cashing out the customers.

Standing off to the side, Josh waited until the last customer left to approach Kaarii who looked up him with a bright smile as she said, "Kon'nichiwa, Josh-kun; you're right on time."

"Well, one thing my father always taught me was to be punctual when invited to tasuke a friend and I can't think of a friend I'd like to tasuke more than you" Josh replied honestly, unintentionally causing those still working to giggle at the two of them while Kaarii blushed at the compliment.

Gathering up a couple of cardboard boxes and lining them with clean trash bags, Kaarii and Josh began to carefully pack the leftover pastries into the boxes, sealing up the bags before closing up the boxes and carrying them to the donation pickup area just as the local food bank truck arrived. While waving to the driver as he drove away, Kaarii and Josh couldn't tasuke but notice the sound of many men's voices approaching and sounds as though they were protesting something.

"Nani is going on?" Kaarii asked in concern as both Josh and Jeikobu came up to stand beside her.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds as though some men are protesting against the Patissiere" Meruvin replied as he locked the door and closed the shades.

"But that doesn't make any sense" Josh noted in confusion.

"You don't think they're being chauvinistic to the Patissiere just because it's run by Mama, do you?" inquired Jeikobu.

"I don't know, but I say we get outside to handle this before they can have the opportunity to harm the place" Kaarii said to the two boys who instantly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Be careful" Maririn and Meruvin called after the children as they headed out the back door which led to an alley where they transformed.

Elsewhere, the other girls were alerted to the fact that Josh, Kaarii, and Jeikobu had transformed and quickly jumped to their feet to also transform before heading off to see if they could tasuke their teammates. In another part of town, the boys also received notice that the girls had transformed, but decided to wait and see if they would they would need their tasuke or not.

"Uh-oh, I don't like the looks of that" Blossom noted to the other girls as they all met up over the Patissiere where they spotted the large number of men on the ground below.

"Should we call the boys in to tasuke us?" inquired Bullet.

"Iie, not yet; let's show the boys nani it is that we're capable of accomplishing on our own" Bubbles replied as she and the others landed down on the ground alongside of their teammates.

"Any idea as to nani is going on?" Buttercup asked of Bridgette.

"Iie, all I know is that these guys are all chanting 'Tear down the Patissiere' and seem to be fueled by that trashy looking josei over there" Bridgette replied while indicating Sedusa.

"Sedusa...but nani could she have against the Patissiere?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"You know her?" Bonsai asked in surprise.

"Hai, she's really our friend, Sakurako-san, from Kintoki. She was struck by the Black Z Rays and now, whenever she comes into contact with makeup, she turns into Sedusa, but I've never seen her in that outfit before" Bubbles commented.

"Grab those pests and get them out of the way! The rest of you, start tearing down that pathetic excuse for a restaurant!" Sedusa shouted to the men as they quickly split up into two groups.

While the first group began to charge the Powerpuffs, the second group took up hammers and drills as they began to attack the Patissiere.

"Iie, our home!" Bridgette and Bonsai shouted as they began to try to fight the men off with Bash and Buttercup joining in by swinging punches to knock some of the men away.

"Balloon Popper" Bubbles called out as she launched many bubbles into the crowd which exploded on contact and knocked some of the men out until many more ran up and grabbed a hold of her by her wrists.

Bridgette spun around and proceeded to knock out the men who had grabbed hold of Bubbles with the flat side of her katana.

"Graviton Drive" Buttercup said as she slammed her hammer into the ground and sent a blast of green energy through the ground and knocking many of the men off their feet.

"Nani are you all standing around for; start fighting already" Bonsai shouted to the other from beside Buttercup as he carefully threw a handful of kunai knives into the crowd where they struck many of the men in the face with their hilts as opposed to their blades.

The other boys, having been alerted by the Professor, soon touched down behind the crowd of men to take notice of the fight.

"The girls seem to be doing well on their own" Blade commented to his companions.

"Hai, I don't see why the Professor bothered notifying us about this" Baron replied.

"Do you guys smell something sweet and...alluring" Blast asked of them as he began to feel attracted to the odor.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, un; and it seems to be coming from that josei over there" Brain replied as he, too, began to feel attracted to the fragrance.

"I must...iie...I need to...give in to my desire to obey her every command" Baron said as he tried to resist the hypnotic pheromones Sedusa was giving off.

"Nani is up with you guys?" Blade asked in confusion when he finally encountered the pheromones of Sedusa and also followed after his friends to kneel before Sedusa.

"Ooh, such big, strong, strapping wakai otoko!" Sedusa exclaimed merrily as she noticed the boys approach her.

"Nani is your bidding of us?" the boys asked in a hypnotized monotone.

"Go and subdue those naughty Powerpuff Girls and give the boys who are trying to tasuke them a good thrashing" Sedusa told them and the Boys instantly rose up to take on the Girls.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've got big trouble" Bell said to the girls, getting their attention to the fact that the boys were fast approaching.

Taking hold of Bell's wrist, Bonsai pulled her back out of the way just as Bash did the same of Bridgette while the other girls braced to do battle with their boys.

"Don't make me hurt you, Blast" Buttercup threatened as she drew back her hammer, but he was too moving too quick for her to carry through as he grabbed a hold of her hammer to keep it back.

Bubbles dodged Baron's approach, but he still managed to get a hold of her by the wrist which he then spun her around and held her wrist behind her back in a painful manner.

Bullet had tried to get her baton up to launch an attack upon Brain, but he had released an exo-suit which not only knocked her baton from her hands but was now holding her up in front of him.

Blossom tossed her yo-yo out to try and trip Blade up, but he managed to avoid it as he spun her around the was now holding her against the wall of the Patissiere.

The four girls glanced over their shoulders at their boys in concern of the positions they had been placed in and braced for a return attack.

"We've got to tasuke them!" Bell said to Bonsai

"Iie, we've got to defend the Patissiere" Bonsai replied angrily.

Bridgette found herself torn between trying to tasuke her friends and protecting her home when Bash told her, "Defend the Patissiere; don't worry about the girls!"

"But the Boys could hurt them!" Bridgette replied in protest.

"Iie, they won't" Bash replied as he placed a hand upon her shoulder and used a handkerchief to wipe the perspiration from her brow before wrapping it around his face.

"Nani are you; some kind of a pervert?!" Bridgette asked of him.

"Iie, Sedusa is giving off a pheromone that is hypnotizing all of these men and our friends. Right now, I'm using your pheromones to keep me from being affected by her and soon, so will the other guys come around when they smell their girls' pheromones...I hope" Bash said as he ran into the crowd and began smacking men aside with his paddle.

Turning back, Bridgette noticed the boys looking as though they were awakening from a trance and soon looked at their girls in concern when they realized that they were harming them.

"Nani the jigoku am I doing? Are you daijobu, Buttercup-chan?" Blast asked as he released Buttercup just as the other boys released their girls.

Blade turned and sent an angry look towards Sedusa as he realized nani had just happened to him when Blossom started to tell him, "Wait a second, Blade-kun; there's something you need...to know."

Charging towards Sedusa, Blade quickly tackled her to the ground as he pulled back one fist and made ready to strike her but found that iie matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't carry through.

The crowd of men also began waking from their trance and started looking around them in confusion before starting to walk away.

"Onegai, Blade-sama, wait!" Souichiro called out as he ran up and threw himself into Blade in an attempt to knock him off of Sedusa.

"You call that a tackle?" Blade asked as Souichiro was virtually deflected off of him.

Something then thumped Blade on the head and he asked while rubbing the top of his head, "Ite; nani was that?"

"That was me...for tackling Sedusa without stopping to listen to nani I have to say" Blossom told him as she walked up and started to pull him off of Sedusa; not an easy task for her but he obediently followed after her as she pulled him away for a moment.

While leaving Souichiro to sit and hold onto Sedusa, Blossom explained the situation to everyone when all but Buttercup and Bubbles shouted out, "She's who?!"

"But why would she wish to destroy Mama's Patissiere?" asked Bonsai in confusion.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Blade replied as he turned back to approach and kneel down by Sedusa as he asked of her, "Why would you want Shiimasutou Patissiere to be torn down; your confectionery isn't in danger of a real restaurant."

"It's my fault, Blade-sama. I thought it would be a good idea to bring her here for lunch so that she could see nani a good job they do on cakes and pastries when she lost control and began to think I was implying that her own goods were inferior to those of the Patissiere" Souichiro explained.

"This place is nothing in comparison to Kintoki!" Sedusa shouted in anger.

"Do you mean to tell me that all of this is over a cake?!" Buttercup shouted in disbelief.

"Not just any cake, but our wedding cake" Souichiro replied.

"I can easily make one that is far better than anything this place could make!" Sedusa yelled back.

"Let me see, a cake for such a gala event usually takes about nani...two or three hours to make?" Blade inquired and Bridgette nodded her head in confirmation. "And putting on a wedding dress takes almost another hour or two...factor in transporting said cake to the reception hall, setting it up, allowing time for traffic and granting some room for error...that all boils down to..." Blade said as he started doing the math in his head.

"About eight hours, Blade-kun" Bridgette quickly answered.

"So if your wedding is at say...10 in the morning, you'd have to get up around 2 in order to get everything done and to the chapel in time. You'd fall asleep on your feet during one of the most pivotal moments in your life!" Blast exclaimed.

"I could bake it the day before and put it into the refrigerator for safekeeping" Sedusa said firmly.

"Ugh, a cake that has been refrigerated tastes just awful!" Bridgette said with a shudder.

"My parents in Heaven would scold me if I let someone else bake my wedding cake" Sedusa said a bit more softly as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'd think they'd be even more unhappy if they saw their only musume fall asleep on her feet during her own wedding and then to serve a cake that doesn't taste appropriate to her guests at her reception" Blade told her with patience.

"You...you do make a good point there" Sedusa replied while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"And besides, I think you're also missing one of the most important events that must occur before a wedding anyways" Bubbles said with a giggle.

"Nani might that be?" Souichiro asked innocently.

"Moshi; you have to propose to her first" Baron said knowingly.

"Oh, right; there is that, isn't there?" Souchiro asked while sweat-dropping out of embarrassment while the other simply fell over sideways.

"Well, first, let's get your josei turned back to normal" Blade said as he righted himself before taking Sedusa up in his arms while leaving Blast to carry Souichiro as they all headed to the lab.

Laying her upon a table, Souichiro was permitted to hold Sedusa's hand as she was changed back into Sakurako by the Professor.

Ken sat in his father's workroom, fabricating an inhibitor that could be placed onto the back of a ring so that Sakurako's transformation would iie longer be triggered by her applying makeup.

Walking back to the Patissiere together, Kaarii started to enter her home when Josh asked of her, "Um... K-K-Kaarii-chan?"

Turning to him, Kaarii asked, "Hai, Josh-kun?"

Josh gulped down a lump in his throat, and then thought, 'Okay, don't chicken out! If Soichirou can get in good with his girl, then so can I!'

Clearing his throat, Josh said, "W-Would you do me the honor of joining me for a brief, romantic night at the cinemas, and indulging in the luscious chill of ice cream?"

Kaarii blushed a bit, and started acting all shy, and then she said, "I would, but I..."

Seeing their daughter all flustered, Meruvin shoved Kaarii in to Josh's arms, causing her to stumble down the stairs a bit, and then she fell on top of Josh, and found herself wrapped in his embrace.

"Have a good time, kids! Josh-kun, be sure to have her home before nine, and keep things clean!" Meruvin said, as he shut the door.

Josh's face began turning a deeper shade of red than he had ever experienced before as realized that he had the girl he loved right on top of him, both were blushing, and even hugging, despite the awkward position they were in.

Both of them scrambled out of their position, and then they were blushing. Kaarii and Josh both thought simultaneously, 'Awkward.'

"So... Um... Shall we?" Josh asked, taking Kaarii's hand and helping her up.

Kaarii smiled a bit, blushing, and she nodded before sticking close to Josh and they both headed for the movie theatre. They were soon in good seats, with Kaarii leaning her head on Josh's shoulders, and him smiling with a blush, as he knew he was making progress.

Meanwhile, at Kintoki, Souichiro knelt beside Sakurako's cot, holding her hand as she regained consciousness.

"Nani happened to me?" Sakurako asked innocently as she couldn't recall much of anything after applying her lipstick.

"You passed out on your cot after eating such a delightful meal at Shiimasutou Patissiere" Souichiro fibbed to her as he knew there was iie point in telling her nani had really happened as she couldn't recall any of it. "But, more importantly, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh, nani is it?" Sakurako asked while blushing.

"Would you be my wife, Sakurako-chan?" Souichiro asked of her as he held out a small diamond ring for her.

"Oh...my...HAI!" Sakurako replied with tears of joy in her eyes as she embraced Souichiro, parting long enough for him to slip the ring onto her finger, and then embracing one another again.

Later that evening, as Josh walked Kaarii home after some ice cream, he asked her as they stood on her doorstep, "I hope we can do this again sometime, Kaarii-chan."

"I hope so, too, Josh-kun; oyasumi nasai" Kaarii replied as she placed a soft, gentle, sweet kiss on his cheek, and held it there for at least three second. Josh felt his heart skip a beat, and then Kaarii slipped back in to her house, blushing just as hard as Josh was.

Josh held his hand to his cheek, and a smile crept up on his face. He knew it then; he had fallen head-over-heels in love.

'At this rate, I'll win a real kiss and Kaarii's heart for sure!' Josh thought to himself as he turned and took off running for home, stopping to jump up into the air as he released a triumphant, "YOSH!"

Kaarii's parents, for their part, turned and smiled to one another as they closed their window and turned in for the night as they snuggled up in each others arms.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Kaoru: Next time, Amy is finally starting to win herself some fans, but when Jeikobu starts to get a little jealous and Kanojo spreads her dark energy into the school's kendo and ninjitsu equipment, can she find the confidence within her to show just exactly nani it is she's truly capable of without her oniisan's backing? And then you get to join me as I try to stop the Gang Green Gang during a crime spree of purse snatching. But wait, now Ace is lusting for and stalking me? Uh-oh, I think Rikiya may be getting in over his head with this fight. Next time in Episode 61A: Ronin Equipment and 61B: Green Monster Problem!**

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't believe there are any new words in this one, but in the event I did miss any, please feel free to let me know. Also, for those who would like to vote but can't due to using a mobile device, here's the big question:**

**Should I keep going with Season 2, or should I stick with Season 3?**

**Now, you can cast your vote in your review! Thanks in advance!**


	9. Episode 61

**Arigato for the reviews, friends; and now let's get ready to join our friends in the next episode of Powerpuffs Z- Season 2...**

* * *

**Episode 61: Bamboo Ronin  
**

Up the next morning, Luke and Amy headed off for school when they soon met up with Kaarii and Jeikobu prior to the younger ones heading off for Tokyo Junior High.

"I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to gym class today" Jeikobu told Amy with a big grin.

"It is one of our better classes, isn't it?" Amy replied.

"Sure, where else can you beat up your sensei without being sent to Kouchou-sensei's office?" Jeikobu returned with a chuckle while Amy giggled in response.

"As long as your attacks upon sensei are within reason, at any rate" Amy then added once she regained control of herself.

Suddenly someone ran up and quickly snatched Amy up in a hug as she let out a soft screech of surprise when the individual asked her, "Hey, how's my favorite ninja Powerpuff Girl?"

"Takeshi-kun, I really wish you wouldn't do that!" Amy squawked as the boy set her back down on the ground.

"Gomen nasai, but whenever I see you, I still want to hug you...even if you are Jeikobu-kun's girlfriend" Takeshi replied with a grin that made Amy sweat-drop while Jeikobu stared at him with an anime-vein popping from his forehead.

"Very well, but at least ask next time, daijobu?" Amy replied as she took hold of Jeikobu's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to relax him.

"Daijobu; see you guys in gym class!" Takeshi replied in agreement before dashing for the door to the school.

"He's a card, isn't he?" Amy asked of Jeikobu lightly.

"Hai, he's a card all right; the Joker card" Jeikobu grumbled in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of him? You know very well that you're the only other boy outside of oniichan whom I will allow to kiss me on either my forehead or cheek" Amy told him in mild rebuke.

"Good point; which reminds me..." Jeikobu said as he leaned over and kissed Amy on the cheek, causing her to blush.

After changing into their uwabaki, the two headed off for their homeroom together where Amy was warmly greeted by many more boys, "Ohayo, Amy-chan!" "I just finished cleaning off your chair for you, Amy-chan." "We're all looking forward to watching you show up the coach today, Amy-chan!"

Amy sweat-dropped out of embarrassment by the attentions of the other boys while Jeikobu growled in both annoyance and jealousy until she asked him, "Would you walk me to my seat, Jeikobu-kun?"

Jeikobu instantly offered her his arm and, as she wrapped her arms around his, he began to lead her to her desk while shoving aside the other boys whenever they stepped up to intervene.

During class, while mostly studying, Amy would glance up from time to time to notice notes being placed upon her desk which she just allowed to sit until their Sensei started to walk by and asked of her, "Nani are all of these notes for, Armstrong-chan?"

"Because I can't get to the paper bin without leaving my desk" Amy would whisper back and Sensei would quickly grasp the meaning of her reply and take them to the recycling bin for her, pausing to read one or two on her way much to the embarrassment of whichever boy had written the note.

At one point in her journey to the recycling bin, Sensei's face turned bright red and she instantly ran that note through the paper shredder before sending a sour look to that note's author as he sank down deeply behind his desk.

At the sound of the bell, the class was dismissed for gym class which consisted mostly of kendo.

In the girls' locker room, Amy was approached by a few of her friends who asked, "So who wrote the message that made Sensei blush so deeply?"

"I don't know; I was too busy studying to stop to read any of them. Besides, Jeikobu-kun's my boyfriend and I have iie wish in looking for a second one" Amy replied simply while neatly folding her uniform prior to donning her gym clothes.

"Fan-boys can be a pain in the o-shiri to discourage, can't they?" inquired Kuriko with a light smile.

"Hey, Amy-chan, are you planning on showing up the coach today?" asked another friend named Kuro.

"Only if he doesn't pay attention to nani he's doing again" Amy replied with a wink.

Leaving out of their locker room, the girls soon met up with the boys, all in martial arts vestments, and took up a semi-relaxed stance as their coach stepped out of his office to address them.

"As you can all see by the ropes hanging from the rafters, you will be required to climb them to the best of your abilities prior to a mock battle. So if you would all take a rope, you will start climbing at the sound of my whistle" their coach explained while Amy and Jeikobu shot each other knowing looks.

Running to the ropes, Jeikobu and Amy took two side-by-side ropes and prepared to start climbing while smiling to one another. At the sound of the coach's whistle, Amy and Jeikobu shot up to the top of their ropes with little effort while their coach just rubbed his head while looking up at them in puzzlement.

"Shiimasutou-san and Armstrong-san, can you tell me just how in the world you were able to get to the tops of your ropes in less than ten seconds?" their coach asked.

"We took ninjitsu over the summer" Amy replied honestly.

"This is a piece of cake for us" Jeikobu added in confidence.

"And I'll bet that that's how you two were able to tag me in our mock battle last week, wasn't it?" Coach asked them.

"Guilty as charged" Jeikobu replied.

"I bet; daijobu, everyone prepare for mock battle, only this time you will be taking on three opponents: Shiimasutou-san, Armstrong-san, and myself" Coach announced.

"Well, we count on hitting at least you then, Sensei" Kuriko commented and everyone else began to chuckle in response.

Pointing to the part of the gym floor that was covered with sandpaper, Sensei demanded, "Drop and give me fifty bare-knuckle push-ups, Akatsutsumi-san!"

Kuriko bowed her head and obediently went to do as she was told when Amy shot over her shoulder at their coach, "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Nani was that?" their coach asked in surprise.

"Come on, Jeikobu-kun; we've got nothing to learn here" Amy said as she walked over and signaled for Kuriko to follow her back to the girls' locker room while Jeikobu trotted off towards the boys' locker room.

"You do realize that this is a one-way ticket to Kouchou-sensei's office, don't you?" Kuriko asked Amy as they bypassed the showers to get dressed since neither of them had really broken a sweat.

"Who cares; Coach obviously didn't attend the dojo Jeikobu and I did or he'd be much more skilled than he is" Amy replied with a scoff.

"Sugoi, I've never seen the coach so angry before" spoke up one of the girls as they were returning from the gymnasium early.

"I think that's the first time anyone has ever had the guts to stand up to him like that" commented another.

Not wishing to hear any more of nani the girls had to say, Amy and Kuriko began to step out of the locker room where they were met by Jeikobu, their coach, and Kouchou-sensei.

Sitting in the kouchou's office while listening to their coach spout off about Amy's insubordination and of Jeikobu's and Kuriko's accompanying her in leaving, Amy just yawned out of boredom.

Turning to her file drawer, Kouchou-sensei pulled out Amy's, Jeikobu's, and Kuriko's files and placed them upon her desk before opening them for their coach to read.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that..." Coach asked in astonishment after reading their files.

"Hai, not only do Armstrong-chan and Jeikobu-kun possess graduation certificates from the Jade Dragon Dojo, but, along with Akatsutsumi-chan, they are also members of the Powerpuffs Z. So as Armstrong-chan said, albeit in an insubordinate manner that was quite out of place, you have nothing to teach them" Kouchou-sensei said with gentle firmness to the coach so that he left out of her office with a dejected look on his face. "As for you three, you are receiving notes to take home to your parents. As for you, Amy-chan; you are to count yourself a very lucky wakai josei that I don't choose a much more firm form of punishment! But the whole thought of meeting your oniisan terrifies me and both he and your mother would have my job if I were to take the paddle to your o-shiri. You three are dismissed."

"Well, I'm in for a firm talking to when I get home...if I'm lucky" Jeikobu commented lightly as they returned to their homeroom.

"Same here" Kuriko noted rather sourly.

"Gomen nasai, I should have kept my mouth shut. But when I heard Coach tell you to go do those push-ups, I had to say something; it's cruel and inhumane punishment to have to do something like that on sandpaper" Amy said in both apology and her own defense.

"You do have a point there, Amy-chan. Not even our old sensei would ever have us do something like that" Jeikobu said in agreement.

"Nani did he make you do if you did get into trouble?" Kuriko asked.

"He'd have us run twenty laps around the dojo, though since we rarely ever got into trouble with him, it was hardly ever an issue. Though he did give us a couple of firm swats on our shoulders when we got mouthy or showed up to class late" Amy replied in memory.

Meanwhile, sitting down in his office and looking over his computer's files on the trio, he just shook his head in defeat before heading back out of his office to tear up the sandpaper.

Unknown to him, however, Kanojo was now sitting in his office and looking at the same three files when an idea came to mind, "Let's just see how tough these three and their sensei are when they face my dark powers."

Turning, she released some of her dark particles into the adjacent equipment room where the particles found and embedded themselves within some kendo swords and thus animating them as small arms and legs began to pop out from the grips of the kendo swords eyes appeared on the hand-guards as they all began to repeat the same words, "Bamboo Ronin."

"Rest now, my little warriors, for tomorrow you will take vengeance against these pathetic humans" Kanojo told the many bamboo swords before vanishing into thin air as the weaponry settle back into their storage slots on the racks.

Later that evening, Jeikobu received a firm, verbal reprimand from his father; Kuriko was excused; Amy received ten firm swats from her mother for mouthing off at her sensei.

When bathing that night, Amy was abnormally, yet understandably, quiet. Luke sent her a concerned look before picking up a wash cloth to begin scrubbing her back with.

"So...gym class" Luke started to say, not really knowing how to get Amy to open up on nani had happened.

"Mama, Kouchou-sensei, and the coach are right; I shouldn't have gotten mouthy" Amy told him.

"You did it to tasuke a friend, though; you should be proud of yourself" Luke told her encouragingly.

"I got ten swats from Mama for mouthing off and you're going to tell me to feel proud?!" Amy fired back in disbelief.

"Daijobu, so you could have been a little more surreptitious about your approach, but still you kept Kuriko from having to damage her hands on sandpaper just because your coach has an attitude problem. You showed self-confidence and willingness to protect and defend a friend, and that's something worthy of being proud of" Luke told her.

"Nani is this about sandpaper?" inquired Rebecca as she entered the furoba to get cleaned up along with her children.

"Sensei has this patch of sandpaper on the floor where he sends students to do bare-knuckled pushups on whenever he wishes to discipline them. The last student to do so wound up with bloody knuckles because the sandpaper rubbed the skin right off" Amy replied while rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Talk about your cruel and inhumane punishment" Luke commented while their mother looked at Amy in astonishment.

"And that's why you got mouthy with your coach; why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Rebecca asked as she walked over and embraced Amy.

"I lacked the confidence to tell you earlier" Amy replied with a sniff.

"Maybe I should have a talk with this gym coach of yours" Luke suggested in a tone that caused both Amy and Rebecca to look up at him in concern.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea; you still have problems keeping your temper in check with anyone other than me and your imouto" Rebecca told him gently.

"I've been keeping it in control with our teammates, too" Luke said in his own defense while drying off.

"Besides, Kouchou-sensei showed him our files today with extra emphasis on mine and Jeikobu's graduation certificates from the Jade Dragon and upon the 'special note' from the mayor for all three of us" Amy added before releasing a tired yawn.

"Well that should have set him straight if nothing else" Luke returned as he began getting dressed in his pajamas.

"I don't believe she heard you" Rebecca said with a light giggle and Luke turned to see Amy asleep in her arms.

Picking up a towel, both he and his mother began to work together to get Amy dried off and dressed in her pajamas before allowing Luke to carry her back to their room to put her to bed. From there, Luke went to check to make sure all of the doors and shoji screens were secured and locked.

On his way back to his room, Rebecca called to him, "Luke, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Hai, nani is on your mind, Mama?" Luke inquired as he entered her room.

"I've been noticing your demeanor around that girl, Momoko" Rebecca said to him and Luke's cheeks took on a bit of color.

"Hai, she's cute and pretty" Luke replied as he felt his cheeks deepen.

"Is she reciprocating your feelings towards her? I ask out of concern for your feelings, not to get personal" Rebecca explained while sitting down beside him.

"I appreciate your concern, Mama, and to answer your question, hai, she is" Luke replied with a smile.

"Good" Rebecca said as she gave Luke a hug and kissed him on the cheek before dismissing him to bed.

The following morning, Kuriko made a detour to meet up with her friends early to travel to school with them, "My parents dismissed me to bed after reading the note Kouchou-sensei home with me."

"My Papa gave me a firm, verbal reprimand" Jeikobu shared.

"I can still feel the lingering sensation of Mama's hand upon my o-shiri" Amy commented dryly.

"Ite, gomen nasai to hear that. Still, arigato for sticking up for me yesterday" Kuriko told her.

"Doitashimashite, Kuriko-chan" Amy replied dismissively.

"I wonder nani we're doing today" commented Jeikobu so as to change the subject.

"Knowing the coach, we'll probably be made to stand barefoot on glass shards while the rest of the class does the box jump" Kuriko replied in annoyance.

"Whatever happens, if it is something as intolerable as that or the sandpaper treatment, we'll just quietly walk out and report to Kouchou-sensei's office" Amy said simply.

As they entered their school, the threesome first headed for Kouchou-sensei's office where they delivered the notes that they had taken home with them and had been signed by their parents before heading for their homeroom.

"Hey, how'd it go after gym class yesterday?" inquired Kuro as she ran up to speak with the trio as they entered the classroom.

"We were reprimanded for our bad behavior" Jeikobu replied as he pulled out Amy's chair for her.

"You mean to tell us that Kouchou-sensei refrained from using the paddle on you?" inquired a second girl in surprise.

"That's an iie brainer; who in their right mind would lift a paddle against Amy knowing nani kind of an oniisan she has" commented a third girl as she and many of the others in the room gave a visible shudder of fear.

"Luke-senpai's really not that bad of a person" Kuriko returned in protest as she saw the hurt look on Amy's face.

"Hai, he's really a nice person if you get to know him. He's kind of like a surrogate oniisan to me and my oneechan and he's even sweet on Kuriko's oneesan" Jeikobu added truthfully.

"It doesn't matter nani you all think; I love my oniichan and there's nothing that's going to make me change my mind" Amy finally fired back as she crossed her arms in a gankona manner.

"Props to you for sticking up for yourself and your oniisan, Amy-chan. Now, if you would all kindly take your seats, we'll begin today's lessons" Sensei said as she set her books down upon her desk prior to turning and writing the day's assignments upon the blackboard.

Soon the bell ran to announce for the students to head for gym class when their sensei said, "Amy, Kuriko, and Jeikobu, you three are to head down to Study Hall while your classmates will be proceeding to gym class."

"Hai, Sensei" the trio replied in flat voices while the rest of the class giggled at them.

"At least it's only Study Hall; it could be a lot worse, you know" Kuriko said as they were walking down to the classroom just off of Kouchou-sensei's office with their books in their arms, though in Amy's case, she merely carried her math book as she'd already completed her other assignments.

"I don't see..." Jeikobu started to say, but Amy clamped her hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing his thought.

"Don't you dare say it, Jeikobu-kun! Because the sooner you say it, the sooner it'll happen" Amy fussed at him.

"Paranoid much? Mou~" Jeikobu complained once Amy had pulled her hand away from his mouth.

"Come along, you three" Kouchou-sensei said from the bottom of the staircase as she was meeting up with them so as to escort them to Study Hall.

The four of them were just about to enter Study Hall when they all heard many screams ring out from the gymnasium and all turned to look at each other in concern.

"Forget Study Hall, it sounds like they need tasuke in the gym!" Jeikobu said as he started to run off, but gave pause to notice the girls weren't following after him.

"Shall we take the high road, Amy-chan?" Kuriko inquired as she noticed her friend looking down at the floor with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to be punished again" Amy replied while subconsciously rubbing her o-shiri.

"But, they need our tasuke" Jeikobu said, trying to reason with her.

"Our friends could be in serious trouble" Kuriko told her.

"Amy-chan..." Kouchou-sensei started to say, but was at a loss for words.

"Daiobu, let's go" Amy said finally and the three of them took off running down to the gymnasium.

"Holy socks!" Jeikobu exclaimed as he and the others came to a halt and peered through the small glass window in the door to see many possessed kendo swords attacking the other students and the coach with a vengeance.

"This is iie time for jokes; they need our tasuke!" Kuriko fussed at him.

"Then let's change into something a bit more appropriate" Amy said as she reached for her compact with her friends doing the same.

"Dazzling Bell;" "Rapid Bonsai;" "Blazing Bullet;" "Powerpuffs Z" the trio said as they transformed into their Powerpuff identities and now stood in a minor pose.

"I'm not going to be able to use any sound attacks in such close quarters" Bell quickly noted.

"Then you do nani you can to tasuke the injured and leave the rest to me and Bonsai" Bullet told her as she summoned her baton before leading the charge into the gymnasium.

As soon as they entered the gymnasium, many of the kendo sword monsters began to head towards them to attack when Bullet called out, "Bullet Barrage" as she released many 'bullets' of orange energy into the swords, blasting them back before they could land a hit upon either of them.

"Come on, Coach, this is iie place for a nap" Bell said as she ran up to the coach and began to pull him up off the floor and acted as a crutch to tasuke him out of the gymnasium.

"I thought you were a ninja" commented the coach to Bell.

"I am, but my sound attacks would destroy the gymnasium and the rest of the school could crumble along with it" Bell said as she kicked away a couple of kendo sword-monsters that were running up to attack the two of them.

"In my office, third drawer of my desk, you'll find some shuriken-tachi; use them and save your classmates" the coach said as he handed her the keys to his office and desk before losing consciousness.

Taking the keys from him, Bell took off for the office and dove in as many more sword-monsters began to head in her direction. Slamming the door shut, she then ran around the coach's desk and began trying the keys on the keying before finally finding the right one and soon slid the drawer open to find ten shuriken-tachi of varying styles, shapes, and sizes.

"Coach must be a Batman fan" Bell commented as she noticed one was shaped like a bat and another looked like a Joker card but had sharp, tapered edges.

Suddenly the glass window of the door was smashed out and a sword-monster flung itself in her direction when she took and threw the Joker Card shuriken and sliced the sword in half. As the two parts landed harmlessly on the floor, black energy left out of it and drifted away.

Out on the floor of the gymnasium, Bonsai was threw a couple of his kunai knives as he called out, "Kunai Swarm", which soon split up into many needle-like kunai knives which pierced into and through many of the sword-monsters trying to attack a group of students.

"How many of these things are there?" Bullet inquired as she was launching even more energy 'bullets' into the sword-monsters and knocking them back while Bell was throwing around the shuriken the coach had lent her and cutting down some more kendo swords.

"I don't know, but there sure are a lot of them!" Bonsai answered.

One of the remaining sword-monsters suddenly called out to its brethren, "Mega Ronin Kendo" and soon the many remaining sword-monsters as well as the fallen ones began to swarm together and formed one giant kendo sword-monster.

"Oh idaina, that's just nani we need" Bullet said sardonically.

"See how you like this!" Bell said as she threw her last shuriken, the bat-shaped one, at the giant monster only for it to be knocked aside harmlessly before the monster lifted up and swung itself at her and smacked her into the wall.

Bell let out a small screech of pain before slumping to the floor unconscious. Running up to her, Bonsai knelt down beside Bell's sleeping form to notice a small trickle of blood running down the side of her head. Looking around and finding nothing to use, Bonsai quickly pulled Bell's shoes and socks off, tying the latter together before wrapping them around Bell's head to stop the blood.

Bullet was soon knocked down beside Bell, but she remained conscious as she had rolled on the floor towards the wall.

Looking up to notice the strange energy levels radiating from Bonsai, Bullet asked of him, "Are you daijobu, Bonsai-kun?"

Turning to face the monster with a look of rage as his teeth were tightly clenched and tears were streaming down his cheeks, Bonsai pulled out two large kunai knives as he powered up his energy levels as he then called out, "Rapid Charge!" His energy flared up around him as he shot forward with his two kunai knives pointed out in front of him until he was within striking range and, as the giant sword-monster tried to attack him, he parried it only to follow up by striking through it until he landed on one knee while his other leg was propped up with his arms held out at his sides and his two kunai knives still clutched in his hands.

"Ha! Did you actually think that meager attack would work on...eh?" the monster started to say in derision until it felt the energy that was wrapped around it starting to cut into its body. "IIE!" the monster then shouted out as it fell to pieces and a large cloud of dark energy left up out of it to vanish out of the school.

"That was for hurting my Bell-chan" Bonsai said somewhat tiredly as he returned to where Bullet knelt on the floor beside Bell and scooped the sleeping girl up in his arms.

"I'll run ahead and alert Kangofu-sensei" said Kuro as she saw Bonsai step out of the gymnasium with Bell in his arms.

About an hour later, Amy awoke, back in her street clothes, to find Jeikobu sitting in a chair beside her as she lay upon a bed in the kangofu's office.

"Hey, you're awake; thank goodness" Jeikobu said to her quietly with a smile on his face.

"The monster..." Amy started to say, but Kuriko interrupted her by saying, "...is gone, thanks to Bonsai-kun."

"My head hurts" Amy complained as she lifted one hand up and placed it against her forehead to find a bandage wrapped our her head.

"You got a small scrape when that...thing hit you and knocked you into the wall. Kangofu-sensei said you'll be sore for a couple of days, but that you'll be daijobu" Jeikobu told her.

"Speaking of whom, where is Kangofu-sensei?" Amy asked as she tried to sit up but was momentarily overcome with dizziness.

"Take it easy; she went to call Luke to come pick you up" Kuriko replied with a smile.

"How'd I get here?" Amy then inquired.

"Jeikobu-kun carried you up here while you were knocked out" Kuriko answered again.

"May I be alone with Jeikobu-kun for a few minutes, Kuriko-chan?" Amy then requested and, with a nod, she turned and left out of the office.

"Are you daijobu, Amy-chan?" Jeikobu inquired of her in concern.

"Hai, I just wanted to say 'arigato' properly" Amy replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and soundly, passionately kissed him on the lips which he showed iie resistance to return, only parting when they needed to catch their breath.

"You can thank me like that any time" Jeikobu said as he was gasping for breath.

However, before she could even reply, Luke walked into the kangofu's office with Kangofu-sensei right behind him. Signing a couple of papers of dismissal for the rest of the day, Luke took Amy up on his back and soon departed for home.

"Onegai, wait a second, Luke-senpai" Jeikobu called out as he chased after them.

"Hai, nani is it?" Luke asked of him.

"Can I call later to see how Amy-chan's doing?" Jeikobu inquired of him since Amy had fallen asleep once again while upon her oniisan's back.

"Hai, I think she'd appreciate that" Luke said with a smile to Jeikobu before continuing down the hallway while Jeikobu left for class.

Later that evening, as Amy sat up in her bed while wearing white silk sleep shorts and a white silk sleeveless shirt, Jeikobu did indeed call. Luke sat at his desk listening to their conversation as she spoke into her white smartphone while blushing, "I can't tell you that; oniichan's in the room."

"Daijobu, oneechan just came back, too" Jeikobu replied while mildly blushing, something that didn't escape Kaarii's notice.

"Arigato again for helping me today" Amy told Jeikobu.

"Doitashimashite, anything for you and you know that. Will I see you in school tomorrow?" Jeikobu replied.

"Hai, though I'm to keep quiet for a few days. The isha said that, while he didn't see any real cause for alarm, he wanted me to remain inactive in case of something underlying was hiding from the x-ray" Amy told him with a slight sigh.

"Idaina, then that means we can enjoy Study Hall together!" Jeikobu said happily.

"But why are you still in Study Hall; we're not in trouble anymore" Amy inquired in confusion.

"I know, but I want to keep you company so that you don't have to spend all of that time alone" Jeikobu confessed, though Kaarii could tell there was something else hidden in his reply.

"Idaina, I'll look forward to it; oyasumi to tanoshii yume, Jeikobu-kun" Amy then said with a yawn.

"See you tomorrow; oyasumi to amai yume, Amy-chan" Jeikobu replied and they soon hung ended their calls.

Turning to look to their younger siblings, both Kaarii and Luke smiled as they saw them each curl up in their beds and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please understand that I, in no way, support disobedience in the classroom and smart-mouthing to one's superiors. Rather, this is to say that, if you feel that someone is being asked to do something that is harmful or dangerous by said superiors, then by all means stick up for them and/or report said superiors to a higher authority, like the school principal, manager or district manager, or even the police. Otherwise, please kindly remain respectful to your superiors, especially your parents, as they usually have your best interest in mind. Thank you.**

* * *

**Episode 61B: Grey Skies Over a Green Man**

Kaoru was sitting with the rest of her family at the table, eating breakfast and listening to the radio.

"Those Puffy Ami Yumi Girls sure have a hit with that 'Teen Titans GO!' song" noted Shou once the music had come to an end.

"Quiet, they're supposed to announce Papa's latest tournament next" Kaoru hushed her ototo.

"...And don't forget that in just two more weeks is the big wrestling match for the Championship with local wrestling star, Masked Tokio, taking part! In other news, a new extortion ring has been hitting up local eateries. According to police, a gang is going all over town under the guise of being with the Health Department and threaten to give bad reports and/or reviews if their demands are not met. However, iie descriptions of these gang members are being given for fear of having well-loved establishments burned to the ground" the reporter announced before Dai reached over and clicked the radio off.

"I sure hope they leave that Shiimasutou Patissiere alone; I really like them" Tokio commented in concern.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, Papa; Kaarii's father is a lawyer with that big, new firm" Kaoru replied, though, deep down inside, she was concerned, too.

"You three had best be getting to school or you're going to be late" Mitsuko told her three children.

The boys turned and dashed off for their rooms to get ready while Kaoru heaved a heavy sigh as she hated having to don the skirt that was part of her school uniform.

"Why can't they let us wear josei-tachi slacks to school instead?" Kaoru asked aloud as she was checking herself in her mirror prior to putting on her skirt as she really abhorred wearing the thing.

"You're going to be late, Kaoru" Mitsuko said as she was starting to gather up the laundry to get her day started.

"Sayonara, Mama" Kaoru then said as she dashed out of her bedroom and headed for the genkan where she slipped her shoes on prior to leaving for school.

While putting her books away in her locker, Kaoru heard Kaarii approaching as she was talking with Miyako when she called out, "Hey, Kaarii-chan, have you got a moment?"

"Sure, nani is wrong; trouble with Rikiya or something?" Kaarii asked with a smile.

"Remind me later to hit you for that comment. But, iie, I was wondering if you and your folks are aware of the recent extortion ring that's been hitting many of the local eateries" Kaoru replied first in annoyance and then in concern.

"Hai, we're not too happy about it, but so far iie one has had the nerve to even try Mama's establishment. I hope it stays that way, too" Kaarii replied while brushing off Kaoru's comment about hitting her.

"Well with your father being such a successful and well-known lawyer, I doubt anyone would even want to try" added Miyako in a reassuring manner.

"That and the fact that Luke likes to eat at your mother's Patissiere is enough to keep any sensible person away" noted Rikiya as he came up behind Kaoru and started to massage her shoulders which caused her to start blushing rather brightly.

"Do you have to do that in front of our friends, Rikiya?" Kaoru asked as she looked up at him from over her shoulder.

"I'd rather be doing this in a more private setting, but since there are none available, this seemed as good a place as any" Rikiya replied with a smile while Kaarii and Miyako began quietly giggling at them.

"Damare!" Kaoru shouted at Kaarii and Miyako, though the blush in her cheeks would not go away and thus only served to make Kaarii and Miyako to giggle even more.

'If it would work on Kaarii-chan, I'd ask Rikiya to show me how, but I know it wouldn't work so I'm not even going to bother' Josh thought to himself as he was walking towards the others.

"Ohayo, Josh-kun!" Kaarii greeted him as she turned to see him approaching them.

"Oyaho, Kaarii-chan!" Josh greeted in reply while quietly thinking to himself, 'My pink angel with eyes lovelier than the pink roses, a smile that shine brighter than the sun, and who makes my heart hurt because I still can't put her inside of it.'

"A yen for your thoughts, Josh-kun" Miyako offered him as she noticed the way he was looking at Kaarii.

"Hmm, it's nothing; let's get to class before we're late" Josh said as he began leading the group to their homeroom.

"I do believe he's infatuated with you, Kaarii-chan" Miayko whispered so that Josh wouldn't hear her.

"Hai, he is, but I'm not quite ready to give my heart completely to him; I want to take my time and get to know him better" Kaarii whispered in reply.

"Have you told him that?" Miyako inquired.

"Hai, but I don't think he truly understood my meaning. A strong part of me does want to surrender to him, but there's the logical part of me that says to bide my time, get to know him, and then accept him for him" Kaarii answered.

"That makes sense to me, but the mind can say one thing while the heart says something else" Miyako quietly informed her.

"Funny, Mama told me the same thing the other night while we were sharing the o-furo" Kaarii replied with a sigh before turning to face the front of the classroom as their sensei walked in.

Later, at lunch, the girls were sitting together while watching the boys and occasionally sending a flirtatious glance their way whenever the boys looked at them when Momoko decided to open the conversation with Kaoru, "So you and Rikiya seem to be getting along rather well."

"He's incorrigible and your parents should have a talk with him" Kaoru replied aloud, though the color adorning her cheeks was saying something else.

"Speaking of which, you and Luke seem to be quite an item" Miyako then noted to Momoko and it was now her turn to blush.

"Not so quick to reply to that, are you, Momoko?" Kaoru asked her smartly.

"I'll never tell" Momoko finally replied aloud.

"You don't have to tell them; I will" Kaarii said with a mischievous grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Momoko shouted in protest as she jumped up from her seat.

"Of course not; I was only teasing you" Kaarii confessed with a giggle.

"As long as we're on the subject of teasing, you seem to be quite the tease where Josh is concerned" Miyako then commented with a giggle as Kaarii was now blushing in return.

"I'm just testing the waters so to speak" Kaarii replied honestly.

"Let me guess: You're trying to see nani his temperament is really like outside of his normally clumsy, social ineptness whenever he's around you" Kaoru surmised.

"I guess you could put it that way. I want to know the real Josh before I allow myself to give in to the hopeless romantic persona that he normally displays" Kaarii explained.

"That makes sense" Momoko replied.

"I guess everything is coming up roses for you and Takaaki" Kaoru then said to Miyako.

"Well, not quite everything; we did have a minor argument the other day, but he suddenly went quiet and tried to perceive things my way. However, it turned out I was the gankona one and he was right, but he didn't once try to gloat about it and took it all in his stride" Miyako shared with them.

"Hey, how about we head over to Kintoki after school" suggested Momoko to try to change the subject.

"Sure, that sounds like a fun idea. I've not been there before, but I hear the confections are rather delectable" Kaarii replied with a smile.

"Sakurako does make the best, though her pastries can't hold a candle to your mother's place" Kaoru noted.

"Don't you have to pick up your ototo from school, Kaarii-chan?" Miyako asked in concern.

"Iie, he has an appointment for a checkup with our isha this afternoon; Papa is picking him up" Kaarii replied as she finished her lunch.

Later that afternoon, the girls were heading over to Kintoki when they gave pause to notice the 'health inspectors' in the shop and Sakurako crying into her hands. Entering with concerned looks on their faces, Momoko, Kaoru, and Miyako instantly recognized the inspectors for who they really were.

"So if you don't want to lose your rating, then you will give in to our demands" the inspector with sunglasses on said to Sakurako.

"Don't believe him, Sakurako-chan; he's iie health inspector" Kaoru called out causing Sakurako to look over her shoulder at her guests while the 'health inspectors' looked at Kaoru in surprise.

"Nani are you talking about; of course we're health inspectors" the one with sunglasses said firmly.

"Nani is this, Kaoru-chan?" Sakurako asked as she looked from Kaoru to the inspector in front of her.

"They're the Gang Green Gang and it wouldn't surprise me if they're the ones behind the extortion ring that's been hitting up local eateries" Kaoru answered as she walked up to stand beside Sakurako.

"Why you little..." the one in sunglasses started to say as he grabbed hold of Kaoru by her wrist, but she belted him in the mouth before he could even continue.

"Do yourself a favor and beat it before we call for the Powerpuff Girls" Sakurako said quite firmly as the inspector sat up with one hand planted over his mouth, though he was staring in astonishment at the green-eyed, green-clad wakai josei who had just punched him.

"Daijobu, I'm out of here; but as for you, my little emerald-eyed beauty...I'll see you later" the inspector replied as he stood up and left out the door with his companions in pursuit.

"Who were they?" Kaarii inquired in confusion.

"The Gang Green Gang, a group of trouble-makers who've used similar tactics before in restaurants. Ace, their leader, usually places plastic bugs into whatever food they order and then demands free meals for himself and his entire gang for the poor service" Miyako explained.

"Did you notice the way that guy was looking at Kaoru after she hit him; I sure hope it doesn't lead up to any trouble for her" Momoko commented as Kaoru and Sakurako approached their table with treats on platters.

"Here, these are on me today" Sakurako said with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"But you don't have to do that" Momoko protested.

"It's the least I can do for your coming in when you did and for Kaoru-chan's calling out those men; I really thought they were with the health department" Sakurako informed them in an insisting manner and the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Soon after parting ways to head home, Kaoru was passing by the park when she gave pause as she began to experience the unpleasant sensation of someone following her. Turning around, she looked over her surroundings in suspicion before continuing on her way.

'Idaina, don't tell me I've got a stalker...or worse' Kaoru thought as she hastened her pace away from the park.

Now within a block of her home, she felt that same presence and quickly turned around to look behind her, but saw iie one. Running back a few paces, she looked down an empty alley, but still saw iie one.

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid' Kaoru thought as she started to walk by a small jewelry story and quickly ducked inside and jogged up to hide behind the counter much to the surprise of the josei who was minding the counter until the bell sounded again. Looking up she spotted a man wearing sunglasses who was looking around the shop before ducking back outside and running off down the street.

"Is he gone?" Kaoru asked of the saleswoman.

"Hai, are you in some kind of trouble; should I call the police?" the josei asked of Kaoru in concern.

"Iie, I live in the next apartment building so I'll just run there and let my parents know. Arigato for permitting me to use your counter to hide" Kaoru replied with a wave as she left out the door and did indeed take off running for her apartment building.

Dashing into her apartment, Kaoru quickly slammed the door shut behind her, carelessly kicked her shoes off and ran into the daidokoro where Mitsuko turned to send her a concerned look as she asked, "Are you daijobu, Kaoru-chan; you look like you've been chased."

Kaoru made iie reply while breathing heavily and watching the door in a panic until she was able to relax enough to tell her mother nani had happened, "...and now I think the guy's stalking me."

"Daijobu, go on to your room, close your blinds, and then get changed; we'll tell your father when he comes home" Mitsuko told her in a reassuring manner.

"With all due respect, I'd rather call in some more 'powerful' friends" Kaoru replied to her mother.

"Very well" Mitsuko replied, knowing very well nani her musume meant.

In her room, Kaoru did indeed close her window blinds before starting to change out of her school uniform and pulling out her compact to call up her friends.

"You have every right to be concerned, Kaoru-chan" Miyako said into her compact.

"Hai, he could very well be a rapist for all we know" Kaarii added in disgust.

"I think that's overestimating the Gang Green Gang; sure they act tough, but in truth, they're just a bunch of cowards that Miyako, Kaoru, and I have beaten down on more than one occasion" Momoko said, addressing Kaarii's concern.

"That may be true, Momoko-chan, but let's not underestimate them either; we may not truly know nani it is that they're capable of" Luke suggested, his communicator on 'voice only' since he and Amy were in the furoba getting washed up.

"Either way, when I get my hands on those guys, they're going to wish they'd never even seen Kaoru-chan" Rikiya said in anger.

"I agree with Rikiya-kun; we should all be out there looking for these guys to bring them to justice before they can get any ideas to further accost the girls" Josh added also in anger, though his concern was more for Kaarii's well-being than any of the other girls.

"As much as I can understand your concerns, shinshi-tachi, I don't think we'd get far with our attitudes and tempers clouding our judgement" Ken replied to Josh's and Rikiya's remarks.

"There's safety in numbers" Amy pointed out quietly so that many weren't sure they had even heard her.

"Nani was that, Amy-chan; we couldn't quite hear you" Jeikobu said as he didn't wish for any of the older children to start yelling at her.

"I said that there's safety in numbers. Nani if Rikiya-senpai, Miyako-senpai, and Takaaki-senpai were to meet up with Kaoru-senpai at her apartment and then walk to school together; that should deter them from trying anything" Amy said louder.

"You know, I think she's onto something" Rikiya replied.

"It makes a lot more sense than anything you guys were proposing" Kuriko said to Rikiya and Josh while bolstering Amy's esteem.

"Daijobu, we'll go with Amy-chan's plan and I'll look forward to seeing you guys in the morning; oyasumi nasai" Kaoru then said and soon the others were also bidding one another oyasumi as they ended their conference call.

However, the next morning, despite their new plan, things would not go as well as they had hoped. As Miayko, Takaaki, and Rikiya were heading for Kaoru's apartment building to escort her to school, they found their pathway blocked by nani they perceived as being two small children crying while sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Stopping to try to tasuke them to settle down so as to tell them nani was wrong, Ace, Snake, and Big Billy lay in wait for Kaoru.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk and looking around for signs of her friends, Kaoru quietly guessed, "Maybe they forgot to meet me or are getting a later start than normal. Oh well, I'll just have to meet them at school."

Kaoru was just about to approach the park when three people jumped out of hiding, two of them grabbing hold of her while placing an ether-soaked cloth over her mouth and nose to slowly put her to sleep. Once she was asleep, Big Billy hefted her up over one shoulder and carried her back to their hideout, unaware that Kaoru's shoulder-pack had dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe we were duped into believing those two were just kids" Rikiya fussed as he, Takaaki, and Miyako were running to Kaoru's apartment.

"I'm going to run on ahead to see if Kaoru may have already started for school without us" Miyako replied as she kept running while Rikiya and Takaaki ascended the stairs to Kaoru's apartment to see if she was still home.

As she was running, Miyako soon gave pause as she spotted Kaoru's shoulder-pack on the ground and quietly uttered, "Oh iie!"

Snatching up her compact, Miyako pressed the button to summon the others to answer their communicators.

"Miyako-chan, did you find Kaoru?" Rikiya asked as he and Takaaki quickly approached her location and she just passed him Kaoru's shoulder-pack as the others began calling in.

"Kaoru's been abducted" Miyako told the others before she broke down crying in concern of her friend.

Meanwhile, at the Gang Green Gang's hideout, Kaoru was placed into small room with a futon on the floor and had all but her power belt and underclothes removed from her as she continued sleeping.

"Snake, be sure to give her a nice massage when she awakens; Billy, I want you to prepare a nice meal for her; Arturo and Grubber, I want you two to start getting this place cleaned up" instructed Ace after he locked the door once they had left out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Snake as Ace started to head for the door.

"I'm going to the drug store for some special items" Ace replied as he left.

When Ace returned he looked around to notice that the place still looked predominantly filthy and the 'nice' dinner Billy had prepared was a tuna sandwich that had gone bad.

"I don't believe this" Ace said as he smacked himself in the face with his hand. "Is the girl awake yet?"

"Iie, not yet" Snake reported as he stepped out of the room Kaoru was still asleep in.

"Good, then take this stuff and prepare to use it for her massage while I see nani I can do to get this place in better shape" Ace ordered as he placed a bottle of vegetable oil into Snake's hands.

"Vegetable oil; am I massaging her or baking her?" Snake asked in confusion.

"Massaging her; I was told by the josei at the drug store that it makes for a good base for massage oils, whatever that means" Ace replied as he set out a couple of bottles of biru onto a table along with a couple of citronella candles.

"Arturo, Grubber, get this garbage out of sight; Billy, call up the pizza delivery guy and have him bring a pepperoni, ham, and anchovy pizza!" Ace ordered as he set out a vinyl table cloth upon another table before moving the warm drinks and candles to it prior to picking up a couple of milk crates and setting them as chairs for him and Kaoru to sit upon.

Kaoru awoke and cast a glance around herself while stifling the urge to hurl; a side-effect of the ether that was used to knock her out.

"Ah, so you finally woke up; the leader will be pleased" Snake said to her as he set a jug of vegetable oil down beside the futon.

"Where am I, where are my clothes, and nani is the deal with the jug of vegetable oil?" Kaoru asked of the boy in distrust.

"You are at our hideout and your outer clothes are over there on that box. As for the oil, I've been instructed to use it for giving you a nice relaxing massage before your dinner date with our leader" Snake explained as he pulled the covers off of Kaoru to start massaging her legs.

"Vegetable oil for a massage; where on Earth did your leader get an idea like that? And how am I even supposed to relax or feel hungry with this nagging urge to throw up?" Kaoru asked while again resisting the urge to hurl.

"I don't know, but I'm supposed to give you a massage, so if you'll hold still onegai, I will start with your feet and legs" Snake replied as he knelt down beside the futon and carefully poured a little vegetable oil into his hands before grabbing hold of Kaoru's leg and started to give her a massage.

"Ite, get off of me you baka!" Kaoru said as she kicked Snake in the chest. "A proper massage therapist knows how to give ones that don't hurt...you're iie massage therapist" Kaoru said as she wiped the oil off of her.

Storming over to where her school uniform lay upon a box, she began getting dressed when she gave pause to notice her socks were missing and so inquired, "Hey, where are my socks?"

"Grubber took them to play with them; I'll get them back for you" Snake said as he started to painfully rise up from the floor.

"Iie, forget it; judging by the appearance of your hands, if he's anything like you, then his hands are filthy, too" Kaoru said as she donned her shoes without her socks.

"I'll let the leader know that you will be joining him shortly" Snake replied as he left out of the room.

Ace was returning to the table with a large pizza in his hands when Snake approached to inform him that Kaoru was awake, "Daijobu, light the candles and then make yourselves scarce."

Kaoru exited out of her room and soon stepped out into the main part of a small warehouse and began looking around when a masculine voice said, "Welcome to the hideout of the idaina Gang Green Gang; onegai, join me for a candlelight dinner."

Approaching the table where Ace sat and soon gave pause to cover her mouth and nose in disgust as she inquired, "Nani is that horrible smell? It smells like someone broiled some anchovies in citronella!"

"Hmm, I sure hope the pizza delivery guy didn't spoil our pizza; I ordered pepperoni, ham, and anchovy" Ace said as he cautiously opened the box to check on the pizza.

"You used citronella candles for an inside table?" Kaoru asked in surprise as she took up the beverage that was at her seating place and took a sip before spitting it back out. "Nani is this; biru! Nani are you trying to do; get me in some kind of trouble?!" Kaoru then yelled in askance.

"Nani are you talking about?" Ace asked as he pulled out a slice of pizza and began munching on it.

"I'm not old enough to drink anything with alcohol in it, you baka! For all I know, you're going to try to get me drunk so you can do all kind of hentai things to me while I'm asleep again!" Kaoru yelled in anger.

"Nani, iie, iie, nothing like that even crossed my mind!" Ace said in his own defense.

"That tears it; I'm out of here!" Kaoru shouted as she flipped the table onto Ace before running for and out the front door.

Out in the fresh, open air, Kaoru continued running as best as she could in her school shoes before finally stopping long enough to take them off and carried them in her hands as she continued running, knowing that Ace and the rest of his gang were most likely chasing after her. At one point, she hastily turned a corner and plowed right into another runner, causing both of them to fall back upon their o-shiri-tachi.

"Ite" Kaoru griped while rubbing her sore o-shiri.

"Kaoru-chan, I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you daijobu...and why do you smell like citronella and vegetable oil?" inquired Rikiya as he quickly embraced her in relief.

"Hey, get your hands off of my girl!" yelled another voice and both of them turned to see Ace approach and take Kaoru back into his arms forcefully.

"I'm not your girl!" Kaoru shouted back as she spun around and slugged him in the jaw prior to running back to hide behind Rikiya.

"Oh really, well it looks like I'll just have to beat up this silver haired loser to show that you are my girl and are going to remain my girl from here on out!" Ace said in a heated voice.

"Nani are you trying to say, baka?" Rikiiya asked in a semi-challenging manner.

"I'm saying that you and me are going to have a fight to see who gets to keep the girl...to the loser goes a ton of bruises" Ace said as he began cracking his knuckles in preparation for a fight.

"You-" Rikiya started to say when he quickly gave pause to remember the words of Luke when he was challenged to a fight for Momoko, "If you want a thrashing then that's daijobu with me, but a girl's heart is in iie way a prize or trophy to be won."

Watching as the two boys were about to engage one another in a fight, Kaoru ran up and delivered a couple of kicks to Ace's chest before following up with a windmill kick to Ace's face so that he fell to the ground in a dazed and bruised condition.

"Sugoi, and here I was about to fight him for you" Rikiya said in amazement of Kaoru's abilities.

"I can fight my own battles, arigato. Now do me a favor, onegai" Kaoru replied as she started to walk away.

"Sure, anything" Rikiya replied when he noticed Kaoru reach a hand up to wipe a couple of tears away.

"Walk me home?" Kaoru asked of him.

"It would be my honor" Rikiya replied as he walked up and offered Kaoru his arm only for her to ignore it as she started towards her home.

"Just because I don't want to link arms, doesn't mean you can't drape an arm over my shoulders" Kaoru quietly said after walking a few paces.

"As long as I have your permission" Rikiya said as he did indeed drape an arm over her shoulders.

As they were walking, Kaoru explained everything to Rikiya and he remained quiet as he patiently listened to her, "...and right now, all I want to do is go home."

"Well, we're here; may I see you to your door?" Rikiya asked politely and Kaoru nodded her head in agreement.

Just as her parents were about to sound off to Kaoru for not calling to say she was going to be late, Rikiya held up a silencing hand as Kaoru dashed off to take a shower, leaving him to tell them about nani had happened. Cleaned and dressed in her pajamas, Kaoru returned to her room where she found Rikiya standing by her window, looking out it.

"Nani are you doing in here?" Kaoru asked of him.

"Waiting for you to return from the shower so I can give you something to kind of make up for tonight" Rikiya replied as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Such as?" Kaoru asked in minor distrust.

"Tickets for tomorrow night's game between the Green Rangers and the Yellow Hornets" Rikiya said as he held up the tickets to the championship game.

"You got tickets to the big game?!" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"Right here" Rikiya then said as he placed the tickets into her hands.

"Daijobu, it's a date! Uh...I mean, well..." Kaoru then started to try to talk her way out of nani she had just said.

"Hai, well right now I need for you to sit down and roll up your pajama legs so I can give you nani that baka failed at trying to give you" Rikiya said as he knelt down at the foot of her bed and, once she had pulled the legs of her pajama bottoms up, began to massage her feet and lower legs.

"Now that's nani I call a nice foot massage" Kaoru said with a yawn as her mother and father entered the room to put her to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school; oyasumi nasai" Rikiya bid her with a wave as he left to return to his own home.

The next day, right after school, the team met up at Shiimasutou Patissiere while in uniform and were sitting around chatting when five green-skinned men wearing a health inspectors' uniforms walked in.

"Welcome to Shiimasutou Patissiere, how may we tasuke you?" greeted Maririn as she approached.

"Hai, we're with the Health...Department?" Ace started to say when he noticed himself surrounded by the Powerpuffs Z and all looking at him in complete distrust. "Don't try anything or your friend here is going to find herself without a restaurant."

"How was that?" Bridgette, Blade, Bonsai, Bash, and Meruvin asked as they stepped up, the former four drawing their weapons.

"Oh my gods!" Snake uttered in concerned surprise

"I said we were just leaving" Ace quickly replied as they started to back out of the Patissiere until he felt an arrow being pointed into his back.

The five were soon arrested without a fight or argument as whenever they started to, one of the Powerpuffs would point their weapons at them.

"Well, that brings an end to their little extortion ring; they should have stopped when they were ahead" Bridgette commented as she turned to smile to her friends and soon everyone left to call it a night, though Kaoru and Rikiya would surreptitiously meet up to head off to the soccer game.

Later that same evening, as the two of them were once again returning to Kaoru's apartment, she was telling him, "The guys and girls are heading for the beach tomorrow, did you want to join them?"

"Sure, I'd love to go to the beach...but only as long as you're coming too" Rikiya commented.

"Of course I'm going, you baka; I wouldn't have asked otherwise" Kaoru said as she gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Idaina, I can't wait to see you in your swimsuit again!" Rikiya then said eagerly only to receive a few more playful punches from Kaoru until he caught her wrists and they kissed each other.

"You tell any of our friends I did that and I'm going to see to it you sing some very high notes for the rest of your life" Kaoru then mildly threatened.

"I'm not telling a soul; these lips..." he kissed her again, "...are sealed."

Kaoru then vacated into her apartment and quietly entered her room where she collapsed upon her bed as she muttered, "Maybe I won't say I'm in love aloud, but even I can't deny it on the inside." With that she changed and turned in for the night.

* * *

**Preview for Episode 62:**

**Momoko narrating: Next time, in Episode 62A, we get to enjoy a weekend at the beach! But can we honestly fight a forty-foot purple octopus while in our swimsuits? Then, in 62B, Ken's doing his best to try and win over Kuriko, but how can he be successful when he has many other boys to compete with who attend school alongside of her when he's at the lab? Find out the answers next time in Episode 62!**

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**I know I put in at least two new words in here, so here you go:**

**Ronin - rogue**

**Kangofu - nurse**

**If there are other words you need to know the definitions to and cannot access my profile page due to being on a mobile device, please let me know and I'll translate them for you as soon as possible.**


	10. Episode 62

**Thanks again for the encouraging reviews; though it would seem I've lost one of my reviewers, we'll attribute this to school being back in session as opposed to lack of interest on their part. So, with determination and friends backing, let's move on with the story...**

* * *

**Episode 62A: Octi-Monster**

Doyobi morning, and everyone was getting up early and donning their swimsuits.

"Did you remember to pack plenty of sunscreen?" Rebecca asked while Luke was collecting up supplies for Amy and himself.

"SPF 75 with UVA/UVB blocker that's waterproof for six hours" Amy said as she dashed into the main room, wearing her swimsuit, with the bottle in hand and placed it into their beach bag.

"Daijobu, now get upstairs and put on your street clothes" Luke said while chuckling at her eagerness.

"Hai" Amy replied as she dashed up the stairs to put on her normal clothes over her swimsuit.

"Be sure stick with your friends so as to chaperone each other" Rebecca pointed out.

"You don't have to tell me that twice; it was hard enough watching the girls taking off their clothes at the park. Fortunately we had to keep ourselves under control so as to set a proper example for Amy, Kuriko, Jeikobu, and Ken" Luke replied while blushing deeply.

"Oniichan, have you seen my sandals?" Amy called from their bedroom, her head underneath her bed as she was looking for her shoes.

"Hai, they're in the mudroom along with my water-socks" Luke called back up to her while folding up their beach blankets.

"Arigato" Amy said as she zipped back down the stairs and retrieved her white sandals.

"So when can I expect you two home?" Rebecca asked of Luke while watching Amy as she was putting on her sandals in the genkan.

"I would expect sometime between three and four this afternoon" Luke replied as he set down their beach bag before turning and collecting up his water-socks.

"Daijobu, you two go out and have a good time with your friends and I'll meet you all back here later this afternoon" Rebecca bid her two children as she kissed each of them on the cheek before letting them take off out the door.

"Ittekimasu" the two bid their mother as they left out the door to head for the bus stop.

The two of them soon met up with Kaarii and Jeikobu, the former of whom was carrying a rather large basket that was slung over her shoulder via a strap while her ototo was carrying a rather large thermos in a backpack.

"Sugoi, nani is with the basket and backpack?" Amy asked in amazement as Luke offered to take the large and heavy items from them.

"The basket has our lunch and the thermos is full of fresh, filtered water and ice" Kaarii replied as she took the lighter beach bag from Luke once he'd taken up both the backpack and the picnic basket.

"I've got a better question; why are you bringing one of your buster swords to the beach, Luke-senpai?" Jeikobu asked as he noticed the large weapon upon Luke's hip.

"I brought it for exercise and protection, but mostly exercise" Luke mildly fibbed; while he did indeed on working out with the weapon, he was also in hope of impressing Momoko with his expertise with such large weapons.

"I just hope they have a surfboard rental shack at the beach; I had to leave my old board behind when we moved" Kaarii noted lightly while noticing that both Amy and Jeikobu were once again holding hands.

"Let me guess, it wouldn't fit in any of the boxes or the car" Luke surmised.

"Hai, that and the fact that there's iie room for one at our...current home, either" Kaarii replied; she still had to force herself from referring to the apartment above the Patissiere as their 'new' home.

"Hey, it's about time you all got here!" Kuriko said as she waved to them.

"Gomen nasai, I was having a hard time finding my sandals this morning" Amy apologized as she ran ahead to hug her best friend.

"Sugoi, talk about having the weight of the world upon your shoulders! Here, Luke-kun, let me give you a hand with that thermos" offered Rikiya as he took the backpack from Luke and hefted it up onto his own shoulders.

"Arigato, it was a little weighty" Luke replied honestly.

"Between the thermos, the picnic basket, and your sword, I would think that would be enough to topple anybody" Momoko commented as she was now standing beside Luke and eyeing his sword's grip in anticipation of being allowed to draw it if she should ask politely.

"Where's Kaoru-chan?" Rikiya then asked as he noticed his girlfriend was missing.

"She's meeting up with Ken, they should be here soon" Miyako replied as she and Takaaki walked up to join them at the bus stop.

"Am I ever glad to see you guys; I'd have thought the bus would've already come and gone" Kaoru called out as she, Josh, and Ken joined their friends in waiting for the bus.

Soon afterwards, the bus arrived and the boys helped the girls in getting onto the bus first. Though when it came Luke's turn to get on, he had to take his sword off of his belt so that he could sit down comfortably while the driver commented, "I sure hope that's for cosplay only."

"That and exercise" Luke replied simply and the driver nodded his head before driving on towards the beach.

"You didn't tell him about the protection part" Amy commented quietly.

"Iie point in concerning the driver by telling him that it's also for fighting; I'd have been asked to step off the bus if he knew that" Luke told Amy honestly and she nodded her head in agreement.

When they arrived at the beach, the first thing they did was to search for a spot that was far enough from the water to keep their belongings dry but close enough to the water to enjoy it. The boys then began setting up the beach umbrellas while the girls set out the blankets. Kicking their sandals off, the girls then began undressing while the boys were doing their best not to stare at them.

"Next time we do this, let's find a way to keep them covered up while they undress, onegai" Takaaki complained before turning to notice the expression on Josh.

Josh's face was dropped, his eyes, as beating anime hearts, were bulging, a strong blush in his cheeks, anime hearts twirling on a pink background behind him, and he was almost drooling as he watched Kaarii take off her clothes to reveal a pale pink one piece that bared her back in an attractive, but modest, manner and was tied up behind her neck. In Josh's eyes, she was already sparkling with the sun's light without ever having once set foot in the water.

"Pull yourself together, Josh; you're making a complete baka out of yourself" Rikiya fussed at him while smacking Josh across the back of his head.

"Really, have the decency to avert your gaze when the girls are undressing" Takaaki added as he began to pull off his shirt when he gave pause to notice that not only had Luke not begun to undress, but was looking at a group of other boys who had given notice of their girls and he was growling in a menacing manner with his hand placed onto the grip of his buster sword.

"Would you relax; they can look as long as they keep their distance and refrain from making any loud comments" Rikiya told Luke.

"Un, but it's the thoughts running through their minds that concerns me as they may decide to carry through with them as soon as we turn our backs" Luke replied until he felt someone's arms snake around him in an embrace.

"Aren't you going to let me see you, Luke-chan?" Momoko asked as she began to try to take his shirt off of him and Luke turned to smile at her as he relaxed a little.

"Can we go in the water yet, Oniichan?" Amy asked of Luke.

"Gomen nasai, Amy-chan, but the lifeguards aren't here yet" Miyako replied for him.

"You could always make due with either shell collecting or building a sandcastle until they do get here" Luke suggested as he removed his sword from his waist and set it down upon his blanket so as to take off his pants.

"Uh-oh, I forgot my sunscreen" Miyako then noted in concern as she was searching through her bag when she noticed her plush octopus, Octi, roll out of her bag.

"Amy and I brought some strong sunscreen that you can use instead, Miyako-chan" Luke offered as he took out the sunscreen Amy had packed into their bag.

"I hope you've got enough there for all of us; in my haste to pack our picnic, I forgot to bring some sunscreen, too" Kaarii said as she patiently sat down to wait her turn for the sunscreen.

"You all go on ahead and use Luke-kun's sunscreen, I brought my own" Ken noted as he began to apply the sunscreen he had brought with him when he noticed Kuriko looking a tad board as she was waiting to use the sunscreen her oneesan had brought. "Uh, here, Kuriko-chan, you can use my sunscreen if you'd like."

"Domo arigato, Ken-kun" Kuriko replied as she began to apply the sunscreen to her arms and legs.

"Don't forget your neck, face, and the top of your ears, Kuriko-chan" Momoko told her and Kuriko began applying the sunblock to those parts as well.

Of the girls, the only one not to wear a one piece suit was Momoko who. having wanted to impress and keep Luke's attention, wore a red pink sport bikini with a yellow Nihon-go sun emblem over each breast while the bottoms were also red thin, elastic bands around the legs and waist.

Amy soon dashed off a short distance and sat down in the sand to start making a sandcastle which Jeikobu joined her in, though he seemed to be having a hard time paying attention to nani he was doing as he continued to stare at Amy.

"Ken, Kuriko, do me a favor and stick with Amy and Jeikobu, onegai?" Luke requested and Kuriko looked up at him for a moment before finally catching on to why he would make such a request of her.

"Hai" Kuriko finally replied before she and Ken decided to join their friends.

"You want them to chaperone each other, don't you?" Kaarii asked of him as she walked up to hand the empty tube of sunscreen to Luke who just nodded his head in confirmation.

"Uh-oh, we're out of sunscreen and neither you nor Amy have put on any" Miyako noticed in concern.

"That's daijobu; for some reason, we've been feeling more energized in the sunlight and sunblock seems to hinder it" Luke commented as he donned his sword upon his side once more.

"Now that you mention it, it was whenever you had received a large enough amount of sunlight that you were able to tap into your 'special ability'" Rikiya commented as he looked at his two itoko-tachi as he recalled how, as Blade, Luke had healed them using his Healing Hand technique.

"Could that mean Amy has a solar-powered 'special ability' of her own?" Miyako asked.

"I don't know, but I suppose we'll find out when the time comes" Luke replied.

"Hey, Kaarii-chan, w-would you care to accompany m-me to the surfboard rental house?" Josh inquired nervously.

"Maybe later if the surf improves; it looks a bit flat right now" Kaarii replied honestly.

"Here's a fun idea that'll keep us preoccupied until we can enjoy the water; how about a game of couples' beach volleyball?" Kaoru asked as she indicated the net with a volleyball next to it.

"I'm not very good at the game" Josh confessed.

"How are you three at badminton?" Kaarii then inquired of Josh, Kaoru, and Rikiya.

"Now that I know how to play" Josh commented.

"A little more finesse than we're used to, but we're game" Rikiya replied as Kaarii pulled out four racquets and a couple of birdies.

Miyako and Takaaki soon left together, arm in arm and with a small pale in Miyako's empty hand, to hunt for sea shells. Which left Momoko to sit and watch Luke practice with his sword.

Two guys started to approach Momoko with lustful looks in their eyes when Luke asked of her, "Would you like to draw my sword for me?"

One of them started to say, "Hey, babe, how about joining me and my buddy...?" when she answered Luke's question as she said, "Hai, onegai!"

Dashing forward, she took hold of Luke's sword and started to draw the sword from its sheath when she remembered his council from an earlier time and quickly repositioned her feet so that the blade wouldn't take off a toe or anything.

"Good memory" Luke complimented her as she drew the massive weapon and did her best to hold it up for all of half a second as the tip dropped to the sand.

"Dude, do you see the size of that thing?!" asked the second of the two guys as he was now staring at the sword in astonishment.

"Here, I'll trade you" Luke offered as he passed his sheath to Momoko while taking the sword into his hands.

Turning to notice the other two guys behind her as she was wrapping Luke's sword's belt around her waist, she commented to them, "You'd best move out of way or you could be accidentally hurt." She then dashed off to the side and sat down on her beach blanket to watch as Luke effortlessly lifted the sword from the sand and took up a position so as to engage an imaginary opponent in battle.

"Say, uh, he wouldn't perhaps be your boyfriend, would he?" asked the first of the two guys.

"Hai, he is" Momoko said as she looked on at Luke amorously.

"That's nani I thought...ooh! I think we'll be moving on before he does that again, but to us" the guy then said as he watched as Luke swung his sword in a wide arc before returning the sword to his original starting position and slashed at his invisible opponent once again, causing the two guys to cringe as they could imagine just nani that might feel like.

Elsewhere, a shadowy female figure silently touched down and took up Octi into her lobster-like claws.

'Hmm, this little doll is emitting the smallest hint of darkness within it still. I think I'll add to it and see nani kind of 'fun' there is to be had with it' Kanojo thought to herself as she filled the plush octopus with her own dark energy before setting it back down and leaving out of the area. The small plush octopus rose up, checked its surroundings, and then walked straight towards the water and soon vanished beneath the waves.

Soon, five lifeguards began to walk up when they gave pause to notice Luke having a mock-battle with his invisible opponent when one of the three men called out to him, "Hey, Samurai-san."

"Hai?" Luke asked as he stopped his battle.

"Gomen nasai, but the beach is about to start getting busy, so I'm going to have to request you put that enormous sword away" the man informed him.

"Duly noted" Luke replied as he turned to Momoko as she ran up to stand beside him.

"You're pretty good with that thing; you must get plenty of exercise with it" commented one of the two josei-tachi.

"Arigato, and I do get a lot of practice time with it" Luke said as he placed the sword into its sheath but had to reach out to catch Momoko as she had started to topple over from the weight.

"You could have at least waited until I took the belt off; Mou~" Momoko complained to him.

"Gomen nasai" he replied as he moved to stand behind her and unfastened the buckle prior to removing the belt from her waist.

"Oh, I get it now" Momoko then commented as she smiled up at him as he had to wrap his arms around her bare midsection to remove the belt.

"Is that something I can let Jeikobu try someday, Oniichan?" Amy called out as she and her three companions had stopped to watch the two of them together.

"Only if by someday you mean when you're both our age, otherwise you'll wind up with a red o-shiri" Luke replied as he and Momoko walked up to join them.

One of the lifeguards walked up to his pedestal chair and picked up a megaphone as he called out, "Surf's up!"

Stopping their badminton game, Kaarii and Kaoru turned to notice that the surf was indeed building up and so ended their game in a draw, "Come on, guys; we'll race you to the surf shack!"

"You're on!" Josh and Rikiya said simultaneously as they all lined up after allowing Kaarii to put the racquets and birdies away.

Momoko counted to three for them and all raced off to the surf shack to rent some boards. Kaarii arrived first with Kaoru right on her heels as Rikiya soon arrived with Josh bringing up the rear.

"How do you girls run so well in sand?" Josh asked as he was huffing and puffing to try and catch his breath.

"Lot's of practice; besides, if you'd take your shoes off, you'd have less trouble getting traction" Kaarii told him and so Josh dropped to the sand to remove his shoes and socks.

"Gomen nasai, but I was keeping them on in the event of encountering shell shards, crabs, or sticker-burrs" Josh told them honestly.

"Good point, so how experienced are all of you?" Kaarii then inquired.

"If you'd kindly line up and step up onto the scale, we'll start getting you four sized up for your boards" a deeply tanned shinshi instructed them; his blonde hair obviously dyed.

Stepping up onto the scale first, Kaarii was soon given a white thruster with a neon pink boarder and had a bright orange hibiscus flower on the front. Kaoru soon was issued a yellow thruster with neon blue boarder and green stars on the front. Rikiya received a long thruster in white with black boarder and a grey dolphin on the front. Josh, due to his slightly less experience and size, was passed a Malibu that was in yellow with neon orange boarder and had a palmetto tree on the front.

Paying for the rental boards, the foursome soon took off for the water.

Elsewhere, Takaaki and Miyako had decided to go snorkeling together and were just starting to rise up from the water as a group of surfers started to walk by. As Miyako rose up from the water and tossed her wet hair hair aside as the sun glinted off of it, the surfers all gave pause to look at her in astonishment.

"Sugoi, I've heard of mermaids before, but iie one told me that they could be so pretty as that girl!" noted the group's leader.

"If you think she's something, take a look at the brunette surfer-girl!" noted one of his companions as he indicated Kaarii as she was riding a wave as she had one hand grazing the wave.

Chuckling gleefully, another of his friends said while indicating Josh, "Check out the newbie trying to keep up with her."

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me go near that pretty little octopus with the blue rings" Miayko fussed at Takaaki.

"Because they're poisonous and I didn't want you getting hurt by the little guy" Takaaki told her in a gentle tone.

"Poisonous; but how can something so pretty be poisonous?" Miayko asked in confusion.

"Many species display bright colors as warning signals to other creatures to warn them of their toxicity; remind me when we get home and I'll show you some pictures" Takaaki said as he stroked a stand of Miyako's hair back behind her ear.

"Deal" Miyako replied.

Looking over to where Luke and Momoko were standing in the surf, having a splash fight, the two soon decided to join them as well as the younger ones joining the game.

"Uh-oh, surfer gang at six o'clock and heading for our friends" Momoko suddenly reported to Luke and he turned to glance back at them.

"That's the least of our concerns for the moment; head to shore" Luke said as he spotted a couple of fins cutting through the water.

"Is everything daijobu, Luke-senpai?" Miyako asked of him in concern as they headed up the beach.

"I'm getting a glare off of the water, can you identify those fins?" inquired a lifeguard via their radio.

Hearing this, the girls turned to look up at Luke in concern.

"Iie, I can't tell either, but I am noticing a large shadow under the water just out past the surf zone" replied a voice through the radio.

Pulling out his communicator, Luke signaled his friends, who now seemed to be having some trouble with the surfer gang.

"...now if you immature baka-tachi don't mind, my friends and I would like to get back to our surfing" Kaarii said as she was sassily fussing at the other surfers who were trying to make eyes at her when her compact began beeping at her. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Gomen nasai to interrupt your little argument with those other surfers, but we've been spotting fins running through the surf, can you identify them?" Luke asked of Kaarii.

"Fins; we've not noticed any...fins" Kaarii started to reply when she felt a creature grace the bottom of her foot while spotting another fin swimming past one of the other surfers.

"Don't look now, guys, but we've got company" Rikiya noted aloud as he saw a fin turn and started to swim back towards them.

The fin then disappeared and before anyone could say anything, Kaarii was pulled off of her surfboard.

"Kaarii-chan!" her friends all called out in fear.

"Kaarii-chan...IIE!" Josh shouted out as he dove off of his board to pursue after her when she soon reached up and took hold of his hand while Luke was pushing her back up to the surface.

Rising up from the water and using Josh's board as a float, Luke noted to them, "Playful creatures, aren't they?"

"Playful...you call - " Kaoru started to yell when a dolphin jumped up out of the water in front of her and splashed back down right beside her before rising again to chatter at her.

"Dolphins...they're only dolphins" Momoko said as she was holding onto Jeikobu as he was sobbing quite heavily against her as he had thought his oneesan had become shark food.

The lot of them then began to proceed out into the water to play with the dolphins who were eager to socialize with them while Momoko signaled for Kaarii to come in.

Turning to notice the way her ototo was holding onto Momoko, Kaarii let go of Josh's board and swam over to her own which she then rode to shore. Picking the board up, she ran up towards Momoko and Jeikobu, dropped her board a short distance away before dropping to embrace her ototo in a comforting manner.

"We thought we'd lost you when you vanished from your board" Momoko explained quietly as she now stood watching as Kaarii and Jeikobu were holding onto each other.

"I thought I was a goner, too, when those teeth wrapped around my ankle, but when I entered the water and felt iie further pressure, I realized nani it was that must have grabbed hold of me" Kaarii replied as she and Jeikobu were approaching the water alongside of Momoko so as to join in playing with the dolphins.

However, something suddenly spooked the dolphin so that they took off much to the disappointment of those who were playing with them when everyone turned to notice unusually large tentacles starting to lift up out of the water. Four tentacles suddenly reach up and grabbed a hold of Miyako, Amy, Momoko, and Kaarii just as the creature they belonged to rose up from the water, roaring out aggressively.

"I don't believe it; Octi has been turned into a forty-foot tall blue-ringed octopus!" Kaoru exclaimed as they all stared up at the giant purple octopus with vibrant blue rings all over its arms and head.

"He has our girls" growled Josh, Luke, Jeikobu, and Takaaki in unison as they glared up at the monster.

"Nani is next; Gojira?" asked Kuriko as she was doing her best to get back out of the water and away from the monster.

"Gojira was created by a nuclear explosion, this octopus is surrounded by dark energy" Ken informed her as he aided Kuriko in getting out of the water.

"Iie, not again!" Momoko shouted out in protest.

"Again; you mean this has happened before?!" Kaarii asked as she was trying her best to reach her compact.

"Hai, except he wasn't turned into a deadly blue-ringed octopus then" Momoko said as she began to get a bit concerned.

Hearing a bit of growling, coming from beside her, Kaarii turned to notice Amy was struggling against the tentacle holding onto her when she called out, "Stop, Amy-chan; you're only going to rip your suit if you keep up fighting like that."

"Too late" Amy said as she heard the unmistakable sound of cloth ripping.

"Octi, yamete; nani has gotten into you?" Miyako asked of the creature with tears in her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Octi asked with a devious chuckle that radiated an undertone of both Kare's and Kanojo's voices.

"I know that voice! I hate that voice!" Kuriko then said in realization which quickly turned to anger.

"I'm not exactly pleased with it either, but one thing's for certain; if we attack that thing, we will be running the risk of destroying Miyako-chan's most precious possession" Takaaki said as he forced himself to get his temper under control.

"Nani is Amy-chan doing up there?" asked Jeikobu as he was watching her continuing to struggle against Octi's grip before finally managing to free up one arm.

"Oh fish-sticks" Amy complained as she not only felt her power belt slip down to dangle from her ankle, but so too did her swimsuit.

Reaching over, Kaoru quickly averted both Jeikobu's and Ken's gaze forcefully.

Kicking her foot up into the air, Amy caught her power belt in her hand when Octi said to her, "If you so much as even try to become your other self, I'll see to it that you literally breathe your last."

"Well at least it's rather reassuring to know that you're not a complete hentaisha. And that was my last bathing suit, too" Amy complimented the octopus while ceasing her struggling against his grip.

"At least you wore shorts to the beach" noted Momoko in reassurance.

"Wait, this thing is a blue-ringed octopus which means it can only poison us if it bites us, right?" Kaarii noted as she began to get an idea.

"If I were a natural blue-ringed octopus, you'd be right; however..." Octi replied before lifting up the ends of its tentacles to reveal that each one had a stinger embedded into it and the girls gulped in concern.

"I wish I'd brought my bracelets with me" Amy grumbled.

"Why?" the other three asked of her.

"They always make me feel better" Amy replied and the others just sweat-dropped at her.

"Don't worry, as soon as your friends surrender themselves to their deaths, then you will soon join them" Octi said with an evil chuckle.

"If that was supposed to tasuke me to feel any better, you just experienced your first epic fail" Amy fired back.

"And here I thought I was sassy" Kaarii noted while sweat-dropping.

"You are, but she's got a little more of an excuse to be so right now" Momoko replied.

"You know, I'm getting just a bit sick and tired of your sassiness, wakai josei" Octi fussed at Amy.

"She's got the beast distracted, maybe we should take this opportunity to find someplace secret to 'change' and then come back to fight it" suggested Rikiya.

Turning her power belt to face her, Amy took her compact out with her teeth before turning and glaring at Octi as she replied, "I don't care nani you think."

"Then you get the honor of dieing first" Octi said as he went to jab Amy with the stinger in his one tentacle only for her to block it with her power belt. "Ite!" Octi yelped in pain as his stinger struck the hard backing of her belt buckle and dropped her in the process.

"Dazzling Bell," Amy called out as she too took on her new form amidst a light grey background covered with white ceremonial bells. A white leotard formed over her, a light-grey vest appeared on her with a couple quick snaps of her fingers, followed by a white micro-skirt appearing at her waist as she made a small twirl, her grey sneakers were replaced with white ones, and black leather fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. After her transformation, she took flight and flew back up to look at the monster in a challenging manner.

"Go ahead and try something; not only will I be hurt, but so, too, will your friends" Octi told her in a derisive tone.

Resisting the urge to pull out her tambourines, Bell let her shoulders drop in a defeated manner only to be smacked to the ground by Octi's free tentacle while the other three called out to her in concern, "Bell-chan!"

"Are you daijobu, Bell-chan?" Luke and Jeikobu asked of her as they ran over to check up on her when she painfully sat up.

"Hai, but that monster still has the others" Bell commented as she glared back up at the monster octopus.

"Then let's all join this fight" Luke said as he and the others transformed into their alternate identities.

"How...how could you do such a thing to her? How can I ever trust you again, Octi?" Miyako asked in a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Do you think I care how you feel; in a moment you can join your friends in death" Octi replied as he jabbed both Kaarii and Momoko in their shoulders only to find himself hitting a hard paddle and the flat side of a large sword blade. "Nani is this?!" Octi asked in surprise as he had not been paying attention when the others had transformed.

"You like stinging people; well learn how it feels" Blade said as he poked the top of his sword into Octi's arm so that he dropped Momoko while screaming out in pain.

"Octi; onegai, don't hurt him!" Miyako pleaded of her friends.

"Gomen nasai, but only enough to get him to let go of you girls" Bash replied as he swung his paddle and smacked Octi on another tentacle so as to get him to release Kaarii.

"How's Bell-chan doing?" Momoko asked of Blade once he had returned her to the shore.

"She was here a moment ago" Blade replied when he noticed Bell's skirt, vest, shoes, and socks neatly folded up on her beach blanket.

"She said she had an idea on how to make Octi unstable and then took off into the water with Miyako's snorkeling mask" Buttercup replied.

'I may not be able to destroy you without hurting Miyako-chan's heart, but I can teach you not to be so confident in yourself' Bell thought as she was underwater and removed her tambourines from her belt. 'Sonic Blast' she silently called out as she crashed her tambourines together and sent a sonic wave through the water which collided with Octi's four tentacles that were supporting him so as to stand up in the water.

Up above the water's surface, Octi began to feel the sonic vibrations hitting him and causing him to lose his balance. Flailing his arms about to try and maintain his balance, Octi released his grip on Miyako who was then caught up by Baron.

"I wonder nani caused him to lose his balance like that" Baron pondered aloud.

"I felt some kind of vibration resonating through him just before he released me" Miyako replied.

"Daijobu, I have four arms packed with three stingers apiece which should be enough to destroy all of you" Octi said firmly as he raised his four arms in preparation of attacking them.

"Damare, Kanojo! I'm speaking to the real Octi, the one whom you possessed and have used to try and hurt me and my friends with. Octi, if you let her do this, I will iie longer be able to trust you. I'll be forced to have you sealed up in a special bag and placed onto the top shelf of my bedroom and...I'll never be able to love you again for fear of your becoming possessed into killing me and my friends. You've always been my best friend and a source of comfort, but now, I may never be able to feel that way of you. Is that how you want it to be?" Miyako shouted to the giant octopus as she dropped to her knees in tears and began sobbing heavily.

"Miyako-chan..." her friends said in concern as they didn't appreciate seeing her like this.

"Your words mean...eh?" Kanojo started to reply when she felt an unusually strong source of energy starting to take control.

Octi was soon surrounded by a bright light and a large bubble filled with Kanojo's dark energy began to exit from his mouth as a mysterious voice said, "You demons can never understand the true power of love and that wakai josei's love means more to me than you can possibly imagine!"

"Octi...is that you?" Miyako asked as she looked up at the monster while rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Same goes for me, Kanojo, so if you ever, ever try to hurt her again, you're going to discover a new meaning to the word 'fear'" Baron said as he aimed his walking stick/bubble straw at the dark energy as he called out, "Shabon Pop!" as he released a giant bubble of energy from the tip of his bubble straw which burst and released the energy in an explosion that sent Kanojo's dark energy flying away in a star-flash.

Meanwhile, Octi was quickly returned to normal and he started to drop into the ocean when Baron caught the small toy in his hands before it could land in the water. Baron then returned it to Miyako's awaiting arms only, instead of embracing it as she had originally wanted, she now looked at it with a mixture of emotions; the strongest being distrust.

"Here, Miyako-chan; this should keep any demons from further inhabiting him" Brain said as he took out his Z-Ray Particle Laser and, opening one of the cartridges that powered the laser, he dipped a small syringe into the Chemical Z and then applied it to Octi's mouth, thus sealing it from any further dark energy that may try to to possess him.

"Are you sure it will work?" Miyako asked of Brain in uncertainty.

"Hai, Chemical-Z seals out dark energy from touching it" Brain replied.

"He's right, Miyako-chan; if Chemical Z can get rid of Kare's and Kanojo's possessing dark spores, it can also seal them out" Momoko reminded her.

Hearing this, Miyako clutched her toy to her chest and hugged it endearingly until Baron came up behind her and hugged her to him in an equally endearing manner.

"Hey, has anyone seen Bell?" Bonsai asked as he began looking around for her.

"She's at the surf shack with Blade" Buttercup replied.

"Nani in the world could they be doing there?" Brain inquired in confusion.

"Need you really ask such a silly question?" Bullet returned.

Bonsai and Brain then looked to each other in understanding as their cheeks took on a light pinkish hue as they remembered nani had happened to Amy's swimsuit.

"I sure am glad they had my size and favorite color" Amy noted to Luke as they rejoined their friends as they all sat down to enjoy Kaarii's picnic lunch.

Once lunch was over and packed away, they all decided to enjoy a bit of a nap under their beach umbrellas; Octi clutched tightly to Miyako's chest and, if possible for a plush toy to do so, anyone who would have seen them would have sworn that they saw Octi smiling as he hugged her in return.

After their needed rest, the group returned to play in the water for a couple more hours before returning the rental surfboards and returning home.

"First thing I'm doing when I get home is taking a bath" Amy said while on the bus ride home.

"I can sympathize with you there, Amy-chan" Momoko replied with a smile.

Jeikobu made iie comment but just sat beside his oneesan with a strong blush on his cheeks when Kaarii finally asked him, "Nani is wrong; didn't you have a good time?"

"Hai, outside of the monster attack, I had an idaina time" Jeikobu answered.

"So then nani is bugging you?" Kaarii asked of him as they all stepped off the bus.

"How do I compliment someone without coming off wrong?" Jeikobu asked of Kaarii.

"Just be polite and come right out and say it in as nice a manner as you possibly can. Like this: You looked really cute and pretty in your pink swimsuit, Kaarii-chan" Josh said as he demonstrated while speaking genuinely.

"Arigato, Josh-kun; and arigato for saving me, too" Kaarii replied as she also began blushing which sent Josh's heartbeat into overdrive.

"Doitashimashite, Kaarii-chan" Josh replied while also blushing.

"I'll try it. Amy-chan, you looked really cute and pretty in your white swimsuits today; you've even got a cute o-shiri, too" Jeikobu complimented her.

Amy's face went completely red as she replied in a small voice, "Arigato."

"Okay, so anyways, see you all tomorrow" Luke then said quite loudly and the group soon broke up to return home.

Luke and Amy soon sat in the tub together at home, soaking up the hot water, when Luke commented, "I do believe Jeikobu is infatuated with you, Amy-chan."

"Hai...and I like him, too. Though I still feel funny about his seeing me undressed like that" Amy replied as her face turned bright red again.

"You were twenty feet above the water and away from the shore; there wasn't that much to be seen and even then Kaoru covered both his and Ken's eyes" Luke told her and she relaxed a little.

"Remind me to thank her the next time we see her" Amy requested as she started to rise up from the water.

"Sure" Luke replied in agreement as they began to get dried off and dressed.

Returning to their room as she was feeling a great amount of fatigue, Amy slipped into her bed and fell right to sleep.

Downstairs, in the main room, Luke was telling their mother about the day's events as she had heard about the monster octopus and was concerned, "Thankfully Kaoru was able to turn the boys' gazes away when Amy lost her bathing suit."

"Ken I can understand, but I thought we wanted to encourage Amy and Jeikobu's relationship" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"Hai, we do, but not that much and most certainly not in that manner" Luke replied honestly.

"Oh, I see nani you're saying now. Daijobu, you'd best be getting upstairs and into bed before you fall asleep on your feet; you're much too big for me to carry you anymore" Rebecca told him.

Chuckling, Luke said, "You're right about that. Oh, and did you still want me to call the A.C. repairman tomorrow?"

"Hai, you'd better; they're talking unseasonably warm temps in a couple of weeks. This has been one nekkyo natsu this year" Rebecca commented as she followed Luke up the stairs to turn in for the night.

Entering their room, Luke paused to notice that Amy had her fan on high and her clothes were in a neatly folded pile next to her bed.

'Can't begrudge her wanting to be comfortable; think I'll do the same tonight' Luke thought to himself as he took off his clothes before climbing up into his bed and also clicked his fan on high.

Back home in her own room, Miyako sat at her vanity setting her hair up into curlers. Rising up, she turned and looked at her Octi sitting up on a shelf and almost seemed to be sad. Reaching up, she grabbed a hold of her plush octopus and took him into bed with her. As her obaachan came around to check up on her, she peeked in on Miyako to find her curled up with Octi held close to her chest and actually seemed to be smiling once again.

* * *

**Episode 62B: Ken's Girl Trouble**

Ken sat quietly at his computer, brooding while doing the research his father had requested of him. Peach entered the room and sent Ken a concerned look before jumping up onto the desk beside Ken's computer and barked at him in a cheerful manner.

"Not now, Peach; I have to finish this research" Ken said in a bored tone of voice.

"So how I don't think looking at photos of Kuriko is actually doing research" Peach commented.

The Professor entered the room and noticed Ken's melancholic demeanor and surreptitiously peered over Ken's shoulder to see the recent photos of Kuriko at the beach that he had uploaded the night before.

The mayor soon arrived along with his aid, Miss Bellum, to see how the special research the Professor was supposed to be doing was coming along.

"Not quite as well as I had hoped, Mayor-shichou" the Professor replied while quietly indicating his research assistant's subject of study.

"Oh, it seems as though Ken has a crush upon wakai Akatsutsumi-chan" noted Miss Bellum.

"Hai, lately it seems the only time Ken is actually happy is when the others are here. Otherwise, he's melancholic and unfocused" the Professor said with a sigh.

"I think he's bored and lonely, da-wan" Peach added with a look of concern towards Ken.

"Well, that does remind me of another issue that Kouchou-sensei of Tokyo Junior High had told me of and I think it just might tasuke Ken, too" Miss Bellum said as an idea came to her mind.

"Nani kind of issue can they be having at Tokyo Junior High, and why wasn't I informed of this?" the mayor asked of Miss Bellum.

"It would seem that their short of the minimum number of students by one. Because of this, there has been talk at the local board of education of reducing the funding and possibly even closing the school" Miss Bellum shared with both men.

"That would mean they would have to split up the school's students and send them further distances away to attend other schools" the mayor said with a bit of concern.

"It could also mean that Kuriko, Amy, and Jeikobu could get sent to different schools and you know how hard it is to get the kouchou-sensei of Tokyo High to cooperate with us. However, if we were to find at least one more student to send to Tokyo Junior High, then the board of education can't close the school" Miss Bellum informed them.

"But where are we going to find one more student to send there without having to transfer them across a wide distance?" the mayor inquired in confusion.

"Ken, we need a might large favor of you and it just might tasuke to feel a bit better, too" the Professor said in determination.

"Nani is that?" Ken asked as he turned around to face his father.

"You're going to attend Junior High School alongside of your friends" the Professor told him and Ken just looked at him in mild confusion.

The three adults explained the situation to him and, despite his being uncomfortable with it, he agreed.

Later that night, at the meeting of the educational board members, the Mayor informed them of nani was going to be happening and the vote to cut the funding to and close Tokyo Junior High was vetoed.

The following morning, as Jeikobu, Amy, and Kuriko were walking together towards their class, they gave pause to listen to other students talking, "Hai, he's said to be attending just to keep the school open but that he's really a genius who's already graduated from graduate school." "I hear he's kind of cute."

"Do you girls know anything about a new student in the school?" Jeikobu asked of Kuriko and Amy.

"Iie, but something about their description of him sounds familiar" Kuriko noted as they entered their homeroom.

"I wonder if he'll be in any of our classes" Amy pondered.

"Why would you wonder about something like that?" Jeikobu asked in mild jealousy.

"Because from the way those girls were talking about him, we may end up having to protect him from some of the ijimekko around here" Kuriko said flatly.

"I suppose that is something to think about" Jeikobu replied as he slightly relaxed.

Amy just quietly rolled her eyes as she knew nani was bothering him but refrained from commenting.

"Daijobu, class, we've got a busy morning ahead of us, but before we get stated, I'd like you all to welcome a new student. Everyone, it is my honor to introduce you all to Kitazawa Ken" the sensei said as she entered the classroom and made the proper introductions.

"Oyaho!" the class majority of the class greeted warmly while Amy and Jeikobu shot each other questioning looks before turning to hear Kuriko mumble, "Oh iie."

"Nani is the problem; I thought you liked Ken" Amy asked in a quiet voice.

"Ask me again later; sensei's looking at us" Kuriko quietly replied and both she and Amy turned to face the front of the class.

"Is there a problem, josei-tachi?" sensei inquired of them.

"Iie, sensei, we were just noting to one another how nice it is to have our friend attend class alongside of us now" Amy fibbed in a convincing manner.

"Well then I'd appreciate it if you would tasuke Ken with getting settled in" sensei replied with a nod of her head.

Later on, in gym class, Amy, Kuriko, and Jeikobu fell into a trot while running side-by-side and conversing together while Ken was running ahead of them. While running, Kuriko told the other two of the last time Ken was in her class, including the rivalry between him and a boy named Jou and of Mojo Jojo's attack upon the school.*

"You literally tried to take out one of Mojo's robots with a broom?!" Amy asked in surprise.

"Hai, but in the end, it was decided to see if we could outsmart him with a riddle challenge" Kuriko replied.

"So nani riddle did you tell him?" Jeikobu asked out of curiosity.

"The one that describes the passing of a human's life" Kuriko replied.

"Oh, I know that one" Amy said.

"So do I" Jeikobu noted.

"Right, but Mojo said that it was his daily routine of getting up in the morning to the point where he got beat up by the original Powerpuff Girls Z, which, on a technicality, would have been a pretty accurate answer, but since that wasn't the true answer, we call him wrong and thus his Robo Jojo self-destruct. Probably the first and only time a bunch of mere mortals defeated him" Kuriko said in finality as they finished running track.

"So outside of his rivalry with this other kid and showing off his vast intelligence levels during science class, it sounds as though you two had a pretty decent time together" Jeikobu told her.

"Hai, I suppose you could say that we did" Kuriko replied with a sigh.

"So why the discomfort in his being in our class now?" Amy asked in confusion.

"You're concerned about his developing a new rivalry and of his showing off again, aren't you?" Jeikobu surmised when Kuriko had remained silent of Amy's question.

Kuriko started to make a reply when they all heard arguing going on a short distance away, "Nani is this we hear about your being 'friends' with our Kuriko-chan?"

"Just that; she and her oneesan hang out at the lab where I live with my father" Ken replied with a lack of concern.

"Oh, so you're going to try to turn our Kuriko-chan into a science experiment; iie way we're letting that happen" argued a second boy.

"Don't be absurd; I'd never do anything to harm her!" Ken fired back.

"You stay away from our Kuriko-chan or the next time we meet won't be quite so pleasant, baka" a third boy said aggressively.

"I'll go near her if I want to and this meeting hasn't been very pleasant, you micro-cerebral gastropod" Ken returned in an equally aggressive manner.

"That's it; prepare to eat linoleum" the three boys said as they made ready to give Ken a thrashing.

"Unwise, shinshi-tachi" Amy, Jeikobu, and Kuriko all said as they each placed a hand upon the boys' shoulders and prepared to squeeze pressure points should they persist.

"Kuriko-chan" the three boys said as they dropped to their knees in front of her. "We were only defending your honor from this unworthy student."

"I don't want t hear it right now, so get to class" Kuriko said in a disgusted tone.

As her fan-boys started to slink away from her tone, she turned and said in frustration, "Ugh, fan-boys...such a nuisance."

"Arigato for the tasuke back there" Ken then said to his three classmates.

"Doitashimashite, friends, classmates, and teammates have to watch out for one another" Amy replied dismissively as the four of them began to return to class despite the dirty looks that were being shot at Ken.

In science class, everyone was expected to convert a bunch of spare parts into battery-powered sunlamps for some seedlings. Everyone assembled their lamps properly, but when their sensei came to Ken, he'd even managed to affix a hand-built timer device to the unit.

"Sugoi, Ken, this is really impressive, but why the timer and how did you fabricate it?" inquired their sensei in praise.

"The reason for the timer is that seedlings only need a certain amount of sunlight to grow and develop, as to the construction of the timer..." Ken said as he quickly began going into detail on the process, sounding like a recording in fast-forward, and completely confusing the rest of his classmates and their sensei. "...and thus is how the timer works in conjunction with the lamp."

"Did you understand a single word he said" Jeikobu asked of Amy and Kuriko.

"Not a word" Amy confessed as she set the last wire of her lamp to the battery and getting a mild electric shock that made her hair stand on end.

"He did the same thing the last time he was in my class" Kuriko said with a sigh as she took out a hair brush and began to run it through Amy's hair for her.

"Try wearing rubber gloves next time, Amy-chan" Ken advised her as he set a pair onto her work station.

"Iie one likes a show-off or a know-it-all, Ken-kun" Kuriko told him in a mild rebuke.

"Gomen nasai" Ken apologized with a shrug.

"Iie worries, it's not your fault that they asked you to come to school after your having already graduated from graduate school" Jeikobu told him.

"And all as a means of keeping the school open, properly funded, and accredited" Amy added as she put her rubber gloves on and succeeded in connecting the last wire of her lamp to the battery without mishap. "Hey, why won't my lamp light?"

Giving her lamp a careful going over, Ken soon detached the battery and tested it before replying, "There's your problem, Amy-chan; your battery's dead."

"I must have confused the live battery with the dead one and threw away the wrong one. It's my fault, Amy-chan, so you'll still be given a good grade" sensei confessed in a reassuring manner.

Finishing out the school day without any further problems or embarrassments, the four of them started for home when Kuriko asked, "So is this a temporary thing or are you supposed to remain in school for the rest of the year, Ken-kun?"

"As much as I'd like to say it was only for the one day, I'm afraid that this is a permanent thing. The school board said that they'd be checking in frequently just to make sure that the school has it's minimum number of students in attendance or they'd pull the plug on the school" Ken replied with a sigh.

"You're going to be bored out of your mind, given your advanced education" Jeikobu noted.

"Well, there are two small benefits that I'm looking forward to experiencing this time around that I paid little attention to in my last venture" Ken replied in honesty.

"And nani might those things be?" Amy asked of him curiously.

"Socialization for one thing; I paid more attention to my studies than to socializing the last time I was in Junior High" Ken told them.

"Okay, so nani is the other thing?" Kuriko asked.

"Oneechan, Momoko-senpai, and Luke-senpai are here" Jeikobu called out and the four of them began to sprint ahead to meet up with their elder siblings, though Ken just ran with them so as not to get left behind.

"Come on, Ken-kun, you can walk with us" Momoko said as she took on the responsibility of seeing him home as she was the team's leader.

Ken agreed to tag along with her and Kuriko, though he remained silent as he listened to the two shimai-tachi conversing together.

After seeing Ken to the lab, the two girls continued on their way when Kuriko realized, "Hey, Ken-kun never did say nani the second reason for his looking forward to attending school with us was."

"Nani are you talking about?" Momoko asked and Kuriko told her of their earlier conversation. "If you remember to, you can always ask him tomorrow."

"I just might have to" Kuriko replied.

Ken, meanwhile, stood in front of his closet deep in thought when he finally said aloud, "I need to rethink my wardrobe."

"Nani is wrong, Ken" the Professor asked as he overheard his musuko's comment.

"I think I could use an adjustment in my wardrobe. The lab clothes work great here at the lab, but at school, I feel a bit overdressed. Also, I seem to blend into the background when I want to standout in such a way so as to...well..." Ken started to falter in his explanation as he started to blush a bit.

"You want to stand out in Kuriko's eyes, don't you? I thought I noticed a small spark starting to develop between you two, but I decided not to say anything for the time being" the Professor replied with a smile.

"Hai, but so far the only thing that stands out about me is a firm reminder of the last time I tried attending elementary school alongside of her" Ken replied with a sigh.

"Why not speak with the other boys this weekend, da-wan?" offered Peach.

"Well, most of them at any rate; I don't think Josh is quite the figurehead I should seek out" Ken replied as he thought about Peach's suggestion.

"Iie, I wouldn't suggest him either, but who knows, maybe in your search, he'll be able to pick up some tips for his own efforts to win over Kaarii" the Professor replied.

Yawning widely, the Professor left Ken's room to allow his musuko to change and turn in for the night.

The following morning, after getting dressed, Ken sent the boys an email asking them to meet with him after school for some advice and all emailed him in reply that they would be more than happy to. While walking towards school, Ken passed in front of a store for boys of all ages to see a mannequin in the window dressed pretty much like Luke, but was in his size instead and tried to imagine himself in it.

"There's iie way Kuriko-chan would look at me when I'm wearing something like that" Ken said with a sigh as he shook his head to clear the image out of his mind.

Continuing on his way, Ken soon gave pause to look in the window of another store displaying cosplay weaponry on sale, including an archery set, a katana set, and even a miniature buster sword, but again he shook his head at the thought of him wearing either of the weaponry, "That might work for Kaarii, Rikiya, and Luke, but I highly doubt Kuriko would ever consider looking at me if I were seen wearing one of those."

When Ken finally arrived at school, he slipped into the classroom just ahead of their sensei only to receive questioning and relieved looks from his friends prior to sending them a 'talk later' signal as he sat down at his desk.

When on their lunch break, the trio looked at Ken expectantly as he sat down with them to eat as he explained, "After yesterday's experiences and even some of today's I thought I could do with a slight change in wardrobe; I feel overdressed while at school in my lab clothes."

"That makes sense, but why were so late in getting here; I thought you got into a fight on the way to school or something" Kuriko said in reply.

"Arigato for being concerned about me. As to why I was late, when passing in front of a few stores, I kept giving pause to try and imagine myself in them, but none of them seemed appropriate" Ken confessed.

"At least while we're still in Junior High we can wear whatever we wish, but when we start going to High School, it's uniforms that we're going to have to wear" Amy noted to them.

"So you're thinking to do some clothes shopping after school or something?" inquired Jeikobu of Ken.

"Well, I want to get some advice from the guys first" Ken confessed.

"Advice from the guys; advice on nani?" Kuriko asked in confusion.

"Uh, well, latest trends, fads, nani they think, color and style-wise, would look nice on me...that kind of thing" Ken replied, half in truth.

Giggling, Amy then commented, "You also want to know nani might tasuke you to attract some attention from girls, too, don't you?"

Ken made iie reply but just blushed deeply as he knew to try to deny it would only make him blush even more. This, however, did not sit well with Kuriko, but she also remained silent while trying to hide the hurt she was feeling inside.

'I thought Ken said he was in love with me, not some other girl' Kuriko thought as she viciously bit into her apple while still trying to hide her bitter feelings.

Amy, however, picked up on Kuriko's change of mood and turned to send her a concerned glance but chose to ignore it for the time being.

Later that afternoon, while the boys met with Ken at the lab, the girls met together at Kintoki where none of them could tasuke but notice Kuriko's melancholic mood.

"Nani is the matter, Kuriko-chan?" Miyako inquired in concern.

Kuriko explained everything to them, "...I thought he said he was in love with me, but here he is now trying to change his appearance to get the attention of some other girl!" she said as she broke down crying.

"Call me nekkyo, but I'm willing to bet that he's trying to make himself look better for you, Kuriko-chan. He probably feels a bit awkward trying to explain himself without being too obvious; I know that even Josh has his awkward moments when trying to do the same with me" Kaarii said in a reassuring manner.

"Do you really think so?" she asked as her crying quieted down.

"Sure, think about it: you're only memory of having Ken as a classmate was from back in elementary school, all of your stories, memories, and feelings stem from that one day and it makes you uncomfortable to have him in your class again. But at the same time, he wants to get your attention, to make you look at him in a different light, but the only thing he has to offer is basically an outfit that just continues to bring back those uncomfortable memories to you. I think maybe a change just might be the thing he needs to try and prove himself to you but from a different angle" Momoko replied as she gave her imouto a hug from the side.

Meanwhile, at the lab, Ken was explaining himself to the guys as best he could, "...and I'd like to find something that will change Kuriko-chan's outlook of me."

"Admittedly, I don't think 'the lab look' is quite the thing to catch a girl's attentions with, however, I'm not too sure any of us really know nani it is you're looking for in your new wardrobe" Takaaki replied.

"I know Kuriko is the hero fanatic much like her oneesan, but as to nani kind of clothes would make you stand out in her eyes is anyone's guess" Rikiya admitted in confusion.

"Personally, I think we're all trying to over-analyze the situation here. Some of the things that make you stand out to Kuriko is the simple fact that you are you. As for attire, I think we can find you something slightly different without taking away from your most important feature to her" Luke noted and everyone turned to look at him in questioning.

"So nani do you suggest, Luke-senpai?" Jeikobu asked.

"Let's try dressing down a bit. Currently you represent nani they refer to as 'business professional', the look I'm thinking of is called, 'business casual'" Luke replied.

"Oh, I know nani you're referring to! You mean something like a sport polo with slacks or dark colored jeans as opposed to the dress shirt, dress pants, and tie bit" noted the Professor.

"It does sound plausible. Would you tasuke me in finding the right outfit, Luke-senpai?" Ken asked after giving it some thought.

"Sure, but we're only going to choose one shirt and a pair of slacks for the time being so as to test our theory" Luke said as they all started to head for the door as Ken already had his saved allowance with him.

Arriving at a clothing store, Luke led Ken to the changing room while the other guys started gathering up different attires for him to try on.

Rikiya's choice of clothes was a pair of tennis shorts, a numbered soccer jersey, sweat band, and hiking boots. When Ken stepped out wearing these, Rikiya nodded his head in agreement, but the others just shook their heads negatively.

Josh chose for him a white running suit with blue stripes, matching shoes and gloves. Ken again stepped out and while Josh gave him two thumbs up, the others shook their heads iie.

Takaaki chose black leather pants, a white t-shirt, black leather vest, and sunglasses. Ken stepped out in this attire and everyone sent Luke a questioning look, but he shot this one down too.

Jeikobu chose a pair of black pants, red suspenders, and a striped shirt with square glasses. Ken stepped out and simply said in anger, "Not funny, Jeikobu!"

"Do the Urkle" Rikiya said while stifling a chuckle only to be sent a dirty look by Ken, Luke, and Takaaki.#

"I'm tapped out of ideas" Takaaki confessed with a sigh once Ken had been allowed to take change out of the nerd clothes.

"I think we're overlooking some of the obvious" Luke said as he tossed a blue shirt and a pair of black jeans over the door for Ken to try on.

"Now this is a look I think I could get to like!" Ken announced as he stepped out wearing a blue polo-style shirt and the black jeans and the others agreed wholeheartedly.

After changing out of the new clothes and dressing, Ken stepped out and headed for the checkout counter with the other boys following after him.

"Would it hurt to try to change my hairstyle a bit?" Ken inquired.

"Depends on nani you want to do" Luke returned.

"I was wondering if maybe spiking it up a little would make me look cooler" Ken explained.

"Last I heard, Kuriko didn't go for the punk-look" Rikiya replied.

"Personally, I'd keep it as is for the time being" Taaaki replied.

Daijobu, if you really think so" Ken said as he agreed with others' counseling.

Meanwhile, at the Akatsutsumi household, Kuriko was hard at work trying to make an obento for Ken; an idea that Kaarii had given her. She was diligently mixing up the eggs, rice vinegar, and soy sauce which she then poured into a frying pan to make tamagoyaki. While this was frying she started the rice cooker and began to steam some vegetables.

"Uh-oh, iie, iie, iie, don't burn on me!" Kuriko fussed as she ran back to the frying pan and did her best to try to save the tamagoyaki just as the vegetables began searing instead of steaming.

"Yamete, yamete, yamete" Kuriko fussed at the vegetables as she turned down the heat and added a little more water.

Up in her room, reading her new manga, Momoko looked up when the fragrance of something burning reached her. Dashing out of her room and down to the daidokoro, Momoko instantly noticed the burning pan on the stove and ran forward to click it off before turning and switching off the rice cooker which was also starting to burn the rice.

Breathing out a sigh of relief after saving the house from a fire, Momoko turned to notice her imouto standing in the middle fo the daidokoro, and crying into her hands once again when she asked, "Are you daijobu, Kuriko-chan?"

"I was trying to make an obento for Ken to show him how much I like him but everything just went wrong all at once" Kuriko told her oneesan.

"I wish you'd told me this sooner; I could have coached you on how to do it correctly so that this kind of thing wouldn't happen. Let's see, okay, so the rice is a bit overdone, the tamagoyaki is a little burned, and the vegetables as seared instead of being steamed...I think we can still save it. Get some bacon and chop it up as well as some cheese" Momoko instructed her.

With some additional effort on Kuriko's part, and a little coaching from Momoko, Kuriko was indeed able to save the meal, but still, it was quite obvious that it was a bit burned by its appearance.

"Not bad for a first try; I know I sure did a lot worse when I tried it my first time" Momoko confessed with a sigh.

"You're just saying that to be nice, aren't you?" Kuriko asked.

"Iie, my first attempt came out much more burned than this and tasted just awful. This isn't nearly as bad" Momoko replied honestly.

Sharing a hug with her oneesan, Kuriko replied, "I just hope Ken will appreciate the hard work I put into it or I'm going to be experiencing my first time being dumped, too."

"If he does, I'll pound him" Momoko replied as she and Kuriko headed for the furoba to get cleaned up.

As Kuriko had already gone to bed, Momoko remained up to wait for their parents to come home when they greeted her, "Tadaima; nani is that peculiar smell?"

"Burned tamagoyaki with bacon and cheese, overcooked rice, and seared mixed vegetables; Kuriko was trying on her own to make an obento for Ken when things quickly took a turn for the worst. I smelled the burning food and ran down to put a stop to it all before it could turn into a house fire and then after checking to make sure Kuriko was daijobu, I coached her on how to try to save it. Honestly, it came out a lot better than my first attempt" Momoko explained to her parents as they entered the daidokoro and peeked into the obento Kuriko had created and just shook their heads.

"I'd suggest us making another one for her to give to Ken, but it wouldn't have the same meaning for her" Kakiko said with a sigh.

"That's putting it mildly" Momoko commented and was sent a questioning look from her father so she explained everything to them.

"So she thinks this will tasuke her to convince Ken that she's more worthy of his attention than any other girl" Kakiko surmised after hearing most of the story.

"That's it in a nutshell" Momoko replied.

"Let's just hope that your efforts to tasuke her to save it proves effective; a broken heart is a hard thing to mend" Hachizou said with a sigh before sending Momoko off to bed.

"Don't I know it" Momoko said with a sigh but soon smiled when her mind drifted off to thoughts of Luke.

The next morning, Kuriko packed up her own bento as well as Ken's while thinking to herself, 'I sure hope Ken likes the bento I made for him.'

As though reading her imouto's thoughts, Momoko told her in reassurance, "You did your best and it's the thought that counts."

"You're right, Oneechan" Kuriko replied before leaving out the door to head off for school, bidding their parents, "Ittekimasu!"

Heading off for Tokyo Junior High, Kuriko split of from walking with Momoko and soon met up with Jeikobu and Amy. Sitting down at the desks, Kuriko looked up to notice Ken as he walked in sporting a blue, collared T-shirt with a pocket and some new pants. Many other girls stopped to notice him, too, and began to try approaching him with requests to join them for lunch but he politely turned them down.

Looking away in expectation of his turning her down, he knelt down beside her and, taking her hand into his, asked, "Would do me the honor of having lunch with me today, Kuriko-chan?"

"H-Hai, I even made a bento for you" Kuriko replied with a blush in her cheeks.

"I shall look forward to dining with you then" Ken replied as he stood up and sat down at his desk.

Later, at lunch, Kuriko nervously presented Ken with the bento she had made for him as she told her, "Domo arigato, Kuriko-chan."

Opening it, he could first smell that it was overcooked and when he glanced down at it, he could even see that it was overcooked. Glancing up to notice Kuriko's nervousness, Ken took up the chopsticks, "Itadakimasu," and first tried the rice and noted to her, "Crunchy", next he tried the vegetables, "Interesting; seared instead of steamed" and lastly he tried the tamagoyaki, "A little burned, but tasty."

Kuriko, unable to control herself, turned away and started crying into her hands as she summarized for him, "In other words it's terrible!"

"Now you listen to me for a moment" Ken said in a heated tone that caused her to brace in preparation of having her heart broken. "I said it was tasty, not terrible; don't be trying to put words into my mouth that aren't there to begin with. As for the meal...this is your first attempt isn't it?"

"H-Hai" Kuriko said with a sniff.

"Daijobu, then I get the honor of enjoying the first meal you've cooked on your own and that in itself says a lot to me. I love you, too, Kuriko-chan, and I'd be greatly honored if you were to share this repast with me" Ken said and Kuriko looked up into his face in surprise.

"D-Do you really mean that?" Kuriko asked of him in a very quiet voice.

Taking hold of her hand, Ken brought her over to his side of the table and sat her down beside him as they both ate of the meal she had prepared, "I was right, this is terrible."

"Iie, it was your first attempt and it'd be a miracle if you'd gotten it right on the first try; even my mother told me that it was about a week before she finally prepared a meal without burning it, but every time, my father would tell her the burned meal was exquisite because...that's nani it means to love someone" Ken told her and, when she turned to look him in the eyes, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Hmm, you had Luke council you, didn't you?" Kuriko asked of him after a moment.

"Hai, a little" Ken replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head until Kuriko tackled him to the floor and they both engaged in a true, heartfelt kiss.

"Keep it clean, you two; you're making a scene" Jeikobu chastised them from his and Amy's table across from them.

Later that day, Kuriko met up with her oneesan who asked of her, "Well, how did the bento go?"

Kuriko made iie reply, but instead flashed her oneesan a big smile while making a 'V' with her index and middle fingers.

At the same moment, Ken and Luke met up and Luke asked of him, "So did any of my advice tasuke you any?"

Ken replied in the same manner as Kuriko and Luke couldn't tasuke but to start laughing in return as Ken dashed on ahead towards the lab with a look of excitement on his face as he was now looking forward to the next school day.

* * *

**Preview:**

**Momoko narrating: Next time in Episode 63...The Amoeba Boys get an upgrade courtesy of Kanojo to become The Viral Boys. But when Bridgette becomes their first victim, can we beat the clock to find a cure? And with Bash and Bonsai worried to a frazzle over her well-being, can they focus long enough to help us? Also, due to Bridgette's sickness, my status as team leader is called into question and I'm forced to step down. But who's to be my replacement, can I accept them as such, and can they fulfill their new position? All this and more coming soon in Episode 63A: The Viral Boys; and Episode 63B: Blossom Steps Down**

* * *

**Okay, I know there are some new words in this one, so here are their translations:**

**Ittekimasu - I will go and return (a polite civility said typically when one is leaving home to either work, school, vacation, etc.)**

**Itadakimasu - I shall now partake (a polite civility said before one begins a meal)**

**Wakai - young**

**Josei - lady**

**Shinshi - gentleman**

**Un - Yeah**

**Mou - an expression of exasperation, similar to Geez!, or Enough!**

**(o)bento - a box lunch that is typically divided into three or more parts (see Wikipedia for more details); the 'o' need not always be applied.**

**Tamagoya - a type of Japanese omelet, typically made with grated shrimp and/or goat cheese (I'm not a fan of either so I added more American type ingredients in its place, so please forgive this small modification)  
**

**Doitashimashite - You're welcome, or It is enough**

**Moshi-moshi - Hello; spoken when answering a phone**

* * *

**Footnotes: **

***This is reference to Episode 24: Ken's Friend Search from the anime**

**#For those who might remember, there was a series on called "Family Matters" that ran back in the '90's starring Jaleel White who played a nerd named, Steve Urkel; I'm probably dating myself with this. I don't know if it still comes on or not, for those who've never seen the show, but it was a good comedy that oftentimes had good family values in it; too bad there aren't more shows like it anymore.**

* * *

**On an extra note, this story will be taking a break for a while whilst I try to finish one of my other stories and then I'll be right back to work on this. Meanwhile, please be sure to leave me some nice reviews and/or ideas for future chapters. Thank you.**


	11. Episode 63

**Thanks for the great and encouraging reviews! Sorry for the late update, but I had wanted to get some work done on another story of mine which I have since decided to place on hiatus until I can get some inspiration on how to continue it. Now, let's get back to the show...**

* * *

**Episode 63A: The Viral Boys**

The team was out running their first group patrol together with Blossom leading as she had long since been approved as leader of the original Powerpuff Girls Z.

"We'll take one more fly-by of the mayor's office and then return to the lab" Blossom instructed her team.

"Got it" the others replied as they followed her past the mayor's office, waving to him as they flew by, and all soon touched down on the lawn of the lab.

"You know, it's not that I mind following Blossom or anything like that, but why is she the leader instead of either you or Blade?" Bash quietly asked of Bridgette.

"Because she was the first one to be bestowed with the powers of Chemical Z. Besides, Blade's lead muscle while I've been granted permission to be the team's tactician...or do we need to discuss our positions on the team, again?" Bridgette returned with a sigh.

"Iie, I'm fine with being in the defense position" Bash replied as they all reverted back to their normal identities prior to proceeding inside the lab where they were greeted by Rebecca who was cleaning off the television set.

"You kids must be hungry after running a patrol all morning" commented Rebecca as she turned to send a warm smile to all of them.

"Hai;" "You bet;" "Sure am;" "I guess I am a little hungry" commented some of them while the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I've prepared lunch for all of you; I hope you don't mind sandwiches" Rebecca informed them while picking up her hair brush to run through Amy's hair as she was looking a touch windblown.

"Not at all" Miyako replied on the others behalf.

"And there are ice cream bars in the freezer for when you're done, too" Rebecca said as she released Amy to get some lunch.

"Yosh; my favorite!" Momoko cheered as she sat down at the large table in the lounge; Luke pulling her chair out for her as the boys did their best to emulate him and doing a rather decent job of it.

"Goman nasai, Professor, but nani is with the bus parked outside?" Miyako then asked as the Professor entered the lounge to sit down with them to enjoy some lunch.

"Ah, that's a new gift from the mayor since there are so many of you now. It has enough seating for all of you, plus it still has the emergency equipment to take care of any of you who are injured in battle" the Professor explained.

"With Blade's Healing Hand technique, I doubt we'll have much need of that" Kuriko noted while enjoying her sandwich.

"Hai, but remember, that's only good if I get enough sunlight" Luke reminded them.

"Maybe we should put a large solar lamp into the back of the bus for you to utilize whenever you're low on solar energy" offered Ken as he put some thought into the situation.

"That might be worth looking into, Ken, perhaps we can research it after lunch...with your permission of course, Luke" the Professor replied.

"One can't know if one doesn't try, right; I'm game" Luke said in agreement.

"May I try too, Oniichan?" Amy asked timidly.

"Hai, it's daijobu with me as long as it's daijobu with the Professor" Luke told her with a gentle smile and the Professor nodded his head in agreement.

Leading the two teens to the back of the lab, he instructed them, "You may wish to strip down to your undergarments; the sunlamp can bleach out your clothing rather quickly."

Doing as they were instructed, Ken discreetly turned to look at his computer so as not to see Amy undressed. Carefully applying monitoring patches to their skin, the Professor then passed the two siblings sunglasses with they put on before being subjected the full blast of the sunlamp. After five minutes of testing, the Professor cut the lamp off to read the results of the test.

"Daijobu, now I want you two to transform into your Powerpuff Z forms" the Professor instructed them.

Once in their Powerpuff Z uniforms, the two were once again subjected to the intensity of the sunlamp for five minutes.

"This is amazing; I've not seen results like this since learning about solar-power and the applications thereof!" Ken exclaimed as he stared at the readouts on his monitor.

"Hai, but there are some differences that should be noted" the Professor replied before allowing Blade and Bell to change back to their normal forms prior to dressing once again.

Back out in the lounge and permitted to enjoy their ice cream, the results of the Professor's research were shared with the others, "It would seem that both Amy and Luke have some kind of internal power source that feeds off of solar energy, but where the one in Amy is much smaller than Luke's, they both channel down into their hands. As I read over the results, I am baffled to think that they may both have some kind of unique power that they can share through touching, but in Luke's case, as Blade, this also shows as being able to concentrate the energy not only into healing, but also into a possible weapon of some sort or another."

"You're suggesting that, as Blade, Luke-senpai can become a veritable solar ray gun?" inquired Miyako as she was trying to understand the Professor's information.

"It's difficult to say without witnessing the event, but in a more simplified answer, hai, it's possible" the Professor replied.

"So does that also mean that Amy-chan can use a Healing Hand technique of her own, or is she able to do something else?" inquired Jeikobu while half-hugging Amy as he sat beside her.

"Again, it's difficult to say; for all we know, she could have an entirely different ability, but nani it may be, there's iie way to tell without witnessing the event" Ken replied for his father.

"Professor, call the Powerpuffs; the Amoeba Boys are attacking the market!" called out the Mayor as Rebecca answered the video phone.

"You heard him; Peach!" the Professor replied as he called for Peach to make the summons.

"Powerpuffs Z, da-wan!" Peach said as he made a little break-dance maneuver.

~Scene Switches~

In twelve different boxes, with the Girls above the Boys, the team transformed, each against their own background, "Hyper Blossom;" "Rolling Bubbles;" "Powered Buttercup;" "Feminine Bridgette;" "Blazing Bullet;" "Dazzling Bell;" "Solar Blade;" "Shabon Baron;" "Highland Blast;" "Super Bash;" "Tempestuous Brain;" "Rapid Bonsai;" "Powerpuffs Z!" They then all posed as a group together.

~Scene Returns~

"That's still going to take some getting used to, da-wan" Peach noted as he looked at the much larger team.

"I sympathize with you there, Peach" the Professor replied as he opened the skylights to let the children fly up out of the lab and off towards the market.

"So who exactly are these Amoeba Boys that we're going after, anyways?" Bridgette inquired.

"They're three mutated Amoebas. There's a blue one called, Silk Hat; a green one called, Pancho; and a pink one, the only girl in the group, called, Lady. Overall, they're pretty harmless and they've never once committed a real crime on their own" Bubbles explained to the others.

"If they're that harmless, than why send all of us out after them?" puzzled Bash in confusion.

"Better safe than sorry" Blade replied simply.

"Not to mention that they can morph together to form a much larger Amoeba that can topple buildings, crush cars, and...swallow teammates" Blossom added with a glance back towards Bullet who quickly understood to nani it was she was referring to.

"There they are" Bubbles then called out while indicating the three gelatinous creatures on the ground below.

"Either they went and got an upgrade, or we could very well be dealing with three different creatures" noted Buttercup as they all perceived an indigo blue ameoba, a forest green one, and a crimson one; all looking much larger and more fierce than the girls could remember.

"Should we be polite and ask them, or do we just attack them?" inquired Amy in confusion.

Just then they all noticed the blue creature lash out and demolish a fruit stand selling oranges when Blast said, "I say we attack first and ask questions later."

As they were touching down, the green monster turned around and opened its mouth as many small bits were fired out at the Powerpuffs as it said, "Acid Spray!" Jumping aside to avoid being hit, the team turned to notice a produce truck that was now steadily disintegrating.

"So much for doing this the peaceful way; Balloon Catcher" Bubbles said as she swung her giant bubble wand to release three bubbles in an effort to ensnare the creatures.

Dodging the bubbles, the monsters turned as the crimson one said, "Slime Trapper" and spat out a large amount of a sticky mucus over some of team and holding them in place.

"Oh gross!" yelled Bash in repulsion.

"Tell me about it!" Buttercup said in equal dissatisfaction.

"This is disgusting!" Bullet screamed in protest.

Bell pulled out her tambourines to attack back when the green one spotted and singled her out as it called out, "Acid Shot!" and fired a spike of acid into her and causing Bell to scream out in pain.

"Bell-chan" Blade said as he ran over to check up on her and quickly removed her uniform from her before the acid could finish eating through the material and reach her skin. "At least your weapons and power belt survived the attack" Blade pointed out as he quickly removed his vest and shirt, and draped the latter over her before putting his vest back on.

"Goo Paralyzer" the crimson one said as she sprayed a red film over most of the others and draining them of their energy as they all screamed out in pain.

"Are you guys daijobu?!" inquired Bridgette as she, Blossom, Blade, and Bell were thus far the only one not permanently down.

"I...can't...move!" Bonsai said through clenched teeth.

"None of us can" Buttercup pointed out.

"Let's show these interlopers just nani the Viral Boys can do" the blue one said as he and his companions melded together and became a giant, black monster.

"Bridgette, try to fly in and use your Cross Blade attack at close range!" Blossom called out and Bridgette nodded her head in agreement.

"Iie, don't do that!" yelled out Bash in disagreement, but Bridgette was already flying into position while charging up her swords as she crossed them.

"Cross Blade Slash" Bridgette said as she released the energy and sent out an 'X' shaped energy blade into the creature which exploded on contact.

As Bridgette touched down, she looked up to see the smoke clear but the monster was unharmed as it took in a breath of air and soon sprayed her with a black substance as it said, "Viral Strain."

"Sonic Shuriken" Bell said as she threw her two tambourines towards the monster which couldn't hold its form as the sonic vibrations being emitted by the tambourines were too much for it to bear and soon split into its three different forms.

"Sonic Blast" Bell the said as she caught the two tambourines once they had returned to her and soon crashed them together to send five waves of sonic energy into the three creatures and blasting them back into the side of a building where they collapsed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the Viral Boys were finally out and the effects of most of their attacks wore off. However, they all looked at Bridgette in concern as she began coughing.

Bash jumped up and started to approach Bridgette in deep concern when Blade intercepted and instructed him, "Keep back; we don't know if she's contagious or not."

"Here, Blade, get a sample of the residue while it's still fresh" Brain said as he pulled out a test tube and a swab for Blade to use to get a sample.

"Bubbles, if you're able to, gather up our opponents" Blossom instructed, but when they all turned back to where the Viral Boys had been knocked out, they were gone.

While Blade was getting a sample of the residue left behind on Bridgette's uniform, he noticed her having a hard time breathing and sweating profusely. Pulling off one of his gloves, Blade placed a hand to her forehead.

"Someone carry my gloves and vest; I'm getting Bridgette to the lab" Blade said as he tossed his gloves and vest onto the ground, pocketed the test tube, and took Bridgette up into his arms to fly ahead.

"Nani do you suppose that was all about?" Buttercup inquired as she was trying to stand up as the paralyzing attack was wearing off.

"I don't know but..." Bash started to say but was interrupted when Bell said, "Something must be seriously wrong."

At the lab, Blade set Bridgette down in the shower and began to undress her despite the concerned looks she was sending him.

"Gomen nasai for the lack of dignity, but I need to get this crud off of us before it can make me and our friends sick, too" Blade apologized as he began to spray them both down with warm water prior to washing them with antibacterial soap.

"I...can...bathe...myself" Bridgette said in protest but she hadn't the energy to fight him.

"I know you can, but this isn't for any kind of pleasure but merely hygienic" Blade replied as he then rinsed both of them off and began to dry them off.

"Blade...I trust you" Bridgette then said as she lost consciousness and fell against him.

There was a quick knock on the furoba door and Rebecca slipped into the room. Once the two of them had Bridgette in a set of pajamas, Blade also donned a pair before carrying Bridgette to the infirmary and put her into a bed.

"You'd better put yourself into a bed, too" Rebecca told him while trying to hide the concern she was feeling.

"I will. There's a test tube in my uniform pants that has a sample of the residue left behind on Bridgette's uniform; you'll need to give it to the Professor when he returns. Bell may also need a new uniform, though it depends on whether or not they can be repaired when in our regular forms" Blade then told his mother.

"I'll take care of it and will see to it that both yours and Bridgette's uniforms are cleaned" she replied while seeing Blade to an adjacent room in the infirmary.

Once he was laying down in bed and covered with a blanket, Rebecca left the room to don a disposable, plastic surgeon's outfit, including a mask and gloves. She then entered the furoba and took up the two uniforms and carried them to the laundry room where she dry cleaned the two outfits. She then returned to the furoba and began cleaning the place up with a water and bleach solution to disinfect the room.

Exiting out into the main lounge, Rebecca saw that the other children had returned and most were sitting around with looks of concern on their faces. Bash and Bonsai paced back and forth anxiously, and Bell sat in the window seat, crying heavily while Blossom, Bubbles, and Baron were doing their best to comfort her.

"Daijobu, the furoba has been disinfected. Now I expect you all to go get cleaned up and to leave your filthy uniforms in the laundry room for cleaning" Rebecca instructed them and all quietly nodded their heads in understanding prior to heading off to get washed up in the two furoba-tachi.

When the Professor arrived home, Rebecca handed him the test tube while explaining everything to him. The two then went to check up on Bridgette to find her laboriously breathing while half asleep. From there they went to check up on Blade, but found him on the telephone.

"...Hai, we'll see you both in a few minutes; sayonara" Blade said into the phone before turning to see his mother tapping her foot while sending him a mildly crossed look. "Gomen nasai, but I thought Kaarii's parents should know about her. How's she doing anyways?"

"Terrible; you didn't breathe in any of the substance, did you?" the Professor asked of him while taking Blade's blood pressure.

"Iie, I wasn't in the vicinity when she was sprayed with nani those creatures called, Viral Strain" Blade replied.

"I heard about nani happened to Bell's uniform; I can't believe how dangerous these monsters are" Rebecca said with a sigh.

"Well, the good news is that you're unaffected by the substance. I'm going to go see if I can extract a cure from the residue you saved" the Professor said as he released Blade from the infirmary.

"I've recently hung all of your uniforms out to dry, so you'll still have to wear you pajamas and a robe for a while" Rebecca pointed out and Blade nodded his head in understanding.

Stepping out of the infirmary, Blade went to join the others only to find everyone dressed similarly to him, Bash and Bonsai pacing, and Bell sitting in the window seat crying against Blossom for fear of losing her oniisan.

"Come on now, Bell; Blade's going to be just daijobu" Bullet said from beside her oneesan.

"Hey, did I leave my pretty little imouto out here anywhere?" Blade asked and Bell spun around to look up at him in astonishment before taking off to jump up into Blade's arms.

"Nice to see you still walking among the living, Blade-kun, but more importantly, how's Bridgette?" Bash demanded in annoyance.

"Don't get all mushy on us or anything, Bash" Buttercup replied in a sour tone but he ignored her.

"I've iie idea; the Professor is trying to create a cure from the residual sample I was able to retrieve from her, but whether or not it's enough to work...we may not know until he can administer it" Blade said with a sigh.

Just then both Maririn and Meruvin entered the lab asking, "Where's Kaarii?"

"She's in the infirmary; if you'll follow me, I'll take you to see her" Rebecca said as she stepped out into the lounge.

"May I see her, too, onegai?" Bonsai inquired.

"And me?" requested Bash.

"Bonsai may come along, but I'm afraid that she's in iie condition to have a shinshi caller right now" Rebecca replied honestly.

"I'll let you know as soon as I can" Bonsai told Bash who nodded his head in agreement while trying to restrain his frustration.

"I have some good news and some...bad news" the Professor said as he entered the lounge area.

"Nani is it, Professor?" inquired Bubbles in concern.

"The good news is that Bridgette isn't contagious" the Professor informed them.

"Yosh; that's idaina to hear" Bash cheered merrily.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Bash-kun" Blade cautioned him before turning and waiting to hear the rest of nani the Professor had to say.

"There wasn't a substantial enough amount of the residue to formulate a decent anti-virus from. Given the small amount of anti-virus versus the actual virus itself, we've only slowed it down. I give Bridgette thirty-six hours...at best" the Professor said in defeat.

"Iie, that's not acceptable...that's not an acceptable answer!" yelled Bash as loudly as he could.

"We'll just have to track down the Viral Boys, capture them, and forcefully take the anti-virus from them" Buttercup said with determination.

"You said thirty-six hours at best...so that gives us at least twenty four hours to find, capture, and extract the virus from them; so let's go, team" Blossom instructed as she jumped up from her seat and headed for the door.

"I admire your determination, Blossom, but it's almost ten at night and we've got school in the morning" Baron told her.

"I don't care, we search until the Viral Boys are found and brought to justice! I've not lost a teammate yet and I don't intend to start now!" Blossom fussed back rather loudly.

"I'm staying put" Bash growled in reply.

"Daijobu, then that's three down from the group; I'm sure the other nine of us can find them" Blast said in mild annoyance with Bash's behavior.

As the rest of the team rose up and began to head for the door, they all gave pause to notice Rebecca wheeling a respirator into Bridgette's room. Bowing their heads for a moment, they all turned and dashed out of the lab with a new found sense of determination and energy.

"Blade-senpai, without sunlight how are you and Bell going to hold out?" Bubbles inquired after giving the situation and time some thought.

"Their solar powered abilities may be hindered, but they're still Powerpuffs Z; they can still fight alongside of us" Blossom replied as they all soon split up to cover more ground.

At the lab, Bonsai ran from Bridgette's room in tears as he couldn't bear seeing his oneesan being placed on a respirator to tasuke her breathe.

"Where are the others?" he asked of Bash after getting control of himself.

"They left to see if they could track down the Viral Boys" Bash told him as he moved to sit beside the younger boy.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" Bonsai then asked semi-angrily.

"I'm too worried about your oneesan's well-being; I wouldn't be much tasuke to them" Bash replied with a sigh.

"Come on, we can both go together to search for a while and then we can return here to be with Oneechan" Bonsai told Bash as he jumped up from his seat and started for the door.

"You go ahead; I'll be along if I can" Bash told him despite the minor feeling of guilt he was currently experiencing for not going along.

Maririn and Meruvin stepped out to get some air for a moment and Bash quietly slipped into the room to see Bridgette. A vitals monitor beeped while the respirator's pumped pushed air into Bridgette's lungs as she laid asleep in the bed with an I.V. in one arm; her uniform lay neatly folded upon a table.

Taking out the buckle/phone of his power belt, Bash reverted back before approaching Bridgette's bedside.

Sitting down on a stool beside her bed, Josh then leaned his head down upon her chest as he tearfully told her, "Gomen nasai for not being there to protect you in the time you needed me the most, Kaarii-chan, but, onegai, don't leave me! I've never really experienced love before I met you and I don't want to lose that. Kaarii-chan...I love you."

Taking one of her hands into his own, he stood up and quietly proposed, "If you make it out of this, onegai, allow me the honor of becoming your beloved husband and I will do everything I can to make you the happiest woman in the world."

A couple of minutes went by when the door quietly opened and Maririn asked, "Josh, nani are you doing in here? I thought you'd be out trying to track down the creatures that made Kaarii sick."

"I had to see her for a moment first; I'll be going now" Josh said as he released Kaarii's hand and then turned to leave out of the room.

Transforming into Bash once again, he left out of the lab; his anger with the Viral Boys and one other fueling him as he silently vowed, 'If Kaarii doesn't survive this then neither shall those monsters...and Blossom.'

Flying along, Blossom gave pause as an involuntary shiver ran through her. Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't tasuke but feel a deep sense of dread.

"Are you daijobu?" Blade asked of her as he flew up beside her.

"Hai" Blossom fibbed and the two of them quickly got back to their search.

"The others have been overcome with fatigue and are now resting in the park; perhaps we should join them for a quick catnap or something" Blade offered, misinterpreting Blossom's momentary fear for exhaustion.

"Nani time is it?" Blossom asked of him.

"It's a quarter past midnight" Blade told her after check his watch.

"Daijobu, let's rest, too then, only...would you mind holding me?" Blossom asked as they turned towards the park.

"I'd be honored to" Blade replied quietly as they landed beside their friends and soon lay down in the soft grass with the others; Blossom curling up tightly against Blade as he wrapped his arms around her.

They all awoke to the beeping of Blade's watch as he had set the alarm on it to wake them after six hours of sleep. Stretching out, they all soon rose up to head for a local McDonald's to grab a quick breakfast to go.

"Before we get back to our search, can we call in to see how Kaarii's doing?" requested Bubbles as she finished her orange juice.

Everyone remained silent as they began to think about their ailing friend when Blade replied, "She's asleep, but stable for the moment; I called while at the restaurant."

They all nodded their heads in acceptance before getting back to the search, but nani would catch their attention was an explosion that was in the center of the market. Flying over, they all soon gave pause to notice Bash engaged in a fight with the giant black creature again.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Bash shouted over his shoulder.

"Sonic Shuriken" Bell called out as she threw her tambourines towards the monster only for Bash to knock them away.

"This is my fight; don't interfere!" Bash shouted at Bell as she ran over to pick up her tambourines.

"He's going to get himself killed at the rate he's going" Buttercup said in annoyance.

"Take it easy, Blade; we've got to focus on getting a large enough sample from that thing to create a proper cure for Kaarii" Baron said as he and Blast were now preparing to hold him back.

"That's it! Bubbles, prepare your bubble wand to capture a sample" Blade said in sudden realization and Bubbles ran to the sidelines of the battle and knelt down with her bubble wand at the ready.

"I said..." Bash started to yell at Blade and Bubbles but was cut off.

"Damare and listen, Bash; get that thing to try to attack you with its Viral Strain" Blade yelled back.

"Daijobu; Paddle Beam" Bash replied before launching a yellow beam of energy towards the giant Viral monster.

Deflecting the attack, the Viral Monster fired back, "Viral Strain" just as Bubbles said, "Balloon Catcher" and succeeded in capturing the attack inside of a bubble before leading it out of the line of fire and over to Blade who carefully dumped the virus into a beaker which they quickly sealed closed.

"It's your fight, so nani are you waiting for" Bullet said firmly to Bash who was watching them in confusion.

However, when Bash turned back around to fight the Viral monster, it had already separated into its three parts and took off in different directions.

"Kuso!" Bash shouted in anger.

"We've got nani we came for, so let's get back to the lab so the Professor can turn this stuff into an anti-virus for Kaarii" Bonsai said and they all returned to the lab.

Upon their return to the lab, Bell dashed off to use the oteari while Bonsai passed the beaker with the virus over to the Professor.

"You all did excellent work and should be proud of yourselves" Maririn said as she walked over and tearfully embraced Bonsai.

"We're too late?" Bubbles asked in disbelief.

"You all did your best, but I can't turn this into an anti-virus in time to save Kaarii" the Professor said in defeat as he turned to look at the floor.

Bell was walking past Kaarii's room when she heard the vitals' monitor steadily slowing down. Peeking into the room, Bell felt the powerful rays of sunlight as the sun shone through the window.

"Iie, I'm not losing a member of my family...Knell of Clarification!" Bell said as she jumped up onto Kaarii's bed, tore her shirt open and placed her hands over Kaarii's heart.

"Nani on Earth?" Meruvin asked as he entered the room but was overcome by the intense light of Bell's new ability.

In Kaarii's mind, she was slowly losing the fight with an invincible dark source when she was quickly aided by a bright light that filled her with a feeling of warmth as the darkness was revealed to be many smaller versions of the large virus monster that were quickly being eradicated by the light until it had been completely removed from Kaarii's body.

Pulling back after a while, Bell opened her eyes as she noticed Kaarii starting to come around. Smiling down at Kaarii as her eyes opened, Bell then jumped down off of the bed as the Professor and Maririn entered the room.

"You...cured her!" the Professor exclaimed in amazement but Bell just dashed out of the room and ran to an adjacent one to hide in.

After a while, Luke entered the room Bell, now Amy, was hiding in and sat down beside Amy to embrace her as he quietly told her, "That was a wonderful thing you did for Kaarii."

"I didn't want to lose someone I've come to feel is a member of our family" Amy said as she gave way to tears against her oniisan.

"I know how you feel" Luke told her as he gently pulled her into his lap.

Off the respirator and allowed to wash and change her clothes, Kaarii now sat up in the infirmary bed as the Professor still wanted to keep her there for observation in the event the virus should try to return. After the Professor took a blood sample from her, she was permitted to walk around the lab.

Quietly walking around, wearing a robe and slippers, Kaarii soon found Josh standing in the hallway and she smiled up at him. Not smiling in return, Josh tightly and lovingly hugged her as he quietly cried into her shoulder.

"I appreciate the concern, Josh-kun, but I'm daijobu" Kaarii told him hoarsely, her throat still a bit raw from the respirator's tube being down her throat and trachea.

"I know; I'm just happy to see you're well" Josh replied with a light smile.

"Gomen nasai, I need to use the oteari" Kaarii told him as she walked away.

Turning and heading back to the lounge, Josh heard the others opening up a meeting and decided to join them.

"The good news, outside of Kaarii's being well thanks to Amy's new ability, is that we've found a weapon to use against the Viral Boys" Ken said as he set twelve glasses upon the table at each station.

"Nani is it?" asked Miyako as she looked at the substance in the glass.

"Ascorbic Acid" Ken replied.

"Acid?!" they all exclaimed as they pulled away from the glasses in concern.

"Ascorbic Acid to be precise" Luke replied as he drank down the substance much to the fearful looks of the others.

"More commonly known as Vitamin-C, in this case, orange and grapefruit juice" Ken then clarified and held, collective breaths were released in relief.

"Why didn't you just say that to start with?" Rikiya asked in minor annoyance as he drank down the glass that was in front of him.

"It does explain why the Viral Boys have been attacking the market, especially the fresh produce" Takaaki replied.

"Okay, so all we have to do is to find some way of getting this stuff into the Viral Boys and hope that it either returns them to normal or wipes them out entirely" Kuriko said after finishing her glass.

"Idaina, we have our weapon to use against them, now can we go home and get some rest? I don't know about all of you, but I could use a bath and a nap" Kaoru said with a yawn.

"Wait, there's one more thing we need to discuss here" Josh said rather heatedly as he glared at Momoko.

"And nani might that be?" Luke asked of him.

"Momoko's irresponsible leadership abilities" Josh replied much to everyone's surprise as Momoko pulled back with hurt in her eyes.

* * *

**Don't mind me, I'm just interrupting for interruption's sake and to add a little to the suspense. **

**...**

**...**

**The suspense is killing, isn't it?**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, the suspense is starting to bother me too, so let's get back to the show...**

* * *

**Episode 63B: Blossom Steps Down**

"Nani are you talking about, Josh; Momoko's proven herself an idaina leader time and time again" Miyako argued in Momoko's defense.

"And if you would kindly recall, it was she who ordered Bridgette to attack that monster just before she was sprayed with that virus!" Josh fired back.

Hearing the raucous that was going on, Kaarii decided to look into the argument as she heard Jeikobu say, "He's right! If she hadn't ordered Oneechan to attack, she never would have gotten sick in the first place; she almost died because of you!"

"I demand a new team leader be chosen!" Josh said loudly.

"There's nothing wrong with Momoko being our leader!" Kaoru yelled back.

Feeling herself torn in the argument, Kaarii remained silent as she stood to the one side of the lounge.

"I'm seconding Josh-senpai's demand!" Jeikobu added in determination.

"You're both nekkyo!" Kuriko said as she turned her back on them.

"Let's not forget that Kaarii was saved by Bell's Knell of Clarification ability" Luke pointed out.

"And nani would have happened if she didn't have that ability? Kaarii would be dead! Thankfully, she does have the ability and was able to cure Kaarii-chan" Josh argued in return.

"Iie, they-they're right" Momoko said for the first time and everyone turned to look to her.

"Momoko-chan..." Miyako said in concern.

"They're right; I ordered Bridgette to make that attack, so it's my fault she got sick. There's iie point in denying it" Momoko said as she started crying into her hands.

"There, see, even she confesses to it" Josh said in anger.

"And if you expect me to follow some love-sick baka who can't even focus on a fight because he's too busy looking at a girl to pay attention, then you're nekkyo" Kaoru fired back in reply.

"A good leader must be able to make a spur of the moment decision and stick with it. Those who follow must be able to accept that decision and to carry out those orders while also understanding that iie one is perfect and that their leader is capable of making mistakes from time to time. To err is human" Luke indicated to the others firmly and both Jeikobu and Josh pulled back a bit.

"Are you sure you want to step down, Momoko? I don't blame you for nani happened to me" Kaarii said for the first time as she walked up to stand beside Momoko's chair.

"How can you say that, Oneechan?!" Jeikobu asked in disbelief.

"Because like Luke-kun said, 'To err is human; to forgive, divine' and I wish to forgive Momoko-chan for her error" Kaarii told Jeikobu and Momoko turned around to embrace Kaarii while crying heavily.

"If Momoko does step down, then we're going to need a new leader. But nani happens when that one makes a mistake?" Miyako said quietly.

"Given the way these two have acted, they'll jump down that person's throat, too" Kaoru said in disgust.

"Are you sure you want to give up your position as team leader, Momoko-chan?" Rikiya asked of her as he set a hand upon his itoko's shoulder.

"I'm going outside for some air; why don't you join me, Momoko-chan?" Luke offered as he stood up and offered his hand to Momoko who took hold of it and follow him out the door.

"Good, maybe now we can get some serious work done here" Josh said with a scoff.

"Damare, Josh; we've all heard just about enough out of you!" Kaoru said angrily.

"On the outside chance that Oneechan does with to step down and that this isn't just some emotional breakdown, we're going to need a new leader" Amy pointed out.

"I nominate Luke-kun for our new leader" Kaarii said while sending a disappointed look towards both Josh and Jeikobu.

"Seconded" Amy added.

"I nominate Rikiya" Kaoru said in argument.

"Seconded" Kuriko said.

"Any other candidates?" the Professor asked with a sigh after overhearing the whole conversation.

"If Momoko stays in, I'm backing her" Miyako replied as she crossed her arms.

"And if she doesn't?" Takaaki asked of her.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" she replied simply.

Meanwhile, outside, Luke and Momoko were strolling arm-in-arm together in silence when she finally asked, "Nani would you do different if you were to become our team leader?"

"I'd probably sort us to different positions on the team. We have about four melee, four ranged, and four defense personnel, but I think we should also have like say a tactical officer, a science officer, first officer, etc." Luke replied simply.

"I never would have thought to take it to such a militant level" Momoko replied honestly.

"Well, while superheroes, we are also warriors and, let's face it, such situations require militant-like actions. Only thing I wouldn't tolerate is such behaviors as saluting and the sort. We can be militant, but we can also take a lesson from the story of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table" Luke shared as they sat down on the soft grass to look up at the stars.

"I don't know that story" Momoko confessed.

"King Arthur was a fictional king of a fictional kingdom called, Camelot. In the story, he has a group of loyal knights and they all meet at a large round table under the belief that, because the table is round, there is iie head of the table and thus iie foot of the table, thus they all share an equal position, even the king" Luke explained to her.

"That does make a lot of sense. You'd be better suited to be our team leader; I'd have never thought of any of these things. In fact, it was because of my being gankona about being the leader that Kaoru, Miyako, and I wound up being banned from flying as we had accidentally split the moon. We even had many arguments and fights over it. But here you are, thinking on keeping equality between us while still acknowledging a leader" Momoko replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to step down; you could still lead us and I'd be there to tasuke you with making some decisions" Luke offered.

"Hai, I'm sure; I'm not emotionally cut out for the position of leader" Momoko confessed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Daijobu, but only on the battle field do we accept our militant positions, outside of that, we are all equals" Luke told her and she looked up to smile at him before kissing him on the lips.

"You can always be my leader, on the field and off" she said as they began a make-out session in the light of the setting sun.

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves here; we still have to set an example to our siblings" Luke said once the two of them had parted to catch their breathes.

"Good point. Time to go inside and face the music" Momoko said with a sigh as they stood up to return to the lab.

"So nani is your final decision, Momoko-chan? Are you still the team's leader, or are you stepping down?" inquired the Professor.

"I've decided that...I'm iie longer fit to be the team's leader, but I do believe Luke has the better qualifications for the position" Momoko replied after taking a deep breath.

Iie one offered any smiles in response to her answer as they all shot Josh and Jeikobu hard looks and Kaarii shook her head in further disappointment with them. The two boys bowed their heads and looked at the floor with hurt in their eyes.

"I second Momoko-chan's decision to let Luke take over as our leader" Kaarii said aloud, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"I'll agree to that" Miyako said.

"I'll also agree with Oneechan's decision" Amy said as she smiled up at her oniisan.

"I'm not going to argue with my itoko" Rikiya then said much to Kaoru's surprise.

"Shall we make it a unanimous vote then?" Ken asked.

"Agreed" the others said in answer.

"Daijobu, my first order as your new team leader is for everyone to go home and get some sleep; we'll meet up here again in the morning to further discuss our mission to bring an end to the trouble of the Viral Boys" Luke said and everyone began to rise up to head for home, though Kaarii turned to head back for her temporary room in the infirmary as the Professor wanted her to remain an extra night for observation.

The following morning, the team met up once again to find Kaarii sitting at a large round table in the middle of the lounge with twelve chairs, each one in a specific color to match its owner, surrounding it.

"Kaarii-chan, your up and dressed!" Jeikobu exclaimed as he run up and hugged his oneesan joyfully.

"Hai, the Professor has declared me completely recovered and virus free" Kaarii said as she returned the hug to her ototo.

"This is a rather curious set up you have here, Professor" noted Kaoru as she looked at the seating arrangement.

"It was all Kaarii-chan's idea" the Professor said, giving credit where credit was due.

"I kind of got the idea from a book I read some time ago called, 'Camelot'" Kaarii replied.

"It looks like you and Kaarii read the same book, Luke-chan; idaina minds think alike" Momoko said in a soft voice.

"Are you sure you don't wish to change your mind and take back the position of leader?" Miyako whispered into Momoko's ear.

"Hai, I'm sure; Luke has some idaina plans that I would have never once thought of despite all of the manga I've read" Momoko confessed.

"Then shall we call our first meeting under Luke's leadership to order?" asked Ken and soon everyone took their seats.

The arrangement was boy-girl-boy with Momoko to Luke's right, followed by Ken, Kuriko, Rikiya, Kaoru, Takaaki, Miyako, Jeikobu, Amy, Josh, and finally Kaarii.

'I can't believe I get the position of sitting right next to Kaarii-chan! And nani is more, she's the one who arranged it that way!' Josh silently cheered.

"Daijobu, first order of business will be arranging the team so that we can all function together more appropriately" Luke said in an authoritative manner.

"Nani do you suggest, Luke-kun?" Takaaki asked.

"We each have our own abilities which would place us into certain positions" Luke replied.

"Oh, you mean like melee, ranged, and defense as with many role-play games" Jeikobu noted in sudden understanding.

"Exactly; while Kaarii works better as a melee attacker, she does also know some ranged and defense maneuvers, however, it is always best to go with one's best traits before considering the others" Luke explained further.

"That does make a lot of sense, but who fits which position best?" Rikiya inquired.

"For some of us, it's obvious; you, Rikiya-kun, are a ranged attacker, while Kaoru is good for defense" Ken pointed out.

"Okay, so for melee, it would be me, Luke, Momoko, and Takaaki. For defense, I think Miyako, Kaoru, Josh, and Amy would be better suited. Which leaves, Rikiya, Ken, Jeikobu, and Kuriko as ranged" Kaarii figured out quickly.

"Anybody have any arguments with this?" Luke asked and the others shook their heads. "Daijobu, next we should also figure out nani our status on the team should be."

"Do you mean, like who's team captain and such?" Amy inquired quietly.

"That's right" Luke replied with a warm smile to Amy who brightened a little.

"Let's see, Luke would be captain, of course, though he'd have to double as medical officer along with Amy. I'm tactical officer and Ken would be field science officer" Kaarii indicated.

"Here's a question: Who's in charge in the event something happens to Luke?" asked Kuriko.

"You make a good point, Kuriko-chan. Takaaki is first officer, Kaarii is second officer, and Momoko is third officer" Luke announced much to everyone's surprise.

"Wait a second; didn't we just have a discussion last night about Momoko's lack of ability to be in command?" Josh asked in annoyance.

"Damare, Josh; let's let Luke finish" Kaoru said firmly and Josh sat back down.

"Un, and besides, Momoko is much better fit for the position of leadership than the rest of us" Miyako said with equal determination.

"Not to mention the fact that the likelihood of Luke, Takaaki, and Kaarii all not being able to act as team leader is quite small" noted Ken to try to tasuke further ease the tension in the room.

"Also, in the event of us having to split up for whatever reason, I will be taking team Alpha, with Amy and Ken. Takaaki will have team Beta with Miyako and Kuriko. Kaarii is in charge of team Ceti with Jeikobu and Josh which leaves Momoko in charge of team Delta with Rikya and Kaoru" Luke indicated to them.

"It does make a bit of sense that way" Kaoru pointed out.

"Daijobu, now to get down to the bigger reason for our little meeting this morning: The Viral Boys; Ken?" Luke said before turning the meeting over to Ken.

"As we have discuss last night, we now have a strong weapon to use against the Viral Boys. With the Professor's and Armstrong-san's tasuke, we have prepared twelve packs connected via hoses to some water guns. Each of us will be armed with a pack and gun and we will break up into our separate groups to try and find the Viral Boys, but...do not attack until the rest of us can get there to tasuke in taking them out" Ken instructed.

"Any questions?" Luke asked and waited for a moment. "Daijobu then, let's get down to business."

Standing up the group left the table to step outside where they did their group transformation and pose before splitting up into their assigned groups.

"Good luck; you're going to need it" Bash murmured to Buttercup.

"Hey, I trust Blossom with my life!" Buttercup growled in reply.

"I'll be sure to send flowers" Bash retorted as he stepped off to join up with Bridgette's group.

"I'd like permission to smack Bash in the head with my hammer" Buttercup said through gritted teeth.

"Ignore him; he's a baka where Blossom-chan is concerned" Blast told her as they stepped off to stand beside Blossom.

"Try to keep your enmity between you and Blossom off of the battlefield, Bash; we don't have time for it" Bridgette told him firmly.

"Daijobu, we all know nani we have to do, so let's go" Blade announced and they all lifted off from the ground to check around the city to find the Viral Boys.

"You seem a bit more determined than ever, Blossom-chan; where exactly are we heading?" Blast inquired of his itoko.

"We've been finding those Viral Boys both times at the market; it may just be coincidental, but there may be a trend ton their attacks" Blossom replied aloud, and then thinking to herself, 'And if there is, I want first crack at them.'

"I think Bridgette must have the same idea" noted Buttercup as she indicated Bridgette's team as they zipped past and ahead of them.

"Wait a second; nani day is it?" Blossom inquired as she brought her group to a halt.

"It's Nichiyobi, why?" asked Blast in confusion.

"The market isn't open right now then; they don't open for at least another two hours. Come on, we'll return when the market opens" Blossom said as she led her team to a tea shop that was nearby.

"I don't think Blade is going to be too happy about us taking a break so early" Buttercup said as they all sat down at a table that was outdoors.

"Better to rest than to waste our energy on a useless search" Blossom replied as one of the hostesses came up to take their order.

"May I tasuke you this morning?" the wakai josei asked of them.

"Hai, I'd like a strawberry scone with Igirisu no Asagohan tea, onegai" Blossom requested.

"I'll take a cinnamon roll and Green tea" Buttercup requested.

"I'll also have a cinnamon roll, but I'd like Aru Gurei tea, onegai" Blast ordered.

"Igirisu teas; nani are you guys thinking?" Buttercup asked in distaste.

"They have a good amount of caffeine in them" Blossom replied as the cups were brought to their table with their requested teas in them along with a pot of hot water.

Meanwhile, Bridgette's team was searching high and low through the closed market place for signs of the Viral Boys but found nothing.

"Iie signs of of them anywhere, Oneechan" Bonsai reported.

"Did anyone else stop to notice that Blossom's team went missing?" Bash inquired of Bonsai and Bridgette.

"Iie, I didn't; maybe they decided to search a different area. Come on, let's search somewhere else" Bridgette said and they all took flight to head for a different part of town.

With Blade's team, they had just finished checking the wharf where they all wore face masks that had been sprayed with either cologne or perfume to block out the smell of dead fish.

"Iie signs of them here, Oniichan. Can we onegai leave now; the perfume in my mask is wearing off" pleaded Bell.

"I'm on Bell's side with that request" Brain said.

"Works for me; let's go" Blade said as they left off to head back towards the middle of town where they pulled off their face masks to take deep breaths of the fresh air.

"You know, the more I think about it, our only encounters with the Viral Boys has been at the market; maybe we should check there" noted Brain to the others.

"I think either Bridgette or Blossom went to check that area" Bell replied as she recalled seeing the two teams heading for the market earlier.

"I see Baron's team up ahead; let's go see if they've found anything" Blade indicated.

"Hey, there's Blade-senpai's team and they seem to be heading our way" noted Bubbles to Baron.

"And there's Bridgette's team" Bullet said as she pointed towards Bridgette's team approaching from the left.

"Let me guess: iie signs of the Viral Boys anywhere, right?" Bridgette asked of the other two teams as they met up.

"Not a one; where's Oneechan's team?" inquired Bell; she'd taken to referring to all of the older girls, especially Blossom, by the honorific of Oneechan.

"We've not seen any sign of them since we passed them to head for the market a couple of hours ago" Bash replied with a scoff.

"Why didn't I realize it before; the market is opening in a couple of minutes!" Brain then said as he thumped himself in the head with his hand.

"I'll bet Blossom decided to bide her time until the market opens to see if the Viral Boys would show up once the market did open" Bubbles said in comprehension of Brain's meaning.

"We'd better go see if they need some backup then" Blade said as he and the others turned to head for the market.

Back with Blossom's team, they hid atop of a tall building that overlooked the market place and soon spotted the Viral Boys as they entered the market and started to head for the fruit stands.

"You remember nani to do, right Blast?" asked Buttercup as they started to descend upon the Viral Boys.

Nodding his head in agreement, Blast prepared his bow where an arrow of energy soon formed.

"Daijobu, Viral Boys, we've had enough of you causing trouble to the market place" Blossom said as they touched down behind the Viral Boys.

"We've not begun to cause enough trouble, yet" said the indigo one as he and his companions morphed together to form the giant black viral monster and attacked with, "Viral Strain!"

Dodging the attack and getting away without anyone being harmed, Blast quickly fired his energy arrow towards Buttercup who intercepted it with her hammer and sent it to Blossom's yo-yo. Gathering the energy into her yo-yo, Blossom ran forward and jumped into the air as she said, "Wedding Cake Finish" and threw her yo-yo forward as it grew in size and the two parts separated with white lightning bolts passing between the two parts and wrapped around the Viral Boys as the two parts came together, crushing them in between the two parts, but soon escaped.

Panting heavily and definitely injured, the viral monster look at Blossom in anger as she caught her yo-yo once it returned to her hand.

"Cross Blade Slash;" "Crescent Blade;" "Sonic Blast" called three voices from above and the virus monster looked up in surprise as it was struck by the three attacks and knocking the creature to the middle of the market place.

Looking up in pain, the monster soon stopped to notice that it was now surrounded by twelve teens armed with spray guns and packs filled with some kind of pinkish-orange substance.

"Ready...aim...FIRE" ordered Blade and they all cut loose spraying the monster with ascorbic acid which began to burn the creature so that it roared out in pain. Blossom, Bridgette, Bash, and Bonsai quickly focused on the monster's open mouth and began spraying the acid into the monsters mouth.

Once their packs were empty, the twelve teens stopped to look at the creature as it was in extreme pain and seemed to be melting.

Bell pulled out one of her tambourines but could only look at the creature as it was already in a lot of pain.

"Nani are you waiting on, Bell-chan?" inquired Brain of her.

"It's already in a lot of pain" Bell said in a sympathetic tone.

"So you'll be putting it out of its misery, that's all" Bubbles told her as she hated to see any creature suffering.

However, before she could throw her tambourine, Bash summoned his giant paddle ball and began to beat into the monster with a vengeance while the others could only watch.

"Paddle Beam" Bash said as he launched a beam of energy from the tip of his paddle into the monster and knocking it back into the side of a building. "Concussion Ball" Bash then called as he bounced the ball of his giant paddle a couple of times as it filled with energy and soon launched it forward to smack into the viral monster where it exploded on contact.

The creature paled to tan and soon broke up into its three separate Amoebas as the dark energy it was empowered by weakened tremendously.

Taking up his paddle, Bash made ready to bring it down upon the Amoebas to squash them when Bridgette ran forward and yelled, "Yamete, Bash-kun; killing them isn't the answer!"

"How can you defend them; they almost killed you!" Bash asked of her as he lowered his paddle with tears in his eyes. "They almost killed the only girl I've ever had the chance to fall in love with!"

"But they didn't, thanks to Bell. Be merciful towards them...the way Bell was merciful towards Bridgette" Bubbles told him and Bash finally nodded his head in agreement.

"Bubbles, Baron, capture our fallen enemies so we can bring them back to the lab for further analysis" Blade instructed and both Bubbles and Baron used their bubble attacks to capture the Amoeba Boys before they all took flight to return to the lab.

"I've never seen such anger or hatred in Bash before" Buttercup quietly noted to Blast while looking back over her shoulder as Bash had fallen to the rear of the group.

Looking back over her own shoulder to see the look on Bash's face she turned to ask of Bonsai, "Nani is with Bash?"

"Bash-niichan stayed by your side for almost the entire time while you were sick, Oneechan" Bonsai said.

"He was?" Bridgette asked, as she went red in the face.

Bash overheard this, and then he remembered everything he said in the infirmary, including the proposal. His cheeks turned red as a puff of smoke exploded in his face, and then smoke started rising from his head.

'I don't believe this... I asked her to marry me! And in her sleep, iie less! This is embarrassing...' Bash thought, as he realized, 'I really DO love her...'

'I guess I owe him a bit of gratitude for watching over me' Bridgette thought to herself as they continued to fly along in silence.

Upon arrival at the lab, the unconscious Amoeba Boys were handed over to the Professor who scanned them with his Z Particle Ray to analyze them while everyone else was given the opportunity to get some rest.

Noticing Josh sitting on the stairs, Kaarii walked over to him and said, "Arigato for watching over me while I was out, Josh-kun; it was a big tasuke to my parents and ototo."

"I'll be honest with you: I had a selfish reason to do it" Josh replied as he looked up into Kaarii's face and seeing her as the angel she was to him.

"A selfish reason...I understand" Kaarii replied as her cheeks turned red in comprehension.

"Iie, you don't, Kaarii-chan. I not only love you, but to me the whole universe revolves around you; the sun doesn't rise or set unless you tell it to; in fact, to me, you are the whole world...and I'd have lost it if not for nani Amy did for you as Bell" Josh told her with determination and devotion in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Josh-kun" Kaarii told him as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her ear against his chest as a few tears tracked down her cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around her, he set his cheek on top of her head while thinking, thinking, 'Someday, I'm going to go from just this, to giving her a real kiss.'

Seeing this, Momoko silently went outside to sit alone in the shade of a tree, unaware that Luke and Amy were already sitting on the other side.

"I can't believe I almost took away Josh's world due to my own stupidity. And here Kaarii is willing to forgive all, and Josh is wanting to also, but he won't forgive me" Momoko said, brooding.

'Not everyone can so easily forgive, Momoko-chan; I know I sure have a tough time of it' Luke thought as he looked down at Amy, her head on his thigh as she napped, and began to gently run his hand through her hair.

Amy started to stir and slowly looked up at her Oniisan lovingly as he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her cheek before inquiring, "How about we see if everyone is up for a group date and head out for some ice cream?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea to me" Amy said as she sat up and stretched her arms with a wide yawn.

"Come on, Momoko-chan" Luke said as he and Amy jumped to their feet and started to head back into the lab.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Momoko asked of him while ignoring Luke's offered hand.

"Not everyone has Kaarii's quick ability to forgive people, Momoko-chan. Even I still have a hard time of it in some regards" Luke said with a sigh.

"Who can't you forgive?" she then asked of him curiously.

"Can we change the subject; Amy and I would like to get some ice cream and we'd be most honored if you and the others would join us" Luke said evasively as he offered his hand to her to tasuke her in rising to her feet.

"Hai, I'd like that" Momoko said as she took hold of his hand and rose up with his tasuke.

"Hey all, we're heading out for some ice cream; who wants to join us?" Amy asked once she had entered the lab only to find herself being embraced by Josh, Kaarii, and Jeikobu. "Can't breathe!"

"Gomen nasai, Amy-chan" they all said as they quickly let her go.

"Ice cream sounds like a good idea to me!" Kaoru said.

"Idaina, then let's go" Luke said as he and Momoko entered the lab and gestured for them to follow; Momoko hanging onto his arm.

Heading to one of their favorite ice cream parlors, the group soon sat around at a couple of tables lightly talking together when Josh walked over to approach Momoko as he said, "Gomen nasai for my arrogance and distrust in you, Momoko-chan; I was out of place and can only hope you'll forgive me."

"It's daijobu, Josh-kun; it gave me a new perspective on my decision-making abilities and now we have a much better person to lead us because of it" Momoko said in forgiveness and Josh nodded his head to her in acceptance.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind, Momoko-chan?" Kaarii asked of her as she sat up and turned around to look to Momoko.

"Hai, I'm more than sure" Momoko said as she turned to smile up at Luke who turned to smile back at her. "You can lead me any time, Luke-chan."

"Then how about I lead you home after we finish here?" Luke asked her as they shared a brief kiss.

"That sounds like a lovely idea" Momoko replied as she leaned her head against his shoulder while enjoying her quadruple scoop sundae.

"Momoko-chan, you've got some ice cream on your chin" Miyako told her with a light giggle.

"I know, kawaii isn't she?" Luke said as he smiled to Momoko who blushed deeply.

As per their agreement, Luke walked Momoko home where they kissed on her doorstep for a few minutes until they heard her father clear his throat while both Amy and Kuriko giggled at them.

"See you at school tomorrow, Momoko-chan; Oyasumi nasai" Luke bid her with a wave and he soon left to catch up with Amy to return home.

"Oyasumi nasai, Luke-chan, Amy-chan" Momoko called after them while waving prior to entering her home where she was sent to join Kuriko in the furoba.

Sitting in the o-furo together, Kuriko commented, "Gomen nasai that you had to step down, Oneechan, but, I really do think Luke-senpai's going to make an idaina leader in your place."

"You know, something Kuriko-chan; I think so, too" Momoko replied as she hugged her imouto.

Rising up from the water, the two dried off, changed into their pajamas, and turned in for the night.

* * *

**Preview**

**Miyako narrating: Next time, our class is chosen to put on a play for the school with both Momoko and Luke playing the lead roles. But what happens when their understudies wish to push the issue to take the lead roles? Also, Kanojo is up to her dirty tricks again, only this time she's turning my jealous fans into powerful monsters to try to keep Takaaki away from me. Find out in Episode 64A: The Play's the Thing; and Episode 64B: Green-Eyed Monsters.**

* * *

**Dictionary:**

**By now you know just about all of the words I used in this story, but the following are the two types of tea that I used in 63B:**

**Aru Gurei - Earl Grey**

**Igirisu no Asagohan - English Breakfast  
**


End file.
